De l'autre côté de l'écran
by Andarielle 666
Summary: Quand deux amies se retrouvent au beau milieu de Kingdom Hearts, forcément ça chamboule un peu l'histoire et ça crée des situtions assez cocasses...
1. L'arrivée

« Lâche cette manette ! »

« Non, je veux continuer ! »

« Mais quelle gamine, c'est pas vrai… »

Ca faisait déjà plusieurs heures que les deux amies étaient vautrées plus qu'assises sur le canapé. En fait, on était vautrées dans la contemplation de Kingdom Hearts. Bon, dans mon cas, j'avoue c'était plutôt la contemplation de Riku, mais c'est un point de détail.

_Ca y est, elle commence avec « son » Riku…_

Euh tu me laisses continuer l'histoire, please !

_Fais comme si j'avais rien dit…_

Bah, alors parle plus !

_Je parle si je veux, d'abord !_

Chut ! Sinon, je vais jamais pouvoir commencer les choses intéressantes…

_Oh lala !(ronchonne)_

Bon, je disais donc, avant d'être INTERROMPUE, je contemplais Riku(chut) et, elle, allez savoir ce qu'elle faisait !

_Je fais ce que je veux, j'ai pas de comptes à rendre ! Et après tu oses dire que tu vas commencer les choses intéressantes !_

C'est qui, la narratrice, ici ?Alors si tu veux pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances au beau milieu de la fic, tu te tais ! Bon, on n'a qu'à dire qu'elle était dans l'expectative de Cloud, et ça suffira…mais, moi, je ne voulais absolument pas retourner au Colisée de l'Olympe, à cause de l'espèce de caniche géant qu'il y avait(vous savez Cerbère), mais, elle, elle voulait que j'aille sauver le beau blond des griffes de l'horrible…Hercule qui avait attrapé le bel homme(et vous savez, Hercule, si je t'attrape…). Bref, Cloud était en danger !

_Le pauvre !_

Oui, on le plaint tous…

_Si ça avait été Riku, elle nous aurait fait tous les titans en même temps, avant d'attaquer Séphiroth sans la moindre potion en réserve !_

N'importe quoi !enfin, peut-être…

_Au fait, espèce de narratrice, ils vont devoir se contenter de moi et d'elle tout le temps, nos pauvres lecteurs ! J'ai un nom !_

Bon, d'accord… Alors, moi, c'est Andarielle(comme pseudo, parce que comme vrai prénom, c'est à coucher dehors !)Et elle, c'est Poltergeist(qui est aussi un pseudo, je tiens à vous rassurer !)

_Tailles et mensurations top secrètes !_

De toute manière, ça n'intéresse personne ! Et pour reprendre le fil de l'histoire(au fait quelqu'un aurait-il un bâillon pour que je ne sois plus interrompue)

_Eh !Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette chaussette !_

Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le début, yekyekyek !

_De toute façon, je suis ventriloque !_

Mon dieu, pourquoi ?

C'est justement à cause du blondinet qu'il y avait cette querelle de manette par laquelle j'ai commencé…Heureusement que ma Polty ne fait pas de catch, sinon je ne serais plus là pour raconter l'histoire !

_Bah, tu pourrais la raconter plutôt que de tourner autour du pot !_

Grrr….Bref, à un moment la manette m'a échappé des mains et est tombée sur la table, renversant au passage les deux tasses de thé à la vanille où mollissaient des madeleines…

C'est bon !

…et arrosant au passage la dite manette ! Je vous dit pas la crise ! Surtout que techniquement, c'était la PS2 de Poltergeist… Alors, me confondant en excuse et utilisant la technique secrète du vermisseau(vous connaissez pas ! Bon, je vous explique… Quand vous faites une boulette, vous rampez au pied de la personne concernée en disant : »je ne suis qu'un méprisable vermisseau par rapport à ta magnificience, excuse moi ! »et normalement la personne est tellement morte de rire qu'elle vous pardonne ! Sinon, il y a aussi la technique des yeux de Bambi…

_On s'en balance de tes techniques bidon qui marchent même pas…Puis maintenant que tu les as dites à tout le monde, elles ne sont plus secrètes !_

Oh non, boulette !Bon, j'en étais à reprendre la manette… Je la saisis, Poltergeist était à moitié en train de m'étrangler(elle a de la poigne, cette petite !) quand soudain, un énorme arc électrique surgit de l'infortuné pad de jeu et m'atteint de plein fouet ! Puis, comme elle était en train de m'étrangler, la décharge la traversa aussi ! Et là, ce fut le néant complet !

_Au fait, le néant, il était de quelle couleur pour toi ?_

Bah, blanc, et toi ?

_Noir…_

Bon, je vais te laisser la parole, vu que tu as été la première à te réveiller…

_OK, laisse-moi m'en occuper… Je me réveille sur une plage paradisiaque avec sable blanc et eau bleu lagon, enfin tout le tsoin-tsoin, des palmiers et des petits poissons et …_

Tu vas tout nous faire comme ça ?

_Ok, je continue… A même pas deux pas de nous était entendu un jeune garçon(sans oublier l'autre gourdasse qui pionçait toujours derrière moi)_

Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gourdasse ?

_Ouais, qu'elle est vide !_

Mais-euh!

_Donc, je secouais Andarielle pour la réveiller et je lui rends la parole parce qu'elle me lance un regard assassin…_

Attends, c'est ma fic, alors c'est moi qui la raconte ! Elle me réveille, je ne vous dis pas la surprise, je passe d'un salon à une plage…En plus j'aime pas la mer !

« Oh non, j'aime pas la mer !dis-je, fort à propos. »

« C'est le seul truc que tu trouves à dire ? »

« Bah, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? »

« Je sais pas, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là, qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? »

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là et qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé ? »

« Comment tu veux que je le sache ! »

« Tu vois, ça valait pas la peine que je te le demande ! »

Le jeune garçon à côté de nous s'agita dans son sommeil. Il était brun(fort mal coiffé, par ailleurs) mais assez beau garçon, il fallait bien l'admettre…

« Il ne te dit pas quelque chose ?dit ma Polty. »

« Non ! »

« Mais quelle boulette ! »

« Et il est censé me rappeler qui ? »

« T'as pas vu ses fringues ? »

« Elles sont très moches ! »

« Non, mais j'y crois pas ! Ca commence par So et ça finit par Ra… »

« Sokapira ! »

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Bah, je sais pas, c'est le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête…

« Non, c'est le second, d'abord il y a eu un courant d'air ! »

« Pff… »

« C'est Sora ! »

« Sora, comme dans… »

« J'en ai bien peur ! »

« C'EST GENIAL !hurlai-je. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est génial ? »

« Fais fonctionner ta tête ! »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça… »  
Sora s'agita encore et marmonna assez indistinctement : »

« Non, Riku, reviens ! »

« Je rêve ou il a dit Riku, dis-je, tout excitée. »

« Tu rêves ! »

« Non, il a dit Riku, j'en suis certaine… »

Je m'approchai à petits pas du futur maître de la Keyblade, le prit doucement par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier :

« Il est où, Riku ? »

« T'es plutôt dure pour réveiller les gens, toi… »

« Tu vas parler, oui ! »

« Hein, quoi, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« T'occupe pas de ce qui se passe, il est où mon Riku ! »

« Ca y est, elle recommence avec ses possessifs ! »

« Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites ?demanda une jeune fille qui arriva en courant sur la plage. »

Poltergeist se tourna vers elle.

« Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Kairi, dans le fond, elle est pas méchante ! »

« Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

« Ben, en fait… »


	2. Destiny Island

On a naturellement eu le droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles…

_Non, J'ai eu le droit, vu que toi, tu étais en train de martyriser Sora !_

Non, je lui demandais une information capitale pour la suite des événements ! Bon, la réponse fut assez simple… Nos prénoms, et ça suffira à ces sales curieux, non mais oh ! Bien sûr, si c'était Riku qui nous l'avait demandé, j'aurais peut-être été moins sèche !

_T'aurais carrément été toute molle !_

Même pas vrai…

_On verra bien!_

Parce que toi, t'as pas été toute molle devant Tidus…

_Ca compte pas !Je ne bave pas devant les gamins…_

Ben, voyons…Y a vraiment que ce qui t'arrange qui compte… Enfin, je trouve qu'ils n'ont pas été trop surpris de trouver des filles sortant de nulle part sur leur île, et habillées bizarrement(en jeans tee-shirt, quoi ! Je rappelle qu'on était dans une après-midi entre copines à la base).

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, commença Kairi, mais on a quelque chose à finir, n'est-ce pas, Sora ? »

« Quoi ? »

« QUELQUE CHOSE, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil significatif. »

« Ah oui ! »

« Ah, vous voulez parler de votre radeau pour quitter l'île, dis-je. »

« Mais comment vous savez ça ?dirent en chœur les deux amis. »

« Ce serait vraiment trop long à expliquer, répondit Poltergeist à ma place. »

« Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, vous savez ? »

« Et encore, tu n'as rien vu… »

Ils s'éloignèrent, Polty leur emboîta le pas. Je la retins.

« Non, mais tu te rends compte, on est dans un jeu vidéo… »

« Oui. »

« On est dans Kingdom Hearts ! »

« Oui. Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Mais c'est plus que bien, tu ne te rends pas compte… »

J'étais au bord de l'hystérie.

_Plus qu'au bord…Et encore tu n'avais même pas vu Riku…_

« Ca veut dire que si on a croisé Sora, on va aussi croiser Riku… »

« Et alors ? »

« On va voir le plus beau mec de tous les temps et tout ce que tu trouves à me répondre, c'est et alors ? »

« Bah oui… »

« D'un côté, on va aussi voir Cloud et Léon… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller pousser l'autre abruti dans les ténèbres et pour avancer dans le jeu, dit-elle en partant. »

« Qui c'est, l'autre abruti ? »

« Tu voudrais pas le savoir ! »

Nous rejoignîmes Sora et Kairi, qui était en train d'expliquer à celui-ci ce dont elle avait besoin pour continuer le radeau.

Poltergeist, particulièrement remontée à l'idée de pouvoir apercevoir les héros des Final Fantasy 7 et 8, arriva et dit, cash :

« On veut vous aider… »

« Mais moi, je ne veux pas les aider, dis-je. »

« On ne t'a rien demandé… »

« Eh bien, dit Kairi. »

« Vous avez qu'à m'aider, proposa Sora qui n'était pas exactement enchanté à l'idée de ramener tout ça tout seul. »

«Quelle bonne idée, grommelai-je, pas plus motivée que lui pour servir de bête de somme. »

« Je sais déjà où tout trouver…Bon, Sora, tu t'occupes du drap, Andarielle,… »

« Je ne veux m'occuper de rien…Et puis tout est si loin… (Bouh la flemmarde !) »

« Où je vais trouver un drap, moi ? »

« Bon, je vais tout vous expliquer…Le drap, il est sur la plateforme en haut, dans l'espèce de cabane, la corde, elle est à côté de Tidus, le premier rondin est sur la plage où tu dormais et le second, il est sur l'île avec Ri… »

Elle se retint mais trop tard, le mal était déjà fait…

«Je suis volontaire pour aller chercher les rondins, dis-je en sautillant. Moi, moi, je veux y aller… »

« ….l'île avec rien d'intéressant ! »

(Jolie tentative de rattrapage...)

Mais je n'écoutais déjà plus et m'étais précipité vers le pont en bois qui menait à la petite île isolée avec ses palmiers et son si charmant occupant (ah !)

« Andarielle, reviens ici, dit-elle en se précipitant à ma suite. »

« Je n'entends rien ! »

« Au pied ! »

Elle se mit à courir pour me rattraper. Moi, j'étais déjà arrivé sur l'île et restais bouche bée et bras ballants rien qu'à l'entrevoir. Poltergeist ne vit pas que je m'étais arrêtée et me fonça dedans. Emportée par l'élan, nous tombâmes juste aux pieds de Riku. (Bravo, jolie entrée en matière !). Il baissa les yeux vers nous, qui étions en train de nous relever alors que je levais les miens en souriant tant bien que mal et en martelant dans mon esprit : « le ridicule ne tue pas ». Et là, ce fut le drame… Mettez-vous à ma place ! Je me retrouvais en face de deux superbes yeux turquoise, en face d'un superbe visage, encadré par de si merveilleux cheveux de couleur argentée…

_Et voilà, quand elle est comme ça, on ne peut plus rien en tirer !_

« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, demanda-t-il gentiment, de sa belle voix suave…. (Je craque !)

_On avait remarqué…_

«Mldklfdjkgjkfd, répondis-je (à peu près), avec un de ces gloussements stupides dont j'ai le secret. »

Il nous regarda comme deux dangereuses évadés d'un asile psychiatrique proche (ce qu'il pouvait être beau quand il faisait ça…) et descendit avec grâce et classe de son perchoir. Je sentis mes jambes faiblir sous moi (heureusement j'étais déjà par terre).Je déglutis avec peine et parvins enfin à articuler convenablement (le plus dur, c'était de ne pas baver).

« Oui, ça va, j'ai…l'habitude de tomber, dis-je en souriant. Et puis je sais pas si c'est le sable mais le sol est mou par ici… »

« Non, ça, c'est parce que vous êtes assise sur votre amie, qui est, il me semble, en train d'étouffer… »

« Oh, il vous semble si bien… »

D'un seul coup, le sol bougea. En fait, c'était Polty (comme quoi, en plus d'être beau, il était clairvoyant).

_En même temps, c'était pas trop dur à analyser comme situation… Même un aveugle aurait vu que tu m'écrasais. D'ailleurs, j'ai au moins avalé une tonne de sable… _

Faut toujours que tu casses tout ! Mais en se relevant, elle me fit perdre mon équilibre précaire, et je retombais sur Riku (remarquez y a pire).

Alors, pour vous faire un topo de la situation à ce moment, Polty était la seule debout, et moi j'étais tombée sur Riku, que j'avais entraîné dans ma chute (oh quel dommage !).

D'ailleurs, il me fallut quelques instants pour m'en rendre compte. Moi, j'étais bien, mais lui semblait beaucoup moins apprécier de se retrouver par terre…

« Vous pourriez vous lever ? »

« On pourrait se tutoyer. »

« D'accord, mais si tu te lèves… »

« OK »

Je me relevais, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Quel dommage qu'il ait des gants ! Je n'ai pas pu sentir la douceur de sa peau…

_Non, mais c'est pas vrai, que quelqu'un m'amène un seau d'eau froide !_

Mais je suis encore très calme… Donc, enfin, sur cette satanée petite île quand tout le monde était debout et personne en train de tomber, Sora arriva :

« Mais s'il y a un rondin, y a pas rien d'intéressant ! »

« Laisse tomber, dit Polty en s'essuyant la manche du revers de la main pour se débarrasser du sable dont elle était couverte. »

« Tu les connais, Sora ?demanda le bel ange, auquel il est vrai nous ne nous étions pas encore présentées. »

« Bah oui, c'est Andarielle et Poltergeist ! »

« Logique, dit l'autre en haussant les épaules et en s'éloignant. »

« C'est bizarre mais il avait pas l'air convaincu par ce qu'il disait, dit Polty. »

« Non, il a l'air si…lui, dis-je, suivant du regard le jeune homme qui partait. »

« Bah, ouais, c'est Riku, dit Sora tout sourire. »

Je soupirai. Il était encore plus beau en vrai que dans le jeu et pourtant je ne pensais pas ça possible !

_T'oublies Cloud, il est plus beau !_

Mouaif !

« Tiens voilà le rondin, dit Sora en sa baissant pour le ramasser. »

« Quel rondin ?demandai-je. »

« Non, mais ouvre les yeux… »

« Je les ai ouverts, dis-je et eut encore un petit gloussement. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, demanda Sora qui ne faisait apparemment pas la distinction entre un gloussement et un éclat de rire. Bon, je vais ramener le rondin à Kairi. »

Il partit, nous laissant seules sur l'île de laquelle Riku était aussi parti, pour aller sûrement nonchalamment se vautrer sur un autre arbre. Et justement, en parlant d'arbres :

« Tu te rends compte que c'était là qu'il était assis ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai être un arbre… »

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai, tu t'arrêtes jamais ! »

« Non, jamais ! »

On repartit sur la plage.

« C'est quand même dommage qu'on aie pas nos maillots de bain… »

« Promis, la prochaine fois qu'on jouera aux jeux vidéos, on se mettra en maillots de bain, répondis-je à cette remarque complètement dénuée d'intérêt. »

_Parce que toi, ce que tu dis, c'est intéressant…_

Bah oui, puisque je suis la narratrice !

_Sans commentaires !_

Sora nous rejoignit sur la plage.

« Bon, maintenant, on va chercher quoi ? »

« L'autre rondin, sur lequel tu es en train de marcher. »

Il baissa les yeux.

« Ah oui ! Bon, je vais le ramener là-bas… »

« C'est ça, bon débarras ! »

« Tu sais que tu es très désagréable en ce moment, Poltergeist ! »

« Oh ça va la serpillière ! »

« La serpillière ? Pourquoi ? »

« Si tu ne connais pas la réponse, c'est que tu n'es pas encore prête à la connaître… »

« C'est quoi cette réplique bidon ! »

Sora revint avec son stupide sourire accroché au visage, celui qui vous donne envie d'avoir des boules de pétanque rien que pour lui lancer dessus…

_T'es dure, là quand même !_

Il le mérite ! De toute manière, ce n'est qu'un niais…

C'est pas gentil de dira ça ! Même si c'est vrai, c'est pas sympa ! 

Prends pas sa défense, sinon Cloud va finir dévorer par Cerbère…

_C'est pas le pire qui puisse lui arriver !_

…mais laisse-moi finir, puis Hercule l'attrapera !yekyekyek !

_Noooooooooon ! Je le sauverai !_

C'est ça ! Bon, Monsieur le Niais posa encore la question fatidique du «On va chercher quoi ? »

Ce fut le drap, et il ne se passa rien de notable.

_Tu rigoles ou quoi ! Sora a failli se tuer en tombant !_

Ca, c'était marrant, pas notable ! En plus il est tombé d'à peine vingt centimètre alors le danger de mort était quand même restreint ! Puis vint le moment d'aller chercher la corde. Arrivé à l'endroit où elle était, on vit la bande des trois entrain de faire des messe basses (je précise quand même pour ceux qui suivent pas, il s'agit de Selphie, Wakka et Tidus).

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?demanda Sora. »

« On est train de se demander comment t'espionner, répondit Wakka, toujours très nature… »

« Mais c'était censé être un secret, s'exclama Selphie. »

« Tu parles, avec la discrétion de Tidus, on se serait vite fait remarqué ! »

« Eh ! »

Bon, je retire Sora n'est pas un niais…C'est un boulet ! Eux, c'étaient des niais, des vrais cent pour cent pur niais… Mais en fait, ils étaient vraiment très sympas. Ils nous ont acceptés comme si de rien était et on a pu discuté pendant que Sora s'occupait de ramener la corde à Kairi. Et j'avoue qu'on a bien rigolé !

Faut dire que Wakka et toi avez à peu près le même humour… 

Et alors ?Les grands esprits se rencontrent, comme on dit !

On y croit tous ! 

Tu pourrais me laisser continuer ! Je vous retranscris la discussion :

« Je me demandais, Tidus, dis-je fort intriguée par un petit détail. Est-ce que tu peux respirer sous l'eau ? »

« Hein !Pourquoi je pourrais ? »

« Pour rien, laisse tomber…Mais tu as déjà essayé ? »

Et oui quand je le veux, je peux être très lourde…

Y a pas que quand tu veux ! 

« Non ! »

« Et bah ! Il est jamais trop tard ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, je le saisis par le bras et le traînai jusqu'à la plage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire, me hurla Poltergeist. »

C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle avait eu la tête incrustée dans le sable, elle hurlait beaucoup. C'était pourtant pas ma faute s'elle m'était rentrée dedans…

« A ton avis !lui répondis-je. »

Des fois, elle était longue à la détente…Enfin, il n'y avait pas qu'elle puisque personne ne m'a empêché d'essayer de noyer Tidus. Au fait, je suis formelle, il ne respire pas sous l'eau !

« Respire ! Sinon je vais me faire tuer ! »

Que tous les membres de la SPT(Société Protectrice des Tidus) se rassurent, il a survécu…

Et puis je vous raconte pas le sermon auquel j 'ai eu droit de la part de la co-narratrice de cette histoire.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Je voulais essayer ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que toi, ça ne t'étonne pas que dans Final, il puisse respirer sous l'eau et ici, non ? »

«C'était pas une raison pour le noyer ! »

« Il est pas mort… »

« Pas grâce à toi, danger public ! On ne noie pas les PNJ… »

« Les PJ, non plus, d'ailleurs… »

Je me pris un coup venu de nulle part( en fait, si, je vois très bien d'où il a pu venir).

« Commence pas à me contredire ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas contredis, là ! Faut que tu arrêtes d'être violente comme ça ! »

Re-baf !

« Je suis violente, moi, hurla-t-elle. »

« Là, oui ! »

Mais cette fois-ci je réussi à esquiver la taloche qui m'était destiné, mais cette esquive me conduit malheureusement à écraser le pied de Sora qui était venu nous chercher. Un hurlement de douleur et des excuses plus tard, il nous annonça qu'il devait rentrer.

« Et vous allez nous laisser ici ?demandai-je absolument pas motiver à l'idée de passer la nuit sur cette île. »

« C'est exactement ça, dit Riku en passant. »

« Si tu veux, répondis-je en le regardant partir. »

Et ils nous laissèrent là, derrière. Mais il me fallut un petit temps pour m'en rendre compte.

C'est pas grave, on te pardonne ! 

« Non, mais pourquoi ils nous ont laissées, commençai-je à râler. »

« C'est toi qui était d'accord ! »

« Jamais de la vie ! »

« Et le si tu veux ? »

« J'ai dit ça, moi… »

« Oui ! »

« A qui ? »

« A Riku. »

« Non, mais là, c'est normal, il n'a que des bonnes idées… »

« Dont celle de nous laisser dormir ici ! »

« Oui, mais…. »

« Mais rien du tout ! »

« J'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir pour ça… »

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai !dit Poltergeist en se frappant le front de la paume de la main. C'est pas en te comportant comme une serpillière que tu pourras attirer son attention ! »

« Comment ça, une serpillière !m'offusquai-je. »

« Bah oui, tu baves des litres dès qu'il est là… »

« C'est faux ! »

« Ah tiens, Riku, t'es revenu ? »

« Où ça, où ça ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je dis. »

« C'est pas ma faute ! »

« Même, faut que tu fasses un effort pour te déloquifier… »

« OK, je vais essayer…Mais c'est dur ! »

« Courage ! »

« Mouais… »

Il y eut un silence.

« J'ai toujours eu du mal à être courageuse quand je suis mal installée !dis-je. »

« Non, mais quelle boulette !On peut toujours aller chercher des feuilles de palme pour se faire un lit… »

« Bah, vas-y, Cheetah, je te retiens pas ! »

« Comme tu veux… Moi, je me fais mon lit, et toi, tu te débrouilles ! »

« D'accord ! »

Je m'éloignai.

« Mais où tu vas, me demanda-t-elle. »

« Chercher le drap sur le radeau ! »

« Mais tu vas défaire tout ce qu'ils ont fait ! »

« Ils avaient qu'à pas nous laisser toutes seules ! »

Je suis allée récupérer le drap pendant que Poltergeist cueillait ses feuilles de palme(vous pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais partager mon drap !).

« Tu pourrais partager le drap quand même ? »

« NON ! »

La nuit fut longue et très désagréable, il faut le reconnaître.

Pense à moi, j'ai dormi sur des branches ! 

C'est pas mon problème ! En plus, si je t'avais prêté un peu de drap, tu m'aurais tout piqué !

Même pas vrai ! 

Je t'assure… Je me dépêchai de remettre le drap en place avant que les autres ne s'aperçoivent que j'avais tout cassé leur beau radeau et alors que j'étais en train de réparer mon méfait :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je me retournai, c'était Riku, un petit sourire aux lèvres ce qui lui allait follement bien.

« Absolument rien, dis-je, en croisant les mains derrière mon dos comme une gamine prise en faute(ce qui était à moitié le cas) »

Le drap tomba parce que les nœuds étaient mal faits. Je continuai à sourire, comme si de rien était.

« Absolument rien, tu es sûre ? »

« Bah, en fait… »

Tout à coup, j'eus une idée lumineuse !

Toi ! 

Oh, ça va !

« Cette nuit, il y a eu un coup de vent un peu fort et le drap s'est décroché, alors, j'essayais de le raccrocher ! Mais je ne suis pas super douée pour refaire des nœuds. »

« Vous avez eu si froid que ça, cette nuit, dit-il en rattachant la voile beaucoup plus efficacement que moi. »

« Ben, en fait…Oui ! »

« Pour quoi ne pas l'avoir dit tout de suite ? »

« Parce que ça ne le fait pas… »

« Ouais, c'est vrai ! »

« Andarielle, qu'est-ce que tu fais, dit Poltergeist en arrivant. »

Sur le coup, j'ai eu des envies de meurtre, je l'avoue. Mais j'ai relativisé. Non, en fait, j'ai pas relativisé puisque ça n'aurait pas pu être pire !

T'inquiète y en aura d'autres des moments comme ça ! 

Où je serais en tête-à-tête avec Riku !

Non, où je casserai tous tes effets… 

Je te déteste !

« Rien du tout, je ne faisais rien du tout, soupirai-je. »

« Tant mieux ! Sora veut qu'on l'aide à chercher les provisions. »

Je pensai très fort «Qu'il aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! » mais répondit «J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Apparemment satisfaite de cette réponse, l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond qui me servait d'amie partit.

« Bon, bah, je crois que j'ai des trucs à faire, dis-je à Riku. »

« Ca a l'air ! »

« Faut que j'y aille, sinon elle serait capable de dire que je traîne ! »

« Et c'est pas vrai ! »

« Si, mais elle n'a pas à me le reprocher. »

Et je partis avec classe, sans me retourner, la tête haute. Mais je ne vis pas le rondin qui traînai par terre.

« AAAH ! »

Et je m'étalai par terre. C'était peut-être le destin…Je pestai contre le destin lorsqu'une main gantée et secourable se tendit.

« Décidément, t'as pas de chance… »

« Oh, ça va ! »

« Moi, je dis ça… »

« …je dis rien. Je connais l'expression. »

« Ah bon, dit-il, surpris. »

Mais je pris quand même sa main pour m'aider à me relever, et cette fois-ci, je regardai où je mettais les pieds.

« Où tu traînais encore ? »

« Toi, ne dis rien ! »

« Et pourquoi t'es couverte de sable ? »

« Si on te demande, tu diras que tu sais pas ! »

« C'est quoi cette phrase toute faite… Enfin, j'ai réussi à nous faire inviter sur le radeau…J'ai fait copine copine avec Kairi et elle est d'accord !Enfin, il faut plus de provisions que prévu donc on s'est partagé le travail et on a le droit de s'occuper des poissons. »

« T'aurais pas pu nous obtenir la cueillette des noix de coco ? »

« Non, c'est Sora qui s'est porté volontaire ! Et il faut aussi qu'on s'occupe de l'eau et des champignons… »

« Donc, tout ce qu'il y a de plus chiant dans ce passage du jeu ! »

« On peut dire ça comme ça ! Mais ça en vaut la peine ! »

« C'est ça… Allez, passe-moi tes cousines ! »

« Mes cousines ? »

« Bah ouais, les gourdes, quoi ! »

J'attrapai les gourdes de ses mains et courait hors de sa portée avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce que j'avais dit. Mais elle s'en est rendue compte plus vite que prévu. Je ne parvins pas à éviter la nasse qu'elle me lança dans les pieds et retombai au sol. Le destin s'acharnait encore. Mais cette fois-ci, pas de Riku pour me relever alors j'ai du me contenter de Tidus…Apparemment, il n'était pas rancunier pour quelqu'un qui avait failli mourir noyé !

Pauvre de lui… 

Je remplis les gourdes d'eau à la petite source si agréable. Je laissais vagabonder mon esprit. Ca faisait une journée qu'on était là…Est-ce que le temps continuait à passer dans notre réalité ? Est-ce qu'on allait devoir finir le jeu pour sortir ? De toute façon, il ne fallait pas que Riku passe du côté des ténèbres et je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive pas ! Je ramenai les gourdes pleines à Kairi, qui en était une belle aussi(de gourde). Elle, si elle disparaissait, c'était pas dramatique! Je suis méchante, c'est mal ! Il fallait que j'arrête… J'allais rejoindre Poltergeist dans sa recherche de champignons comestibles. Enfin, même s'ils étaient empoisonnés, ce serait pas grave…

« Il t'en faut du temps pour aller chercher de l'eau ! »

« Ca s'est bien passé, merci de demander ! »

« D'un autre côté, tu n'allais pas te perdre en allant chercher de l'eau ! »

« On sait jamais ! »

« C'est vrai, avec toi, ce ne serait pas si étonnant… »

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? »

« Oh rien… »

Nous grimpâmes jusqu'à la source pour rentrer dans la petite cachette secrète. Nous rentrimes innocemment et commençâmes à chercher des yeux le champignon si convoité.

« Tiens, il est là ! »

C'est moi qui alla le chercher. Au moment où je posai la main sur la plante, une grande silhouette encapuchonnée surgit de l'ombre.

« Ce monde a été connecté…dit-il d'une voix grave. »

« Je comprends pas un broc de ce qu'il raconte, dis-je, remplie d'incompréhension. »

« Allez, enlève ta capuche, Ansem, on t'a reconnu, dit Poltergeist. »

« Et merde, dit-il. Tout mon effet est cassé… »

« T'inquiète, ça m'arrive tout le temps, dis-je. »

Il ôta sa capuche.

« Mais comment vous savez ça, vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Ce devait être l'élu de la Keyblade qui devait se trouver là. »

« Celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre, lui répondis-je. »

« Et toc ! »

« Mais…c'est ce que je devais dire, ça… »

« Ah ouais, je savais bien que j'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part…Tu m'excuses de t'avoir piqué ta réplique. »

« Ouais, sans rancune, dit l'être ténébreux. »

Je vis une lueur de scepticisme dans le regard de Poltergeist, puis d'incompréhension.

« Bon, je peux vous confier un message pour le maître de la Keyblade, demanda le grand méchant du jeu. »

« Ouais. Parle après le bip sonore. Biiiiiiiiiiiip. »

« Wah, tu fais vachement bien le répondeur… »

« Hum, hum. Donc, ce monde a été connecté, lié aux Ténèbres, et il sera bientôt détruit. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« OK, ce sera transmis. »

Et Ansem disparut dans les ténèbres.

« Le champignon, dis-je, en me rappelant la cause première de notre venue dans cette caverne paumée. »

Je le ramassai.

« T'as vu les petits dessins sur la paroi, dit Poltergeist en me montrant d'immondes petits gribouillis. »

« Ca, des dessins ! »

« Bah ouais… »

« Tu dessines quand même mieux que ça ! »

« Merci, ça me rassure… »

Il faut dire que Poltergeist dessine trop bien pour être honnête.

« Bon, on y va…Je vais pas passer ma vie dans une grotte humide à m'émerveiller devant des gribouillages. »

« OK, je te suis. »

Nous sortîmes et continuâmes la recherche des champignons. Au moment où on croisait Sora, je lui dis :

« Tiens, au fait, ce monde a été connecté, lié aux ténèbres et il sera bientôt détruit. »

« Hein ! »

« Celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre…Voilà tout est dit ! »

Et je partis, laissant un Sora sceptique derrière moi. Poltergeist me rejoignit à moitié morte de rire devant la mine d'incompréhension profonde du futur maître de la Keyblade.

« T'aurais pu lui expliquer quand même ! »

« Pourquoi ? Dans tous les cas, il aurait rien compris ! »

« C'est pas faux ! »

« C'est quoi que tu comprends pas ! »

Ceci est une petite référence à Kaamelott, la série qui passe sur la 6, explications complémentaires fournies si demandées dans les reviews.

Une fois l'affaire des champignons réglée, il ne nous manquait plus qu'à aller à la pêche.

« Va falloir nager ! Pff, j'ai pas envie… »

« Courage ! »

« Tu as vraiment besoin de moi pour ça, demandai-je, dans l'espoir qu'elle me réponde non. »

« Oui. »

« Why me ? »

« Tu ne veux pas y aller… »

« Je suis sûre que je serais beaucoup plus utile si j'allais voir comment les autres s'en tirent ! »

« Non, tu ne serais pas plus utile. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Sûre. »

« Dommage. »

Et on est donc allé chercher les poissons. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte de comme c'est rapide un poisson et comme c'est gluent surtout. Ca vous glisse entre les doigts, ces petites bêtes ! Mais nous y sommes arrivé !

Ouais, j'ai attrapé 5 poissons et toi, un bébé poisson…C'est le destin ! 

Ca va, hein ! Et on a ramené le fruit de notre pêche miraculeuse(keuf, keuf) et on a été félicité pour notre efficacité ! En même temps, on savait déjà où tout trouver… Et comme la veille, ils partirent en nous laissant derrière…Je vous jure. Alors qu'on regardait les barques s'éloignaient, je dis :

« C'est pas ce soir que l'île doit être détruite par les ténèbres ? »

« Si. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. AU SECOURS ! »

« Ils sont trop loin pour nous entendre… »

« Mais on va mourir ! »

« Mais, non, ce ne sont que des ombres ! »

« Et avec quoi on va les combattre, Einstein. »

« J'y avais pas pensé ! »

« Déjà pensé…Si on meurt pas cette nuit, je te pardonnerais, sinon je te maudis sur 20 générations. »

« Si je meurs, ta malédiction sera pas très efficace… »

« Bon, faut trouver un plan d'urgence…On fait quoi ? »

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander en fait. »

« On est mal, là… »

« Ouais ! »

« On pourrait les éviter en courant, proposai-je. »

« Courir pendant toute une nuit, jusqu'à ce que Darkside apparaisse pour nous laminer… »

« C'est pas une bonne idée ? »

« Non. On va se planquer en haut. Mais où tu vas encore ? »

« Bah, rechercher le drap… de toute façon , maintenant, ils en auront plus besoin… »

« Tu partages cette nuit ? »

« Ouais… »

On s'installa donc tout en haut sur la petite plate-forme de laquelle on avait une vue d'ensemble sur la totalité de l'île(du moins, si on regardait au bon endroit).

L'orage se mit à tonner, la pluie à tomber.

« Mince, je frise quand il pleut ! »

« Non, moi, c'est plutôt la foudre qui me fait friser, répondit Polty (petite référence à Hôshin). Attends, t'entends pas quelque chose. »

« La pluie et l'orage, pourquoi ? »

« Autre chose… Tu sais que tu es vraiment une boulette quand tu t'y mets ? »

Je tendis l'oreille et entendis la si belle voix qui caractérisait Riku. Il disait, à peu près :

« Une fois qu'on aura franchi le passage, on ne pourra plus revenir. On ne reverra jamais nos parents mais c'est une occasion unique. La peur ne doit pas nous freiner. »

Le tonnerre nous empêcha d'entendre la suite, mais dans le fond comme on connaissait le jeu, on avait pas vraiment besoin d'entendre. Nos regards se croisèrent et nous nous précipitâmes jusqu'en bas. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis arrivée la première en bas.

Normal, tu as sauté en bas, alors que je suis passé par les escaliers… 

Me souvenant de la dernière fois où je m'étais arrêtée devant elle, je décidai de faire un pas de côté pour laisser un passage à Poltergeist. C'était pas le moment de se gameller. Je levai les yeux. L'énorme boule de ténèbres commençait déjà à se condenser au-dessus des deux jeunes hommes. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'on ait pris d'intuitions qui se révèlent soit absolument géniales, soit complètement stupides. Je sais pas comment celle-là a été. Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai sauté, mais d'une manière dont je ne me pensais pas capable, sur Riku de manière à le faire tomber et qu'il ne se fasse pas aspirer par le tourbillon sombre à ses pieds (ce qui aurait été dommage). Et pour déstabiliser quelqu'un, je suis très forte. En tournant la tête, je vis Poltergeist qui retenait Sora pour que ce niais ne se précipite pas la tête la première dans la situation épineuse de laquelle je venais juste de sortir Riku. Mais il fallait que le jeu continue (show must go on, comme on dit) et Poltergeist traîna Sora jusqu'à la grotte où il verrait Kairi disparaître. Pendant ce temps, j'essuyais la colère d'un véritable excité :

« Pourquoi tu m'as poussé ? Moi, je voulais partir ! »

« Ecoute, commence pas. Ce aurait été stupide de partir.. »

« T'es qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire ! »

« Parfait, si tu veux disparaître en même temps que ce monde, je te retiens pas… mais ce serait stupide ! Il y a une différence entre être courageux et complètement suicidaire. »

« Je sais très bien ce que je fais ! »

« Je suis pas sûre… »

Mais notre conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée impromptue d'un sans-cœur géant.

« C'est quoi, ça, dit Riku, d'une voix blanche. »

« C'est Darkside… Mais je le voyais moins grand ! »

A ce moment précis, je vis passer Poltergeist expulsée par la force ténébreuse qui sortait de la grotte avec Sora, sa Keyblade en main. Malheureusement pour Riku, il était sur la trajectoire de mon amie, qui lui tomba dessus sans ménagement. Mon pauvre Riku !

J'ai pas fait exprès ! 

Tu l'as assommé !

Comme ça , il a pas vu le combat entre Sora et Darkside… 

Ni nous en pom-pom girls…Vas-y, Sora ! Et on lui a aussi servi de conseillères stratégiques !

« Là, t'aurais du esquiver… »

Mais il parvint à défaire le monstre qui fut aspiré par le vortex dans le ciel.. Et nous le suivîmes de très près, tous les quatre, tentant tant bien que mal de se tenir pour ne pas se perdre dans différents mondes.


	3. Shopping dans la ville de Traverse

Alors même si je n'ai aps eu beaucoup de reviews (une seule en fait) je vais y répondre...

Pour kairi sakura potter: les chapitres seront sûremnt de plus en plus longs ( il y aura de plus en plus de choses à dire...) mais pas de lemon de prévu...

Allez, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3, et j'attend vos reviews!

Le réveil fut difficile, en plein milieu de caisses, dont j'espérais secrètement qu'elles ne servaient pas de poubelles. Je ne vous dis pas le mal de crâne, j'avais l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un éléphant enragé. Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de moi, tout le monde était là : Sora, Poltergeist qui l'écrasait à moitié et… Riku, si beau comme d'habitude !

_Tu t'égares là !_

J'ai le droit, non ! Est-ce ma faute s'il est trop beau?

_Déjà, il est pas trop beau, c'est toi qui le trouves trop beau.. Et là, c'est ta faute !_

Gnagnagna… Ca ne change rien, je m'égare si je veux ! C'est à ce moment, là, alors que je commençais à me relever péniblement, qu'arriva un immonde chien jaune, avec un gros collier vert et le même genre de sourire que Sora (vous savez, celui qui vous donne envie de lui lancer des boules de pétanque !). Bref, cette atrocité de la nature s'approcha de nous et se mit à lécher le visage de Riku.

« Sora, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ça, dit-il, reprenant tant bien que mal conscience. »

« Mais j'ai rien fait, moi, répondit l'accusé. »

« Quoi ! Saleté de chien ! »

Le pauvre Pluto se prit un double coup de latte dans les côtes, un de Riku qui n'appréciait apparemment pas de se faire lécher le visage, et un de moi qui n'appréciais pas non plus qu'on lèche le visage de Riku. Il s'enfuit en couinant (Pluto, pas Riku) et Poltergeist nous rappela à l'ordre, soudainement prise de pitié pour la pauvre petite créature (toujours Pluto) :

« Vous avez pas honte !Un pauvre chien innocent ! »

« Il l'a mérité, répondîmes-nous en chœur. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait ? »

« Il m'a foutu de la bave partout, c'est dégeulasse…dit l'infortuné jeune homme. »

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as accusé Sora, remarquai-je malicieusement. »

« Euh… En fait… »

« Bah alors ? »

« Rien, on ferait mieux d'aller voir où on est tombé ! »

« Il nous cache quelque chose, dit Poltergeist, toujours très perspicace. »

« Mais c'est quand même une bonne idée, dis-je. Et pas uniquement parce que c'est son idée, ajoutai-je devant le regard septique de la co-narratrice de cette histoire. »

Nous suivîmes tous, moi parce que je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée, Poltergeist parce qu'elle avait décidé qu'elle ne nous laisserait jamais seuls et Sora, je sais pas trop… Il a vu de la lumière alors il est entré, dirons-nous.

Tu es quand même méchante avec Sora…Tu na vas quand même pas me dire qu'il l'a mérité et qu'il a léché le visage de Riku aussi !

Ca, on en sait rien ! Cette affaire est bizarre… Pour continuer l'histoire (et arrêter avec ces interruptions bidons), nous arrivâmes sur une grande place avec pleins de lumières.

« Wah ! Une grande place avec plein de lumières, dit Sora. Comme c'est joli ! »

« Tiens, la joaillerie, dit Polty, qui connaissait décidément le jeu par cœur. »

« On pourrait y chercher de l'aide, dit Sora. »

« On pourrait la dévaliser, compléta Riku. »

« Je suis d'accord pour dévaliser, dis-je. »

« Non, on ne se fait pas remarquer, trancha Polty, qui fut la première à entrer dans la boutique. »

Je la rattrapai et l'attrapai par le bras.

« Attends, si on ne doit pas se faire remarquer, on ferait mieux de faire comme si on ne savait pas où on était et qui on va rencontrer… il faudra au moins faire semblant d'être un petit peu surprises ! »

« Tu as peut-être raison… »

« J'ai toujours raison. »

Je partis sur ces mots, la laissant dubitative. Elle me rejoignit vite, décidée à ne pas me laisser tranquille, de peur que je ne fasse une énorme bêtise. Je me demande bien quel genre de bêtises je pourrais faire en à peine 5 minutes. 5 toutes petites minutes, c'était rien! Mais, non, il fallait absolument qu'elle soit toujours sur mon dos, je vous jure, quelle plaie! J'avais décidé, rien que pour l'embêter, de faire un petit tour de cette superbe place pleine de lumières et de me renseigner auprès des autochtones. Et là, ce fut le drame.

_Quel suspense insoutenable!_

Ca va, hein! Comme il ne se passe rien, faut bien que j'intéresse le lectorat comme je peux! Alors que j'avançais tranquille, j'entendis une voix derrière moi:

« Tu cherches quelque chose, Kupo? »

Je me retournai vers celui qui m'avait interpellé. Je baissais les yeux et vit une petite créature pelucheuse et mignonne qui tournai son regard si adorable vers moi. Un mog... Je déteste les mogs et leur fâcheuse tendance à appeler tout le monde: « Kupo. »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Kupo, lui dis-je. Et je ne cherche rien de précis. »

« Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, Kupo. »

« Je ne m'appelle pas Kupo! »

Avec ma patience légendaire, il commençait vraiment à m'énerver celui-là. J'avais du être un petit peu trop sèche parce que les trios autres arrivèrent aussitôt:

« Qu'est-ce qui il y a ? demanda Poltergeist, toujours prévenante. »

« Il m'a appelé Kupo! »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui peut t'énerver... »

« JE NE M'APPELLE PAS KUPO! »

« Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves Kupo? demanda le mog. »

« Je m'énerve si je veux! »

« On pourrait lui demander de l'aide, dit Sora, qui s'accroupit pour se mettre à hauteur de la petite peluche vivante. Tu n'aurais pas vu une jeune fille d'à peu près cette taille, rousse? »

« Non, Kupo. »

« Moi, c'est Sora. »

« Enchanté, Kupo. »

« C'est pas bientôt fini vos politesses, coupa Riku, qui apparemment n'aimait pas quand les choses traînaient en longueur. »

« Tu es sûr, insista très lourdement Sora. »

« Oui, Kupo. »

Ce fut le Kupo de trop.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu appelles les gens Kupo? demandai-je, intéressée. »

« Je ne sais pas, Kupo. »

« Mais ça suffit! Essaie de faire une phrase qui ne contienne pas le mot Kupo. »

« Je vais essayer, Kupo. »

« Non, mais c'est pas vrai! »

« Laisse tomber, dit Riku. »

« Non, j'y arriverais! »

« Moi, je parie que ce n'est pas possible. »

« Et je te dis que si! »

« Moi, je suis sûr que non! »

« Moi, je suis sûre que si! »

« Je crois qu'ils sont partis comme ça pour longtemps, dit Poltergeist. Allez, viens Sora, on va chercher des renseignements dans la joaillerie. »

« Il peut parler sans dire Kupo! »

« Moi, je te dis que non! »

« Allez, on vous laisse, dit Sora en partant avec Polty. »

« D'accord, dit Riku. Tu as le droit à cinq essais pour l'empêcher de dire Kupo. »

« Si j'y arrive, j'ai le droit à quoi? »

« Tu n'y arriveras pas de toute façon... Alors je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs! »

« Si j'y arrive, tu devras faire tout ce que je veux pendant une semaine... »

« Ca marche! Mais si tu n'y arrives pas, et c'est ce qui se passera sûrement, c'est le contraire! »

« Marché conclu! »

Je réfléchis à une stratégie pour être sûre de gagner. Je ne devais absolument pas perdre ce pari, c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

« Bon, mog, tu es prêt? Tu es d'accord pour me faire gagner ce pari? »

« Oui, Kupo! »

« Et un essai de raté! »

« Mets-la en veilleuse, veux-tu! »

« Je me contente de faire les comptes... »

« Et bah, les fais pas! Alors, je me demandais s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose de bizarre récemment en ville... »

« Oh si! Des étranges monstres sont arrivés, Kupo! »

« Et de deux! »

« Bon, et il y en a d'autres comme toi, ici? »

« Oh oui, Kupo, nous sommes très nombreux! »

« Et de trois! »

« Tu veux bien arrêter! Fais un effort. Appelle-moi Andarielle... »

« D'accord, Kupo! »

« Et de quatre! Plus qu'un et j'ai gagné mon pari! »

« OK, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, mog. Je vais devoir jouer au mogball. »

« Le mogball? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, Ku... »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Je lui assenai un superbe coup de pied qui l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la place. Le fait de rencontrer un mur pendant ce vol l'empêcha de dire Kupo. Je me retournai vers Riku en souriant.

«J'ai gagné mon pari, non? Il n'a pas dit Kupo... »

Je lui passai devant en disant:

«Je sens que ça va être une semaine merveilleuse... »

Il ne répondit pas, trop abasourdi pour trouver une réponse. Tout à coup, j'adorai les mogs. C'est à ce moment précis que nous vîmes Sora et Poltergeist sortir de la joaillerie en remerciant le vendeur qui leur avait apparemment été utile (merci Cid) et que les deux-là nous rejoignirent.

« Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Riku ? Tu as l'air tout abattu, remarqua Sora. »

« C'est rien, c'est à cause de mon coup de pied magique, répondis-je. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de coup de pied magique, demanda Polty. »

« Trois fois rien, je t'expliquerai plus tard ! »

« Ah oui, là, je veux bien que tu m'expliques…Mais où est passé le mog ? »

« Il a subitement eu à faire ailleurs…répondis-je évasivement. »

«Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à cette pauvre bête ? »

« Rien, je t'assure…Juste une petite partie de mogball. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on vous a dit ? »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de s'interroger sur le sens profond du mogball, sport inventé en cinq secondes, et très prochainement inscrit aux jeux olympiques. Je suis officiellement la première championne du monde de mogball, qui peut se jouer seul ou à plusieurs (essayez chez vous !), amis attention, vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes avec la SPA (d'où l'intérêt de plutôt utiliser une des peluches de votre petite sœur, qui vole aussi bien, mais là encore la SPA pourrait intervenir).

« On a vu Cid à l'intérieur et il nous a conseillé de trouver Léon. »

« Squall ! »

« Y a beaucoup d'autres Léon dans ce jeu… »

« Non, mais va falloir se balader dans toute la ville… En plus, il y a des sans-cœurs partout, et on a toujours pas d'armes. Y a que Sora qu'est armé, et personnellement, ça me rassure pas des masses ! »

« C'est déjà mieux que rien ? »

« Non, c'est pire que tout ! »

« Faut toujours que tu voies le côté négatif des choses… »

« Là, je suis plutôt positive, rétorquai-je. »

J'avais un souvenir ému de cette partie du jeu, et de cette ville où j'avais tourné des heures. En plus, c'était infesté de monstres, et on était désarmé.

« Alors c'est quoi le plan ? demandai-je. »

« Et bien, on va se balader jusqu'à tomber sur ce Léon, répondit Sora. »

« Alors, direction le second quartier, dis-je. Vers l'infini et au-delà ! »

« J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, dit Riku pensif. »

« Moi aussi, dit Sora plongé dans le même air dubitatif. »

« Ca me fait toujours bizarre quand je les vois penser, soufflai-je à l'oreille de mon amie. »

« Moi aussi, me répondit-elle. »

« Je me suis renseigné, commença Riku. La ville est divisée en trois quartiers, et on est dans le premier… Avec la chance qu'on a, ce Léon est sans aucun doute dans le troisième à l'autre bout de la ville. »

« Quand as-tu eu le temps de te renseigner ? »

« Pendant que tu étais tout à l'euphorie de ta victoire, grommela-t-il, amer . »

« Toi, tu es un mauvais perdant ! »

« C'est quoi cette histoire, demanda Poltergeist. »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard… »

« En même temps que le mogball, me demanda-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil. »

« A peu près dans ces eaux-là… »

On avançait tranquillement dans le premier quartier, en direction de la porte qui nous emmènerait vers le second. Je profitais de mes derniers moments tranquilles avant de risquer ma vie dans des quartiers infestés de sans-cœurs. Sora, lui, souriait tranquillement, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, pauvre innocent…

« Qui ouvre la porte ? demandai-je. »

« C'est quoi cette question ! »

« Bah, des fois qu'il y ait un sans-cœur qui nous saute dessus… »

« Ah ouais ! »

« Riku, c'est toi qui ouvre ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi, lui répondis-je en montrant du doigt la porte à doubles battants. »

« J'aurais pas du parier, dit-il la tête basse. »

« Ca t'apprendra ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? »

« je t'expliquerai… »

« Là, je commence à avoir hâte. »

Riku ouvrit la porte et aucun sans-cœur ne surgit pour le décapiter, ce qui, dans son cas, aurait été fort dommage.

_Et elle s'égare encore !_

Bon, je ne dirais plus rien sur lui, puisque sinon, tu vas encore dire que je m'égare, ce qui n'est pas vrai, étant donné que c'est une description parfaitement objective que je fais là.

_C'est pas parfaitement objectif ça !_

Ce n'est pas non plus subjectif, donc laisse-moi tranquille… Alors qu'on avait fait que quelques pas, de nombreux sans-cœurs surgirent de nulle part pour nous attaquer. Sora nous fait signe de reculer et les attaqua avec sa Keyblade.

« Pourquoi il n'y a que lui qui a une arme ? demanda Riku comme si c'était la pire injustice du monde. C'est vraiment trop injuste… »

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, l'obscurité ambiante sembla se condenser pour former une lame en aile de chauve-souris.

« Ca, c'est mieux, dit-il en se précipitant pour soutenir son ami qui commençait à être débordé par les monstres. »

« Comment il a fait pour avoir une arme ? demandai-je. »

« Il a condensé la part ténébreuse de son cœur jusqu'à faire apparaître dévoreuse d'âmes. »

« Alors ça veut dire que son cœur est toujours prêt à sombrer dans les ténèbres ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh non ! »

Je ne voulais pas que Riku sombre dans les ténèbres, pas maintenant que j'avais obtenu de lui qu'il fasse tout ce que je voulais pendant une semaine…

« Tiens, maintenant qu'on est tranquille, commença Poltergeist. Tu me racontes ? c'est quoi cette histoire de mogball et autres… »

« Tranquilles, tranquilles… C'est une question de point de vue. »

On entendait les bruits du combat que menaient nos deux compagnons et qui couvrait à moitié notre conversation.

« Allez, raconte… »

« Bon, voilà, tu as vu qu'on se disputait avec Riku à propos du mog. »

« Oui… »

« Il disait que c'était impossible qu'un mog ne dise pas Kupo, et moi, je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais le faire. Donc, on a parié qu'en 5 essais il ne dirait pas Kupo. S'il ne le disait pas, il faisait ce que je voulais pendant une semaine, autrement c'était le contraire. »

« Et alors ? »

« Bah, tu as bien vu qu'il a ouvert la porte quand je lui ai demandé…J'ai gagné grâce à mon coup de pied magique et grâce à l'invention du mogball ! »

« Le mogball ? »

« J'ai shooté dans le mog avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire Kupo, et donc j'ai gagné le pari. »

« Mais c'est génial, ça ! Tu peux lui faire faire tout ce que tu veux, dit-elle. »

« Ouais, et alors ? »

« Tu as ton mec idéal à tes pieds, et tu ne vas même pas en profiter ? »

« Non, ce serait malhonnête, dis-je, décidée. »

« Et depuis quand tu es honnête, dit-elle en véritable incarnation de ma mauvaise conscience. »

« Arrête, je suis décidée à me faire aimer pour moi-même, et je n'utiliserais pas non plus mes supers pouvoirs de narratrice. »

« Tiens d'ailleurs j'ai faim.. »

« OK ! »

Des paquets de chips apparurent de nulle part, pile dans nos bras.

« C'est quand même bien de pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut dans une fic… »

« Ouais, et en plus on a un dîner spectacle. Allez, les mecs, ne vous laissez pas faire ! »

Et effectivement, ils ne se laissèrent pas faire. En fait, j'aurais presque plaint les sans-cœurs si je n'avais pas été trop occupée à mater Riku qui, cela dit en passant, est vraiment trop beau, quoi qu'il fasse.

_Encore une description pleine d'objectivité, dis-moi !_

Là, c'était un peu subjectif, j'avoue…

Ravie de te l'entendre dire… 

Mais son charme me fait craquer !

On avait remarqué ! Tu pourrais reprendre le fil de l'histoire maintenant ? 

Oui, j' y travaille ! Alors…où j'en étais déjà ?

_Le premier combat contre les sans-cœurs._

C'est vrai ! Merci de coup de pouce !

De rien ! 

Alors après que nos très chers gardes du corps se soient débarrassés des sans-cœurs encombrants (ce qu'ils continuèrent de faire tout le long du chemin) nous continuâmes notre route au travers de la ville de Traverse. Malheureusement infestée de sans-cœurs comme elle l'était, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui osait sortir. J'avoue avoir un souvenir ému de nos déambulations dans la ville. Il faut dire qu'on avait le droit en stéréo à :« J'ai mal aux pieds et j'en ai marre de marcher… quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?C'est vraiment trop long, il ne se passe rien d'intéressant, puis avec tous ces abrutis qui apparaissent toutes les deux secondes, c'est sûr qu'on ne risque pas d'avancer ! »de ma part, et des : « Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ces jérémiades ? »de tous les autres. Et comme je déteste me faire rabrouer de la sorte, je me mis à râler encore plus fort en disant que de toute façon, tout le monde s'en foutait de moi, et que la vie était trop injuste.

« Et puis de toute façon, personne ne m'aime, finis-je. »

« Ca, c'est vrai, répondit Riku, le plus simplement du monde. »

Je n'ai jamais su s'il avait dit ça sincèrement ou s'il avait fait ça uniquement pour me faire taire. En tous cas, ce fut efficace, c'était la dernière fois que je me plaignais pour rien.

J_e ne vous dis pas le soulagement !_

Je ne me plains pas si souvent que ça, quand même ! Bref, la traversée du second quartier fut longue et ennuyeuse, en partie parce qu'il ne se passait rien d'intéressant, et en partie parce qu'il y avait des sans-cœurs partout. Mais après cette longue traversée, nous arrivâmes enfin au troisième quartier où il ne se passa strictement rien.

« Mais il y a strictement rien à faire ici ! m'exclamai-je. Poltergeist, si tu m'as traînée ici pour rien, la fontaine va rougir de ton sang. »

« C'est joli comme menace, ça, souligna Riku. »

« Mais ça reste une menace…compléta Sora. On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! »

« Toi, tu ne peux pas, moi, je peux, précisa son ami aux cheveux argentés. »

« Non, on est pas là pour rien, dit Poltergeist. Maintenant, on peut retourner au premier quartier, dit-elle simplement en joignant le geste à la parole. »

je la suivis en grognant.

« J'espère pour toi qu'on aura pas des milliers d'allers-retours à faire pour rien ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais ! »

« On dirait pas ! »

« Et arrête de râler ! »

« Je râle si je veux… »

Le retour fut donc aussi agréable que l'aller, mais légèrement plus court, vu qu'on savait où on allait. Et puis Riku et Sora commençaient à être rodés pour combattre les sans-cœurs, ce qui fait que le voyage fut en fait vraiment tranquille. Lorsque nous parvînmes enfin au premier quartier, il était infesté de sans-cœurs comme le reste de la ville.

« C'est quoi ce bazar ? dis-je. »

« C'est bon signe, me répondit Poltergeist, un sourire aux lèvres. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, là ? De se faire couper en tranches ? »

« Non, on attend la cavalerie. »

« La cavalerie ? »

La réponse à ma question vint d'elle-même. Les sans-cœurs, qui devaient déjà survivre à des coups de Keyblade et de Dévoreuse d'âmes, durent en plus faire face à la Gunblade, maniée de main de maître par le grand Squall Léonheart (vous pouvez applaudir).

Léon, Léon , Léon ! 

Ca va aller la pom-pom girl ! Une fois le quartier débarrassé de cette vermine, le grand brun s'approcha de nous :

« Vous savez que c'est dangereux de se promener désarmés par ici ? »

« Parce qu'on a l'air désarmés, pauvre plouc ! »

Inutile de préciser qui a été l'auteur de cette remarque au combien subtile.

« Ce n'est pas tout d'avoir une arme, il faut aussi savoir s'en servir, répondit Léon qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier d'être traité de plouc. »

« Bah, viens voir si je ne sais pas m'en servir, lui dit Riku avec un sourire carnassier. »

« Ca suffit !dis-je, hors de moi. Maintenant, tu te tais ! Merci beaucoup de nous avoir aidés, complétai-je en me tournant vers Léon. »

« J'allais pas laisser des jeunes filles et des enfants seuls face aux sans-cœurs. »

La tension à ce moment précis était presque palpable. Léon se fit foudroyer du regard par Riku qui se retenait apparemment pour ne pas lui lancer une quelconque vacherie (ce qui aurait été mérité, mais on insulte pas quelqu'un qui vient de vous aider) et nous passa devant comme s'il ne nous avait pas vus. Son regard était plutôt attiré par la Keyblade, que Sora tenait toujours en main.

« Mais c'est…commença-t-il. Alors, ça change tout… Suivez-moi. »

Il nous fit signe et nous emmena jusque dans le second quartier, plus précisément dans l'hôtel.

« On y sera plus tranquilles pour parler. »

« Parler de quoi ?demandai-je. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai, mais à quoi tu pensais quand tu jouais, me chuchota Poltergeist, excédée. »

Je soupirais. A quoi n'était pas la meilleure question à poser. En fait il aurait plutôt fallu demander à qui !

« Fais comme si j'avais rien demandé, dit-elle. »

J'avoue que la première fois que j'ai joué à Kingdom Hearts, c'était essentiellement pour tous les beaux gosses qu'on pouvait trouver dedans. La deuxième fois aussi, quand on y pense… Dans la chambre, il y avait déjà une jeune fille qui nous attendait.

« Dis donc, Squall, t'en ramènes du monde ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça… »

« OK, Léon, comme tu veux. Mais tu pourrais au moins faire les présentations, non ? »

« Et bien, voici… »

Poltergeist prit le relais, vu qu'en fait Léon n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment on s'appelait.

« Je m'appelle Poltergeist, voici Andarielle, le petit qui sourit là-bas, c'est Sora, et celui qui fait la gueule, c'est Riku. »

« Enchantée. Moi, c'est Youffie !dit-elle en souriant et en nous tendant la main. Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Nous aussi ! répondis-je de bon cœur. »

« Alors tu es vraiment le maître de la Keyblade, dit Léon en jaugeant Sora du regard. »

Il attrapa la Keyblade que Sora avait lâchée et la tendit devant ses yeux pour mieux l'observer. la Keyblade se volatilisa brutalement avant de réapparaître dans la main de son porteur légitime.

« Il me semble que c'est assez clair, non ?dit Youffie en riant devant la mine déconfite du possesseur de la Gunblade. »

« Et bien, nous ferons avec. »

« Mais avec quoi ? dit Sora, qui en avait marre de ne rien comprendre et qui était loin d'être le seul. »

J'avoue que les longues explications sur les missions sacrées dont les élus du destin pouvaient être investis m'agaçaient quelque peu alors j'allais rejoindre Riku qui semblait plongé dans la contemplation de la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Poltergeist me raconterait bien ce qui s'était passé d'intéressant. Le jeune homme se tenait droit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et semblait en pleine réflexion.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, demandai-je en m'approchant de lui. »

« Non, rien, dit-il en sortant de ses rêveries. »

« A quoi tu pensais ? Ca avait l'air important… »

« Je me disais que tout était allé trop vite… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bien sûr que je voulais quitter l'île, mais…pas comme ça ! Maintenant, on ne pourra plus jamais y retourner puisqu'il n'y a nulle part où retourner, tu comprends ? »

« Mieux que tu ne crois. »

Mon cœur se serra. Moi non plus, je ne savais pas si je pourrais un jour rentrer chez moi, ce qui s'y passait, et tout ça. C'est vrai que tout était allé trop vite. J'avais passé le stade de l'euphorie. bine sûr, c'est génial de se retrouver dans son jeu préféré, mais encore faut-il savoir si on pourra en sortir un jour. La joie avait laissé la place à l'inquiétude dans mon cœur.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton monde ? »

« Je ne sais pas…Je me suis retrouvée comme ça sur la plage, et je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

« Il y a sûrement une raison à tout ça, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas…A ton avis ? »

« Moi, je pense qu'il y en a une bonne, même si on ne sait pas encore ce que c'est. Je pense que c'est le destin qui nous a mené ici, et il avait sûrement une bonne raison pour vous mettre sur notre route ! »

« Je ne suis pas convaincue, dis-je, sceptique. »

« Qui vivra verra… »

Prise d'une soudaine lassitude, je revenais vers les autres qui étaient en grande discussion. Il leur fallait tant de temps pour raconter leur vie. D'un autre côté, on ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, s'ils devaient expliquer quelque chose à Sora.

« Alors, il faudrait que je ferme toutes les serrures de tous les mondes, dit celui-ci, incrédule devant l'ampleur de la tâche. »

« Tout à fait, répondit Léon gravement. Et le pire, c'est que tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire…Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois capable de le faire ! »

« Mais il ne sera pas seul, intervins-je, prise d'une soudaine inspiration héroïque, ce qui me valut un long regard suspicieux de Poltergeist qui semblait se demander si j'avais encore toute ma raison. »

Rassurez-vous, ma raison va bien !

On ne dirait pas ! 

« Nous l'aiderons, complétai-je. »

« Et c'est sensé me rassurer, répliqua Léon acerbe. »

« Seul, il n'y arrivera pas, c'est sûr, mais à nous quatre, on pourra le faire sans problèmes… »

« Encore faudrait-il que vous sachiez vous battre ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on ne sait pas, beau brun ? »

« Vous n'avez pas d'armes… »

« On a été un peu prises au dépourvu, et on a pas eu le temps d'emporter nos armes. »

« Mais t'es folle ou quoi, me murmura Poltergeist à l'oreille. Moi, je ne sais pas me battre avec des vraies armes. »

« Moi non plus, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Mais alors pourquoi tu lui dis ça ? »

« Fais-moi confiance, ça va marcher ! »

« Tu as intérêt sinon je viendrai cracher sur ta tombe tous les jours… »

« Si je meurs, tu seras morte aussi ! »

« C'est pas grave, ça ne m'arrêtera pas ! »

« Vous voulez des armes ? »

« On est pas non plus exactement en tenue de combat, alors…Non, l'idéal, ce serait de se refaire tout notre équipement. »

« Ca, c'est une bonne idée, dit Youffie en sautant de joie. Ecoute, si tu veux, je les emmène… »

« Non, je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux, conclut Léon. Je ne suis pas convaincu que même bien équipées, vous fassiez des miracles ! »

« Tu verras bien ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'on se retrouvait à faire notre shopping dans les magasins de Traverse avec l'argent de ce pauvre Léon (d'où le titre de ce chapitre). Mettez donc trois filles à faire du shopping (parce que Youffie aussi avait besoin de nouvelles tenues), et vous verrez qu'elles auront vite besoin de porteurs. Alors Sora, Léon et Riku furent réquisitionnés pour l'occasion avec force grognements et râleries de leur part. Ca nous prit du temps de faire les magasins, parce que choisir une nouvelle tenue veut dire changer de look, et il ne faut surtout pas se planter quand on change de look. En plus, il fallait tenter de faire « couleur locale ». Ce fut un vrai calvaire, parce que personnellement, je ne raffole pas de faire les magasins (à part les magasins d'armes blanches). Après une séance shopping bien remplie, Polty et moi avions enfin trouver ce qu'il nous fallait.

Poltergeist avait choisi des dagues un petit peu spéciales (pour les amateurs de Soul Calibur 2, le genre Double Crescent Blade de Talim ; pour les autres, des lames qui se tiennent et s'utilisent comme des tonfas, mais en beaucoup plus tranchants) main néanmoins efficaces. Niveau tenue, c'était plutôt micro haut et micro short tous les deux noirs ;le genre « je m'habille avec autant de tissu que ma petite sœur de 3 ans », mais il fallait reconnaître que ça lui allait bien. Au-dessus du mini short, elle avait ajouté une sorte de mélange entre jupe et pagne un petit peu indescriptible (je suis sûre qu'elle l'a choisi exprès pour m'embêter et m'obliger à chercher comment je pourrais décrire ce truc) mais je vais quand même essayer. Bon, en fait, c'étaient deux pans de tissus bleu nuit accrochés à une ceinture qui tombaient jusqu'au niveau de ses chevilles avec un très beau plissé. Elle s'était aussi acheté des mitaines, pour protéger ses petites mains, noires elles aussi. Elle était en tenue camouflage nocturne top discret. Moi, c'était l'inverse…

J'avais opté pour une lance de combat assez longue pour maintenir les ennemis à distance et assez légère pour que je puisse la manier (parce que je ne m'appelle pas Musclor non plus) avec une large pointe d'un côté et une toute fine de l'autre, histoire d'assurer mes arrières. Quand je la tenais bien comme il faut, mon arme était plus grande que moi, ce qui n'est pas très classe. Donc j'avais renoncé à la porter bien comme il faut. Je m'étais acheté de grandes bottes noires qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux, une jupe blanche qui s'arrêtait au niveau du genou, et un bustier rouge strié de noir sur les côtés avec des lacets dans le dos. On était dans un jeu vidéo, alors je pouvais bien faire attention à mon style pour une fois !

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez, lançai-je à la cantonade en sortant du magasin. »

« Ca vous va super bien, s'enthousiasma Sora. »

« C'est pas trop mal, dirent les deux autres. »

« Ravies de remporter un tel succès, dis-je devant leur manque de conviction. »

« Il ne suffit pas d'être jolies pour être des guerrières, ajouta Léon. »

« Alors tu nous trouve jolies, c'est sympa, dit Poltergeist en lui adressant un clin d'œil aguicheur. »

« Et puis attends de voir ce qu'on sait faire avant de critiquer ! »

J'espérais de tout cœur que le destin qui nous avait envoyé là avait pensé à nous mettre l'option déesses du combat. Sinon, on serait au moins bien sapées, mais ce ne serait pas très utile.

Nous nous remîmes en route vers l'entrée de Traverse, et donc retraversèrent la place principale du second quartier de la ville (vous savez, celle avec une jolie fontaine).

« Ah, j'en peux plus, dis-je en me laissant tomber sur un des bancs près de la dite fontaine. »

« Moi non plus, dit Poltergeist en venant me rejoindre. »

« Vous nous laissez une petite place, demanda Riku en s'approchant. »

« Bien sûr, dis-je en me décalant et en poussant Polty qui ne finit plus qu'assisse sur une seule fesse. »

En même temps, ce que Riku demande, je fais.

Y a du favoritisme ! 

Promis, le jour où tu seras aussi canon que lui, y en aura plus ! Sora se baladait sur la place, les mains dans les poches, quand soudain, une boule de poils et une boule de plumes géantes lui tombèrent dessus.

« AÏE, gémit-il. »

Le gémissement fut repris en chœur par les poids lourds qui étaient tombés d nulle part. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se relever (je crois bien qu'en fait ils s'étaient emmêlés) un gigantesque sans-cœur violet surgit de nulle part.

« L'armure gardienne, murmurai-je. »

« Mais elle n'apparaît pas là normalement… »

« Ah bon ? »

Et oui, j'avais peut-être pas bien suivi l'histoire, mais je connaissais la majorité des monstres du jeu. C'était l'occasion rêvée de voir ce qu'on savait faire. Je me lançais à l'assaut, suivie de très près par Polty, qui était sceptique quant à la présence de ce boss ici, et par Riku, qui aurait sûrement eu des remords si on s'était fait massacrer sans qu'il ne nous aide. Comme Sora était indisponible pour le moment, on eut aussi un coup de main de Léon et Youffie. Avec tout ça, le combat fut assez bref, et assez facile, et nous n'avons pas été des boulets. Au contraire, on se débrouillait même plutôt bien en combat en fait. Comme quoi le destin nous avait vraiment procuré l'option déesses du combat !

« Félicitations, je vous avais mal jugé, dit Léon. »

« Ca arrive à tout le monde, dis-je en essuyant ma lance qui était maculé de sang d'armure (ça a du sang ?) »

Poltergeist alla aider Sora à se relever, ainsi que ceux qui lui étaient tombés dessus (pauvre Sora). Les trois se relevèrent. J'eus un petit sourire amusé en voyant le trio maléfique (comme je les appelle) se relever péniblement et essuyer du plat de la main la poussière dont ils étaient recouverts.

« Donald, Dingo, on peut dire que vous tombez à pic, dit Léon. »


	4. Plan B

Bon, je n'ai toujours qu'ne seule revieweuse...

C'est aspgrave, je réponds quand même!

Kairi Sakura Potter: Tu imagines une fic sur KH sans Donald et Dingo! ah, non, ça ce sont les incontournables!Je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus...

Voilà c'ets tou!

Bonne lecture

« Ca, c'était vraiment bidon comme vanne, dis-je en me tournant vers Léon. »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé… »

« T'as pas du chercher très longtemps… »

Léon partit en grommelant quelque chose du genre : « on ne peut pas toujours être en forme, j'aurais bien voulu voir ce que tu aurais fait à ma place » et un « elle était pas si nulle que ça ma vanne quand même, hein, Youffie. »

Comme quoi on ne pouvait pas être beau, une bête de combat et en plus avoir le sens de l'humour…Il faut bien que les beaux gosses aussi aient des défauts, sinon c'est pas juste pour les autres.

« J'ai jamais eu de chance, dit Sora en se relevant après que les deux poids morts s'étaient enlevés de son dos. »

« Mon pauvre, tu dois avoir un mal de dos pas possible, dis-je en compatissant sincèrement à sa douleur. »

« Et nous personne ne nous plaint, grogna Donald (et un grognement de Donald est quelque chose qui vaut vraiment la peine d'être entendu.) »

« Non, parce qu'on ne vous aime pas, répondit Poltergeist, dont l'humeur semblait fortement influencée par le bruit du grognement d'un canard. »

« Mais c'est nous qui emmenons Sora dans son périple pour sauver le monde ! »

« Ouais, c'est pas faux…On ferait peut-être mieux d'écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire, n'est-ce pas, Andarielle ? »

« Hein, quoi ! »

« A quoi tu pensais encore ? »

« A tous ce qu'on pouvait faire un canard… Et tu sais quoi, j'ai toujours rêvé de me faire un canard laqué ! »

« Kwak, dit le principal intéressé. »

« Oh oh, je crois qu'ils en veulent à ta peau, Donald, dit Dingo avec un gloussement stupide et caractéristique du chien géant dont le QI devait avoisiner les –50. »

« Plutôt à ce qu'il y en a en dessous, dis-je par souci de rigueur et de précision. »

« Pas question que je me laisse déplumer ! »

« Ce que ça peut être caractériel un canard, dis-je. »

« Pas n'importe quel canard, juste lui, me corrigea Poltergeist. »

« Enfin, je parie que vous n'êtes pas tomber du ciel sans raison, dit Léon pour faire avancer le schmilblick. »

« Le roi a disparu ! dit Donald d'un ton catastrophé. »

On entendit un long bâillement suivi d'un :

« Et alors ? très flegmatique et peut-être même un brin je-m'en-foutiste. »

Inutile de préciser qui pouvait être à l'origine de cette remarque si subtile et diplomate.

_Petit indice, c'est le fayot de la narratrice !_

En plus, ça rime… 

_Tu as vu ça un peu… c'est la classe !_

Mais bien sûr ! Enfin, bon, je ne pensais pas qu'un canard pouvait devenir rouge, mais puisque je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux… Le petit emplumé excité sauta au cou de Riku pour l'étrangler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Et la volaille, tu as intérêt à me lâcher avant que je ne m'énerve… »

« On ne menace pas le mage de la cour du roi Mickey… »

« Avec un nom pareil, je comprends mieux qu'il se soit barré. Peut-être qu'il a changé d'identité et s'est barré dans une île paradisiaque… »

Et là, nous pûmes tous voir un canard faire une crise d'apoplexie.

« Tu crois qu'il est mort, demanda Poltergeist en se penchant. »

« En tous cas, il est tout raide, dis-je en enfonçant la pointe de ma lance dans le gras du canard pour le faire réagir mais sans succès. »

« Tu l'as tué, hurla Poltergeist. »

« Ouais! Riku 1, basse-cour 0. »

« C'est très constructif comme attitude, dis-moi. Mais si le canard meurt, comment on fait pour la suite de l'histoire…Dis, Andarielle, tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose pour lui avec tes pouvoirs… »

« Je me demande si on ne va pas le regretter par la suite, mais je veux bien essayer… »

Bon, pour le bien de cette fic, et pour la bonne continuité de l'histoire, il fallait que le canard se réveille.

« Que s'est-il passé, dit celui-ci en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux. »

« Trois fois rien, tu allais nous dire ce qui t'amenait ici… »

Je me levai et allai m'installer à côté de Riku, prête à lui broyer le pied si celui-ci s'avisait de refaire la moindre boulette. Il eut l'air de comprendre et se passa la main dans les cheveux avec un petit sourire pour m'amadouer, ce qui faillit marcher. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir un beau sourire !

« Le roi a disparu… »

« Disparu ? »

« Riku, si tu dis quelque chose, je te noie dans la fontaine, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille. »

« Ce serait moins drôle si je disais deux fois d'affilée la même chose… »

« Tu ne dis rien non plus dans le même genre ! »

« OK, je me tais… »

« Non, non, s'il te plaît ne te tais pas, mais surtout ne dis rien qui puisse le vexer. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je me taise ? Ce serait quand même vachement plus simple ! »

« Pou…Pour rien, fais ce que tu veux, dis-je précipitamment et en rougissant. »

J'allais quand même pas lui dire que sa voix me faisait craquer…

_Pourquoi pas ? Un peu de rentre-dedans c'est pas mal pour commencer une histoire d'amour avec Mr Subtilité ! _

Tu as d'autres idées comme ça ? Non, parce que surtout, ne te gêne pas, garde-les pour toi…

« Il a laissé derrière lui une lettre… »

« Une lettre ? »

« Vous allez répéter tout ce que je dis… »

« Si on fait ça, c'est pour que ça fasse moins monologue, dit Youffie, boudeuse d'avoir été rappelé à l'ordre par un volatile, même mage de la cour. »

« Dans la lettre, il nous disait de retrouver le maître de la clé. »

« Mais de qui il pouvait bien parler, demanda Sora. »

Sept paires d'yeux se retournèrent et le dévisagèrent comme si c'était le dernier des abrutis.

« Pourquoi vous me dévisagez comme si j'étais le dernier des abrutis ? »

_Oh le boulet…_

« Regarde ce que tu as dans la main, lui dit Riku. »

« Bah, la Keyblade… »

« Et tu en déduis quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en déduire ? »

« Pourquoi moi…Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter un ami pareil ? gémit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Keybladeclé. Toi y en a être le maître de la Keyblade, donc toi y en a être le maître de la clé ! »

« Pourquoi tu parles bizarrement, Riku ?demanda le candide Sora. »

« Je veux mouriiiiiiiiiiiiir, dit-il en pleurant sur mon épaule. »

« Allons, allons. C'est pas si grave… »

J'avoue que j'étais très gênée. Je ne savais ni trop quoi dire, ni trop quoi faire. Alors je lui tapotai maladroitement l'épaule.

_La grande séductrice a encore frappé !_

J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir !

_Non, parce que je n'aime pas les chochottes qui pleurent pour un rien !_

Ce n'est pas une chochotte !

« Donc, c'est moi que vous cherchez, dit Sora incrédule. »

« Tu as trouvé ça tout seul, lui dit Poltergeist. »

« Bah non, Riku m'a aidé. »

Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle.

« Arrête, tu vas te faire remarquer, lui dis-je. »

« Je m'en fous ! »

Je soupirai. C'est pas que c'était désagréable d'avoir un Riku collé contre soi, la tête posée sur votre épaule, mais c'était quand même vachement gênant vis a vis des autres. En même temps, si j'avais eu un ami pareil, moi aussi, je serai dépressive !

_Tu comprends pourquoi je suis déprimée maintenant !_

Je ne suis pas si niaise que ça quand même !

Non, tu es bien pire dans le genre…Tu as un super beau gosse collé à toi et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est lui tapoter l'épaule…

C'est le seul truc que je pouvais faire !

_Ca ne m'étonne pas que tu sois toujours célibataire !_

Mais ça suffit !

Même dans ses fics, c'est une handicapée de la relation amoureuse… 

J'avoue, j'aurais pu mieux faire.

Et pas qu'un peu… 

Ca va, j'ai dit ! Si tu continues, je ne pourrais jamais continuer l'histoire et on ne pourra jamais rencontrer Cloud.

D'accord, je me tais ! 

Bon, continuons !

« Et il ne vous aurait pas dit pourquoi le chercher ? »

« Pour sauver le monde, dit Dingo en ricanant comme s'il ne pouvait y avoir de raison plus évidente. »

« C'est logique… »

« Mais maintenant il faut que nous retrouvions le roi, expliqua Donald comme s'il parlait à des demeurés (ce qui n'était pas complètement faux si on considère qu'il s'adressait aussi à Sora). »

« Rien ne vous retiens, grommelai-je. »

Ce canard commençait vraiment à m'énerver avec ses airs supérieurs. Je savais que je regretterais de l'avoir ressuscité ! En plus, il faisait pleurer Riku (à mort !).

« Avec le maître de la clé, finit-il comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que l'emmener vous aide vraiment, dit Léon sarcastique. A mon avis, il ne vous sera pas d'une grande utilité. »

« En plus, c'est nous qui le gardons, dit Poltergeist en tirant Sora par le bras droit. »

« Non, nous, dit Donald en attrapant l'autre bars. »

« ON LE GARDE, insista Polty. »

« Mais laisse-leur, dis-je. »

« Pour être laissé au banc de l'histoire, pas question ! Si on ne s'impose pas, comment veux-tu visiter d'autres mondes ? »

« Mais je ne veux pas visiter d'autres mondes ! »

« C'est son destin de venir avec nous, dit la volaille excitée. »

« J'ai une idée qui satisferait tout le monde, dis-je en leur faisant lâcher Sora qui commençait à être écartelé entre les deux énervés et en laissant Riku déprimer tout seul dans son coin. »

« Quoi ? demanda Dingo en gloussant. »

« Tu pourrais parler sans glousser… »

« Ohoh ! Non ! »

« Comme les mogs ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de dire Kupo, compléta Youffie. »

Je ne dis plus rien. Autant le mogball, c'était faisable parce qu'un mog, c'est petit et sans défense, mais Dingo, il est gros et il donne des coups de bouclier. Alors je préférai adopter la tactique de l'autruche. Je poursuivis sur ma lancée sans prêter attention au gloussement stupide du chien géant.

« Vous emmenez Sora avec vous, mais vous nous prenez aussi, dis-je à l'attention de Donald. »

Il valait mieux négocier avec le plus intelligent de la bande.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! dit Donald d'un ton catégorique. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Et bien… »

« Ah ! En fait, il n'y a pas vraiment de bonnes raisons. Alors on vient ! »

« Notre vaisseau est trop petit, finit le canard magique (tiens, j'aime bien comme appellation !) et vous, ce n'est pas votre destin de nous accompagner ! »

« Je ne vous crois pas ! dit Poltergeist. »

« Le destin a ses raisons et … »

« Pas ça ! Votre vaisseau ne peut pas être trop petit. »

« Si ce n'est que ça…Je vais vous montrer ! »

Le canard partit en se dandinant comme…bah justement, comme un canard (logique, non !)_ (Là tu fait pire que Léon !) _suivi par cette grande asperge poilue de Dingo. Nous leur emboîtâmes le pas. Par nous, j'entends Sora, Poltergeist, Riku et moi, vu que Youffie et Léon, qui en avaient marre d'être avec des abrutis pareils, étaient partis et nous avaient laissé nous débrouiller seuls. D'un côté, on avait pas vraiment besoin d'eux pour s'émerveiller devant un vaisseau gummi. En fait, il n'y en eu qu'un qui s'émerveilla vraiment.

« Wah ! s'exclama Sora. C'est énorme. »

« Et vous dîtes que vous ne pouvez emmener que trois personnes ?demanda Poltergeist sceptique. »

« Les moteurs prennent beaucoup de place, alors la cabine de pilotage est toute petite. »

Il nous désigna la dite cabine. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place.

« Mais il y a quatre sièges, remarquai-je. Vous pouvez donc emmener 4 personnes, dis-je triomphalement. »

« Heureusement que tu es en S, me souffla Polty. »

« Non, ça, c'est le siège du chien royal. »

Riku et moi nous penchâmes pour mieux voir la bête en question.

« Le léchouilleur, s'exclama Riku. »

« KAÏÏÏÏ ! ( ce qui veut dire en Pluto : « les sadiques ! ») »

Et le chien s'enfuit en courant.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit Dingo en se grattant la tête. D'habitude, il est plutôt amical avec les étrangers… »

« Vous n'avez qu'à le laisser là ! Polty et moi, on le surveillera… »

« Et qui nous servira de limier pour retrouver le roi si on a plus le chien ! Lui peut-être, hurla Donald en montrant Riku du doigt. »

« On montre pas du doigt, c'est malpoli, vous savez, dis-je en agitant un index accusateur juste sous son bec. »

« Je ne laisserai pas Riku tout seul derrière, dit Sora, ce qui lui valut un regard de remerciements de son ami. Eh, à quoi sert cette manette ? »

« A bouger les sièges, répondit Dingo. »

« En même temps, si c'est mon destin, dit-il en montant s'installer à l'intérieur du vaisseau. »

Les épaules de Riku s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement.

« En route, qu'est-ce qu'on attend, dit Sora en commençant à jouer avec les sièges. »

Donald, Dingo et Pluto prirent place et les moteurs s'allumèrent. Le vaisseau décolla avant qu'aucun de nous trois n'ait le temps de parfaitement se rendre compte de le situation et de réagir.

Au bout d'un certain temps, une fois la surprise passée, il y eut quand même une réaction.

« Il est parti, dit simplement Riku. Il est parti…Sans moi ! Je…Je n'arrive pas à y croire, continua-t-il d'une voix blanche. Il m'a…abandonné…pour une manette qui fait bouger les sièges ! »

Il était dans une colère noire.

« Parfait ! C'est vraiment parfait ! Si c'est mon destin, dit-il en imitant la voix haut perchée de Sora. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut ! Je m'en fiche ! »

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et partit.

« Riku ! Reviens, tentai-je. »

Il ne se retourna même pas. Il se contenta de m'ignorer.

« Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça, dis-je en me tordant les mains. Pas du tout ! »

« On ne savait pas comment ça devait se passer. En fait, on a agi inconsciemment en voulant changer l'histoire. Qui sait quelles conséquences ça pourra avoir… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Peut-être qu'en sauvant Riku des ténèbres, on a initié une réaction en chaîne qui pourra être encore pire ! »

« Tu veux dire qui pourrait provoquer la destruction du monde… »

« Pas du monde, des mondes ! »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait changer ! »

« Non, c'est vrai. Sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir un Riku qui cherche ses amis, on en a un qui en veut à Sora de l'avoir abandonné ! Mais à par ça, qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Si je suis ton raisonnement jusqu'au bout… »

« Exactement, si l'histoire part en live, ce sera notre faute… »

« Alors faut qu'on s'arrange pour que l'histoire se passe bien, et surtout se finisse bien. »

« Voilà ! Tu as tout compris. »

« Dans la théorie, parce que l'application pratique, ça me rend sceptique… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne te rend pas sceptique, dit Polty en levant les mains au ciel. »

Décidément, le ciel est souvent pris à témoin en ce moment !

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demandai-je à Poltergeist qui avait l'air de s'improviser stratège. »

« On s'assure que la situation n'empire pas : On passe au plan B »

« Comment ? Quel plan B ? »

« Première phase : on surveille Riku, parce que si Maléfique lui met la main dessus maintenant tant qu'il en veut encore à Sora, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Deuxième phase : on suit Sora pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien où il va. »

« Sans vaisseau, répliquai-je, sarcastique. »

« Laisse-moi faire. Moi, je m'occupe du vaisseau, et toi, tu t'occupes de la première phase. Ca devrait être dans tes cordes, non ? »

« Ca me semble faisable… »

« On se retrouve à l'hôtel ce soir, dit-elle en partant. »

« Et je me retrouve toute seule ! Bah, c'est pas grave, j'adore être toute seule de toute façon… »

Je sortis du hangar du vaisseau et me retrouvai au beau milieu de la grande place du premier quartier.

« Alors, si j'étais dans une colère noire contre mon meilleur ami, où est-ce que j'irais, murmurai-je. »

« Tu cherches quelque chose, Kupo ? »

Je sursautai.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Pardon, Kupo… »

« C'est pas grave. Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu passer un mec avec les cheveux argentés, de superbes yeux turquoise, plus grand que moi et accessoirement super canon ? »

« C'est de moi que tu parles, entendis-je derrière moi. »

Je me tournai vers la direction de la voix. Riku était tranquillement assis sur les marches de la joaillerie. Mais comment j'avais pu ne pas le voir !

« Tu as…tout entendu ?demandai-je, gênée. »

« Suffisamment, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. »

« Ah ! »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Pas après ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« T'as pas à être gênée !dit-il en riant. C'aurait été pire si tu avais été en train de dire du mal de moi. »

« Oui, c'est sûr… »

Je m'avançai tranquillement et vint m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ca ne te gêne pas si je viens ? »

« De toute façon, même si ça me gênait, tu le ferais quand même, répondit-il en soupirant. »

«C'est pas sûr !dis-je ne tentant de reprendre contenance et surtout d'arrêter de rougir. Peut-être que je me lèverai et que je te laisserai te morfondre tout seul dans ton coin. »

« Je ne me morfonds pas, répliqua-t-il violemment. »

« Menteur ! Tu as encore les yeux brillants de larmes. »

« C'est pas vrai, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main. C'est à cause de la lumière ! »

« Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'un mec qui a grandi sur une île paradisiaque est ébloui par la lueur de quelques lampadaires… »

« Même si je me morfonds, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! »

« C'est le principe d'action réaction. »

« Hein ! »

« Quand quelqu'un de ton entourage est triste, tu l'es aussi parce que…tu essayes de te mettre à sa place, de te demander comment tu réagirais s'il t'arrivait la même chose… »

« Et alors ? Qu'es-ce que ça t'apporte la compassion ? Rien du tout ! En plus de t'occuper de ce qui peut mal aller pour toi, tu souffres aussi pour les autres ! Mais eux, est-ce qu'ils te rendent la pareille ?Non, parce qu'ils estiment que tout leur est dû, que puisque tu l'as fait une fois, tu peux le faire deux fois…Il y en a assez que tout soit toujours à sens unique ! »

« Je comprends, dis-je d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Si tu comprenais, tu saurais qu'il n'y a rien à dire. »

Il se leva et commença à partir.

« Alors laisse-moi te comprendre ! Explique-moi, le suppliai-je. »

Il s'arrêta un instant sur place.

« Alors tu viens, je vais pas rester planté là toute la journée, moi ! »

« Tu veux bien que je te tienne compagnie alors, dis-je heureuse. »

« Sinon, pourquoi je t'attendrai ! »

Je me dépêchai de me lever avant qu'il ne change d'avis et le rejoignit.

« Où on va ? demandai-je. »

« Tu verras bien…Suis-moi. »

_Jusqu'au bout du monde_, pensai-je en lui emboîtant le pas. Il m'emmena au travers de méandres de ruelles jusque dans un coin de la ville que je n'avais jamais vu. De là, on surplombait littéralement la place principale. Les gens paraissaient si petits vu d'en haut. Riku s'assit sur le rebord de la plate-forme, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Je l'imitai. une douce brise soufflait, tout juste suffisante pour me rappeler que tout cela n'était pas un rêve.

« Jolie vue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais quand as-tu eu le temps de trouver cet endroit ? »

« Dis-moi d'abord si tu apprécies le panorama… »

« C'est superbe, mais… »

«C'est vraiment important de savoir comment j'ai trouvé cet endroit… »

« Non, mais… »

« Bah alors ! Profite de l'instant présent ! »

« Carpe diem, complétai-je. »

« Quoi ? »

« Carpe diem, ça veut dire : profite du jour. »

« Plutôt du soir dans notre cas, me fit-il remarquer. »

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et la douce lueur du crépuscule donnait un éclairage irréel à la scène. Le ciel se teintait d'orangé et de rose.

« J'ai toujours aimé le crépuscule, dis-je. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il précède de peu la nuit…Et que je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'un ciel étoilé… »

«Tu parles, passer son temps à regarder des loupiottes qui clignotent, grommela-t-il. »

« Mais tu es vraiment pas poétique ! C'est désespérant ! »

« Désolé de ne pas m'émerveiller devant un ciel étoilé, mais je suis plus pragmatique. »

« Ah bon, et devant quoi t'émerveilles-tu ? »

« Pour le moment, je n'ai rien trouvé qui vaille la peine qu'on s'émerveille…Mais je continue à chercher ! »

« Une vie sans émerveillement, c'est triste… »

« Pas plus qu'une vie bercée d'illusions. Le retour à la réalité est dure pour les rêveurs. »

« Mais la vie perd de son piquant pour les gens terre à terre ! »

« Donc, tu ne veux vraiment pas admettre que tu as tort ! »

« Je le ferais volontiers, si c'était le cas, dis-je en insistant lourdement sur les derniers mots. »

« Mais c'est pas possible une mauvaise foi pareille ! »

« Dis plutôt que tu es épaté de rencontrer quelqu'un de plus mauvaise foi que toi ! »

« Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer, dis-je en posant la main sur son épaule, mais aucun d'entre nous n'admettra qu'il a tort, alors ça ne sert à rien d'insister. »

Il poussa ma main d'un petit geste et eut un sourire triste.

« C'est vrai que d'habitude, Sora admet que j'ai raison plus pour me faire plaisir qu'autre chose. »

Le sourire s'effaça et son visage redevint grave.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est entre de bonnes mains, dis-je pour le rassurer. »

« C'est pas ça…Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul, mais c'est le changement qui me fait peur ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ce ne sera plus jamais comme avant ! Il m'a laissé tomber pour partir avec un canard et deux chiens ! »

« Tu aurais du t'y attendre ! »

« Je pensais valoir mieux que des animaux géants ! »

« Je ne parle pas de ça, dis-je en riant. Du changement…C'est toi qui voulais partir, justement pour que ça change ! »

« Oui, mais pas comme ça… »

« Lorsqu'on fait quelque chose, il faut en assumer les conséquences, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! J'avoue que je me suis emporté…Mais ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver seul en si peu de temps… »

« Merci pour nous ! On compte pour du beurre, Polty et moi. »

« Non, mais vous n'êtes pas mes amis d'enfance. C'est là qu'est le changement… »

« C'est normal de changer d'entourage de temps en temps… »

« Oui, mais du tout au tout en une journée, ça me fait bizarre. »

«Ca se défend ! »

« Mais dis-moi… »

« Quoi ? »

Je me tournai pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu le pensais ce que tu as dit au mog ? »

« Bah, c'est pas vrai que tu es plus grand que moi… »

« Si ! Mais je ne parlais pas de ça. »

Je me levai.

« Quoi ! Tu aurais préféré que je dise que tu avais les cheveux gris ? Désolé, mais je trouve que argenté, ça fait plus classe ! Mince ! On était censé retrouver Poltergeist à l'hôtel ce soir, et la nuit est déjà tombée, elle doit s'inquiéter. »

Je repartis vers le centre-ville.

« Je ne parlais pas de ça non plus, murmura-t-il. »

« Mais où vous étiez tous les deux ? Quand je dis on se retrouve à l'hôtel ce soir, c'est pas on arrive en catimini au beau milieu de la nuit ! »

Ca faisait déjà au moins 5 minutes que Poltergeist nous hurlait dessus et nous faisait la morale, et Riku et moi avions eu le droit à une superbe démonstration de sa taloche entre les oreilles une fois chacun. Et elle frappait fort la vieille ! Alors on a eu le droit au sermon comme quoi c'était dangereux de se promener seuls la nuit tombée. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Riku partit et rentra dans sa chambre (voisine de la nôtre) en montrant ostensiblement sa dévoreuse d'âmes qui était parfaitement apte à écarter tous les dangers qui pouvaient grouiller à la nuit tombée.

« Maintenant, tu peux le dire, vous étiez où, dit-elle d'un ton qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui d'une mégère, mais plutôt d'une gamine devant une vitrine de friandises. »

Elle me fixait de ses yeux avides de détails croustillants.

« Euh… »

« Tu ne veux pas me le dire ! Parfait, et après tu te prétend être mon amie ! »

« Mais il ne s'est rien passé… »

« Tu es vraiment stupide ou tu le fais exprès ! »

« Bah ! »

« Ca fait deux fois que tu laisses passer une occasion en or. »

« Une occasion de quoi ? »

« Devine !dit-elle en se glissant entre les draps de son lit. »

Je sortis sur le balcon, à moitié pour ne plus me faire harceler des questions et à moitié parce que j'avais besoin de me vider la tête.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Bien sûr que j'avais pensé à profiter de la situation ! Je n'avais simplement pas trouvé le cran de le faire… J'allais pas non plus lui sauter au coup, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait ! Ce que la vie pouvait être compliquée parfois… Je poussai un long soupir.

« La mégère a continué à te faire la morale, entendis-je venant du balcon d'à côté. »

Je sursautai.

« Oh ! C'est toi, tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Tu te laisses surprendre facilement, dis-moi… »

« J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je ne t'ai pas entendu. »

« A quoi tu pensais ? »

« A trois fois rien…Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure-ci ? »

« Je vérifiais quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Voir si le ciel était vraiment plus beau la nuit. »

Je riais.

« Et alors ?demandai-je hilare. Verdict ? »

« Ce sont toujours que des loupiottes qui clignotent…Mais c'est joli quand même ! »

« Enfin, tu le reconnais… »

« Je préfère le clair de lune. »

« Mouais, c'est pas mal non plus dans le genre, concédai-je avec une petite moue. »

« T'es difficile quand même ! C'est quand même pas mal poétique le clair de lune ! »

« Ouais, dis-je évasivement. »

« Au fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'on devait la retrouver ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé, avouai-je. »

« C'est malin ! »

« Tu ne l'as pas fait non plus, dis-je pour ma défense. »

« Moi, je ne partage pas ma chambre avec elle. »

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer, mais ne trouvai rien à dire.

« C'est vrai ! Tu as raison…Je lui demande, et je reviens tout de suite… »

« Comme tu veux ! Mais la discussion par balcons interposés, ça me laisse froid. »

« C'est une invitation à visiter ta chambre ? »

« A moins que tu ne m'accueilles dans la tienne… »

« Tu parles, si on empêche l'autre de dormir, elle nous écorchera vifs ! »

« Alors oui, c'était une invitation. »

« J'arrive tout de suite alors. »

Je rentrai et me glissai jusqu'à côté du lit.

« Poltergeist, soufflai-je. Tu dors ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui y a ? dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. »

« Tu t'es occupée de la seconde phase… »

« C'est maintenant que tu t'y intéresses, dit-elle en se redressant et en se frottant les yeux. »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire. Alors ? »

« Ouais, j'ai demandé à Cid de nous préparer un vaisseau. Il a été sympa, et il a accepté. »

« Mais c'est génial ! »

« Ouais, on part demain matin, alors va dormir. »

Elle se retourna et s'enfouit la tête dans son oreiller. Je me glissai jusqu'à la porte qui reliait notre chambre à celle de Riku. J'ouvrai la porte sans un bruit et me glissai à l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui a le droit à la chambre rouge ? C'est pas juste ! »

« C'est le destin ! »

« C'est nul comme excuse. Elle a bon dos la destinée ! »

« Tu n'es pas venue là faire un commentaire sur la déco et l'injustice de notre existence, si ? dit-il en souriant. »

« Continue comme ça, et je ne te dis rien ! »

« D'accord, je me tais ! Alors ? »

« Je croyais que tu devais te taire, dis-je malicieusement. Bon, alors, elle a réussi à nous obtenir un vaisseau. »

« Et ? »

« On part demain matin. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Avec un vaisseau, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? On va voir d'autres mondes ! »

« Ah ! dit-il simplement d'une voix atone.»

« Tu as l'air heureux, c'est fou ! »

« C'est pas ça, mais… »

« Toi, tu es encore déprimé ! »

« Un peu, dit-il comme un gosse pris en faute. »

« Détends-toi. Ca va te permettre de te changer les idées. »

« Peut-être… »

« J'en suis sûre ! »

Il alla se jeter sur son lit et s'étira.

« Surtout te gênes pas !lui dis-je. »

« Pardon, dit-il en se redressant. Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerais ! »

« Non, non, ça ne me pose aucun problème! dis-je en m'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Ca ne t'en pose pas non plus que je m'assoie là ? »

« Non, aucun. Et puis, même si ça m'en posait… »

« …Je l'aurai fait quand même, finis-je à sa place en riant. »

« C'est ça l'idée ! Alors tu sais où on va ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah ouais, le premier monde qu'on va visiter ! »

« J'ai une petite idée, dis-je en souriant. »

Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de l'insistance de Poltergeist quant au choix de ma première destination.

_Flash-back :_

_« Moi, je te dis, va au Colisée de l'Olympe ! »_

_« Mais il y a deux étoiles de niveau de monstres ! »_

_« C'est pas grave ! Le pays des merveilles, c'est nul… »_

_« Ouais, mais le Colisée, je le sens pas… »_

_« T'as pas le choix ! »_

_« OK, direction le Colisée…dis-je résignée. »_

« Pourquoi tu souris, me demanda Riku, ce qui me fit sortir de mes rêveries. »

« J'ai une vague idée de notre destination, mais ce sera mieux si tu as la surprise, non ? »

« J'aime pas les surprises, grommela-t-il. »

« Elles peuvent être bonnes parfois ! »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais expérimenté les surprises de Sora… »

« Elles sont si horribles que ça ! »

« Pires, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. »

«Comme les blagues de Poltergeist, dis-je en haussant les épaules. »

« Non, l'humour le plus pourri de la galaxie, c'est celui de Wakka ! »

« Tant que ça ! »

« Je te donne un exemple : «Eh ! Eh, Selfie ! Tu as déjà remarqué qu'en verlan Selfie, ça fait ficelle ! » »

« Ah ouais quand même ! Ca, c'est la blague la plus bidon que j'ai entendu de ma vie… »

« C'est l'une des meilleures qu'il n'ait jamais faites. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais absolument partir de ton île. »

« Oui, c'était une question de vie ou de mort, dit-il d'un air faussement grave. »

Et nous partîmes une fois encore sur un fou rire.

« Allez, on arrête de ressasser le passé, dis-je. »

« Faudrait peut-être penser à dormir, non ? »

« Eventuellement. Oui, mais non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si je réveille Poltergeist, cette nuit va être un véritable calvaire, et elle ne me pardonnera jamais. »

« Bah, tu pourrais rester ici, dit-il d'une traite. »

« C'est vrai ! »

J'avoue que cette demande dépassait toutes mes espérances.

« Le lit est suffisamment grand pour nous deux. »

« Je te préviens, je prends de la place quand je dors ! »

« Moi aussi, me répondit-il. »

Je me glissai entre les draps. Tout le sommeil accumulé pendant cette nuit blanche et la nuit mouvementée qui l'avait précédée me tomba tout à coup dessus et je m'endormis comme une masse.

« Je vous dérange là, non ? »

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. C'était dur de se réveiller à l'aube quand on s'était couché à peine une heure avant. En plus, j'avais bien dormi.

« Non, pas du tout, dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. »

« Je vais vous laisser vous lever, je reviendrai plus tard, dit Poltergeist en s'esquivant. »

Je me redressai péniblement sur un coude.

« Bien dormi, me demanda Riku. »

Je sursautai. Puis je compris mieux la gêne de Polty. C'est vrai que Riku et moi avons partagé le même lit. Et dire que j'avais été trop crevée pour en profiter ! Je me mis à me détester… »

« Ouais, très bien, répondis-je. »

Je me levai et baillai à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Et toi ? »

« Pareil, dit-il en s'étirant. »

« Tu as vu la tête que Poltergeist a faite en entrant, dis-je en riant. »

« D'un autre côté, il y avait de quoi être surprise… »

« C'était une nuit en tout bien tout honneur ! »

« C'est pas à moi que tu as besoin de le dire ! »

« Elle va jamais me croire… »

Nous la rejoignîmes dans le hall.

« Je ne demanderai pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, dit-elle tout net. Je ne veux rien savoir ! »

« Il ne s'est rien passé, dis-je machinalement pour ma défense, sachant très bien qu'elle ne me croirait pas. »

« Je ne te crois pas ! »

Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit !

_Excuse-moi mais y a de quoi se poser des questions là !_

« Alors, à ce qu'il paraît, tu as réussi à trouver un vaisseau… »

« Ce que je veux, Dieu veut ! Ca a été facile, mais vous pouvez quand même me vénérer, dit-elle. »

J'échangeais un regard dubitatif avec Riku.

« Oui, je te vénère, dis-je en passant à côté d'elle. Mais on ne devrait pas se dépêcher de partir… »

« Si Mademoiselle n'avait pas fait une grasse matinée dans les bras de son prince charmant, on aurait pu partir plus tôt, dit-elle d'une voix pleine de sarcasmes. »

« Je n'ai pas dormi dans ses bras ! »

« En fait, si, ajouta Riku. »

_Yekyekyek !_

« Merci de me soutenir… »

« Bah, quoi ? »

« Rien du tout ! »

« Allez, c'est pas tout ça, mais en route, s'exclama Poltergeist. »

Mais c'est qu'elle s'y croyait vraiment…

Dois-je te rappeler qu'un vaisseau gummi fonctionne aux visages joyeux ? Alors, j'allais pas faire la tronche !

Il y a ne pas faire la tronche et avoir un sourire niais !

Je n'ai pas un sourire niais ! 

Ben voyons…

Si j'étais toi, je ne dirais rien… 

Et pourquoi ça ?

Parce que quand on partage un lit avec un mec qu'on connaît depuis trois jours, on ne fait pas la morale aux autres !

Elle nous emmena jusque dans la joaillerie.

« Alors, Cid, c'est bon ?demanda-t-elle. »

« J'y ai passé toute la nuit, mais c'est OK ! Vous pouvez vous envoler dès maintenant…Mais n'aie pas le pied trop lourd sur l'accélérateur, il est encore en rodage… »

« Pas de problème ! »

« C'est toi qui va conduire, lui demandai-je dégoûtée (je voulais piloter le vaisseau ! Ouin !) C'est pas juste ! »

« Je me décarcasse pour nous obtenir un moyen de transport, alors je trouve ça normal que ce soit moi qui conduise. En plus, t'es pas douée ! »

« Alors là ! Bon, c'est pas complètement faux, mais je peux quand même essayer ! »

« Non, tu n'essaieras rien si c'est ma vie qui est en jeu ! »

« Calmez-vous le filles ! On pourra tourner… »

« Pas question, hurla Polty. C'est la pire pilote de tous les temps ! »

« Peut-être, mais toi, dans la nullité, tu es hors catégorie, répliquai-je sur le même volume. »

« Stop, cria Riku. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous entendre, je vais choisir pour vous. Poltergeist, tu piloteras. »

« Comment oses-tu me faire ça ? Après qu'on ait passé une nuit ensemble ? »

« Je ne croyais qu'il ne s'était rien passé…dit une Poltergeist extatique d'avoir gagné. »

« Mais même s'il ne s'est rien passé, ça compte quand même ! »

« Vous êtes fatigantes, toutes les deux ! »

Finalement, après que je me suis calmée, nous pûmes enfin embarquer et faire la visite de notre fier vaisseau. Ce fut court, car il tenait plus du planeur que de l'avion cargo. Mais pour les longs voyages, il y avait deux grandes cabines.

« Y avait pas de modèles à trois cabines, demandai-je. »

« Ca a pas l'air de te gêner de partager le lit des autres, alors… »

« J'ai fait ça parce que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

« C'est pas tout ça, mais il est bientôt midi, alors il serait peut-être temps de partir. »

« En avant !dit Poltergeist. Vers l'infini et au-delà ! »

« Je l'ai déjà faite celle-là, lui signalai-je. »

« Mais laisse-moi finir…Et encore au-delà ! »

« Joli rattrapage, mais ça ne prend pas avec moi ! Je te connais trop bien ! »

« On peut toujours essayer, non ? dit-elle en prenant place sur le fauteuil de pilotage. »

« Ouais, dis-je en me calant sur le fauteuil du copilote. »

« Moi, je vais vous laisser. J'ai des nuits de sommeil à rattraper, dit Riku en partant. »

« Dors bien, lui lançai-je. »

« C'est bien mon intention, dit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Après que la porte se fut refermée, je lançai un :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a un beau sourire ! »

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! »

« OK, OK. Je tenais à m'excuser. »

« De quoi ? »

« De mon comportement de tout à l'heure. C'était un peu exagéré. Si on a un vaisseau, c'est grâce à toi, alors c'est normal que ce soit toi qui conduises… »

« Ravie de te l'entendre dire ! Mais c'est aussi ma faute. Tu ne te serais pas emportée, si je n'avais dit que tu étais nulle… »

« Non, tu n'as fait que dire la vérité, alors…Je ne devrais pas t'en vouloir. Ecoute, ce que je te propose, c'est qu'on ne se dispute plus. On est toutes seules dans un monde virtuel et hostile, alors il faut qu'on reste soudées ! »

« Ouais, tu as raison. »

« Alors tu me pardonnes, lui demandai-je en lui tendant la main. »

« Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, dit-elle en me l'attrapant. »

On apercevait déjà au loin la silhouette d'une planète lointaine qui se précisait de minute en minute.

« Au fait, on va où, demandai-je. »

« A ton avis, répondit Poltergeist avec un clin d'œil. »


	5. Le Colisée de L'Olympe

Bon, cette fois-ci, il y a eu pas mal de reviews... Donc, les réponses:

Umihime: Bon, pour la classe, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi...Et surtout, ça fait super plaisr quand des gens disent qu'ils apprécient tes fics (allez-y, flattez-moi, j'adore ça...)

Mickealle: Crois-moi, écrire à deux, c'est marrant, masi c'est vachement compliqué... Mais, c'est marrant quand même!

Kairi Sakura Potter: Ca me fait super plaisir... A cgaque fois, un review à chaque chapitre...Merci!

Et puis Poltergeist...C'est bien joli de dire que pendantles vacances, tu as le temps d'écrire.. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas écrire à ma place le chapitre 6!

Plus on approchait de cette planète, plus notre vaisseau nous paraissait ridiculement petit.

_D'ailleurs, il a pas de nom le vaisseau !_

C'est bien le moment de s'en soucier !

_Il est jamais trop tard pour bien faire !_

N'importe quoi ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons… C'était une grosse boule de terre marron avec dessus un bâtiment à colonnades, style temple grec, vous voyez…

Comme le Colisée de l'Olympe dans Kingdom Hearts ! 

Excusez-la, elle vient de se réveiller ! Bien sûr, puisque c'est là qu'on allait !

D'accord, si on ne me dit jamais rien à moi… 

C'est toi qui conduis, alors tu devrais quand même être au courant !

Bien sûr que j'étais au courant, tu me prends pour qui ! 

On ne sait jamais !

« Terre en vue, m'écriai-je. »

« J'ai vu, tu sais… »

« Rabat-joie ! C'était pour faire style. »

« Style quoi, au juste ? »

« Style grands navigateurs en route vers un autre monde ! »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…Bon, on va atterrir, alors va chercher l'autre… »

« L'autre, il a un nom, m'indignai-je. »

« OK, OK, va chercher Rikounou alors. »

« C'est débile comme surnom Rikounou… »

« Comment tu le surnommes alors ? »

« Déjà, je ne le surnomme pas, et si je devais le faire, ce serait plutôt Rikounet. »

« Et après tu oses dire que Rikounou, c'est ridicule… »

« De toute façon, je ne compte pas le surnommer. Il a un joli prénom alors ce serait dommage de le massacrer… »

« Ouais, c'est ça…Mais quelle que soit la façon dont tu l'appelles, tu veux bien aller le chercher, ou au moins le prévenir qu'on arrive. »

« J'y vais, j'y vais...De toute façon, pour toi, je ne suis bonne qu'à servir de pigeon voyageur ou à faire les basses besognes…grommelai-je. »

« Au moins, j'estime que tu es bonne à quelque chose, me lanca-t-elle alors que je partais. »

« Gnagnagna, lui répondis-je en lui tirant la langue. »

« Je t'ai vu dans le rétro, me dit-elle. »

« Je sais, dis-je en m'éloignant d'un pas guilleret. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai, quelle gamine, entendis-je derrière moi. »

« J'ai entendu ! »

« Je sais ! »

La porte du poste de pilotage se ferma derrière moi avant que je n'aie eu le temps de répliquer. D'un autre côté, ça m'arrangeait, vu que j'en trouvais rien de bien à répondre à ce genre de réflexions d'acariens. J'avançai dans le couloir en chantonnant _I want to break free_ de Queen. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette chanson me venait à l'esprit maintenant mais, vous savez, quand on a une chanson dans la tête, le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser, c'est de la chanter tout haut, ou d'attendre qu'une autre vienne la remplacer, en priant pour que ce ne soit pas une chanson de la Star'ac, ce qui est pire que tout et devrait être interdit par la convention de Genève en tant qu'arme de destruction massive du bon goût musical. Mais là, je m'éloigne du sujet. J'en étais à :

_I've fallen in love for the first time, _

_And this time I know it's for real. _

_I've fallen in love._

Lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte de la chambre où Riku s'était installé (et à tous les coups, il avait encore pris la plus grand et la plus confortable…Je te jure, sale jeune, va !). Un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre d'à côté, vide, et dont la porte était grande ouverte me confirma mes soupçons ! Il nous avait laissé la cage à lapins…

Je frappai à la porte, deux coups, puis trois…Mais aucune réponse ne me vint. Je frappai avec plus d'insistance, sans succès. Je retournai dans la cabine de pilotage :

« Bah, tu es toute seule ? »

« J'ai frappé à sa porte, mais ça répond pas… »

« Tu as essayé de rentrer ? »

« Non, m'offusquai-je. Ca ne se fait pas ! »

« Ca ne se fait pas non plus de dormir avec un mec qu'on connaît depuis trois jours… »

« Tu va me le ressortir combien de temps ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qui s'est réellement passé… »

« Rien, il ne s'est absolument rien passé ! »

« Je ne te crois pas ! »

« Fais comme tu veux ! Je vais essayer de rentrer… »

Je tournai les talons et revint devant la porte qui était toujours close. Je refrappai des fois que, mais non. J'ouvris la porte qui n'était pas fermée. L'obscurité régnait dans la chambre. J'allumai la lumière et put voir Riku tranquillement endormi au milieu du lit. Je m'avançai sans faire de bruit à côté du lit. J'avoue m'être demandé à quoi il pouvait bien rêver. Dans tous les cas, c'était un beau rêve car il souriait. Ca me semblait criminel de le réveiller, mais je dus m'y résoudre.

« Riku, réveille-toi, lui dis-je en lui posant la main sur l'épaule et en le secouant doucement. »

Il bailla et ouvrit péniblement des yeux encore pleins de sommeil.

« Andarielle ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?dit-il en s'étirant. »

« Je suis venue te réveiller, répondis-je. »

« Oui, je vois ça, dit-il en se frottant les yeux. »

« Désolée… Tu avais l'air de bien dormir, mais comme on est arrivé, il fallait que tu te réveilles. J'aurais préféré te laisser dormir, mais tu connais Poltergeist, elle a insisté pour qu'on soit tous là au moment de l'atterrissage. »

« On en verra d'autres ! Elle aurait au moins pu préserver mon sommeil ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolée…Je… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur mon bras. Des nuits aussi, il y en aura d'autres. »

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Alors je rattraperai mon sommeil en retard plus tard. Par contre, tu veux bien te retourner le temps que je me lève. »

C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'il était torse nu.

« Oui, bien sûr, dis-je précipitamment en me retournant et en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. »

Il se leva. Je jetai un regard en coin derrière mon dos. Oui, je sais, c'est mal et tout le tralala, mais honnêtement, qui aurait pu résister ? Et je n'ai pas eu à regretter ce coup d'œil, croyez-moi. Je reste sur mon avis premier : il est trop beau. Peut-être même plus, c'est un dieu vivant. Je vous jure, un corps de statue grecque. Bien sûr, cette vison enchanteresse n'a pas amélioré mon teint, qui du rouge vif vira au cramoisi.

« C'est bon, tu peux te reretourner, dit-il. »

Ce que je fis, même si j'aurais préféré qu'il le dise juste deux petites secondes avant. Oui, je sais, je ne suis qu'une dévergondée, mais je persiste et je signe.

« On y va, demanda-t-il. »

J'acquiesçais dans le vide, encore sous le choc (dans le bon sens, je précise) et le jeune homme me saisit par le bras pour m'entraîner jusqu'au cockpit où Poltergeist devait fulminer parce que j'avais été trop lente. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me donnait des frissons tellement c'était agréable. Nous avançâmes bras dessus bras dessous le long du couloir. Je traînai exprès des pieds pour que ce moment soit plus long. Lorsque nous parvînmes enfin à la cabine de pilotage, je le retins d'avancer et dit :

« C'est dommage que le vaisseau ne soit pas plus grand… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'on aurait pu rester seuls plus longtemps. »

Son geste pour ouvrir la porte resta en suspens. Il baissa le bras et se tourna vers moi.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… »

« Si, tu as dit : parce qu'on aurait pu rester seuls plus longtemps. Je veux savoir pourquoi, dit-il en plongeant son regard plus profond que l'océan dans le mien. »

« Laisse tomber, dis-je en détournant les yeux. Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

Il me saisit le menton et me tourna la tête pour que nos yeux se croisent à nouveau

« Pour moi, si, dit-il gravement. Parce que moi aussi, je voudrais pouvoir rester ici, comme ça, avec toi. Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là ? »

Je respirai un grand coup et me décidai à prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Je voulais juste dire que je ne m'étais jamais aussi bien senti que lorsque tu es près de moi. Mon cœur s'emballe, j'ai peur, je me sens maladroite, mais je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que de tels moments ne s'arrêtent jamais. Et c'est comme ça depuis que nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois sur l'île de destin alors que j'étais par terre à écraser Poltergeist. »

Je vis un petit rire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Riku à ce souvenir. C'est vrai que ça devait être assez cocasse vu de l'extérieur.

« Même dans mes rêves, c'est comme ça, toutes les nuits…Alors, oui, j'avoue, je voudrais pouvoir rester avec toi pour toujours, ici ou ailleurs, qu'importe, juste avec toi. Voilà, c'est tout. »

Je tendis la main pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur commandant l'ouverture de cette fichue salle mais il retint mon geste.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé répondre, dit-il simplement. »

« Il n'y a rien à répondre, lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux de peur qu'il ne se moque de ce que je ressentais. »

« Peut-être pas, mais j'avoue que ça n'a pas été le coup de foudre pour moi…AU début, tu n'étais qu'une intruse. Puis au fur et à mesure, j'ai changé d'avis. Et depuis hier en fait, je bénis le jour ne notre rencontre. Mais je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire, si ce n'est un mot que tu as évité de prononcer : je t'aime. »

Le temps s'arrêta lorsque nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Là, j'aurais tué pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Il me prit dans ses bras, ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses doux cheveux d'argent. Il fallait profiter de ce moment unique, de ce doux abandon où je m'enfonçais peu à peu alors que notre baiser devenait de plus en plus assuré. Malheureusement, la porte contre laquelle j'étais adossée s'ouvrit. Alors que je commençai à perdre l'équilibre, Riku me retint avant que je ne tombe à la renverse.

« Et après tu oses me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous, dit Poltergeist adossée contre le cadre de la porte. »

Il me lâcha et nous nous écartâmes comme deux gosses pris en faute. Je rougissais comme je n'avais jamais rougi de ma vie.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, commençai-je d'une voix faible. »

« Ben voyons…Alors je vous trouve en train de vous embrasser et ce n'est pas ce que je crois…Et qu'est-ce que je crois à ton avis ? »

« Tu as tout vu ?demandai-je dans l'espoir d'une réponse négative. »

« Suffisamment. Suffisamment pour comprendre que si je n'étais pas venue vous chercher, je serai rester longtemps en vol stationnaire au-dessus de la planète… »

« Fallait pas t'inquiéter pour nous, dit Riku. On ne risquait pas de se perdre ! »

« Collés comme vous étiez, c'est sûr… »

Je piquai un fard magistral.

« Bah, maintenant on est là, alors on peut atterrir… »

« Ouais ! Mais quand je te dis d'aller chercher quelqu'un, c'est pas pour vous retrouver enlacés cinq minutes plus tard ! »

« Je sais, mais… »

« Je ne veux rien savoir, c'est clair ! Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais pas où je suis susceptible d'être. S'il te plaît, dit-elle en souriant. »

« Si tu n'avais pas ouvert la porte, tu ne nous aurais pas surpris, dit tout simplement Riku. Alors si ce que tu as vu ne te plaît pas, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même… »

« Alors maintenant je devrais rester enfermée dans le cockpit pour vous laisser faire ce que vous voulez, n'importe où… dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, et râlant plus pour la forme que pour autre chose. Pas question! Et si tu continues à me la dévergonder comme ça, tu auras affaire à moi. »

« Ca suffit tous les deux ! dis-je en m'asseyant à ma place de copilote. »

« OK, je dis plus rien, dit Polty en reprenant sa place. Mais quand même, il y a des hôtels pour ça…bougonna-t-elle. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'as rien dit… »

« Mais y avait rien à dire…Jusqu'à ces cinq dernières minutes, en tout cas. »

« C'était bien au moins, me demanda-t-elle en souriant. »

« Mieux que ça, répondis-je, rêveuse. »

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faut se préparer à l'atterrissage, dit-elle. »

« C'est quand tu veux ! »

L'entrée dans l'atmosphère secoua un peu, mais rien de bien méchant dans le fond. En tous cas, c'était pas pire que les montagnes russes… J'avoue que j'en ai peut-être fait un peu trop lors de l'atterrissage, mais comme toute fan de science-fiction qui se respecte, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lancer un :

« Sortie de l'hyperespace. Déployez les aérofreins, dis-je avec une voix nasillarde qui tentait de retranscrire le bruit des voix dans les radios. »

« Y a pas d'aérofreins sur les vaisseaux gummis, dit Poltergeist. Et on était pas non plus dans l'hyperespace… »

« Tu n'as jamais regardé de films de science-fiction autre que _La menace fantôme_ ? »

« Bah si…Pour qui tu me prends ? »

« Alors en avant Capitaine Kirk ! »

« Arrête avec cette série ! »

« Mais c'est génial _Star Trek_ ! Capitaine Kirk, nous allons bientôt nous poser, dis-je en tirant sur mes oreilles pour leur faire une pointe façon vulcain. »

« Oh ! On dirait un elfe, dit-elle, enjouée. Mais où est le rapport avec _Star Trek_ ? »

« J'imitais pas un elfe, j'imitais un vulcain, lui fis-je remarquer. Tiens, on peut se poser là. »

« OK, c'est parti ! »

Nous atterrîmes donc et sortîmes du vaisseau.

« Ah, enfin de l'air frais, dis-je en respirant à pleins poumons. »

« C'est magnifique, murmura Poltergeist. »

« Cloud est déjà là ?dis-je en riant. »

Je me pris un coup de poing sur l'épaule droite.

« Aïe ! »

« Tu l'as mérité ! Non, je parlais de tout ça, c'est grandiose ! »

On était dans la cour du Colisée et force était de reconnaître que c'était plutôt pas mal. Les colonnes de marbre blanc brillaient sous le soleil resplendissant. Leur hauteur donnait le vertige. Derrière nous des portes colossales, devant des statues du même ordre de grandeur, qui semblait d'airain. Le sculpteur avait réussi à insuffler une véritable vie à ces œuvres qui semblaient prêtes à se décrocher de leur socle et à partir au combat. Un seul bémol cependant à ce cadre enchanteur : il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Subjugués qu'on était par tant de splendeur, aucun d'entre nous ne prononça un seul mot, et on entendait que le crissement du sable sous nos pieds. C'est bizarre, mais je n'avais jamais vu Poltergeist aussi pressée d'aller quelque part depuis notre arrivée dans le jeu vidéo (même si j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me souvenir que j'étais dans un monde virtuel). Non, tout était réel…Je préférais me considérer dans une réalité alternée que dans un monde virtuel.

« Vous venez, les tourtereaux, nous pressa Poltergeist qui était déjà à la porte du hall alors que je venais à peine de poser le pied sur l'escalier. »

« Polty, je t'en supplie, calme-toi… »

« Je suis calme ! Mais enthousiaste ! »

« M'est avis qu'un certain blondinet n'est pas étranger à ton enthousiasme, dis-je à voix basse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Trois fois rien… »

«Si tu le dis ! »

L'avantage indéniable, c'est que quand elle est guillerette, on peut lui faire croire n'importe quoi !

_Dis tout de suite que je suis une niaise !_

Non, c'est pas du tout ça…

Enfin, moi, on ne me fait croire n'importe quoi que quand je suis guillerette… 

Tu es obligée d'être désagréable avec moi à chaque fois que tu interviens.

_C'est juste que tu traînes alors qu'on pourrait aller plus vite à l'essentiel !_

J'y viens, j'y viens… De toute manière, c'est au narrateur (en l'occurrence, moi) de décider ce qui est essentiel ou pas !

C'est pas juste… 

Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais écrire ce chapitre et tu m'as dit non !

Parce que j'écris pas aussi bien que toi ! Moi, j'illustre, mademoiselle… 

Ce que tu fais très bien ! D'ailleurs, j'aurai quelques commandes à te passer…

Andarielle, c'est peut-être pas le moment ! 

Pardon, petite interruption de narration. Bon, je me rassemble et j'y retourne !

« Vous avez vu cette pancarte, nous dit Riku. »

« Non, il y a marqué quoi dessus, demandai-je. »

« Ca parle d'épreuves réservées aux héros : les tournois du Colisée de l'Olympe. je veux y aller, dit-il avec un grand sourire. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, commençai-je. Eh ! »

Poltergeist et Riku me saisirent chacun par un bras et me traînèrent à l'intérieur.

« Mais si ça va être génial, tu verras, m'assura mon amie. »

« Toi, t'es pas objective ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Polty ! »

« Le pire, c'est que je ne peux rien lui refuser… »

Comparée à la splendeur grandiose de la cour, la petite antichambre éclairée par quelques flambeaux maladifs me sembla bien dérisoire. Surtout qu'au beau milieu de la modeste salle, il y avait une biquette (bouh la mauvaise langue, ce n'est pas une biquette) d'accord, un satyre qui devait faire environ 50 cm de haut (et là je n'exagère pas) et qui semblait fort affairée. Enfin, vous voyez le genre !

« Euh, excusez-moi, commençai-je. »

« Occupe-toi d'abord de me déplacer ce socle, il me dérange, dit-il d'un ton sec, le même genre que si vous demandiez à Bill Gates de déplanter votre ordi après un échec critique de Windows. »

« Ce socle, dis-je atterrée en voyant l'énorme bloc de pierre qu'il me désignait. »

«Là tu dois dire que c'est trop lourd pour toi, me souffla Poltergeist. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Je savais parfaitement ce que j'avais à faire. Mais je fus prise de vitesse par Riku.

« C'est trop lourd ! Même à trois, on y arrivera pas ! »

« Trop lourd ! N'importe quoi, dit Philoctète en se retournant. Mais…Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je vais faire les présentations, dit Poltergeist en s'avançant et en toussotant pour s'éclaircir la voix. Je m'appelle Poltergeist, et voici Andarielle et Riku. »

« Vous êtes là pour quoi au juste, demanda Phil, suspicieux. »

« Pour les tournois, répondit Polty. »

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du satyre (ce qui n'est pas vraiment rassurant) et il se mit à rire, à rire comme une baleine. Il se tenait les côtes tellement il riait fort, et il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il parvint à se calmer juste assez pour nous dire :

« Vous savez, il n'y a pas encore de catégorie « fillette », dit-il avant de repartir dans un nouveau fou rire. »

Une lueur assassine passa dans le regard de Riku qui rêvait apparemment de faire un mechui avec la biquette parlante.

« Ecoutez, monsieur, commença Riku. »

« Appelez-moi Phil. Phil pour Philoctète ! »

« Bien, Phil, continua mon aimé qui avait toutes les peines du monde à garder son calme. Si vous ne nous pensez pas capable de participer à ce tournoi, vous n'avez qu'à nous mettre à l'épreuve ! »

« Tu tiendras pas deux secondes, gamin. Regarde les choses en face, tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi et de laisser ce genre d'affaires aux grandes personnes. »

« Laissez-nous une chance, implorai-je. »

« D'accord, d'accord …On va voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre ! Suivez-moi. »

Nous sortîmes par la porte opposée à celle par laquelle nous étions entrés.

« Ce sera une épreuve assez simple, nous expliqua l'entraîneur de héros. On va voir ce que vous savez faire avec les armes que vous portez. Le but est simple, il faut briser tous ces tonneaux dans le temps imparti. »

« C'est tout, s'exclama Riku. »

« C'est qu'un commencement, gamin. »

Il y avait certes une certaine quantité de tonneaux mais à trois, c'est allé assez vite. Ça me permis aussi de m'entraîner à contrôler brasier (et oui, je ne l'avais pas dit, mais Donald nous avait donné l'essence du feu à Traverse en remerciement de l'avoir débarrassé de l'armure gardienne) et maintenant j'étais une vraie baronne. Mais la magie, ça crève alors je n'étais pas exactement en très grande forme.

Mais c'est vrai que quand il ne reste plus que quelques secondes et que le tonneau est à 5 mètres, brasier facilite grandement les choses. Bref, nous avions passé avec succès l'épreuve.

« C'est pas mal du tout, nous dit Philoctète. J'avoue que vous m'avez épaté. Mais ça ne suffit pas à faire de vous des héros ! Tenez, essayez donc de maîtriser cet élément. »

Il lança une petite boule jaune qui tenait dans la paume de la main à Poltergeist.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-elle. »

« La foudre, nous répondit Phil. Allez, maintenant, déblayez-moi le plancher, dit-il comme à des enfants qui auraient joué dans ses pattes, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire et à organiser. »

« Non, mais pour qui il se prend le caprin, dit Poltergeist en s'éloignant. »

« Pour un entraîneur de héros, répondis-je simplement. »

«C'est pas une raison, bougonna-t-elle. S'il ne veut pas de nous pour les éliminatoires, comment on va faire pour voir Cloud ? »

«Je savais que ça arriverait sur le tapis, j'en étais sûre ! »

« Venant d'une obsédée comme toi… »

« Je ne suis pas une obsédée ! »

« Je ne suis pas convaincue là… »

« Bah, c'est simple, on peut y assister en tant que spectateurs ! »

« Si tu as d'autres idées comme ça, n'hésite pas, garde-les pour toi ! »

« Alors tu as une meilleure idée, demandai-je. »

« Moi, j'en ai une pour vous, dit une voix étrangère. »

Nous nous retournâmes tous trois comme un seul homme. La voix venait de l'ombre dense et obscure des colonnades. Enfin, ombre néanmoins éclairée par les flammes bleues qui recouvraient le crâne de notre interlocuteur (kikou Hadès).

« Comment ça, demanda Riku suspicieux, vous avez une idée pour nous… »

« Oui, enfin plutôt une suggestion. Mais je ne sais pas si ce serait intéressant pour moi… »

« Dites toujours, l'encourageai-je. »

« Voilà, c'est simplement me rendre un petit service en échange d'un autre. »

« À savoir, demanda Polty. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez intéressé par les tournois qui vont bientôt se dérouler au Colisée. »

« Oui… »

« Tenez, regardez ça ! »

Dans sa main grisâtre apparut une espèce de ticket de concert.

« C'est quoi ça, demandai-je. Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça peut nous être utile… »

« Ceci, très chère, est un passe qui vous permettra d'accéder aux éliminatoires si ardemment désirées…Mais si vous pensez que ça ne vous sera pas utile… »

« Si, si, si, se précipita de dire Polty. Ne l'écoutez, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit ! »

« Mais si, je sais parfaitement ce que je dis… »

Elle mit sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler.

« Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est la chaleur… »

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Oui, mais je ne vais pas vous le donner gratuitement… »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez, dit-elle en se jetant à ses genoux. »

Je crois bien que le plus surpris par cette marque subite de déférence a été Hadès lui-même.

« Nous ferons tout ce que vous voulez, le supplia-t-elle. »

« Absolument tout, demanda-t-il avec la voix de quelqu'un qui a une mauvaise idée derrière la tête. »

« Et même plus. Vous savez, vous avez toujours été mon dieu préféré, dit-elle pour tenter de l'amadouer. »

Je m'approchai d'elle et lui glissai à l'oreille :

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre que la flatterie puisse marcher avec le dieu des enfers… »

« C'est vrai, dit-il aux anges, avec le grand sourire de quelqu'un qui vient de mordre à l'hameçon d'un gros flatteur. En fait, je ne vous demanderai qu'une seule chose : amusez-vous le plus possible ! »

« Et c'est tout, s'exclama Riku. Qu'on s'amuse bien ! »

« Et oui, je ne veux que votre amusement, dit-il en pinçant familièrement la joue de Riku (style : oh il est mignon le petit). »

« Lâche-moi, dit-il en écartant la main inopportune. »

« S'il vous plaît, donnez-nous ça, dit Poltergeist en tendant la main. On en a vraiment besoin.»

« Et pourquoi, demanda-t-il, intrigué. »

« Nous avons un compte à régler avec le fils de Zeus, répondis-je. »

Son visage s'éclaira (au sens propre comme au sens figuré).

« Bien, bien. Je vois que j'ai eu raison de vous donner une chance de faire vos preuves. Je vous souhaite bonne chance, dit-il en s'éloignant. »

« On l'a eu, on l'a eu, s'époumona Polty. Le ticket de l'amour pour rencontrer Cloud. »

« Qui ça, demanda Riku. »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Polty, on y va. Poltergeist, arrête de baver sur ce ticket et recentre-toi sur l'action. Espèce de serpillière… »

« Qui est une serpillière, s'offusqua-t-elle. Toute femme normalement constituée serait dans mon état ! »

« Moi, non… »

« Qu'est-ce que je dis ? »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Que tu fantasmes sur un gamin… »

« Ce n'est pas un gamin. »

« De qui vous parlez, intervint Riku. »

« De rien, dis-je précipitamment. »

« Bah, si, vas-y, explique lui ! »

« Y a rien à expliquer ! »

« Bon, moi, j'y vais, dit-il en arrachant le ticket des mains d'une Poltergeist extatique. »

« Attends-moi, dis-je en me précipitant à sa suite. »

« Bah, dépêche-toi… »

« Tu n'es pas gêné ! »

« Je plaisante, dit-il en se retournant et en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. »

« Je croyais qu'on devait se dépêcher, dit Poltergeist en arrivant à notre hauteur. »

« On prend le temps qu'on veut, dis-je en lui tirant la langue. »

« Non, dit-elle, parce que chaque seconde que vous passez ici est une seconde de moins à voir Cloud ! »

« C'est aussi une seconde de moins à notre vie, tu sais, dit Riku en haussant les épaules. »

« Si vous continuez à traîner, votre vie sera beaucoup plus courte que prévue, dit-elle d'un ton menaçant en sortant ses armes. »

« Évidemment vu comme ça, dis-je en continuant ma route vers l'antichambre où devait attendre Philoctète. »

Nous entrâmes donc tous les trois. À notre arrivée, Philoctète nous lança :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je vous ai dit que j'attendais les participants du tournoi… »

Riku lui tendit le cadeau d'Hadès sous le nez.

« Ça ira pour accepter notre participation, dit-il avec un grand sourire. »

« Mais où est-ce que…Où est-ce que vous avez eu ça ? »

« Est-ce vraiment important ? le plus important, c'est que maintenant, on a le droit de nous inscrire aux éliminatoires du tournoi ! »

« Sur le papier, oui, mais…Vous n'êtes pas des héros ! »

« Si vous ne nous laissez aucune chance, dis-je comment voulez-vous qu'on fasse nos preuves ! »

« Soit, d'accord…Vous pouvez y aller ! Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, certains participants sont de vrais phénomènes ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'en sortira très bien, dis-je ne lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais c'est gentil de s'inquiéter pour nous ! Allez, en avant ! »

« Je vais enfin pouvoir voir Cloud, dit Polty (avec les yeux en cœur style manga). »

« Irrattrapable, murmurai-je en me frappant le front de la paume de la main. »

Personnellement, je ne suis pas fan des combats dans l'arène. Vu que je n'ai pas un style des plus élégants, je préfère ne pas laisser de témoins derrière moi... En plus le sable, ça dérape et ça crisse. On part pour faire une superbe esquive glissée et l'on se retrouve vautrée dans le sable avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf ! Non, vraiment je n'aime pas ça. Mais Poltergeist et Riku avaient l'air de s'amuser comme des petits fous ! Les premiers combats ne nous posèrent aucun problème, c'était plutôt un échauffement qu'autre chose…Mais les choses sérieuses n'allaient plus tarder à commencer.

A la fin de chaque match, Poltergeist prenait sa position d'affût et tentait en vain d'apercevoir la moindre mèche blonde qui aurait trahi la présence de Cloud, mais pour l'instant sans succès.

« Il est où, demanda-t-elle pour la trois millième fois en deux minutes à peine. »

« Mais comment tu veux que je sache, répondis-je aussi pour le trois millième fois. »

« Qui vous cherchez, demanda Riku. »

« Un grand blond avec une cape rouge déchirée et une grosse épée. »

« Il ne serait pas là-bas. »

Je tournai la tête dans la direction indiquée.

Il était là-bas, cape au vent. Il s'avança dans notre direction, chacun de ses pas faisant danser sa cape dans la brise. Je jetai un regard en coin à Polty. Elle restait bouche bée devant tant de beauté. Même moi, j'ai eu du mal à rester stoïque, mais je me suis dit que j'avais réussi à trouver mieux, alors il fallais que je me tienne correctement. Mais intérieurement, j'étais à genoux devant sa beauté divine. Ses cheveux d'or flamboyaient dans la lueur du soleil, et ses beaux yeux d'un bleu semblable à celui du ciel d'une nuit d'été nous dévisagèrent de manière arrogante lorsqu'il arriva à notre hauteur.

« Non, mais pour qui il se prend le blondinet, s'exclama Riku après que Cloud nous a royalement ignorés. Style vous êtes même pas dignes que je vous accorde un regard… Pauvre type, va ! »

Poltergeist n'entendit pas cette remarque, et heureusement parce que sinon Riku serait passé par les armes, ce qui ne m'aurait pas arrangé du tout.

« Poltergeist, ferme la bouche, il est parti… »

« Non mais tu as vu ça ? »

« Quoi en particulier ? »

« Il est si…lui… »

« Ca, c'est mon expression ! Alors retires ça tout de suite ! »

« Il est si beau ! A l'instant même où mes yeux se sont posés sur lui, il a dérobé mon cœur… »

« Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini. Youhouh, redescends sur terre. On a encore des combats à mener, je te rappelle. »

« Quelle importance peuvent avoir les combats comparés à son existence. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu deviens stupide quand il est à proximité, dis-je. Allez, en avant ! »

« C'est bon, allez-y sans moi. Il faut que je reprenne mes esprits. »

Elle partit s'asseoir sur le bord de la lice (enfin de l'arène, mais je préfère le terme médiéval, je trouve ça plus classe).

« Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il aime les guerrières, commença Riku. »

« J'arrive, dit-elle en se redressant et en sortant ses armes. Préparez-vous à mourir… »

« Des fois, elle me fait peur, murmurai-je à l'oreille de Riku. »

« Des fois seulement, répondit-il en souriant. »

« D'un côté, je plains les ennemis qui vont devoir la combattre… »

« En fait, on pourrait presque la laisser toute seule… »

« Pour quoi presque ? Je ne vois ce qui nous en empêche ! »

« Hors de question qu'elle s'attire tout le mérite, dit-il en partant la rejoindre. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis entouré que de brutasses ? La vie est parfois cruelle… »

Et les combats s'enchaînèrent encore. A chaque fois qu'on en terminait un, Polty tentait d'apercevoir le beau visage de son bien aimé exprimer une quelconque admiration ou inquiétude pour elle, jusqu'à présent sans succès. En réalité, il avait plutôt l'air de s'en moquer royalement. Je le vis se lever et partir vers la sortie de l'arène. Il était temps d'utiliser mes dons pour la filature discrète. En plus, les deux autres étaient trop occupés à parler de leurs exploits respectifs durant le dernier combat pour s'apercevoir de mon absence. Je me mis donc discrètement à suivre la haute silhouette encapée. C'est vrai que cela aurait été difficile de le perdre de vue. Je ne pouvais pas voir avec précision ce qu'il faisait car il était dans l'ombre et apparemment accompagné vu qu'il parlait. J'avançais encore de quelques pas en faisant très attention à ne pas me faire remarquer parce que je ne pense pas que Cloud apprécie vraiment de se faire espionner… Une deuxième voix s'éleva, qui appartenait au dieu des enfers en personne :

« Tu vois là-bas, cette bande de morveux. Ce sont tes prochains adversaires. Il faut que tu les réduises en miettes ! »

« Je n'ai pas été engagé pour ça, répondit Cloud sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion dans sa voix alors qu'Hadès semblait assez énervé. »

« Je sais pourquoi je t'ai engagé, et je rajoute une close au contrat : élimine-les. »

« Le grand seigneur des enfers craindrai-il des morveux ? »

« Pas le moins du monde…Prends plutôt ça comme un test, car si tu ne peux pas te débarrasser d'eux, tu seras inefficace contre Hercule. »

« je n'ai nul besoin de prouver ma valeur, dit Cloud en commençant à s'éloigner. »

« Tu n'es pas en position de force pour négocier, il me semble, lui rappela simplement Hadès. Fais ce que je te dis, et c'est tout. Je t'ai engagé pour ça, non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai… alors considérez que ces mioches ne sont plus qu'un lointain souvenir. »

Et les deux comploteurs se séparèrent sur ces mots. C'était carrément flippant ! On essayait de nous tuer ! En plus, c'était pas du petit gabarit en face : un dieu et un super guerrier ! Ca présageait de sacrés moments en perspective…Bref, il y allait y avoir du sport.

Le seul gros problème qui restait, c'est que Poltergeist et Riku ne voudraient jamais me croire si je leur disais que Cloud allait essayer de nous tuer au prochain combat. De toute manière, ils étaient bien trop tête brûlée pour reculer devant le danger. Moi, je vous dis, ça va leur attirer des ennuis ! Et qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre après que je ne les ai pas prévenus ! Dans tous les cas, ne serait-ce que pour être en paix avec ma conscience, il fallait au moins que j'essaye de les mettre engarde. Contre quoi ? Contre Cloud ! Même en faisant attention, je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue que ça puisse changer quoi que ce soit à l'issue du match.

Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à comment j'allais leur présenter la chose que je me retrouvais déjà avec eux.

« Bah, où t'étais passée ? On t'a cherché nous, dit Poltergeist. »

« Je suis allé me renseigner sur les forces adverses, répondis-je. »

« T'es allée espionner, quoi, résuma Riku. »

« Oui, euh, non ! Pas exactement… On va dire que j'ai laissé traîner mes oreilles là où elles ont pu recueillir les infos les plus intéressantes… »

« Et alors ? demanda Poltergeist. »

« Tu ne vas jamais me croire…commençai-je d'une voix blanche. »

« Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Tu commences à m'inquiéter… »

« Y a quasiment pas de quoi, en fait. Sauf que Cloud va essayer de nous tuer lors du prochain match. »

« Quoi ! s'exclamèrent simultanément Polty et Riku. »

« Tiens, y a de l'écho par ici, remarquai-je. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Non, je disais juste ça pour voir comment vous le prendriez… »

« Et ben, c'est pas drôle, me lança Polty. »

« Bien sûr que c'est la vérité ! Tu me crois capable d'inventer un truc pareil ! »

« Quand on voit tes fics… »

« Hors sujet ! C'est Hadès qui veut notre mort ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Si je le savais ! Peut-être que nos têtes ne lui reviennent pas… »

« C'est pas une raison pour essayer de nous tuer ! »

« Pour lui, si ! »

« Restons calme, intervint Riku. Il pourra toujours essayer…Je l'attends de pied ferme, moi. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer, on parle de Cloud ! Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois de taille. »

« La confiance règne… »

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Je vous ai prévenus parce que je voulais justement essayer d'éviter les comportements puérils du style : je vais me le faire, même pas peur. Ce sera vraiment pas le moment d'être imprudent ! »

« Moi, imprudent, jamais… »

« C'est vrai que ton magnifique : je ne crains pas les ténèbres, c'était la prudence incarnée ! »

« Tu comptes me le ressortir combien de temps, grommela-t-il. »

« Longtemps. Bon, le plus important, c'est qu'il faudra faire gaffe. Alors, je sais que ça risque de te chiffonner, mais pas de quartier ! On se défend sans pitié, quitte à lui faire mordre la poussière ! C'est un combat à mort ! »

« Eh ! Ca va pas ! »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si on perd, on est mort…Nous, on l'achèvera pas. »

« Ca dépendra, dit Riku. »

Poltergeist lui lança un regard assassin du genre fais ça et tu le regretteras amèrement. J'adorais l'entente cordiale qui régnait à certains moments entre les membres de ce groupe…

« De toute manière, qui vivra, verra, finit par dire Riku. On combat comme avant, et advienne que pourra ! »

« Mouaif… »

Personnellement, je n'étais vraiment pas convaincue. Mais comment faire entendre raison à une pareille tête de mule ? Je ne pouvais quand même pas l'obliger à faire gaffe…Si, techniquement, je pouvais.

« Riku, je t'oblige, de par les pouvoirs que le mogball m'a conféré, à faire attention et à ne pas commettre d'imprudences. En cas de non-respect de cet engagement, la mort t'apparaîtra comme une douce délivrance après ce que je te ferai subir ! »

« Et tu lui demandes même pas de ne pas tuer Cloud ! »

« C'est un point de détail et on a autre chose à penser. »

« Non ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Et il ne faut pas non plus attenter à l'intégrité physique de Cloud… »

«Je n'aurais jamais du faire ce pari stupide, gémit-il. »

« Oui, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, tu es obligé de faire tout ce que je te dis ! et tu as de la chance que je n'en profite pas plus ! »

« Sinon, tu demanderais quoi, me chuchota Poltergeist. »

« Je sais pas… Un peu de tout…Disons que pendant une semaine on ne me verrait plus dans la cuisine du vaisseau, je me ferai tout servir direct dans ma chambre ! »

« Ca, c'est une bonne idée ! En tous cas, la finale va bientôt commencer. »

« Ca compte aussi pour toi, lui lançai-je. »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais gaffe à toi ! »

« T'inquiète…Toi aussi ! De toute manière, pour esquiver, tu roules… »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire des roulades sur du sable en jupe blanche ! Tu rêves ma pauvre ! »

« Je croyais qu'on risquait nos vies ! »

« Quitte à mourir, je veux rester classe dans le trépas, sans saloper mes vêtements ! »

« Non mais je te jure… »

Et arriva la grande finale tant attendue. Mais tout d'abord une réunion stratégique :

« C'est facile ! C'est une grosse brutasse au corps à corps, alors on évite la confrontation directe. Il faut appliquer les vertus de l'esquive, parce qu'un coup d'épée de cette taille, ça fait mal ! Riku, je suis navrée mais tu vas avoir le droit à la partie occuper la brutasse… »

« C'est pas incompatible avec mon interdiction de prendre des risques ! »

« Un peu, mais t'as qu'à improviser. Polty et moi, on te couvre avec des sorts…Je pense qu'il est comme tout le monde et que la foudre, ça doit le sonner un peu…Bon, d'accord, j'avoue ça fait léger comme stratégie, mais c'est tout ce qu'on a… »

« Moi, ça me va, dit Riku ; »

« Moi aussi, approuva Polty. »

« Et bien, il vous faut pas grand-chose ! »

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on nous attend sur l'arène… »

« Oui, mais non, dis-je en me ravisant ; »

« Pourquoi, »

« Tu as vu la taille de son épée ! »

« Oui, elles est assez impressionnant, mais… »

« Mais rien du tout ! On va se faire tailler en rondelles ! »

« Faut toujours que tu exagères… »

« SI tu ne viens pas avec nous, on sera forfaits. »

« Oui, mais vivants ! »

« T'es vachement négative quand même… »

« A peine… »

Cloud nous attendait déjà dans l'arène, épée brandie, ce qui est tout de même assez intimidant, il faut bien le reconnaître. Je n'étais vraiment pas motivée pour y aller, mais dans le fond je n'avais pas le choix…

C'était dur de rester à distance respectable de Cloud, car, comment dire, il sillonnait toute l'étendue du combat, épée en avant, prêt à empaler les malheureux qui pourraient se trouver sur son chemin (ou les malheureuses dans mon cas). Mais le combat était équilibré, et personne ne parvenait vraiment à prendre l'avantage. En revanche, les échanges étaient enragés, justement parce que personne ne voulait se retrouver en position de faiblesse. D'abord restée en arrière pour foudroyer Cloud, Poltergeist était maintenant montée au contact pour porter secours à Riku. A eux deux, ils pouvaient tenir en respect le grand blond et se couvraient l'un l'autre. Mais le combat prit tout à coup une autre tournure (en notre désavantage malheureusement). Il se mit à planer au-dessus du sol et à donner des grands coups d'épées un peu partout. Mais entre esquiver des attaques sol-sol et des attaques air-sol, la différence de difficulté est assez impressionnante. C'est là que les choses commencèrent réellement à se gâter. On ne pouvait plus vraiment parler de cohésion d'équipe. C'était plutôt un « sauve qui peut général » doublé d'un « on aide ce qui traîne dans les environs ». Alors que j'esquivais un de ses coups, je me demandais comment Cloud pouvait bien faire pour voler avec une seule aile. Malheureusement, toute à ma pensée, je ne vis pas le coup retour venir par derrière et ce fut le noir à peu près total. Mais je pus plus tard avoir le récit de la suite de la bataille. Avec un membre en moins, l'équipe était assez handicapée (même si je n'étais pas un pilier du combat, je dépannais de temps en temps) et en plus le choc psychologique (on va dire ça) avait déconcentrés ceux qui restaient en combat. En plus, les premiers effets de la fatigue se faisaient sentir et les esquives étaient de moins en moins vives. Deux coups portés plus tard, Cloud arrachait la victoire à la pointe de l'épée. Il brandit son épée, prêt à achever Riku qui se trouvait être le plus proche de lui, épuisé et genoux en terre après s'être fait battre, et surtout démoralisé, justement parce qu'il avait été battu. Alors il restait comme ça, comme à attendre la mort offerte par son vainqueur…qui arrêta son geste.

Tout à coup, un grondement qui semblait surgir du fin fond des enfers se fit entendre, et le sol trembla. Une patte gigantesque sortit de l'ombre et s'abattit avec force sur Cloud, écrasé sous le poids de la musculeuse créature à trois têtes, seul dépassant sa cape et son épée, qui se tenait à présent devant nous comme devant un buffet d'entrées. D'un autre côté, proportionnellement à se taille, on devait lui sembler des petites saucisses cocktail !

Lorsque Cloud se fit marcher dessus par Cerbère, on entendit le hurlement inhumain de Poltergeist qui déchira le silence stupéfait qui s'était installé depuis l'arrivée du gardien des enfers.

« On court, dis-je simplement. »

« Pas question, me répliquèrent simultanément Polty et Riku. »

« Il faut rester et se battre, dit Riku. »

« Il faut sauver Cloud, renchérit Poltergeist. »

« D'accord ! Mais je suis absolument certaine que c'est une mauvaise idée et qu'on va le regretter amèrement. »

« Mais non… »

« Parfait…J'ai une idée ! »

« Mais comment tu fais pour trouver des plans dans des moments pareils. »

« Si j'en trouve pas, personne d'autre ne le fera, et on se précipitera vers une mort certaine. Alors je me prends par la main et je réfléchis ! Tu devrais essayer, ça te changerait… Alors, Riku et moi, on s'occupe d'attirer le Cerbère à nous pendant que tu désincrustes Cloud du sol et que tu l'entraînes à couvert…Après tu nous rejoins et tu viens nous donner un coup de main, c'est clair ? »

« Limpide ! »

« Comme de l'eau de roche ! »

« Parfait, alors allons-y ! »

J'avançais au devant du monstre (pas toute seule, sinon j'aurais tourné les talons depuis longtemps) et pour attirer son attention, je lui lançai une petite boule de feu dans le museau.

« Et oh ! Je suis là, gros patapouf, hurlai-je. »

Cerbère rugit et se précipita vers moi. Je courais pour atteindre les gradins et ainsi éloigner le plus possible Cerbère de son emplacement actuel. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Poltergeist s'approcher du corps inanimé de Cloud en catimini pour ne pas attirer le chien géant et porter secours au grand blond. Juste du coin de l'œil, parce que j'étais aussi occupée à fuir le plus loin et le plus vite possible.

« J'ai besoin d'aide, criai-je. »

« J'arrive ! »

Riku sauta et asséna un magistral coup d'épée dans le museau droit de Cerbère pour attirer son attention et partit en suivant une trajectoire différente de la mienne, ce qui n'arrangea pas Cerbère, car sa tête droite réclamait vengeance et voulait poursuivre Riku alors que les deux autres étaient plutôt motivées pour se faire un steak d'Andarielle. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça ne m'arrangeait pas. Il y eut donc une franche discussion entre droite et les autres à grands renforts de grognements et de coups de dents.

« Viens, on s'en va, me glissa Riku à l'oreille. »

Nous nous esquivâmes en toute discrétion profitant de ce que Cerbère était occupé ailleurs.

« Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie, lui dis-je. »

« C'était prévu comme ça, non ? Et puis ça m'a fait plaisir ! »

« En plus, ça vaut tous les spectacles du monde ! »

« Quoi ? »

« De voir les têtes de Cerbère se battre entre elles pour savoir qui de nous deux mérite d'être mangé en premier…Alors que dans tous les cas, il n'y en aura que deux qui seront rassasiées. »

« C'est vrai…Au fait, tu as réussi à voir comment s'en tirait Poltergeist ? »

« Oui, elle a réussi à désincruster paillasson de l'arène. Ils doivent être dans le hall. Faut qu'on y aille… »

« Attends ! Tu vas quand même pas retraverser toute l'arène ! »

« Tu vois un autre moyen ? »

« Mais c'est de la pure folie ! »

« Si c'est toi qui le dis, c'est que ça doit être encore plus dangereux que prévu… »

« On va passer par le sommet des gradins. Comme ça, même s'il nous voit, il aura plus de mal à nous atteindre ! »

« OK, ça marche…Je te suis. »

Il fallait à la fois aller vite et silencieusement. C'est vrai que Cerbère avait fini de s'expliquer avec lui-même et humait à présent l'air pour retrouver les deux victimes qui lui avaient échappées. Alors ça ne nous donnait vraiment pas envie de nous attarder ! Et je ne sais par quel miracle nous parvînmes sans encombres à rejoindre le hall où nous attendait Poltergeist et sur le sol du quel était déposé le corps de Cloud toujours inconscient.

« Tu as réussi à le porter toute seule !m'étonnai-je. »

« Non, il m'a aidé, dit-elle en désignant un homme qui se tenait devant la porte d'entrée, adossé à l'un de ces montants.»

C'était Hercule, et il semblait beaucoup plus imposant en vrai ! Il était d'une carrure impressionnante et on comprenait mieux qu'il puisse être l'homme le plus fort du monde.

« Je m'appelle Hercule, dit-il en me tendant la main. Et vous ? »

« Andarielle, et voici Riku. »

« J'ai vu votre prestation contre Cerbère…C'était assez impressionnant pour des mortels ! »

« Vous savez, ce n'est pas encore fini étant donné qu'il doit toujours être occupé à dévaster le Colisée… »

« Oui, mais je vais vous aider ! »

« Pas de refus ! Un héros, ça peut toujours dépanner… »

« Où est Phil ?demanda Hercule. »

« Je crois bien qu'il est resté dans l'arène, répondit Riku. »

« Quoi ? Il faut que je le sauve ! »

« Dans ce cas, nous nous occuperons de Cerbère ! En avant ! »

« Andarielle, dit Poltergeist. »

« Cloud peut bien rester seul un moment, non ? »

« C'est pas ça…Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui dit en avant et qui définit notre stratégie ! »

« Hors sujet, dis-je en retournant dans l'arène. »

Cette fois-ci, c'était pour vaincre Cerbère.


	6. Cerbère

Une fois le Cerbère vaincu… 

_OHLA ! Du calme, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça_ !

Quoi ?

_Tu penses pouvoir t'en sortir avec ta petite feinte style je passe le combat sous silence !_

Bah…

_Taratata ! On raconte tous les trucs importants !_

Alors, pour la deuxième fois, je suis celle qui définit l'importance des trucs !

_J'entends d'ici les pleurs des lecteurs au cœur brisé parce qu'on ne leur aura pas décrit le combat contre toutou bien baveux…_

Tu crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop là ! En plus tu as piqué cette expression à un des reviewers !

_La preuve qu'ils attendaient ce moment !_

Mouaif…Je suis septique…

_Je me demande quand est-ce que tu n'es pas sceptique…_

Quand je suis dubitative !

_Vive la nuance ! Franchement, je crois que ta mauvaise foi est en passe de devenir légendaire !_

Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi !

_La preuve !_

OK, OK, c'est toi qui l'aura voulu ! Je vais tout raconter ! Mais si je ne peux même plus faire d'ellipses narratives, on est pas rendu !

_Tu es si pressée que ça de finir ?_

Non, mais…

_Bah alors. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu te plains !_

On va faire comme si j'avais rien dit, tu veux bien… alors, je reprends depuis le début :

Nous nous apprêtions à partir à l'assaut du gardien des enfers, et pour tout vous avouer, j'étais pas impatiente (déjà que j'étais pas motivée pour combattre Cloud, alors Cerbère, ça avait vraiment refroidi mes ardeurs) mais les trois autres (je rappelle qu'Hercule était avec nous) ne tenaient pas en place. Alors j'ai tenté ma dernière carte pour éviter la confrontation directe :

« Et si vous y alliez sans moi, je pourrais couvrir nos arrières… »

Poltergeist se retourna et me regarda d'un air mauvais.

« Non, dit-elle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Deux raisons. Premièrement, il y a aucun danger qui peut venir de l'arrière. »

« Ca, tu n'en sais rien, grommelai-je. »

« Et deuxièmement, s'il y a une personne qui devrait rester en arrière, c'est moi ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, on va faire comme si je n'avais rien dit…Il n'empêche, moi, je le sens mal ! »

« Y a pas grand chose que tu sens bien non plus…. »

« C'est ça, dis tout de suite que je suis pessimiste ! »

« Tu es pessimiste, dit-elle. »

« Là, une vraie amie était censée dire : mais non, tu n'es pas pessimiste, voyons quelle idée saugrenue ! Parce que si j'attends du soutien de ta part, je peux attendre longtemps ! »

« Vous comptez discuter comme ça encore longtemps, demanda Riku. Non, parce que je vous rappelle qu'il y a un chien géant dehors… »

« On arrive, répondit Polty. »

« Eh ! C'est moi qui dit ça d'habitude ! »

« Justement, j'en avais plus qu'assez que tu prennes toutes les décisions ! Alors maintenant, c'est moi qui dirai : on y va, et toutes expressions affiliées. »

« Comme tu veux… »

Et nous nous mîmes en route. OK, traverser le vestibule, c'était pas non plus un long périple qui nous a pris trois heures, mais sur le peu de route que nous avions à faire, j'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de faire THE vanne pourrie :

« Eh ! Cave canem ! »

J'entendis Poltergeist pousser un long soupir qui en disait long sur son avis à propos d'un pareil avertissement et vis une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard des deux personnages virtuels. Mais d'un autre côté, si je leur avais expliqué, cette vanne aurait été encore plus pitoyable, alors j'ai préféré les laisser dans l'expectative. En plus, elle était pas si nulle cette blague…

_Non, elle était pire…_

Et pourquoi ?

_Ce aurait été plus classe et plus dans le ton si tu l'avais fait en grec…_

Faut pas trop en demander non plus…En plus, le grec, il y a moins de gens qui auraient compris !

_Enfin, là, y a plein de gens qui ont compris et aucun n'a ri…_

Si, je suis sûre qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un qui a souri devant son ordi à ce moment…

_L'espoir fait vivre…_

Donc, cette petite phrase m'a fait gagner un peu de temps. En fait, à ce moment précis, je profitais de chaque seconde comme si ça devait être la dernière, vu que j'étais intimement persuadée que, bien plus rapidement que je ne m'y attendais, je serais mâchouillée par un gros chien. Le pire, c'est que j'ai une peur bleue des chiens, même des Yorkshire, alors je n'étais vraiment pas rassurée à l'idée d'affronter toutou bien baveux.

_Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'est qu'un toutou._

Ouais, d'environ 5 mètres de haut, au bas mot, avec des dents énormes faites pour déchirer les chairs (les miennes en l'occurrence) et qui bave encore plus qu'un alien et pourtant niveau litre de bave, un alien c'est déjà balèze !

_La voilà qui recommence avec ces aliens ! Tu pourrais pas redescendre de la planète science-fiction et revenir avec nous ! Terre à Andarielle, on vous attend pour continuer une histoire !_

Si tu ne m'interrompais pas non plus…

_Ca y est maintenant, ça va être de ma faute ! Non, mais j'y crois pas…Si c'est comme ça, je ne dirai plus rien !_

Tant mieux !

_Et tu es méchante avec moi, je ne le mérite pas…_

Donc, nous devions affronter Cerbère, ce qui ne s'annonçait pas exactement comme une partie de plaisir…Mais le devoir m'appelait, alors je décidais de le faire…

« Andarielle, viens là, et lâche cette colonne, dit Poltergeist, excédée en me tirant par le bras. »

Cela faisait déjà plus de cinq minutes qu'elle essayait de me décrocher d'une des colonnes où je m'étais agrippée pour ne pas aller au combat. Dès que j'avais vu ne serait-ce que l'ombre du chien, j'avais paniqué et je m'étais accroché au premier truc qui m'était tombé sous la main.

« Non, lui répondis-je en resserrant ma prise. »

« Arrête de faire ta gamine, je t'en prie et viens ! On a besoin de toi… »

« Débrouillez-vous sans moi ! »

« J'en ai marre ! Riku, tu veux pas essayer d'arranger la situation ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu crois que j'y arriverais mieux que toi ? »

« Oh oui, j'en suis persuadée, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« D'accord. »

Il s'approcha.

« Andarielle, décroche-toi de là, me dit-il simplement. »

« Si tu es plus gentil avec moi, peut-être, répondis-je. »

« Parfait… »

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, me posa les mains sur les épaules et me susurra à l'oreille :

« Viens, s'il te plaît… Pour moi… »

A la limite, il aurait bien pu me chanter la danse des canards, ce aurait été pareil (mais moins classe) puisque son simple toucher et le son de sa voix avaient pour effet immédiat de me loquifier…

_Que j'aime ce verbe !_

Complètement détendue et même à la limite du ramolli, je me décrochai de la colonne et j'avoue que Cerbère m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

« J'arrive, soufflai-je simplement. »

Dans cet état-là, j'aurais pu le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde ou dans les profondeurs de l'enfer.

« J'avais beau m'y attendre, le résultat est quand même impressionnant, constata sobrement Poltergeist. »

« Trop facile, lui dit Riku en passant. »

« Elle est décidément complètement fondue, dit-elle atterrée. »

« Oui, répondis-je dans l'état second caractéristique du syndrome sous le charme qui est assez proche du syndrome cinq heures du mat après une nuit à jouer à KH. »

_En fait, ce qu'elle veut dire par là, c'est qu'elle était dans un état où tu lui fais croire et faire n'importe quoi…_

Même pas vrai ! Diffamation honteuse !

_Attends, tu l'admets toi-même…_

Oui, mais pas comme ça…

_Il n'empêche, je trouve que tu tournes autour du pot pour ne pas avoir à parler du combat…_

Moi ?

_Oui, toi !_

Non…

_Si !_

Alors juste un petit peu !

_Un petit peu beaucoup, même ! Viens-en au fait, à l'action, à la violence !_

Là, je crois que tu t'égares Poltergeist !

_Hum, oui, tu peux reprendre…_

Merci bien. L'avantage de mon état, c'est que je n'avais plus peur du tout de Cerbère, mais alors plus du tout…Remarquez, ça peut aussi être un inconvénient : laissez-moi m'expliquer.

EN fait, je suis arrivé devant Cerbère, d'un pas assuré et lui ai lançai :

« Alors sac à puces, on t'a manqué ? »

Je ne sais pas s'il comprend le langage des humains ou si tout simplement son museau se souvenait de mon brasier, toujours est-il qu'il l'a mal pris.

_Tiens, ça, c'est super étonnant…_

Comme quoi, avoir trop confiance en soi, ça peut amener des gros problèmes !

_Il y a une différence fondamentale entre avoir confiance en soi et faire des folies, voire être suicidaire…_

Et qui m'a poussé à l'être, je vous le demande !

_Je voulais juste te désincruster de la colonne, pour que tu participes plus exactement aux combats… Non, parce qu'on ne te voit pas souvent une arme à la main !_

Je suis à moitié objecteur de conscience…

_Tu es lâche, quoi !_

Non, pas exactement… Bon, c'est sûr que la nuance est peut-être un brin trop subtile pour une bourrine comme toi…

_Tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais arriver plus vite à l'essentiel, non ?_

Je prends le temps que je veux. Alors qu'un énorme grondement montait des profondeurs abyssales de la triple gorge du gardien des enfers, mon regard s'attarda sur un grain de sable. C'est joli un grain de sable, et puis c'est jaune… Vous savez qu'il y a plus de grains de sable dans le monde qu'il n'y a eu d'êtres humains dans l'histoire…

_Abrège !_

Et que chacun de ces grains provient de l'érosion d'anciens blocs de granit...

_L'essentiel ! Alors au début, mademoiselle ne voulait pas raconter ce combat, et maintenant elle le fait durer trois heures. Donc tu as décidé de faire tout ce qui pourrait me contrarier._

Tout à fait !

_D'accord…Qu'ets-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu accélères le rythme, sans pour autant passer sous silence les événements marquants ?_

Il faut que tu reconnaisses que je suis la meilleure narratrice que la terre ait jamais portée…

_D'accord, d'accord…Alors je n'ai jamais vu, ni lu, quelqu'un avec un style comparable au tien. Tu manies les mots avec une virtuosité quasi-magique et…_

Vas-y, continue, moi, je pourrais écouter des compliments comme ça pendant des heures…

_Non, mais ça va aller les chevilles peut-être ! Espèce de vantarde !_

Le problème quand on est un génie, c'est que les gens prennent de la franchise pour de la vantardise…

_Mais oui, c'est ça, mais ça ne fait pas avancer le schmilblik !_

J'aime laisser traîner les choses…Il faut savoir prendre le temps de vivre…

_Si tu ne te dépêche pas, je me verrai dans l'obligation de raccourcir fortement le temps qu'il te reste à vivre…_

Toi, tu es trop pressée pour être honnête…

_Bah, on va dire que la description des grains de sable n'est pas exactement le truc le plus palpitant que tu pourrais raconter sur notre passage au Colisée de l'Olympe…_

Ca y est, je vois où tu veux en venir !

_Je pense qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde !_

La pierre qui constituait les gradins était la plus belle et la plus pure qui soit. Elle scintillait, étincelante sous les rayons du soleil de midi…

_RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! Je te déteste, Andarielle !_

Je sais ! Bon, plus sérieusement cette fois-ci :

Quelle que soit la raison du courroux du chien infernal, il était dirigé contre nous.

_Dis plutôt contre toi…_

Oui, mais c'est un détail…Toujours est-il que ça nous a servi pour arracher la victoire à la pointe de l'épée (ou de la lance, en fait) grâce à une stratégie infaillible mise au point et appliquée par votre humble servante : moi.

_Elle ferait tout pour s'attirer le mérite, celle-là !_

J'avoue, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa !

_Tu comptes nous faire l'inventaire de toutes les citations latines…_

Why not dans le fond ? Mais je continue. C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, j'ai un mal de chien (ah ah) à me concentrer sur ce que je fais, donc je m'égare et me perd dans les méandres de mes réflexions, ce quia parfois pour résultat de me faire perdre de vue le sujet principal, qui est le combat. Pense combat, Andarielle, sinon tu ne t'en sortiras jamais ! Alors j'en étais…

_A une stratégie infaillible mise au point et appliquée par toi._

Merci ! Comme quoi tu peux être utile de temps en temps…

_C'est quoi cette phrase bourrée de sous-entendus ?_

Des sous-entendus ? Où ça ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un esprit aussi innocent que le mien serait capable de sous-entendus désobligeants à ton égard ?

_C'est bon, laisse tomber j'ai compris._

Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

_Ce que tu veux !_

Je déteste quand tu dis ça !

_Je sais, et c'est en partie pour ça que je continue à le faire !_

Bouh le mauvais esprit ! Non, mais j'hallucine ! Voilà, ça me donne envie de ne pas raconter la suite de l'histoire !

_Tu crois que ce n'est pas du mauvais esprit que d'utiliser des excuses aussi lamentables pour ne rien faire…_

Si, un petit peu…Mais, moi, j'ai le droit !

_Et en quel honneur ?_

Parce que c'est moi qui écrit !

_D'un autre côté, si tu n'écris pas la suite de l'histoire, je serai déçue parce que plus jamais je ne reverrai Cloud, mais tu ne verras pas non plus Riku…_

Tu sais que c'est absolument honteux d'utiliser des arguments comme ça !

_Oui, je sais ! Mais je sais aussi que ça marche à tous les coups !_

C'est ça le problème quand quelqu'un vous connaît trop bien…Il sait exactement quoi faire pour vous pourrir la vie !

_Plutôt que d'énoncer des maximes philosophiques à deux balles, ça ne te dirait pas de continuer !_

D'accord ! D'accord ! En fait, ça a été une stratégie un peu improvisée sur le tas, et aussi très basique (on aurait cru une stratégie de Poltergeist)

_Mais je t'embête ma petite !_

Principe fort simple : vous vous en rappelez Cerbère était super remonté, à la fois à cause du brasier et à la fois à cause de l'appellation sac à puces (tiens, mais ça fait deux fois ma faute, ça) alors forcément, il a eu le réflexe de tout chien énervé : il a essayé de nous bouffer ! Enfin, il semblait y avoir un consensus entre les têtes du monstre tricéphale, puisque les trois ont essayé de me bouffer, moi et moi seule ! D'où une idée géniale et lumineuse qui m'est venue à l'esprit à ce moment-là : fuir, de préférence le plus loin et le plus vite possible. L'avantage indéniable de tout ceci, c'est que j'ai fait diversion (sans le vouloir bien sûr, mais diversion quand même) ce qui permit à Hercule d'aller chercher Biquette, qui s'était évanouie de terreur dans un quelconque coin de l'arène. Après ça, on ne l'a plus vu du combat… Il nous expliqua plus tard qu'il était resté en arrière pour pouvoir s'occuper des deux blessées (lorsqu'il dit ça, je vis une lueur assassine passer dans les yeux de Poltergeist, et je dus gentiment lui rappeler que Hercule était immortel pour qu'elle renonça à ses envies de meurtre) ou tout du moins s'assurer qu'ils ne retourneraient pas sur le lieu du combat (comme le fit remarquer Riku, dans l'état où le savaient mis Cerbère, il y avait tout de même peu de chance), ce dont je doute, mais accordons-lui tout de même le bénéfice du doute…

_Non, il mérite de mourir !_

Calme-toi, Poltergeist ! Je ne suis vraiment pas convaincue qu'on puisse traiter Hercule de lâche !

_Tu parles…_

Donc j'étais occupée à fuir Cerbère, ce qui était assez compliqué puisqu'il fallait à la fois courir vite et en zigzag pour éviter ses crachats enflammés. C'est alors que j'entendis Poltergeist :

« Ouais, ça, c'est une super bonne idée ! Distrais-le pendant quand on s'occupe ! »

Je voulus me retourner pour lui lancer une réplique bien sentie du genre : « Tu as raison, rien de plus facile… »Mais ces paroles restèrent coincer dans ma gorge lorsque je vis que j'étais pile sur la trajectoire d'une boule de feu. Plus occupée à survivre qu'à être désobligeante, ma remarque me sortit totalement de l'esprit. Elle s'en tirait à plutôt bon compte cette fois-ci… Donc voilà…. La stratégie la plus réussie de ma carrière était née d'un incroyable coup du sort et aussi de la loose qui s 'acharnait immanquablement contre moi. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'avais jamais de chance ? Je me jetai sur le côté, roula sur le sable, me relevai et lui lançai :

« Si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! »

Ma fuite dura encore quelques temps, mais comme tout chien qui se respecte, Cerbère se lassa très vite de son jouet fuyard et se re-retourna. N'écoutant que mon courage (qui ne me disait rien, je m'abstenais d'intervenir) je me précipitai à la suite du chien, pour prêter main forte à mes très chers camarades…Pensez-vous qu'ils auraient été reconnaissants et auraient fait montre d'une quelconque gratitude ! Même pas… J'ai juste eu le droit à un :

« Ah bah ! Tu l'as vachement bien retenu, dis-moi… »de Poltergeist, alors que nous étions toutes les deux occupées à courir pour éviter ses espèces de pics ténébreux.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas m'être laissé mâchouiller pour te donner plus de temps ! »

« T'inquiète, je te pardonnerai… »

Devant le décalage de sa réplique, je m'arrêtai un moment, à savoir si elle plaisantait ou si elle était sérieuse. Je me pris un violent coup entre les omoplates, destiné à m'enlever de la trajectoire d'un grand coup de mâchoire du chien tricéphale. Je tombai au sol et rampai pour éviter la patte qui menaçait de me faire subir le même sort qu'à Cloud (et jamais, au grand jamais, mon ego supporterait que je sois transformée en paillasson) puis me relevai au plus vite pour continuer ma route. Puis je me souvins d'un de mes grands credo : l'homme face à un danger a trois possibilités : la fuite, la technique de l'autruche et le combat. Est-ce que j'allais continuer longtemps à me comporter comme une lâche ? Non, mon honneur me l'interdisait. Je resserrai ma prise sur la lance et fit volte-face.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Riku en me rejoignant. »

C'était lui, la main salvatrice qui m'avait évité de finir broyer entre les mâchoires monstrueuses. Il me prit par le bras et commença à me tirer en arrière.

« J'ai dit que nous allions battre Cerbère et c'est ce qu'on va faire. »

« Baisse-toi, me cria-t-il. »

Ce que je fis, et je sentis la chaleur de la boule de braise sur ma nuque.

« Sans mauvais jeu de mots, on a eu chaud ! Bon, maintenant, ça suffit ! Si on veut le battre, on doit combattre ! Va transmettre le message à Poltergeist et dis-lui qu'on va avoir besoin de la foudre… »

« J'espère que tu ne comptes pas sérieusement te lancer à l'assaut toute seule… »

« Non, t'inquiète pas… »

« J'ai eu peur… »

« Pas sérieusement ! »

Je m'avançai vers le chien géant, non sans appréhension. Mais si on ne le battait pas très vite, on serait tous bientôt trop fatigués pour tenir le rythme des attaques et des esquives. La seule chose qui m'empêcha de tourner les talons, ce fut de me dire que je ne verrai pas le coup venir et que lui tourner le dos, c'était signer mon arrêt de mort. Mais je me suis tout de même sentie bien seule…

Je vous ai déjà parlé de ma phobie des chiens… Et bien là, toute la partie consciente de mon être était déconnectée par la terreur. Ce qui fait qu'à ce moment précis, j'étais plutôt une bête régie par son instinct, qui lui disait qu'elle était très mal barrée ! Mais on peut dire que de se laisser guider par son instinct, c'est plutôt efficace ! Je pense qu'au début, ça a du bien faire marrer Cerbère de voir s'approcher une petite saucisse cocktail bien décidée à en découdre…Moi aussi, ça m'aurait fait marrer…

Je commençais à courir droit sur lui, sans lever la tête. Je me contentai d'observer les ombres au sol, ce qui présentait deux avantages : -on voyait les coups arriver

-on ne voyait pas la grosse bête au-dessus.

Cette course me sembla l'une des plus longues de ma vie J'arrivai enfin entre les pattes du monstre, là j'étais en sûreté puisqu'il ne pouvait pas baisser la tête à 180°. Maintenant que j'étais dans la place (enfin sous) il fallait trouver un moyen efficace de distraire son attention et de lui porter un coup décisif. L'énorme patte qui était à 1m de moi se souleva en projetant du sable tout autour. Je fermai les yeux et me protégeai le visage avec mes avant-bras et sentit l'air déplacé par la patte du chien tricéphale en mouvement. Elle se reposa dans un grand fracas tout près de là où j'étais. Je rouvris les yeux et eut une idée lumineuse. Décidément en ce moment, je n'arrêtai pas ! Je saisis ma lance à deux mains et la plantai de toutes mes forces dans la patte noire et poilue à côté de moi. Je frappai une fois, deux fois, trios fois, de toutes mes forces. La pointe s'enfonçait à chaque fois un peu plus dans la chair monstrueuse. Au quatrième coup, le sang gicla et un rugissement de douleur surgit des gorges du monstre. Je frappai encore. Je n'avais plus aucune idée de ce que je faisais. Une seule chose comptait : frapper et lui faire du mal. La lumière faisait rougeoyer le sang sur la pointe de ma lance qui s'abattit encore. Le sang gicla à nouveau avec plus de force. Il coulait maintenant abondamment de la plaie que j'avais ouverte. Mais les gémissements de douleur du chien avaient fait place à des rugissements de colère. Si jamais il m'attrapait, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure…Donc il ne me manquait plus qu'à ne pas me faire attraper. Rien de plus facile, dis donc. D'autant que je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment précis, mais j'ai reculé, reculé, jusqu'à me retrouver hors de l'abri (déjà tout relatif) que m'offrait le dessous du ventre de Cerbère. J'étais carrément à découvert. Mais bizarrement je n'ai pas paniqué… J'étais même plutôt détendue pour quelqu'un qui allait d'une minute à l'autre se faire gober par un chien géant et peut-être même déchiquetée en trois pour que chacun ait sa part. Non mais c'était quoi ces pensées à deux balles ? Et pourtant même avec ça, je n'ai toujours pas paniqué… Je me retournai pour faire face au monstre. Outre sa blessure à la patte qui saignait déjà pas mal, il semblait qu'il avait déjà pris quelques autres coups, probablement signés de mes deux compagnons de combat. Son museau droit avait été balafré d'un grand coup transversal et Poltergeist était en train d'effectuer un splendide numéro d'équilibriste sur le dos du chien géant. C'était sa grande spécialité ça : monter sur le dos des ennemis, là où ils ne peuvent pas l'atteindre et où elle peut s'en donner à cœur joie. Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs parce que Cerbère avait été étourdi par la foudre que je ne m'étais pas directement fait gober lorsque je suis de mon abri (excusez l'expression) ventral. D'un côté, je le plains le pauvre chien mais de l'autre, j'étais bien contente qu'il paye pour tout ce qu'il nous avait fait endurer.

« Et bah enfin te voilà, on s'est demandé où tu étais passé, me lança Poltergeist. »

« Je vais où je veux, lui répondis-je, en faisant un saut sur le côté pour esquiver un coup de mâchoire fatigué du chien géant, et pendant autant de temps que je veux ! »

« C'est ça, c'est ça…Bon, tu nous aides à finir ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

L'équilibre des forces avait complètement changé. L'instant d'avant, le chien donnait la chasse à des humains apeurés, et maintenant des guerriers s'apprêtaient à lui donner le coup de grâce (certes, le terme guerriers étaient peut-être un brin prétentieux, amis…) mais il ne fallait pas non plus oublier qu'on ne pouvait pas tuer le gardien des enfers ! Il fallait le contraindre à fuir… Chacune de ses tentatives d'attaque recevaient leur juste contre-attaque et nous foulions un sable détrempé de sang. Le combat entrait désormais dans sa dernière phase : sa conclusion sur notre victoire. Il fallait encore s'organiser pour mener la dernière offensive.

« Ecoutez-moi ! Poltergeist, arrête avec tes éclairs et passe aux attaques physiques, au niveau de la base du cou central ! Riku, tu prends la tête droite et tu lui fais regretter d'avoir essayé de te bouffer. Moi, je m'occupe de la tête de gauche…En avant ! »

« Y en a marre que ce soit toujours toi qui dises ça, hurla Poltergeist depuis son perchoir. »

Et oui, elle râle beaucoup, amis elle est gentille dans le fond… Enfin, chien qui aboie ne mord pas…

_Dis donc toi… tu n'as pas besoin de tes genoux pour écrire…_

Pourquoi ?

_Parce que tu vas regretter d'avoir dit ça…_

Encore et toujours la violence… Tu sais que si tu me martyrises, moi, j'arrête d'écrire ou je te fais disparaître totalement de l'histoire !

_Mais c'est du chantage !_

Et toi, ce que tu me fais, tu crois que c'est quoi…

_Mais moi j'ai le droit !_

Ah ! Non, ça c'est mon expression privilégiée ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me voler ça !

_D'accord, je te la laisse… De toute manière, elle est pourrie…_

Quoi !

_Fais comme si j'avais rien dit et continue…_

Tu paies rien pour attendre, toi… Au bout d'un assaut qui me sembla durer des heures, mais qui en réalité n'a pas du dépasser les deux minutes, le Cerbère s'effondra et disparut. C'est à ce moment-là que la fatigue nous tomba dessus, avec toutes les lassitudes et les crampes du combat. En résumé, j'étais totalement brisée, et apparemment je n'étais pas la seule. Je tombai à genoux sur le sable.

« Tu voulais pas faire de roulade pour pas salir ta jupe et tu t'agenouilles dans une flaque de sang… Tu es d'une logique imparable, me dit Poltergeist en s'agenouillant à côté de moi. »

« No comment ! »

« Allez, relève-toi… On sera mieux avachi sur les marches que sur le sable… »

« Oui, tu as probablement raison… »

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Et bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai trop la flemme pour bouger, voire pour penser bouger. »

« A ce point-là ? »

« A ce point-là. »

« T'as qu'à t'appuyer sur moi, me proposa Riku. »

« D'accord, dis-je en me levant. »

« Cette fille est une vraie fanatique, dit Poltergeist en se frappant le front du plat de la main. »

« Oui, je sais… »

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'en étais fière ! Et puis en plus, c'était si agréable de pouvoir s'appuyer pour lui, sentir l'odeur de sa peau…

_Holà ! Là, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Avant que tu n'atteignes le point de non-retour..._

Tout dépend de ce que tu appelles le point de non-retour…

_Là où tu te traîneras dans plus d'un litre de bave !_

Ca va ! Toi, tu t'en tires bien vu que pour le moment on n'a pas encore trop vu Cloud !

_Je ne bave pas sur Cloud !_

C'est ça…

_Je vénère sa beauté phénoménale et divine à sa juste valeur voilà tout !_

Mais oui, c'est ça…Donc nous revînmes dans le hall, dans un état qui devait faire assez peur à voir…Nous étions tous à bout de forces et couverts de sang. Mais Hercule nous lança :

« Alors vous l'avez eu ? »

« Hercule, si on ne l'avait pas eu, on serait morts et on aurait pas pu revenir entier ; lui répondis-je sarcastique parce que trop exténuée pour lui sauter à la gorge. »

« Bien joué, nous dit Philoctète en sautillant. »

« Merci Phil, dit Poltergeist en lui tapotant la tête. Il n'y aurait pas un coin où on pourrait se reposer… parce que là, je sens que mes jambes vont flancher… »

« Bien sûr ! Suivez-moi… »

Il ouvrit une porte dans un des murs de la petite pièce, qui révéla une volée de marches qui fort heureusement descendaient parce que sinon je n'aurais pas eu la force de les monter… Les escaliers se terminaient sur une grande pièce (encore plus petite que le hall) avec quelques lits (sans doute destinés au repos des participants) qui paraissaient assez douillets. C'était une belle petite chambre (enfin, plutôt dortoir vu le nombre de lits).

« Bon, c'est pas le grand luxe, mais… »

« C'est parfait, dis-je en m'écroulant sur le lit le plus proche. »

« Là, tu pourras pas dormir avec ton prince charmant, me lança Poltergeist en passant. »

« M'en fous, dis-je les yeux déjà fermés. »

« Sympa pour moi ! »

« Je m'en fous de ce qu'elle dit, pas de toi, lui répondis-je en me redressant avec difficultés sur un coude (le droit, si je me souviens bien) et en ouvrant les yeux. »

« J'avais bien compris, dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue. »

« Encore bisou. »

Je tendis l'autre joue.

« Rideaux les tourtereaux, je voudrais bien dormir ! »

« D'accord, d'accord… »

Chacun regagna sa place, et moi, je ronchonnai parce que j'y tenais vraiment à ce deuxième bisou ! La porte s'ouvrit, laissant la place à Philoctète.

« Ce soir, nous faisons une grande fête en votre honneur ! »

« Super, dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée. »

Et la chèvre repartit. Ce fut un sommeil sans rêves, ce qui valait peut-être mieux. Je me réveillai la première, en sursaut et en sueur, sans savoir pourquoi. La lumière inondait la pièce, mais une lumière pâle, caractéristique des fins d'après-midi. Sur la table qui siégeait au milieu de la salle (et que je n'avais pas vu en entrant) il y avait des tenues apparemment destinées à la fête. Comme si on était en état pour faire la fête. J'ai rompue de courbatures, j'avais mal dès que je bougeais, mais je mourrais quand même d'envie d'y aller. Il n'y avait plus qu'à réveiller les autres.

« Debout Poltergeist, dis-je en tirant ses draps. »

« Mais tu es cruelle ! »

« Je sais…Mon ange, réveille-toi, dis-je à voix basse pur assurer à Riku un réveil tout en douceur. »

« C'est dégoûtant. Il y a vraiment trop de favoritisme dans ce groupe ! Je vais le réveiller, moi. »

Elle me poussa sans ménagement et je tombai au sol.

« Eh ! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! »

« Debout fainéant, cria-t-elle. »

« Je suis déjà réveillé, répondit-il d'une voix parfaitement réveillée. Et depuis longtemps en plus. Si vous saviez le bruit que vous faites, c'est à réveiller les morts. »

« Navrée d'avoir troublé ton repos, Altesse, lui dit Poltergeist. »

« Je te pardonne, esclave. »

« Non, mais pour qui tu te prends… »

Dans le fond, j'aurais peut-être pas du les réveiller…Enfin, comme on a fait son lit, on se couche…

« Tenez, regardez ce qu'on nous a apporté, leur dis-je ne désignant le tas de vêtements. »

« C'est une blague, j'espère, dit Riku. Je suis très bien comme je suis et hors de question que je change. »

Poltergeist eut un petit rire étouffé qui aurait presque pu passer pour de la toux si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien.

_En même temps quand quelqu'un qui se sape comme un sac te sors : « je suis très bien comme je suis », y a quand même de quoi se marrer…_

Je ne te permets pas !

_Tu ne vas pas défendre son goût vestimentaire !_

C'est vrai que ça pêche un peu des fois !

_Des fois seulement !_

Bon, il a un goût de chiotte puisque c'est ça que tu veux entendre !

_Là, tu es objective pour une fois…_

Ca ira merci… Donc, il ne voulait absolument pas changer de vêtements… Moi par contre, j'étais très enthousiaste… En même temps, c'était un rêve de gosse qui se réalisait : porter une de ses belles robes antiques, comme dans les tragédies. La mienne était rouge, et celle de Polty était bleu nuit. Elles étaient faites d'une étoffe légère, aérienne, un tissu qui offrait des possibilités de retombées et de plissées absolument fantastiques.

« Riku, tu sors, lui dis-je en désignant la porte de la tête. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« A ton avis… »

« D'accord, je m'en vais… »

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, ce fut séance habillage et maquillage (car ils avaient tout prévu). J'ai bien essayé de m'enfuir, mais Poltergeist ne m'a pas laissé partir.

« Non, pour une fois, tu vas faire un effort de présentation ! »

« Je suis déjà en robe, je te signale ! »

« C'est pas assez ! »

Donc séance torture qui dura pendant des heures.

_Si tu ne gigotais pas autant, ça aurait duré moins longtemps…_

Et voilà, ça va encore être ma faute ! Comme toujours ! Donc nous pûmes sortir. Riku nous lança :

« Vous savez qu'on dirait des vraies déesses comme ça ! »

« Merci ! »

« Non, mais c'est sincère… »

« Justement doubles remerciements ! »

Toute la cour d'entrée du Colisée avait été décorée à l'occasion de la fête. Il y avait de grandes tables probablement destinées au banquet et les colonnades offraient de multiples possibilités de tête à tête. On eu le droit aux félicitations habituelles et (chose bien plus intéressante à mon avis) au vin résineux, ce qui est entre nous un régal, au goût à la fois puissant et subtil. J'en étais justement à faire un exposé à Poltergeist sur cette façon si particulière de préparer le vin, un verre à la main, lorsque je m'aperçus que Riku n'était plus là.

« Riku !appelai-je en vain. Mais où a-t-il bien pu passer ? »

« De quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tiens-moi ça, dis-je à Poltergeist en lui donnant mon verre. Je reviens tout de suite. »

J'utilisais une fois encore mon don pour la filature discrète pour partir à sa recherche, en passant par le péristyle. Je le repérai tout d'abord à sa voix si mélodieuse, qui me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Mais il n'était pas seul.

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, dit-il à son interlocuteur. Non, en fait deux… »

« Vas-y. »

Je reconnus tout de suite cette voix grave, virile et posée : Cloud.

« Pourquoi nous avoir épargnés ? »

« Pourquoi vous avoir tués… »

« Si tu réponds à mes questions par d'autres questions, on est pas sortis de l'auberge… »

« Vous ne représentiez aucun danger, je n'avais donc aucun intérêt à vous tuer… »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir flatté ou vexer… »

« Aucun des deux. C'est parfaitement objectif ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas d'autre ? »

« Pourquoi assister à cette fête ? »

« Moi aussi je me réjouis de la défaite de Cerbère… »

« Alors à ta santé ! »

« Toi aussi ! »

« Je peux me joindre à vous pour trinquer, dis-je en venant m'incruster dans leur conversation. »

Riku faillit s'étouffer en me voyant surgir de nulle part.

« Andarielle ! Tu m'as surpris ! »

« Tu es facile à surprendre, dis-moi… »

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Suffisamment…Alors tu fais ami ami avec Cloud… »

« Je fais ce que je veux, répondit-il sur la défensive. »

« Désolée d'être curieuse ! Si je te dérange, dis-le moi et je m'en vais… »

« Non, je ne voulais pas être méchant avec toi… Andarielle, reviens ! »

Mais j'étais déjà partie, vexée. C'est Cloud qui me rattrapa.

« Tu ne devrais pas être en colère contre lui, me dit-il. »

« De quoi tu te mêles ? »

« Je dis ça pour aider… Libre à toi de m'écouter ou pas… »

Il commença à partir.

« Attends ! Pourquoi tu es venu ? »

« Pour tuer Hercule… »

« Non, pourquoi tu es là ici maintenant avec moi ? »

« Parce que tu avais besoin de compagnie, et que tu ne voulais plus voir Riku et que ton amie est occupée. »

Je fus secouée d'un petit rire silencieux à l'idée de la réaction de Poltergeist lorsqu'elle saurait que j'avais discuté avec Cloud alors qu'elle était occupée à tenir mon verre.

« C'est gentil… »

« Non, c'est normal. »

« C'est du pareil au même… Les fêtes comme ça, ça me déprime… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que d'habitude, je les passai toujours toute seule… »

« Mais maintenant, tu as des amis avec toi… »

« Pourquoi t'es-tu allié à Hadès ? »

« Je…Je cherchais quelqu'un et je pensais qu'il pourrait m'aider… »

« Nous aussi, nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un. On pourrait chercher ensemble. »

« Non merci, je suis un solitaire, dit-il en disparaissant dans l'ombre. »

« Et bah Andarielle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule, demanda Poltergeist en arrivant. »

« Rien… Je pensai tout haut. Je te laisse, je vais aller me coucher, il faut qu'on se remette en route demain… »

« Sans finir ton vin ? Andarielle, reviens ! »


	7. Cerbère 2partie

_C'est honteux...Quand on pense que j'ai oublié de faire mon petit speech au début du sixième chapitre! Alors je me rattrape maintenant dasn la deuxième partie! D'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir! Par la suite, je pense que je ferai des réponses personnelles...Si ça gêne personne! Donc petite explication maintenant:pourquoi un chapitre 6.2 et pas 7...Tout simplement parce qu'il est le prolongement direct du chapitre 6 mais vu d'un autre point de vue! Vous avez devant vous le prmier chapitre intégralement écrit par Poltergeist...Donc exceptionnellement, tout ce qui et écrit en normal c'est Polty et moi j'ai le droit à l'italique...Vous remarquerez par ailleurs que je suis moins bavarde que Poltergeist(quoique...) Voilà c'est à peu près tout, et je suis absolument désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour écrire la suite...Pardonnez-moi!_

Trop tard, elle était partie. Je la regardais s'en aller vers l'espèce de dortoir tout en me demandant ce que j'allait faire de son vin qui, entre-nous, était vraiment ignoble… Enfin bref, un pot de fleur qui passait par là eut la joie d'y goûter. (Et oui y'a des fleur parmi tout ce sable !) Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je pris la décision de rejoindre Hercule, Philoctète et Riku pour me sentir un peu moins seule. Et puis je dois avouer que je cherchais un peu Cloud.

« Dis Riku t'as pas vu Cloud ! »

« Et pourquoi je l'aurais vu ? »

« Ben je sais pas ! T'es là alors je te demande… »

« Mmmm… Je te le dis si tu me dis où est Andarielle »

« Facile ! Elle est partie se coucher il y a 10 minutes. Elle n'aime pas ce genre de fête je crois… »

« Mmhum… »

« T'arrête avec tes "Mmm" qu'est-ce que t'as en tête à la fin ? »

« Ça te regarde ? »

J'avoue qu'à ce moment là il avait vraiment une drôle de voix genre si tu cherche a savoir tu va le regretter. Je pense qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler et de toute façon je n'avais pas envie de prolonger le débat moi non plus. Enfin toujours est-il que :

« Bon et bien bonne nuit, me lança-t-il avant de faire volte-face, se dirigeant vers l'entrée du petit dortoir »

« Hey ! Tu me doit un renseignement j'te rappelle ! »

« Va voir dehors, rajouta-t il avant de disparaître dans l'escalier. »

« Merci ! »

Je pris la direction de l'entrée mais une voix me stoppa.

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu sort comme ça ! »

Hercule tenait deux verres de vin dans les mains.

« Laisse, j'ai toujours été kamikaze »

« Prend un verre ! »

« Quel est le rapport ? »

« L'alcool ça réchauffe parait-il. »

« Ok,… Si je bois ton vin tu me laissera sortir ? »

« Je pensais plutôt que tu irai te coucher en oubliant cette idée mais disons que c'est d'accord »

Je ne me fis pas prier et arrachai un des verres de la main d'Hercule, me tapant toute une coupe de vin cul sec! C'est vrai qu'après on a plus chaud mais le goût n'est vraiment pas très agréable…Quelques toussotements plus tard :

« Vous n'êtes que des enfants…lâcha-t-il en rigolant avant de me planter là, toute seule. »

Je mis le verre sur la table la plus proche avant repartir sur la pointe des pied (je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me retrouver avec Philoctète sur le dos…) J'ouvris donc discrètement la porte. A l'extérieur, c'étaient les ténèbre. Je n'avais jamais vu le Colisée de l'Olympe dans la nuit et je dois avouer que c'était plutôt plaisant. Surtout que dans un coin, les ombres laissaient deviner la silhouette d'un guerrier qui, avec une rapidité incroyable, donnait des coups de sabres à un ennemi invisible. Je souris intérieurement et m'assis sur les marches, trop stressée pour aller plus loin. Le vent faisait voler doucement mes cheveux, je me sentais mélancolique (c'était bien le moment !) je pensais à ma maison. Ça faisait bien 3 ou 4 jours qu'on était ici… Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Cloud s'approcher de moi.

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu reste dehors. »

« Est-ce que tous les AI posent les mêmes questions ? Dis-je excédée »

Cloud me regardait sans comprendre. Il planta son épée devant moi pour s'y accouder.

« AI ? Tu parle de moi là ?»

« Non rien, oublie… »

« C'est bizarre… »

« De quoi ? »

« Tu parles comme si tu me connaissais alors que c'est la première fois que je te parle. »

« Euh oui… Enfin je suis toujours comme ça avec les gens. Un peu directe peut être… »

« Mouaif comme Riku quoi ! Vous faites une drôle d'équipe »

« Comment ça comme Riku, tu le connais ? »

« Cet imbécile est venu me dire que je ne valais pas un clou et qu'il pouvait m'étaler comme il voulait alors que je vous ai massacrés tout a l'heure… Sa vantardise le perdra… »

« Il ne faut pas se sous-estimer mais être trop sûr de soi n'est jamais bon non plus »

« C'est sur, je l'ai appris a mes dépends… »

« Au fait, tu cherches qui ? »

Cloud retira son épée du sol et fit volte-face, prêt à partir.

« Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Eh ! Attend ! »

Je me levais, partant à sa poursuite.

« Aerith ? Tifa ? Ou peut être Sephiroth ! »

Cloud s'arrêta net. Je n'eut pas le temps de "freiner" et le percuta de plein fouet.

« Aïe… ? »

Je me tus. Les yeux de Coud étaient effrayants, on pouvait y lire une haine profonde mêlée de mépris et de dégoût. J'eus envie de pleurer. Certes, il pensait sans doute à Sephiroth mais il n'empêche que c'est à moi qu'il lançait ce regard meurtrier. Comme la pression autour de nous m'était insupportable, je me dis qu'il valait mieux arrêter là le massacre avant que Cloud ne me déteste pour de bon. Sans le regarder, je me relevais et fis demi-tour vers les escaliers.

« Tu sais ou il est ? Me demanda la voix grave dans mon dos.»

« Non. Mais sache que je ne l'aime pas non plus. (Même s'il est beau aussi ) »

_Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi !_

« Où l'as-tu rencontré ? »

Sa voix s'était calmée, apaisant aussi les battement de mon cœur (Ça fait peur un Cloud en colère j'vous jure) Je prit donc l'initiative de me tourner. Ses yeux avaient changé d'expression, maintenant on pouvait y lire une sorte de souffrance et de désespoir. C'est horrible pour lui je dois avouer mais ça me faisait littéralement craquer ! Celui qui n'a pas vu Cloud avec ces yeux là ne peut même pas imaginer à quel point il peut être craquant.

« Heu… je… bredouillai-je »

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je l'avais vu dans le jeu vidéo final fantasy VII, il l'aurait sûrement mal pris. Enfin, encore fallait-t-il qu'il sache ce qu'est un jeu vidéo…

« Hem… C'est sa réputation qui est parvenue jusqu'à moi… Il a tué pas mal de gens pour arriver à son but. »

« Oui, c'est exact…Mais bon tu ne m'est pas utile puisque tu ne l'as sûrement jamais vu…alors comment elle a fait pour savoir…Mmm… »

« Hey ! Je suis toujours là moi, alors ne parle pas comme si j'était partie ! »

D'un geste de sa main bionique, il me fit taire. (J'vous rassure il m'a pas tapée.)

_Dommage…_

Andarielle, tais-toi ! Visiblement il était en pleine réflexion. Après avoir fait les cent pas devant moi il se stoppa et commença à m'interroger.

« Comment tu sais que je le cherche ? Comment tu connais Aerith et Tifa ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu connais tout de ma vie ? Qui est-tu ? D'où tu viens ? Pourquoi tu t'intéresses a moi ? »

J'avais envie de lui répondre que final fantasy VII était mon final fantasy préféré grâce a lui et que je mettais toujours tous les bonus pour sa pomme et que dans ma partie il avait battu Sephiroth "finger in the nose" mais je crois qu'il n'aurait pas compris…La réalité est dure parfois !

« Je ne suis qu'une fille ordinaire. Une fille qui a beaucoup de chance. »

« Beaucoup de chance ? »

« Hem… Enfin je voulais dire que j'ai deviné juste par chance… »

« Mouaif c'est ça ! »

« Ne te prend pas la tête pour moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Il s'assit sur les escaliers, déposant son épée à coté de lui. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Bon ok je n'étais pas obligée de m'asseoir si près. Mais c'était trop tentant.

« Tu as froid, me demanda-t il »

« Ben… un peu, oui. »

Il passa sa main autour de mon épaule. (J'arrive pas à y croire ! )

« Plus je réfléchis et moins je comprends… Tu ne me dis pas tout sur toi n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, tout le monde a ses secrets. Peut-être que tu me le diras un jour.»

« Mmm… »

Je m'appuyai doucement contre lui, me laissant envahir par la chaleur intense qu'il dégageait. A là là ! J'me serai bien endormie à ce moment là moi ! C'était une drôle de sensation quand même, se retrouver serrer contre lui… En plein milieu de Colisée…

« Hey ! Tu dors ? »

Effectivement je crois que je m'étais endormie. La voix était celle d'un homme mais pas celle de Cloud. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et vis le visage du guerrier blond à quelques centimètres du mien. Il avait les yeux clos et les traits de son visage étaient détendus. Ces bras m'entouraient les épaules et ses mains étaient posées sur ma taille. Je refermais mes les yeux, voulant me rendormir, j'avais sans doute rêvé, mais la voix me héla de nouveau !

« Bon, tu te bouges oui ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre ! »

« Mmmm… Riku tais-toi ! »

« Ç'est ça ! Andarielle te cherche enfin… Disons plutôt qu'elle m'a envoyé te chercher. »

Je fis enfin l'effort de tourner mon visage vers cet importun. Il était accroupi sur les marches à un mètre a peine de moi. Son coude posé sur ses genoux qui soutenait sa tête.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle me cherche à une heure aussi tardive ? »

« Ouais ! C'est dommage, t'as l'air de bien t'amuser en plus… »

Le son de sa voix était extrêmement mielleux et complètement faux ! D'un geste rapide de la main, je fis mine d'attraper une mèche de ses cheveux. Mais il fut plus rapide que moi et se dégagea avant que je ne finisse mon action.

« Arrête de bouger ! »

« Tiens, tiens ! Beau gosse s'est réveillé ! »

« Riku, t'es soûlant ! »

« Et fier de l'être, je sais ! »

Je sais pourquoi Riku et Andarielle s'entendent si bien, ils ont le même but dans la vie : Faire chier leur monde.

_Non, en fait, juste te faire chier toi, ce qui est tout de même une sacrée différence en fait ! Quoique les victimes collatérales, ça ne me dérange pas non plus…_

« Bon, tu viens ? »

« Mais elle a pas besoin de moi en pleine nuit ! Mince ! Laisse moi tranquille ! »

« Bon… Je vais la chercher, on verra bien. »

Riku retourna à l'intérieur. Moi, j'étais toujours à moitié dans les vappes, sans savoir pourquoi, je me remis à dormir, posant ma tête contre le torse de Cloud.

_Entre nous, doit y avoir pire comme place !_

Andarielle ! Pas touche !

_Je profite de la beauté là où elle se trouve, c'est quand même pas un crime…_

Je me demande si je préfère pas quant tu traites Cloud de blondinette ou de paillasson…

_Pourquoi ?_

Au moins, je n'ai pas peur que tu me le piques !

Je le vis ouvrir les yeux et esquisser un sourire. Avant même que je pus le lui rendre, la colossale porte d'entrée des arènes s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Andarielle suivie de Riku.

« Polty, grouille toi on va bientôt… partir? »

Le son de sa voix laissait comprendre que Riku ne l'avait pas vraiment informé de la situation.

« Heu… Je croyais que Cloud était un solitaire et qu'il ne voulait pas venir avec nous… »

L'intéressé se leva et répondit d'un ton sec :

« Mais je ne viens pas avec vous. »

Puis il fit simplement volte-face avant de s'éloigner vers la porte du monde. A mi-chemin il se retourna, rejeta avec classe une mèche qui tombait devant son visage. (Trop bô !)

« A plus tard, s'exclama-t il en me jetant une sorte de petite pierre. »

Il franchit la porte et disparut dans les ténèbres.

« C'est quoi ? Me demanda Andarielle »

« C'est mon poing dans ta gueule ! T'as tout gâché, espèce de boulet ! »

« Oh ! C'est bon ! Si Mademoiselle n'est pas contente, c'est exactement le même tarif ! En fait dans le fond ça t'aurait plutôt arrangé qu'on parte sans toi ! hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle. »

« Oui, comme ça j'aurais pas eu à vous supporter, toi et monsieur Casse-couilles ! »

« C'aurait peut-être été mieux pour tout le monde ! »

Sa voix s'adoucit subitement, presque trop.

« Enfin, dans le fond, ça te fait plus chier de partir que de rester alors c'est peut-être pas un mal que tu viennes et pas lui… »

Elle avait un de ces sourires malsains et mauvais qu'elle avait sûrement du piquer à son cher et tendre.

« Merci pour ton soutien, répliquai-je, acide.

« C'est tout naturel, me répondit-elle sur le même son. »

Le silence se fit pesant. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait de vraiment lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule, mais il paraît qu'entre amies ça ne se fait pas…

« En tout cas on le reverra ! Lâcha Riku en retournant à l'intérieur. »


	8. Orage au Pays des Merveilles

**Voilà la suite(que j'espère très attendue) de cette fic..indescriptible...Alors je vous préviens, il va falloir être très patients pour en voir le bout, car sur mon ordi, il fait 24 pages :-D**

**Donc bon courage, et pitié ne vous arrêtez pas à sa longueur..Bon, je ne vous dirais rien sur son contenu, riche en surprises tout du moins je l'espère... Par contre, je proteste...Pourquoi y-a-t-il eu moins de reviews sur les chapitres 6 et 7 que sur les autres?(bon ok, ils étaient moins bien, je vous l'accorde...)**

**Bon, au pire, c'est pas grave, voilà une occasion de vous rattraper!**

**Bon courage, et passez un bon moment!**

Je le suivis, Poltergeist sur mes talons.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? lui demanda Poltergeist agressive (car à peu près dans le même état de nerfs que moi) »

« L'instinct, répondit-il évasivement, puis se retournant : De toute façon, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut faire, comment je le sais. Je le sais, un point c'est tout ! Tu n'es pas ma mère que je sache ! »

« Si j'étais toi, je la ramènerai pas ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je fais de gros efforts pour ne pas te péter la gueule. »

« Je voudrais bien voir ça, lui lança-t-il en riant. »

« CA SUFFIT, hurlai-je. TOUS LES DEUX ! J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASEEZ DE TOUTES VOS JEREMIADES ! VOUS COMMENCEZ VRAIMENT À ME TAPER SUR LE SYSTEME ! »

Quiconque ne m'a jamais entendu hurler quand je suis en colère ne peux pas imaginer l'effet que ça fait. L'écho de mes cris subsistèrent encore quelques temps à flotter dans l'air où régnait un silence figé. Je repris un volume plus normal :

« Alors maintenant, vous arrêtez, sinon je vous plante tous les deux là, ou alors je vous abandonne sur une planète abandonnée, j'ai pas encore décidé ! Alors à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, silence ! »

« Tu peux pas m'obliger à me taire, me répondit Riku. »

« Tu crois ça, Kupo, dis-je en insistant très lourdement sur le dernier mot. »

« Pourquoi ? J'aurais mieux fait de me péter une jambe ce jour-là… »

« Ouais, mais tu l'as pas fait et à la place tu as préféré parier…Alors maintenant tu assumes ! »

« D'accord, je ne dirai plus rien ! »

« Tant mieux, dit Poltergeist. »

Je fis volte-face.

« Toi, on récupère nos affaires, on part et après on s'explique ! Clair ? »

« Limpide… »

La récupération se fit dans le silence le plus total. L'ambiance avait été complètement pourrie. De l'ambiance cordiale qui régnait auparavant, il ne restait plus rien ! Tout ça en une soirée, et tout ça à cause de Cloud…Pourtant, il était sympa mais c'était un peu notre pomme de discorde à nous…C'était sûrement pas un mal qu'il ne soit pas venu finalement…Même si avec le recul, je trouvais qu'il avait tout du parfait salaud…Mais ça, il allait falloir que j'en parle avec Poltergeist, si elle voulait encore m'adresser la parole. Mais la connaissant, rien n'était moins sur…Je verrai bien ça plus tard… Bon, ça me faisait un peu de peine de partir comme ça à la va vite comme une voleuse, mais on avait déjà perdu suffisamment de temps !

« Andarielle, tu viens, me lança Poltergeist. Sinon on part sans toi… »

« J'arrive…dis-je en me mettant en route. »

Je poussai un long et profond soupir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, me lança mon amie en se retournant. »

« Rien…Je me disais que c'est encore toi qui allais avoir le droit de piloter… »

« Ma petite, après le coup que tu m'as fait, estime-toi heureuse de pouvoir encore avoir accès à al cabine de pilotage ! »

« Je ne te laisserai pas le plaisir d'entendre mes excuses, n'espère même pas. Et de toute façon, je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner ! »

« Tu crois ça ? Tu as la mémoire un peu courte quand même ! »

« D'accord, tu as raison, j'ai eu tort…D e toute façon, c'est toujours comme ça que ça finit…Il faut toujours que j'aie tort ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? Tu es d'une humeur massacrante ! »

« Oh non…Pas encore, dis-je en lui passant devant. »

J'eus un petit sourire en pensant que, vu les têtes qu'on tirait, il y avait tout de même peu de chance que notre vaisseau gummi démarre. L'idée d'être cloués au sol parce qu'on faisait la gueule me fit carrément rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda Riku. »

« Rien, absolument rien… »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Mais pourquoi on est là, nous, demanda Poltergeist, sceptique d'être arrivée si vite aux commandes du vaisseau, sans qu'elle ne se souvienne y être montée. Andarielle, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« J'arrivais pas à trouver une bonne transition pour cette scène alors je nous ai téléportés directement ici ! »

« Flemmarde ! »

« Je sais… »

Polty s'assit sur le fauteuil de pilotage (qui en y réfléchissant bien avait l'air beaucoup pus confortable que le mien) et moi sur le fauteuil du copilote, même si, point de vue confort, chaise était un terme plus approprié. Quant à Riku, il avait disparu Dieu seul sait où… J'espérais secrètement qu'il était quand même monter, parce que je ne ferai pas demi-tour pour lui…Quoique, ça me ferait trop de peine de le laisser derrière !

« Pfiou ! Bon, on décolle, dis-je à mon pilote préféré. »

Elle se tourna vers moi. C'était vraiment trop injuste… Pourquoi son fauteuil tournait et le mien pas ?

« Toi, ça ne va vraiment pas, me dit-elle. »

« Mais si, je t'assure… Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu as parlé de décollage sans faire une seule référence à Star Trek, Stargate ou je sais quelle autre série ou film de science-fiction ! »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence.

« Et tu crois que c'est mauvais signe ? »

« Je te connais par cœur ! Si tu ne fais pas de référence, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas la pêche ! »

« Peut-être bien… »

« Tu peux tout me raconter, tu sais… »

« Je me demandais si tu me faisais pas la tête (ça y est la bombe est lancée, pensai-je.) »

Je me mis en posture de défense, parce qu'à chaque fois que je pose une question qu'elle juge débile, je me prends un coup. Mais il ne vint pas. Elle avait l'air pensive (ce qui entre nous est assez effrayant en fait !).

_Je ne te permets pas ! Alors quand tu penses c'est normal, et quand ça m'arrive à moi, c'est forcément effrayant ! Quelle injustice !_

Je n'accepterai pas qu'une fille qui se vautre dans un fauteuil qui tourne me parle d'injustice ! Tu ne connais pas le vrai sens du mot injustice !

_N'importe quoi ! C'est normal que le pilote soit mieux installé que le copilote… Il est plus sollicité… Toi, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est lire une carte, et encore quand tu ne te plantes pas !_

Je sais quand même lire une carte…

_Là, tu vois j'ai un méchant doute !_

Chut ! Sinon je ne continue pas…

_Ok, je dis plus rien… _

Tiens je crois que je vais commencer à faire le compte du nombre de fois où tu as dit ça !

_No comment !_

Toi aussi, tu te mets à l'anglais…

_Mon Dieu, toutes tes expressions pourries déteignent sur moi, je vais mourir, j'agonise… Andarielle aide–moi._

Non.

_Argh ! Je rends mon dernier soupir… Gargl !_

Enfin la paix ! Aïe !

_Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait morte !_

Lâche-moi ! Donc elle avait l'air pensive…Enfin maintenant elle a surtout l'air morte ! Non, pas tout a fait… Elle s'accroche l'animal !

« Non, je ne te fais pas la tête, me répondit-elle enfin après un court moment qui me sembla durer une éternité. Non, du moins, je ne crois pas… »

« C'est pourtant toi qui devrais être le plus au courant… »

Elle eut un petit rire sans joie.

« Je t'en veux, mais je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir…Donc je me suis résolue à ne pas te faire la tête… »

« C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle… »

« Te réjouis pas trop vite ! Au début, j'avoue que je voulais t'étriper…Puis je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'as dit… »

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, moi ? »

« Tu as dit qu'il valait mieux rester unies…En plus, c'est pas ta faute si Cloud ne vient pas… »

« Ah ça non ! Je lui ai proposé de venir, même ! Mais j'ai vraiment dit ça moi…C'est pourtant vachement dégoulinant de bons sentiments…Je devais pas être dans mon état normal… »

« En même temps, dès que Riku est dans un rayon de 15 mètres, tu n'es plus dans ton état normal… »

« C'est un peu vrai… »

« Répète ça ! »

« Je disais que tu avais raison…Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat… »

« Oh que si…Tu peux me le mettre par écrit please ? »

« Et après on s'étonne que je ne reconnaisse jamais quand j'ai tort ! Tu as vu le bordel que tu me fais quand je dis que tu as raison… »

« OK…Donc j'avais raison et tu avais tort… »

« Non, la coupai-je. Tu as eu raison, mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire… Donc je n'ai pas tort non plus… »

« Oh la mauvaise foi ! Je n'y crois pas… »

« Tu devrais pourtant être habituée maintenant ! »

« Et alors c'est pas parce que je suis habituée que j'en ai pas marre... »

« Ca se défend… »

« Naturellement puisque j'ai raison ! »

« Arrête avec ça, s'il te plaît ! »

« D'accord, d'accord… »

« N'empêche, je trouve que tu exagères… »

« Moi, j'exagère ! Alors ça, c'est la meilleure de l'année ! »

« Tu me reproches d'avoir dormi avec Riku à Traverse et je te retrouve dans les bras de Cloud… Avoue quand même que c'est un peu exagéré… »

« Mais c'est pas du tout pareil ! »

« Là, je suis d'accord ! Au moins, je connaissais Riku depuis plus longtemps qu'une soirée… »

« C'est lui qui m'a pris dans ses bras, dit-elle pour se défendre. »

« Et tu vas prétendre que tu n'as rien fait pour, bien sûr… »

« J'irais pas jusque là…Mais j'avais froid et… »

« Je te l'accorde… Avec Cloud, niveau bras protecteurs, tu es parée pour l'hiver ! »

« C'est quoi cette expression ! »

« Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! »

« Mais ça ne se dit pas… »

« Je vais quand même pas avoir des conseils de savoir-vivre de la part de Miss Subtility ! »

« Tu en aurais peut-être bien besoin… »

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? »

« Qui se ressemble, s'assemble ! dit-elle en se retournant vers les commandes. »

« Et ça, ça veut dire quoi ? lui demandais-je. »

« Ce que tu veux ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH ! Je déteste quand tu dis ça ! »

« Je sais ! Bon, allez, quel cap ? »

« Droit au nord ! »

« Tu sais que le nord est super relatif dans un voyage entre deux mondes différents… »

« Tu sais que pour une fois ce que tu dis n'est pas totalement dénué d'intérêt… »

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Ce que tu veux ! »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me piquer mon expression ! »

« J'ai tous les droits ! »

« Bon, au nord alors… »

« Yep ! »

« Attends, nord ! Mais où tu nous emmènes ? »

« Bah, au pays des Merveilles ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire là-bas ? »

« Je sais pas… »

Et le pire, c'est que c'était vrai… Je ne savais pourquoi je voulais y aller, mais j'en avais envie… Et pourtant, Dieu seul sait à quel point j'avais pu haïr ce niveau ! Ou peut-être Poltergeist qui a du subir mes plaintes incessantes à ce propos… Peut-être… Enfin, je confirme, les voyages en vaisseau gummi, il n'y a rien de plus gonflant ! Quoi que, en cherchant bien, je suis sûre que je pourrais trouver quelque chose de pire…Hum….

_Toi…_

Je ne te le permets pas !

_Moi si !_

D'un autre côté, il est plutôt rassurant que tu te permettes ce que tu fais…

_C'est vrai aussi…_

Poltergeist !

_Quoi ?_

Règle numéro 1 !

_C'est vrai, tu as toujours raison…Et si tu as tort, se référer à la règle numéro 1…_

Voilà, c'est bien…. Enfin, l'avantage de ce bref intermède, c'est ce que ça a couvert la durée du voyage. Nous étions arrivés au pays des Merveilles ! Qui n'a de merveilleux que le nom en réalité…Non pas que ce ne soit pas joli, mais le vent de folie qui y règne à le pouvoir incroyable de faire perdre contenance à n'importe qui.

Poltergeist nous avait fait atterrir en surface, à proximité du terrier de lapin blanc. Par ailleurs, je dois bien admettre que je me demande comment elle a fait pour savoir que c'était le bon terrier, et comment elle a pu savoir que c'était un terrier, et pas un simple trou.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On a la maîtrise ou on ne l'a pas…_

Et dans ton cas, c'est quelle solution ?

_Je te déteste ! _

Donc toujours est-il qu'elle a trouvé le bon terrier. Tout à fait entre nous, le lapin blanc ne se mouche pas du coude ! Un petit loft vachement vaste, qui ouvrent sur les jardins royaux, dans une belle petite plaine, située en rase compagne, ni trop près, ni trop loin de la ville. Un coin tout à fait charmant, avec des petites fleurs, un bel arbre au vaste ramage dispensant une ombre bienfaisante, et bien sûr l'entrée du terrier en elle-même qui est juste un simple trou.

« Pourquoi tu as atterri sur la plaine et pas directement à l'intérieur du pays des merveilles ? demandai-je à ma pilote préférée. »

« Si on te demande, tu diras que tu ne sais pas ! répliqua-t-elle. »

« Donc ce n'était pas entièrement voulu… »

« Si, je l'ai fait sciemment… »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« La raison a des raisons que la raison ignore…. »

« Tu sais que ça, c'est le summum de la mauvaise foi ! »

« Donc j'ai pris cette expression chez toi… »

« Tu me traites de summum de la mauvaise foi, là je rêve pas… »

« Peut-être… »

« Peut-être, rien du tout ! »

« Vous avez pas bientôt fini de vous disputer, dit Riku en surgissant de nulle part. »

« Mais tu étais où toi, lui demandais-je. On ne t'a pas vu de tout le voyage ! »

« Moi, nulle part, répondit-il évasivement. »

« Arrête d'essayer de te défiler à chaque fois que je te pose une question ! »

« J'essaie pas de me défiler, je veux juste pas te répondre, c'est différent ! »

« Et en quoi ? »

« En beaucoup de choses… Il n'empêche, ça a un certain charme par ici… »

« Essaie pas de changer de sujet, ça ne sert à rien ! »

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, dit-il en souriant. Et maintenant ? »

« On est censé rentrer dans le terrier, dit Poltergeist. »

Une profonde lueur d'incrédulité s'alluma dans le regard du jeune homme.

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, il faut rentrer dans le terrier… »

« Non, mais tu m'as vu ! Je ne suis pas un lapin, hors de question que je rentre là-dedans. »

« Dommage, dis-je pensive. »

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il. »

« C'est pourtant si mignon un petit lapinou, avec ses petites oreilles toutes douces, et ses petites papattes, et son petit bidon tout doux, et sa petite langue toute rose, toute douce quand il fait des petites léchouilles…dis-je sur un ton suraigu qui avait tendance à remonter dans les ultrasons. J'adore les petits lapinous tout chous… »

«Holà ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

« C'est pas grave, c'est rien… C'est toujours comme ça quand on prononce le mot lapin, conclut Poltergeist. »

« D'accord, mais ça ne règle pas le problème du comment rentrer… »

« Facile, dis-je en reprenant enfin mes esprits. Il suffit d'avancer et de se laisser tomber dedans ! »

« Je t'explique…me dit Riku le plus patiemment du monde comme s'il parlait à une demeurée (comment ça, c'est pas faux…Retire ça tout de suite, Poltergeist !)Terrier10cm de diamètre… Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je suis un petit peu au-dessus de ça… »

« Tu t'attaches à des détails des fois… »

« Parce que tu appelles ça un détail, toi ? »

« Sachant qu'on est au pays des Merveilles, oui. »

« Alors vas-y, éclaire-nous de ta science…Comment on va faire ? »

« Trop facile… »

Enfin, normalement en théorie, ça devait être trop facile. Si on se référait au film, il suffisait de suivre le lapin blanc.

_Ouais, comme dans Matrix !_

Depuis quand tu fais des références à des films de science-fiction, toi ?

Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa…Et en plus, ça te coupe l'herbe sous le pied, et j'aurais plus à supporter tes références débiles !

Elles ne sont pas débiles ! Ce sont tous des films cultes, Mademoiselle…

Mais oui, c'est ça… 

Donc, tout ce qu'il y avait à faire, c'était attendre…Je m'asseyais tranquillement sous l'ombre de l'arbre, ce qui était tout à fait agréable.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me demanda Poltergeist. »

« Je règle notre problème, lui répondis-je les yeux fermés, adossée à l'arbre et profitant de la chaude lueur du soleil. »

« Tu règles…Donc tu me prends définitivement pour une abrutie ? »

« Mais non…C'est juste que dans le monde de brutes où nous vivons, il vaut parfois mieux prendre le temps de vivre, ou de regarder le temps passer… »

« N'importe quoi… »

« Aie confiance en moi. Et de toute façon, même si je me trompe, quel mal ça peut nous faire d'attendre ici ? Je veux dire, y a quand même des coins et des façons de passer le temps beaucoup plus désagréables. »

« Quel mal ? s'indigna Riku. Mais c'est une perte de temps ! »

« Perte de temps par rapport à quoi ? »

« Et bien…C'est juste qu'on a sûrement des trucs plus importants à faire ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

J'adorais me faire la voix de la paresse. Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus beau que le calme, et j'avais rarement vu un paysage qui se prêtait aussi bien à l'état de sérénité total dans lequel j'étais plongé à ce moment précis.

« Des trucs plus importants, me répondit-il simplement. »

« C'est ça…Dis simplement que tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux… »

« Un peu…Mais qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

« Un lapin blanc. »

« Si je te connaissais pas, je penserai que tu es devenue complètement folle… »

« Ca, c'est gentil… »

« Mais je sais que tu l'étais déjà en arrivant. »

Vexée, j'attrapai une pierre et lui lançai dessus. Il l'évita.

« Méchant, lui lançai-je. »

« Et fier de l'être… »

« Mais tu es mauvais en fait ! »

« Oui, me répondit-il. »

« Et il t'a fallu tout ce temps pour t'en rendre compte, finit Poltergeist à sa place. »

« Ca va, hein ! »

« Donc on attend un lapin blanc, reprit Riku sur un ton d'excuses pour éviter mon regard assassin. »

« C'est tout à fait ça ! »

« Et il arrive quand ? »

« Si je le savais, on ne l'attendrait pas ! »

« Logique ! Et il ressemble à quoi ? »

« Tu as décidé de collectionner les questions stupides aujourd'hui ? Il ressemble à un lapin blanc… »

« Ca se défend dans un sens… »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va croiser le lapin blanc, demanda Polty. »

« Si on le croise pas, je ne vois pas comment on va pouvoir entrer dans le terrier… »

« Ce n'est pas faux…Alors on attend, et c'est tout ? »

« A moins que tu n'aies une meilleure solution… »

« Non… »

« Alors on attend… »

La brise fraîche charriait une douce odeur de fleurs printanières, à la fois subtile et légère. Ca changeait beaucoup de l'odeur chaude du sable du Colisée. Je crois bien que c'était ça l'avantage du voyage entre les mondes, on visitait plein de choses différentes avec plein d'ambiances différentes.

Soupir… 

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rien, on va encore passer trois heures à attendre où il ne se passera rien, et où tu ne raconteras rien…Alors bon, je m'apprête à prendre mon mal en patience…

Comment ça, rien d'intéressant. Il n'y a rien de plus intéressant que le doux vol d'un papillon dans la douce brise printanière ou le bruissement des feuilles secouées par cette même brise...

Mais oui, c'est ça…Bon, alors, tu fais avancer le fil de l'histoire ou pas ? 

Le temps passe doucement et lentement, comme un fleuve tranquille que rien ne peut arrêter, mais que rien ne peut accélérer non plus.

C'est quoi cette métaphore pourrie ! 

Mais elle t'embête ma métaphore !

S'il y avait qu'elle ! 

Mais je t'embête !

Qu'est-ce que je disais à l'instant ! 

Stop ! Je vais faire avancer l'histoire si c'est le seul moyen de te faire taire !

_Enfin…_

Au bout d'un moment, assez long d'ailleurs le moment, je vis au loin une petite touffe de poils blancs qui bougeait et qui se rapprochait de nous à une vitesse tout de même assez respectable pour une touffe de poils. En réalité, ce n'était que des bouts d'oreilles toutes blanches et poilues, qui avaient l'air toutes douces, et qui furent bien vite suivies par une petite bouille toute ronde d'un lapin blanc. Mais je ne réagis pas du tout. Dans le fond j'étais bien sous mon arbre et n'avais absolument aucune envie de m'en éloigner, un peu comme la sœur d'Alice sauf qu'il me manquait un bon livre pour être heureuse…N'importe quel livre aurait fait l'affaire. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pu effleurer la tranche d'un livre du bout des doigts, que je n'avais pas senti sa couverture sous mes mains, le toucher des pages qu'on tourne et le doux bruissement du papier alors qu'on suit les lignes de son index. La lecture me manquait terriblement. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux à la simple évocation de ce petit plaisir. Je les retins avec peine pour ne pas pleurer mais pas assez pour ne pas avoir les yeux brillants d'eau. Vous remarquerez que dans ces cas-là vous battez des paupières dans l'espoir que cela essuiera toute cette eau mais en réalité vous ne faites que l'aider à couler. C'est ce qui se passa. Je me rendis compte que mes larmes coulaient lorsque la première arriva à la commissure de mes lèvres. Il n'y a que deux goûts qui peuvent vous faire sursauter : le goût de vos larmes et celui de votre sang. Je m'essuyais les joues du bout des doigts, les yeux du revers de la main et fixai à nouveau mon regard sur l'horizon. Mais plus de trace de lapin blanc…Je ne savais pas trop si cette nouvelle devait m'attrister ou pas, si je devais considérer ce lapin comme un oiseau de mauvais augure ou pas. J'avais bien envie de m'assoupir, mais je commençais à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à toujours rester assise. Je me levais, bien décidée à aller me dégourdir les jambes.

« Où tu vas, me demanda Poltergeist. »

« J'en ai marre de rester à rien faire, alors je vais me dégourdir un peu les jambes. T'inquiète pas, je n'irais pas loin… »

« Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, tu es assez grande pour prendre des décisions par toi-même. Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop quand même ! »

« Heureusement que tu ne t'inquiètes pas… »

« Attends que je te rattrape, toi ! »

« J'ai encore de la marge alors… »

« Va-t-en, dit-elle en me lançant un caillou dessus. »

« Aïe ! Mais tu es dangereuse ! »

« Oui, me cria-t-elle. Il t'a fallu tant de temps pour t'en rendre compte… »

« Bah, dans le fond, j'avais l'espoir… »

« Mais oui, c'est ça… »

C'était agréable de se promener dans la riante campagne, mais en fait ce n'était pas exactement le but premier de cette expédition. J'avais plutôt besoin d'être seule...Et oui, je ne suis qu'une solitaire mais fière de l'être, et je le revendique en plus, d'ailleurs je crois que c'est ça le pire quand même. J'avais besoin de méditer un peu sur les liens de cause et effet qui régissent notre pauvre existence ballottée par les flots tumultueux du fleuve temps dans la vaste étendue de la plaine destinée. En résumé, j'avais besoin de méditer…

Donc, balade bien tranquille dans les prairies (champs n'est pas un terme adapté) et décalage effrayant par rapport à l'agitation et à la chaleur du Colisée de l'Olympe. Mais je ne vais pas vous refaire un topo sur la brise fraîche, le ciel bleu et tout ça…Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais disons que certaines pressions extérieures dont je tairai le nom m'empêche de vraiment mener le récit comme je le désire et que ces pressions n'apprécient pas que les choses traînent en longueur…

Au bout d'un moment, la lumière ambiante commença à baisser. Il devait sûrement se faire tard.

«J'ai peut-être un peu abusé, là…Et je vais me faire tuer par Poltergeist, pensai-je. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. En réalité, la brusque baisse de luminosité n'était pas due à un soleil déclinant, mais alors pas du tout. Elle était plutôt due à l'énorme chape de nuages qui avait recouvert le ciel de son gris cotonneux, couleur qui ne pouvait présager qu'une seule chose : une pluie ou un orage plus qu'imminents. Dans le fond, c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis, puisque a priori la pluie n'était pas acide, et donc je ne risquais pas de fondre, juste d'être mouillée…Je pense que le risque était réduit et que j'allais sûrement survivre, même à une très très grosse averse.

Une fine bruine se mit à tomber, si légère qu'elle faisait à peine se plier les brins d'herbe. C'était une pluie rafraîchissante et bienfaisante, et je n'aurais pas peur d'utiliser le terme salvatrice, car avec elle emportait toutes mes interrogations. J'avais toujours adoré les temps de pluie, non pas comme ceux qui contemplent l'eau bien au sec au travers de leur fenêtre, mais quand on est dessous, à sentir les gouttes nous ruisseler le long du visage. Oui, on peut dire que la pluie me mettait d'humeur romantique…

La pluie s'intensifia brusquement, jusqu'à former un rideau d'eau devant moi. On n'y voyait pas à 3 mètres. Là, c'était sûr j'allais être complètement trempée, et si je tombais pas malade, j'aurais bien de la chance (peut-on vraiment tomber malade dans un univers virtuel ? En fait, j'en doute un peu, mais qui vivra verra…) et si j'arrivais à voir d'où je venais, là, ça relèverait du quasi-miracle… Donc j'étais perdue, mais j'avais une excuse…Dans le noir d'un violent orage, toutes les plaines se ressemblent, et toutes les directions aussi…

Un éclair zébra le ciel, et le tonnerre gronda avec force. La foudre n'avait pas du tomber bien loin. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de m'inquiéter de la distance de l'orage. Très personnellement, j'aimais la pluie, mais la foudre c'est une autre paire de manches. En fait, j'aurais bien voulu retrouver les autres… Bah, il n'y avait pas de souci à me faire, ils devaient bien être partis à ma recherche quand la pluie s'était mise à tomber.

Pendant ce temps, sous l'arbre où j'avais laissé Poltergeist et Riku, ça discutait sec. Le ramage de l'arbre n'offrait qu'un abri sommaire contre les assauts de la pluie, ce qui était pour eux une source de problème :

« Si on reste là, on va être totalement trempés, dit Poltergeist. »

« Trempés, on l'est déjà alors un peu plus, un peu moins…Et puis si on part avant le retour d'Andarielle, elle risque de se perdre… »

« Ecoute, la connaissant comme je la connais, il n'y a que deux solutions. Elle a déjà du trouver un endroit où s'abriter et attend l'accalmie pour revenir, et on ferait bien de faire pareil ! »

« Et la deuxième solution, demanda Riku. »

« Elle s'est déjà perdue et ça ne sert à rien de rester ici plus longtemps… »

« Donc, dans les deux cas, on ferait mieux de partir, c'est ça ? »

« Tout à fait ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour se mettre en route ? »

« En avant ! »

Ils quittèrent l'abri tout relatif que leur offrait l'arbre pour en chercher un plus efficace.

J'étais à des lieues d'imaginer ça…Si j'avais su à ce moment-là qu'ils préféraient chercher un abri plutôt que de me chercher moi, je crois que je leur aurais fait la tête. Je n'étais quand même pas assez stupide pour rester plantée à ma place alors qu'il pleuvait et comme j'avais renoncé à tout espoir de pouvoir retrouver mon chemin tant que cette pluie perdurerait, j'étais moi aussi parti en quête d'un abri plus efficace que…rien du tout, je n'avais strictement rien du tout. Même un muret aurait fait l'affaire, un peu étant mieux que rien… Les stries des éclairs déchiraient le ciel de plus en plus régulièrement et de plus en plus violemment, et l'accalmie semblait bien être décidée à se faire attendre. Au loin se dressait une forme sombre et indistincte. Seul point de repère dans cet océan qui occupait les trois dimensions, je m'en rapprochai. Aller savoir si c'est une illusion d'optique, mais plus j'avançais dans sa direction, plus la forme semblait s'éloigner. Ce qui m'amena bien vite à conclure qu'au lieu de forme le terme silhouette était plus adapté et que son propriétaire était un être vivant, un poil trop grand pour être un animal (sauf un ours dressé sur ses pattes arrières, peut-être…). Bref, le mystère était entier quant à l'identité de ce mystérieux être de l'orage (tiens, c'est joli comme appellation, ça) et sa destination, mais dans le doute, mieux valait le suivre des fois que…Au pire, il me perdait encore plus, même si je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que ça pouvait être possible. Au mieux, je trouvais un coin tranquille où attendre l'accalmie tant désirée…

Après quelques instants, et l'équivalent de quelques seaux d'eau en plus, la silhouette disparut comme ça, sans crier gare, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas forcément.

« Mais où il est passé, me demandai-je (interrogation somme toute normale dans une situation qui l'est un petit peu moins) et comment je vais faire pour me retrouver moi maintenant ? Là, c'est franchement abuser ! On m'y reprendra à suivre des formes mystérieuses, tiens… »

Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire : aller voir le coin où il avait disparu.

« J'étais pourtant sûre que c'était là ! Ou du moins dans les environs, dis-je de moins en moins assurée de ne pas m'être trompée. »

Je prospectai en vain jusqu'à tomber sur une ouverture assez large pour que la silhouette ait p y passer. Enfin sur n'est pas le terme…Le terme exact est plutôt dans. Je pense que le cri que je poussais pendant ma chute a largement du couvrir le roulement de tonnerre de cet orage. Ce fut une chute longue, très longue, trop longue pour être honnête. Les parois du trou étaient parfaitement lisses, et il y faisait bon chaud. Moi je dis, c'était quand même assez louche ! Je pense que ce qui m'intrigua le plus, ce sont les multiples tableaux représentant des carottes qui parsemaient les façades de façon assez hiératique et irrégulière. Quel que soit le propriétaire de ces lieux, il avait un goût de chiotte en matière de décoration…Des portraits de carottes…Non mais je vous jure, y a des gens qui ont honte de rien…

Enfin au bout d'un moment, tomber, c'est carrément soûlant. J'avais hâte d'atterrir…Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne que vu la longueur de la chute, la réception ne se ferait pas sans mal. Dans le fond, je ne savais si je tombais ou si je remontais…Comment différencier le haut du bas dans un endroit pareil ? Tout se ressemblait… Même s'il y avait peu de chances que je remonte, ne serait-ce qu'à cause de la gravité… Ma réflexion fut interrompue lorsque j'entrai lourdement en contact avec le sol. D'un côté, j'étais contente parce que j'avais fini de tomber, et d'un autre non, parce que je m'étais fait rudement mal en atterrissant. Je me relevai péniblement et jetai un regard circulaire pour voir où j'étais tombée (dans le sens propre du mot). J'étais dans une pièce ronde avec encore et toujours ces portraits de carotte, cette fois-ci placés en alternance avec des portraits de lapin.

« Sûrement la famille du propriétaire, pensai-je en souriant. »

Encore une fois, j'avais de la chance dans mon malheur…Certes, j'étais perdue à six pieds sous terre, et je n'avais trouvé ni le lapin blanc, ni mon étrange guide, mais j'étais arrivée au pays des Merveilles.

« Merveilleux, soupirai-je. »

Je n'avais absolument pas la moindre idée de comment j'allais m'en tirer. Enfin comme on dit, chaque chose en son temps…Déjà je savais où j'étais…Pour en sortir, on réfléchirait plus tard. Le problème qui m'occupait l'esprit à ce moment précis, c'était de savoir quand j'allais retrouver Poltergeist et Riku. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas éloignée… Enfin si Alice a pu retrouver son chemin dans ce pays de fous, je devais bien être capable d'en faire autant.

Ce n'est pas sûr… 

Et pourquoi ?

Parce qu'Alice, elle a quand même un brin de sens de l'orientation… 

On va faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu…Je revenais sur mes pas et levai la tête. La lumière du jour ne parvenait plus à percer les ténèbres insondables qui me surplombaient. Pourtant il faisait clair… Une violente douleur vrilla dans toute ma jambe droite. J'avais du me faire plus mal que ce que je pensais. Je m'assis en repliant la jambe gauche sous moi et en étendant celle qui me faisait tant souffrir. C'était bien ma veine ça…

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je décidai de me lever quand même. Après tout, ça ne m'apporterait rien de rester moisir ici. Dans la vie, il faut toujours aller de l'avant, telle est ma devise !

Elle est pourrie ta devise ! 

Oui, mais moi au moins, j'ai le mérite d'en avoir une…

Tu parles, elle change toutes les trois secondes… 

Et alors ? Elle s'adapte à la situation, voilà tout…

Alors dis : telle est une de mes nombreuses devises.

Mais ça sonne vachement moins bien tout de suite…

Mais c'est plus crédible ! 

L'essentiel n'est pas que ce soit crédible, mais vraisemblable.

Et où est la différence ? 

Si tu ne la connais pas, c'est que tu n'es pas encore prête à la savoir.

N'importe quoi…J'aurai vraiment tout entendu avec toi… 

Et ouais !

Comme de bien entendu, je débouchais sur un vaste salle mystérieuse pour reprendre la terminologie exacte au milieu de laquelle trônait une table basse.

« Et ils croient vraiment qu'on va boire des trucs aussi louches que ça, dis-je en portant à hauteur de mes yeux l'une des bouteilles. Ce sera sans moi… »

J'ai des principes dans la vie, et l'un d'eux est de ne pas boire n'importe quoi, surtout si la couleur en est bizarre, hors pour moi, bleu fluo, c'est bizarre !

A peine arrivée, déjà lassée, je me laissai choir lourdement sur le lit. Il n'y avait qu'une solution pour débloquer la situation : boire le truc bizarre pour rétrécir, mais je n'avais nullement l'intention de m'y résoudre, plutôt mourir ! Même si à un moment ou un autre, j'y serai bien obligée (de boire pas de mourir ! Quoique…) mais le plus tard serait le mieux en fait. Oui, je sais, je suis lâche, même si je préfère dire que je n'ai pas le goût du risque !

C'est pareil ! 

Non, pas exactement…

Et tu vas encore me sortir que la nuance est trop subtile, c'est ça ! 

C'est un peu l'idée…

« En plus, ils ont jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux, commençai-je à me plaindre. »

« J'hallucine…Tu te plains même quand il y a personne pour t'entendre, me lança Riku. »

« On peut dire que tu as le don pour l'apparition à propos… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, demandai-je en réalisant en fin. »

« On va dire qu'on te cherchait, dit Poltergeist en arrivant. »

« Comment ça, on va dire ! »

« Te vexe pas, mais tu n'étais pas exactement notre priorité…continua Poltergeist. »

« Comment ça, pas exactement votre priorité ! »

« Tu vas vraiment répéter tout ce qu'on te dit, me coupa Riku. »

« Je répète si je veux, dis-je offusquée. Je vois, vous avez préféré chercher un abri pour vos petites personnes plutôt que de me chercher alors que j'étais peut-être en danger de mort ! »

J'espérai qu'ils nieraient. Mais Poltergeist m'acheva en répondant :

« Précisément ! »

« Mais l'essentiel, c'est qu'on t'ait retrouvée, non ?continua Riku pour une fois avec diplomatie. »

« Non, ce n'est pas l'essentiel ! Moi, tout ce que je retiens, c'est que vous avez préféré m'abandonner à mon triste sort plutôt que de prendre la peine de vous mouiller ! »

« Si tu n'étais pas partie Dieu sait où, on aurait pas eu ce problème !me lança mon amie. »

« Là n'est pas la question ! »

«Si, justement, c'est là qu'est tout le problème ! A force de te la jouer solo, tu vas t'attirer des gros ennuis et personne ne pourra t'aider ! Alors arrête de te plaindre, ou fais des efforts pour nous simplifier la tache ! »

Je restai sans voix devant la simplicité et la véracité de ces propos. Dans le fond, ils avaient raison. Si j'avais eu des ennuis, je n'aurais pu m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Encore une fois, le vieil adage se confirmait : l'union fait la force.

Tiens, tu ne l'utilises pas comme devise celui-là.

Non, parce que je ne l'aime pas ! Et c'est quand même mieux quand tu aimes ta devise !

C'est vrai aussi… 

« Bon, admettons que vous ayez raison, commençai-je, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je pense que vous avez raison, ajoutai-je précipitamment en voyant la lueur de victoire au fond du regard de Poltergeist, ça ne change rien… »

« Si, tu deviens la principale fautive de tes malheurs, résuma Riku. »

« Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu. Ca ne change rien à la situation présente…On est au fond du terrier du lapin blanc, sans grande marge d'action… »

« Bah si ! Il nous suffit de boire ça, dit Poltergeist en attrapant un des flacons. »

« J'avais peur que tu dises ça, en fait… »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien à craindre… »

« Prouve-le ! T'as qu'à boire la première ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi moi ? »

« Si tu étais vraiment convaincu du caractère inoffensif de ce truc, tu y boirais sans même y penser…À moins que tu n'aies peur toi aussi ? »

« Pas du tout ! C'est juste que…Je pense ne pas être la mieux placée pour goûter, voilà tout… »

« Bouh l'excuse pourrie et de mauvaise foi ! Même moi, j'aurais honte à ta place si je me défilais comme ça… »

« T'as qu'à la boire toi ? »

« Plutôt mourir ! »

« Donc tu as peur… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire… »

« Toutes ces histoires pour savoir qui va boire, soupira Riku. »

« T'as qu'à le faire ! »

« Honneur aux dames ! »

« Depuis quand t'es galant, toi ? »

« 30 secondes environ… »

« Alors le grand Riku se défile devant une petite bouteille de rien du tout, le nargua Poltergeist. »

« Ne l'écoute pas, elle cherche simplement à te provoquer, lui dis-je à voix basse. »

Mais rien n'y fit.

« Tu vas voir si je me défile, dit-il en lui prenant la bouteille des mains. »

« Je le sens mal… »

« Y a pas de quoi, me dit Poltergeist. »

« S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu en seras tenue pour unique responsable et mon courroux sera terrible, compris ? »

« Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter… »

« Bon, pour cette fois, je vais te croire… »

Riku but et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« Riku ! Il a disparu, c'est ta faute, entièrement ta faute, criai-je en faisant pleuvoir une averse de coups sur Poltergeist. »

« Il a pas disparu… »

« Non, je suis là juste en dessous, dit une toute petite voix. »

« Mais tu as rétréci… »

« C'était l'effet attendu, dit simplement et sobrement Poltergeist. »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant ! »

Riku et moi l'avions dit en parfaite harmonie.

« Tiens, y a de l'écho par ici… Andarielle, tu étais censée le savoir, et le cobaye, c'est pas ton rôle de le savoir… »

« Le cobaye, il t'en emmerde ! »

« Tu sais qu'avec ta voix quand tu dis ça, ça fait très marrant ! »

« Ca va, hein ! »

« N'empêche comme ça, tu es trop mimi, commençai-je. »

« C'est pas parce que tu fais 20 fois ma taille que tu as le droit de dire que je suis mimi ! »

« 20 fois, 20 fois…Tu te surestimes, dit Poltergeist en retenant à grand peine un fou rire. »

« Ma vengeance sera terrible, nous prévient-il. »

Une menace de Riku, ça se prend au sérieux…Mais la même menace, dite avec une voix de 3 octaves supérieures, c'est beaucoup plus risible. Polty et moi éclatâmes de rire.

« Allez-y, moquez vous ! »

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais nous aussi, faut qu'on rétrécisse, dis-je en attrapant la bouteille. »

« Attends, dit Polty en arrêtant mon geste. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il nous reste une chose à faire ! Lève-toi de là et aide-moi ! »

« A quoi ? »

« A pousser le lit, sinon on pourra jamais entrer… »

« Vous voulez que je vous aide, demanda Riku. »

« Tu ne nous sera pas très utile alors c'est pas la peine de te fatiguer pour rien… »

«Pff ! »

Nous bougeâmes le lit pour dégager un chemin.

« Il y a un jardin derrière, nous dit Riku. Je vais y aller ! »

« Ne bouge pas, dis-je en l'attrapant. »

« Lâche-moi ! »

« Un Riku de poche, c'est plutôt pratique, commentai-je. »

« Vas-y, moque-toi… C'est pas bien de s'en prendre à plus petit que soi… »

« Maintenant, on peut rétrécir, me dit Polty. »

« Alors à la tienne ! »

Nous bûmes et rétrécîmes (ou alors la salle grandit, tout dépend du référentiel où on se place) jusqu'à nous retrouver à la même taille que Riku.

« C'est plus difficile de se moquer maintenant… »

Fort heureusement pour lui, sa voix avait repris son timbre habituel.

« On se moquait pas, mon ange, lui dis-je en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. »

« A peine, dit-il en la chassant de là. »

« Ne te vexe pas pour ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

« Je suis quand même le mieux placé pour savoir si ça vaut la peine que je me vexe ou pas… »

« C'est pas bientôt fini, vous deux… »

« Espèce de rabat-joie, dis-je en lui tirant la langue. »

« Tu m'as tiré la langue, là, je rêve pas… »

« Moi, te tirer la langue ! Moi, innocente comme je suis, la gentillesse incarnée ! C'est de la diffamation pure et simple ! »

« Mais oui, c'est ça…Donc tu m'as vraiment tiré la langue… »

« Tiens, et si on entrait dans ce superbe jardin qui s'offre à nous, dis-je pour changer de sujet. »

« Andarielle ! »

« Qui sait ce qu'on pourra y trouver…Peut-être mon ours humanoïde préféré… »

« Ton ours humanoïde ! C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? »

« Trois fois rien, je t'assure…C'est pas important… En plus, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir rétréci pour rien…Et si on reste là, on risque de prendre racine… Alors en avant ! Qui m'aime me suive ! »

Personne ne bougea lorsque je me mis en route.

« Je vous déteste ! »

« Te vexe pas pour ça, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, me dit Riku en passant. »

« Sentirais-je une pointe de sarcasmes dans tes propos ? »

« Moi, faire du sarcasme, innocent comme je suis, la candeur incarnée ! C'est de la diffamation… »

« Pure et simple, je sais, finis-je à sa place. Tu n'as pas honte de me piquer mes expressions ! »

« Je n'ai honte de rien ! »

« Je vois ça… »

« Bon, on entre ou pas, nous lança Poltergeist. »

« Oui, oui, on arrive… »

Une douce fragrance de roses emplit soudainement l'air, d'une de ses odeurs à la fois subtiles et suaves, qui créent une ambiance sans pour autant se faire omniprésente, qui savent être agréables mais aussi se faire oublier.

Côté beaucoup moins agréable de ce jardin qui pourrait être tout à fait enchanteur, ses occupants. Des dizaines de cartes alignées à écouter les divagations mégalomanes de leur reine.

_Et tu as vu tout ça en un seul coup d'œil ?_

Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle œil de lynx !

_On ne t'appelle pas œil de lynx…_

C'est pour ça…Je me disais aussi… Bref, on pouvait résumer la situation ainsi : Bienvenue chez la reine de coeur !

« Ils ont l'air hostile, vous trouvez pas, commençai-je. »

« Tu pourrais pas mettre ton option mouilloute en veilleuse 15 secondes, me reprit Poltergeist. »

« Tu préfères l'option brutasse, c'est ça ! Je me les fais tous à moi toute seule ! »

« Mais oui, c'est ça…. »

« Tu vois que ça ne fait pas crédible… »

« Honnêtement ils ont pas l'air bien menaçants…Je peux m'en débarrasser sans problème ! »

« Quand lui le dit, c'est tout de suite beaucoup plus crédible… fis-je remarquer. »

Nous nous avançâmes vers la tribune royale.

« Pardon, excusez-moi, dis-je en slalomant entre les cartes. »

« Poussez-vous de mon chemin, dit Riku en joignant le geste à la parole. »

« Décidément, ta subtilité m'étonnera toujours… »

« Je sais. »

« Et de par ma royale autorité, je condamne l'étranger à la décapitation sommaire. »

« Le pauvre, je le plains, commença Poltergeist. »

Ses paroles se perdirent, ce qui n'est pas forcément un mal, lorsque son souffle se coupa.

« Andarielle, regarde qui c'est, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. »

« De quoi ? »

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour voir quelque chose (car les cartes ont en réalité plus haute que moi, du moins à cette échelle) et dirigeai mon regard en direction de la cage du pauvre condamné à mort.

_Mais ne dis pas ça ! Il n'est pas condamné!_

Techniquement et légalement si…L'occupant de la cage m'était familier mais…

« J'arrive pas trop à voir qui c'est, il y a trop de monde devant… »

« Et après tu oses te prétendre œil de lynx… »

« Ca va ! Qui c'est ? »

« Mais c'est Cloud ! »

« Ah ! »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire… »

« Oui. »

« IL FAUT LE SAUVER ! »

« Calme-toi, on va finir par se faire remarquer ! »

« JE M'EN FOUS ! »

« Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis… »

« RIEN A FAIRE ! »

« Moi, je t'aurais prévenue… »

« Cloud, tiens bon, j'arrive ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ça le rassure… »

Regard assassin.

« Mais ça doit lui faire chaud au cœur, n'est- ce pas, Riku ? »

« Pourquoi tu me prends à témoin ! Tu t'es foutue dans la merde toute seule, alors tu t'en sors toute seule ! »

« Merci de ta bienveillante coopération… »

« De rien ! »

« C'était ironique… »

« J'avais compris…Non, mais pour qui tu me prends ? »

La seule réaction produite par les hurlements de Poltergeist c'est que les cartes se retournèrent toutes vers nous.

« Bravo, Poltergeist, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel et en sortant mon arme. »

« M'est avis que c'est pas gagné d'avance comme combat, continua Riku. »

« C'est pas grave, il faut sauver Cloud ! »

« S'il est aussi fort qu'il le dit, il a qu'à se débrouiller tout seul ! »

« Toi, tu n'as pas supporté d'avoir perdu contre lui ! »

« Et alors ? »

La première salve de cartes fonça sur nous. Ce fut en fait assez facile si on considère que les cartes sont en papier, et en tant que telles, très vulnérables aux sorts de feu… Un défouloir particulièrement jouissif ! Le problème, c'est que brasier était aussi efficace que nos attaques physiques inutiles. Et la magie, c'est bien beau, mais ça consomme de l'énergie magique…

Au bout de la troisième vague, je lançai à Riku et Poltergeist :

« Absolument navrée, mais je crois que je vais être obligée de vous faire le coup de la panne sèche ! »

« Je propose un repli stratégique alors, dit Riku. »

« La vache ! Ca me fait toujours aussi bizarre quand tu utilises le mot stratégique ou repli, mais alors les deux… »

« Non, il faut aider Cloud ! »

« Je crois qu'il y a un bug, constata Riku. Elle l'a pas déjà dit y a deux secondes, ça… »

« Si, mais c'est pas grave ! Allez, retraite ! »

« Et on la laisse là ? »

« Non, on l'emmène ! »

« OK ! »

Nous l'attrapâmes et parvînmes avec peine à nous frayer un chemin au travers des rangs de nos ennemis jusqu'à un coin plus calme et plus retiré.

« Bon, je crois que c'est définitif, nous sommes totalement perdus ! »

Un sourire narquois perché sur un arbre me répondit :

« Pour perdre, il faut d'abord savoir ce qu'on cherche… »

Une à une, les rayures se matérialisèrent à la suite de ce grand sourire jusqu'à former un félin d'une couleur, disons, intéressante.

_Bah quoi ? C'est joli le rose ! Et le violet aussi d'ailleurs…_

Ce sont loin d'être mes couleurs préférées…

_Tu sais que le violet, c'est une des couleurs préférées de Cloud !_

On s'en tamponne l'oreille avec une babouche !

_Bah, t'y connais rien…_

Cette apparition suscita quelques interrogations parmi notre joyeuse bande.

« Il a pas tort, dit Riku, pensif. Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? »

« Bonne question… A survivre et à s'échapper, je crois… »

« A sauver Cloud ! »

« Comment être perdus si personne ne vous cherche ? »

« Toi, le poilu, tu te tais, lui lançai-je. »

« Sois pas si agressive, il ne cherche qu'à nous aider, dit Poltergeist. »

« Tiens, tu as débugué, toi, dit Riku en souriant. »

« C'est juste que je suis sûre qu'il peut nous aider à secourir Cloud. »

« Il y a de l'évolution…Tu ne dis plus sauver… »

« Et ouais ! »

« Bon, où est-ce qu'on est, demandai-je au chat. »

« Là où vous ne devriez pas être. »

« Ca ne m'aide qu'à moitié… »

« Quelle moitié ? Celle-ci ou celle-là, dit-il en faisant disparaître alternativement ses rayures violettes et ses rayures roses. »

« Deuxième question : comment on sort d'ici ? »

« Par là même où vous êtres entrés… »

« Troisième question, intervint Poltergeist, comment peut-on sauver Cloud ? Et qu'est-ce que la reine de Cœur lui reproche ? »

« Ca fait deux questions, ça, fit remarquer Riku. »

« Tais-toi, lui dit-elle en lui lançant un regard assassin. »

« Moi, je dis : Riku a raison… »

« Andarielle, même tarif ! »

« Fais comme si j'avais rien dit… »

« Est-il en danger ? Le sera-t-il moins avec vous ? »

« En danger, oui, on veut le décapiter quand même ! »

« Rien ne prouve qu'il sera plus en sûreté avec nous, dit Riku. »

« Mais nous, on sera plus en sûreté avec lui, complétai-je. »

« Je ne vais pas me vexer pour ce que tu viens de dire… »

« Mais il n'y a aucune raison d'être vexé…C'était parfaitement objectif ! »

« Là, par contre, je me vexe… »

« Mais boude pas… »

« Je boude si je veux… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui reproche ? »

« Un reproche ? Quel reproche ? On ne lui reproche rien, rien qu'il ne se reproche lui-même déjà, dit le félin en riant. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si tu te perds dans la Lumière, qui sait, peut-être te retrouveras-tu dans les Ténèbres… »

« Je ne comprends absolument rien… »

« Celui qui ne sait rien ne peut rien comprendre, chuchotai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« Arrête avec ça… »

« Je trouve cette réplique super stylée et super classe ! »

« C'est pas une raison pour la sortir à tout bout de champ… »

« Si, moi, je trouve que c'est suffisant… »

« Les mots faits pour qu'on se comprenne sont tous source d'incompréhension, continua le chat. »

« C'est très paradoxal, ce que tu dis là, répliquai-je. »

« N'est-ce point paradoxal de s'éloigner de la seule issue pour se mettre en sécurité ? »

« Donc, il n'y a que le jardin royal qui conduise au monde réel ? »

«Tu penses que ce que tu vois n'est pas la réalité, demanda le chat en disparaissant progressivement et en réapparaissant derrière moi. »

« Là, j'ai un doute quand même.. »

« Demande-toi ce qu'est la réalité, et demande-toi ce que tu cherches et ce que tu veux vraiment… »

« Et bien… »

« Si ce que tu veux, c'est aider ton prochain, va voir le Reine de cœur…Si ce que tu veux, c'est t'aider toi-même, évite-la… »

« Pour sortir d'ici, je serai bien obligée de passer devant elle… »

« As-tu besoin de partir pour t'aider ? »

« Je vais pas rester là tout le temps quand même ! On ne serait pas à notre place ! »

« Ce qui est déplacé est étrange, ce qui est étrange est différent, telle est la clé d'un chemin que tu peux emprunter. A toi de choisir, dit-il en disparaissant. »

« Attends ! »

Seul un rire semblant venir de nulle part me répondit.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, me demanda Riku. »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée ! Si on se fie à ce qu'a dit le chat… »

« Tu vas te fier à un animal ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est la seule aide qu'on ait eue… »

« Donc si on l'écoute, tu penses qu'il faut faire quoi, dit Poltergeist. »

« Deux solutions : soit on repart, soit on s'enfonce plus profondément dans ce pays de fous…On a le choix en fait… »

« Tu parles d'un choix… »

« Le mieux, ce serait de partir tout de suite, dit Poltergeist. Qui sait si on ne risque pas de se perdre encore plus si on continue la route ? »

« Et le fait que Cloud soit sur notre route n'a motivé en rien ton choix, bien sûr, lui dit Riku sarcastique. »

« Ca ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit… A quoi tu penses, Andarielle ? »

« A mon avis, ce n'est pas la solution la plus prudente, mais c'est la plus sage…Je vous demande juste d'attendre un peu… »

« Attendre quoi, s'impatienta Poltergeist. »

« Si on doit se frayer un chemin parmi sa garde personnelle, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde que je récupère la totalité de mon énergie magique, tu ne penses pas ? »

« C'est vrai que ça pourra aider… »

« En plus, pendant ce temps, on pourra aussi réfléchir à ce qu'on va pouvoir faire pour sortir Cloud de sa cage…Dans le fond, on ne sait pas pourquoi il y est, alors on aura du mal à trouver comment l'en sortir…Autant mettre toutes les chances de notre côté en réfléchissant à tous les cas de figures et au moyen de les déjouer. »

« A force de toujours réfléchir et de ne jamais agir, fit remarquer Riku, tu vas finir par prendre racine…C'est pas en restant planté là qu'on trouvera les meilleures solutions. Il faut y aller et improviser sur le tas ! »

« Mais c'est une attitude vachement constructive, dis-moi…Et qui a dû te réussir. »

« En tous cas, ce sera plus productif que de rester ici à rien faire ! »

« Je ne suis pas sûre… Mieux vaut ne rien faire du tout que de mal faire. »

« C'est l'intention qui compte, non ? »

« L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions… »

«Moi, je pense, commença Polty, (Andarielle, arrête de te marrer) que plus tôt on y va mieux ce sera…Parce que je vous rappelle que pendant qu'on discute tranquillement, il y en a un qui risque de se faire couper la tête à tout moment (ce qui serait fort dommage). Donc, dès que tu te sens prête, on y va, ma grande…Et ne commence pas à chercher des excuses foireuses pour ne pas y aller ! »

« C'est pas du tout mon genre… »

« Ben, voyons…Et tu crois que je vais te croire… »

« Non, en réalité, je crois que tu crois que je crois pouvoir te le faire croire. »

« Et moi, je crois que tu crois que je crois que tu veux me faire croire… »

« Ce serait vrai, si tu croyais ! Aïe euh ! Arrête de me frapper à tout bout de champ ! »

« Alors arrête de le mériter à tout bout de champ ! »

« Mais euh ! »

Après un petit moment (le temps que je me motive pour me lever, en fait) nous nous mîmes en route. Bon, comme il ne s'est rien passé d'intéressant pendant le trajet, je vous en fais grâce, pour cette fois ! Bien qu'on ait eu du mal à retrouver notre chemin (dans le fond tout se ressemble dans ce fichu pays) nous finîmes par retrouve la route vers le jardin royal.

« Quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi on y va, demandai-je. »

« Pour sauver une vie innocente, me répondit Poltergeist. »

« C'est donc ça… »

« Enfin, rien ne prouve qu'elle soit vraiment innocente cette vie, dit Riku. »

Poltergeist fit volte-face (ce qu'elle pouvait être susceptible quand ça touchait à Cloud !) et défia Riku du regard.

« Parce que tu crois être le mieux placé pour pouvoir parler d'innocence ! »

« Peut-être pas…Mais il ne me semble pas que ton blondinet soit l'innocence incarnée ! »

« Ne l'appelle pas blondinet ! »

« Poltergeist a raison…Paillasson lui va beaucoup mieux, ajoutai-je. »

« Je vous déteste touts les deux, nous lança-t-elle. Vous êtes aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre ! »

« Tu sais que ça, c'est toujours ce que je dis quand je ne trouve rien d'autre ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter de me retrouver ici avec toi ? »

« Là, tu es dure…C'est quand même pas si horrible ! »

« Pas loin, marmonna-t-elle. »

« Ce que j'adore chez toi, c'et que je peux être odieuse avec toi sans que tu m'en veuilles ou que tu te vexes, mais dès que ça touche à Cloud, ça prend tout de suite des proportions monstres ! »

« Peut-être bien… »

« Je t'assure ! »

« C'est pas tout ça, mais on est arrivé, les filles, nous lança Riku. »

« OK ! Bon, on se fraye un passage jusqu'à la tribune…Pas d'imprudences, ni de combats inutiles, clair ? »

« Limpide, dirent-ils en chœur. »

« J'adore quand vous me répondez comme ça, dis-je toute guillerette. Puis reprenant mon sérieux : Bon, c'est pas tout ça…En avant ! »

Une fois qu'on connaît les faiblesses des ennemis, il est beaucoup plus facile de les combattre. Alors se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur monarque fut vraiment une partie de plaisir. Une fois arrivés, je lançai à Poltergeist :

« A toi de jouer ! Riku et moi, on les retient ! »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que c'est toi qui tient à sauver la vie de Blondinette ! »

« Mais…je n'y arriverai jamais ! »

« Mais si ! Il suffit d'y croire ! »

« Tu veux pas qu'on échange les rôles…Je les retiens et tu parles à la Reine… »

« Je ne tiens pas à jouer les rabat-joie, intervint Riku, mais on est entouré de cartes hostiles, alors grouillez-vous de prendre une décision ! »

« Allez, c'est ton grand jour ! Courage ! »

« Andarielle, je t'ai déjà dit que je te détestais! »

« Oui, il y a environ 30 lignes, pourquoi ? De toute façon, on a besoin de ma magie pour les battre plus facilement ! Mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! »

« Ca ne me rassure pas, tu sais ? »

« Prends pas trois heures non plus, parce que c'est vrai qu'ils sont peut-être un brin trop nombreux pour les vaincre à deux… »

« Comme si je n'avais pas assez de pression ! »

Prenant son courage à deux mains (du moins, je suppose), elle gravit les quelques marches de la tribune, en ayant à peu près l'air aussi heureuse que si elle était montée à l'échafaud (ce qui n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité, mais n'anticipons pas trop…) et prit la parole :

« Majesté, nous sommes venus ici pour parler pacifiquement. »

Je ne pus retenir un rire. Pacifiquement ! On avait déjà envoyé 6 de ses gardes au tapis et pour longtemps…J'avais déjà vu approche plus pacifique, et je pense que la Reine partageait mon avis, comme le prouvèrent ses propos :

« Alors lâchez vos armes ! Et rendez-vous ! »

« Pas question, grosse dondon, lui dit Riku. Si tu veux nos armes, faudra venir les chercher toi-même ! »

« Non, mais c'est pas possible…Tu as quelque chose contre l'autorité royale, ou quoi, lui murmurai-je. Tu vas finir par nous attirer des ennuis… »

« Je crois que c'est déjà fait, répondit-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse. »

La Reine avait viré au cramoisi…En fait, elle était encore plus rouge que sa robe (et moi non plus, je ne croyais pas ça possible) et semblait hors d'elle…Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a le plus vexée, qu'on bafoue son autorité ou qu'on la traite de grosse dondon, j'hésite encore…

« Comment osez-vous, fulmina-t-elle. »

« Ne l'écoutez pas, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, tenta Poltergeist pour sauver la situation. »

« Mais si, je sais parfaitement ce que je dis ! »

« Arrête d'aggraver notre cas ! »

Entre nous, j'admire sa détermination et sa tentative de rattrapage, mais je crois que c'était dès le début voué à l'échec, ne serait-ce qu'à cause du caractère des protagonistes.

« Vous venez ici pour m'insulter ? Attrapez-les ! Qu'on leur coupe la tête ! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais sûre que ça finirait comme ça, murmurai-je fataliste en secouant la tête. »

« Mais ça suffit de vouloir décapiter tout le monde à tout bout de champ !hurla Poltergeist. »

Là, elle s'énervait pour de bon…Et personnellement, je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place de sa Majesté.

« D'accord, on vous a insultée ! Mais peut-être que vous le méritiez, continua-t-elle. Il serait peut-être temps de vous remettre en question…Si vous passez tout votre temps à faire des procès, c'est peut-être parce que certains ne sont pas nécessaires…En plus, on a pas bafoué votre autorité puisque vous n'en avez aucune ! Et par pitié épargnez-moi le couplet sur le respect dû à votre royale personne… »

« Même moi, j'aurais pas osé, lui soufflai-je. Je crois que tu viens de signer notre arrêt de mort ! »

« Peut-être bien, mais c'était tellement agréable de lui dire ses quatre vérités, dit-elle en souriant. »

« Gardes, hurla la Reine. Gardes ! Ce sont des complices de l'autre ! Ils sont venus ici pour me renverser ! Arrêtez-les et jetez-les en prison ! Gardes ! »

« La renverser ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi, dis-je. Régner sur le pays des Merveilles, ça ne m'attire absolument pas, mais alors pas du tout. Régner sur un autre monde, je dis pas, mais celui-là… Quoique, ça fait déjà un début… »

« Tu voudrais pas mettre tes ambitions de maître du monde de côté, et venir nous aider, proposa Polty en sautant de la tribune pour rejoindre le lieu du combat. »

« Proposition acceptable, dis-je en arrivant. »

Mais un combat contre d'innombrables ennemis est ne tentative vouée à l'échec. C'est comme vouloir compter les grains de sable d'une plage… On peut essayer, mais les résultats ne suivront pas.

« On y arrivera jamais, lançai-je, à bout de force. »

« C'est pas une raison pour abandonner, répondit Riku comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. »

« Moi, je trouve que si.. »

« Si on abandonne, on meurt, ajouta Poltergeist. »

« Pas forcément…Pas si on trouve un moyen de s'échapper ! »

« Je pense qu'on a plus de chances de vaincre que de s'échapper. »

« On a aucune chance de les battre ! »

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je dis… »

« Faites comme vous voulez…Moi, j'abandonne ! »

« Non, fais pas ça ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Je rangeai mon arme et m'avançai vers la Reine.

« Je me rends ! Vous avez gagné… »

« On se rend, ajouta Poltergeist. »

« Tiens, vous avez changé d'avis… »

« On s'est dit que tu avais peut-être raison… »

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison puisque je suis la voie de la sagesse ! »

« N'importe quoi ! »

Les cartes s'approchèrent de nous et nous traînèrent sans ménagement vers trois cages vides, dans lesquels ils nous jetèrent de la même façon.

« Alors ça, c'est injuste…Pourquoi on est dans des cages séparées, commençai-je à me plaindre. »

« C'est peut-être pas un mal, me répondit Riku. »

« Tu as de la chance qu'on soit séparés par deux rangées de barreaux, sinon je te ferai regretter ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi, me dit Poltergeist. Une suite présidentielle avec vue sur la mer ? »

« C'est pas une raison pour nous traiter comme si on était de simples prisonniers ! »

« Y a quelqu'un là-dedans ? On est de simples prisonniers ! Et désarmés en plus, grommela Riku. »

« Faut voir le bon côté des choses…Nos armes ne sont pas loin… Une fois sortis de ces cages, on pourra les récupérer et on n'aura aucun mal à se barrer d'ici ! »

« Encore faut-il qu'on arrive à sortir de ces cages ! Tu comptes faire comment : plier tes barreaux par la force de ta pensée ? »

« Ah Ah ! Très drôle, vraiment morte de rire ! Non, mais je vais trouver une autre solution… »

« Vite, parce que je crois qu'ils sont en train de préparer le billot ! »

« Ca me met du tout la pression que tu dises ça ! »

« Tant mieux alors… »

« Bon, les barreaux sont trop solides pour qu'on puisse les tordre ou les casser de l'intérieur…Ca va être plus compliqué que ce que je pensais…Il faut juste trouver un moyen de les affaiblir…Bon, les faire fondre, ça va être très dur…Je ne suis même pas sure qu'ils soient faits en métal ! »

Je les frappai pour entendre leur résonance.

« Ca sonne plein…C'est pas métallique, donc ça peut pas se fondre… »

« Toujours aucune solution ? »

« Non…Je vois pas comment on va se sortir de là ! »

« Andarielle, écoute-moi bien, me dit Poltergeist. C'est toi qui nous as mis dans ce merdier alors tu te grouilles de nous en sortir, c'est clair ? »

« Limpide…. »

« Alors tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, dit une voix narquoise derrière mon dos. »

Je sursautai, me retournai et vit le chat de Cheshire derrière moi.

« On peut dire que vous m'avez fait peur sur ce coup-là… Et non, je n'ai pas trouvé ce que je cherchais, vu que je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est en fait… »

« Mais même sans les chercher, tu as trouvé les ennuis ! »

« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui… Dites-moi, est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, vous sauriez comment sortir d'ici ? »

« Par là où tu es entrée... »

« Je sais bien, mais ce n'était pas exactement la question… »

« Et ce n'était pas exactement la réponse non plus ! »

« Comment je peux sortir de cette cage ? »

« La cage la plus solide dans laquelle tu sois enfermée, c'est ta conception de la réalité… »

« Si on oublie les barrières psychiques, et qu'on se recentre sur le monde physique, là maintenant, comment je fais ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je le sais ? »

Silence.

« J'avais l'espoir, continuai-je. »

« Et l'espoir fait vivre, termina-t-il. »

« Enfin si je n'arrive pas à sortir d'ici, je vais mourir ! »

« Si ici n'est pas réel, pourquoi l'au-delà le serait-il plus ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de prendre le risque en fait… »

« Pour sortir, il suffit d'affaiblir ce qui t'enchaîne.. »

« Très drôle ! Vous croyez que je 'ai pas essayer ! Mais je ne peux pas le faire fondre et je ne peux pas le tordre à la main ! »

« As-tu essayé de le casser ? »

« Le casser…Non, mais vous allez pas bien du tout ! C'et un coup à me casser quelque chose ! C'est bien trop solide ! »

« Le chêne casse alors que le roseau plie… »

« J'ai rien d'une violente tempête non plus… »

« Ce qui est le plus solide est toujours le plus fragile… »

« Peut-être bien… »

Je fermai les yeux, attitude indispensable pour me concentrer.

« Il faudrait trouver un moyen d 'accroître la solidité de ces trucs jusqu'à atteindre le point critique…Les solidifier… Mais comment ? »

Je rouvris les yeux. Le chat n'était plus là. Là où il s'était tenu brillait une petite boule bleue qui brillait d'une faible lueur.

« Et ça, je parie que ça va m'être utile ? »

Je l'attrapai. Elle était toute froide.

« L'essence de la glace, hein ? Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire avec ça ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Pas grave, je vais me débrouiller toute seule…Je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant, dis-je pour moi-même. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, me lança Polty. »

« Rien du tout ! Mais j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de sortir de là ! »

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle, dit Riku en se relevant. »

« Calmez-vous ! Ce n'est pas sûr à 100 que ça marche... »

« Pas grave ! Essaie quand même ! »

« D'accord… Glacier ! »

La couleur des barreaux de la cage changea imperceptiblement, signe que la première partie de mon plan avait marché.

« Ce qui est le plus solide est toujours le plus fragile…Le chêne casse et le roseau plie, murmurai-je pour me donner du courage. »

Je me précipitai épaule la première contre les barreaux dans le fol espoir de les enfoncer. Il y eut un craquement sonore mais les barreaux ne bougèrent pas d'un poil. Je ne parvins pas à retenir le chapelet d'injures et le cri de douleur qui me vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit.

« Andarielle, ça va, demanda Riku. »

« A ton avis, abruti, criai-je hors de moi. J'ai super mal ! »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« C'est pas les barreaux qui ont craqué… »

Je me traînai et m'appuyai contre les responsables de ma douleur. L'effet apaisant du froid ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps. La douleur se faisait moins présente mais continuait d'irradier dans tout mon bras gauche.

« C'était pas une bonne solution, dis-je en tentant de contenir les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. La glace les a rendus encore plus solide…Ca ne marchera pas… »

Le froid commençait à m'anesthésier tout le bras gauche. Je m'éloignai du froid salvateur avant qu'il ne soit complètement engourdi...Qui sait, j'en aurais peut-être besoin, après tout…Je tournai le dos à cette insolente barrière qui rendait la liberté à la fois si proche et si lointaine.

« Mais où tu comptes aller comme ça, me lança Poltergeist. »

« T'inquiète...I'll be back… »

« Arrête avec tes citations anglaises… »

« I'll be back...Mais oui, c'est ça ! Polty, tu es un génie ! »

« Je sais…Mais pourquoi au juste ? »

« Terminator 2 ! »

« Pas encore tes références pourries ! »

« Mes références pourries, elles vont peut-être nous sortir de là… »

« Si c'est le cas, je ne les critiquerai plus jamais… »

« Retiens bien ce que tu viens de dire ! Glacier ! »

Cette fois-ci, les barreaux étaient pris dans la glace. Plus froid que ça, c'est le zéro absolu.

« Espérons que ça marche, soufflai-je entre mes dents. Brasier ! »

Je frappai à nouveau dans les fines tiges de pseudo métal (de mon épaule gauche dont l'état pouvait difficilement empire après tout) il y eut un craquement sonore, et les barreaux glacés s'écroulèrent.

« YES ! criai-je. I did it ! »

Je m'extirpai hors de ma cage et récupérai mes armes.

« Bien joué, s'enthousiasma Poltergeist. Vas-y délivre-nous ! »

« N'oublie pas que tu ne dois plus critiquer ma science-fiction après ça… »

« Attends, dis-moi d'abord comment tu as fait ? Et puis zut, dans le fond, je m'en fous, si ça me libère ! »

« Bouge pas… »

Après un glacier et un brasier sur chacune des portes, nous fûmes tous enfin libérés.

« Je ne douterai plus jamais de tes capacités, me dit Riku. »

« Ravie de te l'entendre dire ! »

« Alors comment tu as fait, me pressa Polty. »

« Je te l'expliquerai une fois qu'on sera sortis de cet asile de fous, d'accord ? »

« Je pense que je tiendrais jusque là … »

« Bon, pas la peine de faire sonner l'oliphant pour signaler qu'on est dehors. On sort et vite ! »

« Mais ça ne veut rien dire ça… »

« C'était pour dire qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'attarder ici sinon ils vont se rendre compte qu'on s'est échappés… »

« Attends ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

«On peut pas laisser Cloud ici. »

« Si on peut, ajouta Riku. »

« J'allais dire, surenchéris-je. »

« Moi, je vais le chercher ! »

« Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne… »

« Je peux pas vous laisser y aller toutes seules…J'arrive, soupira Riku. »

« C'est gentil ! »

« Tu as intérêt à apprécier parce que c'est pour toi que je le fais ! »

« Mais j'apprécie, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Nous avançâmes en catimini jusqu'à la cage où était retenu le jeune homme.

« Poltergeist, appelai-je, tu te sens de forcer la serrure de sa cage ? »

« Pourquoi tu l'ouvres pas comme pour nous ? »

« Parce que c'est pas très discret… »

« Je pense pouvoir le faire… »

« Tant mieux ! Riku, tu te débarrasses des gardes et en silence s'il te plaît. »

« Pas de problème ! »

Ce fut l'affaire de quelques instants. La carte eut juste le temps de se rendre compte qu'on était là avant d'être tranchée en deux par Riku qui regarda les deux moitiés tomber au sol avec un sourire satisfait. Poltergeist ouvrit la porte sans difficultés notoires.

« On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, constatai-je. »

« Ben, c'est pas le cas, rassure-toi ! »

Je compris mieux comment les cartes avaient réussi à enfermer un guerrier de la trempe de Cloud. Il était apparemment inconscient.

« Comment on va faire pour le sortir de là, dis-je. »

« On va le porter, répondit Polty. »

« C'était une question oratoire qui ne nécessitait pas forcément une réponse, tu sais ? »

« Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, aide moi…Et arrête de râler sinon on va se faire repérer ! »

« C'est quand même pas ma faute si il est super lourd ! Et surtout fais rien pour nous faciliter la tâche ! »

« C'est pas sa faute ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! Arrête de le défendre un peu ! »

« Besoin d'aide, proposa Riku. »

« Oui, pour nous défendre si jamais on est attaqués… »

« Pas de problème… »

« Tu nous aurais vraiment aider à le porter ? »

« Non. »

« Je le savais ! »

Comme quoi les miracles existent, nous parvînmes à sortir du jardin pour entrer dans la pièce mystérieuse sans se faire repérer.

« Je vais chercher la potion pour grandir, nous dit Riku. »

« Fais gaffe quand même ! »

« Je suis encore capable de monter sur une table sans me tuer ! »

« On ne sait jamais… »

Une fois revenus tous les trois à taille normale, Poltergeist voulut faire boire Cloud.

« Ca va pas ! C'est plus pratique de le porter quand il est comme ça… »

« Et pour lui faire reprendre taille normale, on fait comment ? »

« On emmène ça, dis-je en lui collant la bouteille dans les mains. Au moins, comme ça, je n'ai plus besoin de t'aider à le porter. »

« Ouais mais quand même.. »

« Un Cloud de poche, ça a toutes les vertus…C'est pratique et mignon ! »

La remontée en surface se fit sans histoires et nous pûmes enfin remonter dans le vaisseau.

« Je te laisse t'occuper de petit nuage d'amour, dis-je à Poltergeist. »

« Petit nuage d'amour, s'étouffa-t-elle. »

« Cloud, ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire, non ? »

« Je te déteste ! »

« Je sais ! »

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil qui m'était réservé et fermais les yeux. J'entendis un soupir derrière moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon Riku ? »

« Rien…C'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir servi à rien dans ce chapitre… »

« Tu auras peut-être l'occasion de te rattraper au prochain ! »

« Ouais, j'espère… »

« J'y veillerai… »


	9. Erreur de pilotage

« Donc je ne peux vraiment pas vous laisser tous seuls juste une minute, constata Poltergeist, amusée. »

Lovée dans les bras de Riku et occupée à l'embrasser comme je l'étais, il était normal que je n'aie remarqué l'arrivée de mon amie, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de sursauter. Je rougis et balbutiai :

« C'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Mais arrête de me dire ça, répondit-elle en riant. Tu fais bien ce que tu veux, avec qui tu veux. Mais pas où tu veux ! Et surtout pas sur mon fauteuil, ajouta-t-elle en nous lançant un regard noir. »

Je pris un air contrit et désolé et sortais mon arme ultime : les yeux de Bambi (vous vous souvenez, cette fameuse technique secrète) mais je n'était pas réellement sûre du résultat.

« C'est juste que…Tu sais, elle est si agréable cette place… »

« Je sais ! Et c'est justement pour ça que c'est la mienne ! Alors maintenant vous vous levez ! De toute façon, il faut qu'on se remette en route… »

« Tu as fait reprendre sa taille normale à Cloud, demanda Riku en se relevant. »

« Tiens, non, j'ai oublié… »

« Mais on risque de lui marcher dessus, fis-je remarquer pensive. »

« Bien sur que je l'ai fait, tu me prends pour qui ? »

« Et je suis sûre que tu n'as même pas eu le droit à un merci… »

« Dans l'état où il est, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas me dire merci ! »

« Il est mourant, demanda Riku, soudain intéressé. J'espère pas, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard lourd de sens que lui jeta Poltergeist. Je me renseigne simplement… »

« Il survivra, répondit-elle sarcastique. »

« Dommage, murmura Riku, si bas que seuls nous deux pûmes l'entendre. »

Je pouffai de rire. Poltergeist se retourna et nous toisa d'un regard qui se voulait méchant, mais qui avait surtout l'air amusé.

« Il faut que je la guide, sinon on va se perdre dans l'espace intersidéral, dis-je à Riku en reprenant ma place. »

« Ca ne te gêne pas si je reste, demanda-t-il »

« Venant de toi, rien ne me gêne, répondis-je. »

Un bruyant soupir de Polty m'apprit vite son avis quant à de tels propos.

_Oui, c'est mièvre et complètement stupide !_

Mais c'est tellement vrai !

_SOS panne de cerveau...Aujourd'hui, Andarielle a besoin de nos services !_

N'importe quoi ! Bon, je vais reprendre…En plus, je te signale que sur ce coup-là, j'avais raison, il ne nous gênait pas outre mesure !

_Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais tort, c'est la façon dont tu as formulé ton propos qui m'a quelque peu interpellée…_

Interpellée ? Tu connais des mots de trois syllabes, toi ?

_Je te déteste ! Et je ne te causerai plus jamais !_

Quel dommage ! Bon, comme toujours après ces brefs intermèdes, je vous propose de reprendre le fil de notre histoire (du moins si ça vous intéresse encore, sinon je peux aussi vous donner quelques excellentes recettes de cuisine) et de revenir dans la cabine de pilotage, où nous étions donc installés tous les trois. Par ailleurs, il y avait un détail assez étrange : tout était prévu pour 4...Je soupçonne Poltergeist d'avoir prévu l'arrivée de Cloud de longue date !

_Moi, innocente et candide comme je suis…_

Tu sais que ça fait très faux quand c'est toi qui le dis !

_Pas plus que quand c'est toi…_

Je suis loin d'être une référence…

_Ca c'est sûr !_

…en innocence et en candeur ! Pour le reste, je ne dis pas…

_Pour le reste non plus tu n'es pas une référence !_

Je ferai comme si je n'avais rien entendu...Sinon, tu sais ce que je serai capable de faire…

_Non, pitié, tout mais pas ça ! Je t'en supplie !_

J'adore quand on me supplie ! Ca flatte mon ego démesuré !

_Humpf !_

Et arrête de grogner !

_Je ne grogne pas…_

D'accord…Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit…

« Alors on va où, demandai-je. »

« Il me semblait pourtant avoir été claire la dernière fois…TU es la copilote, c'est donc à TOI de décider notre destination ! Moi, je suis tes indications, c'est tout… »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Elle est compliquée à lire cette carte, marmonnai-je. »

« C'est parce que tu la tiens à l'envers, me fis remarquer Polty. »

« Forcément…Dans ce sens-là, ça va tout de suite beaucoup mieux ! Alors…Donc j'ai pas le droit aux points cardinaux, c'est ça ? »

« C'est pas que tu n'y a pas le droit, mais les points cardinaux, c'est relatif quand même dans l'espace… »

« Normal puisqu'ils sont liés aux champs magnétiques d'une planète… »

« On s'en fiche, me coupa telle. »

« Y a peut-être des gens que ça intéresse… »

« Pour ma part, l'origine des champs magnétiques n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui me passionne, dit Riku en réprimant un bâillement fort à propos. »

« Gnagnagna…Restez incultes, bande de béotiens ! »

« Une bande à deux, ça me fait quand même pas beaucoup, dit Riku en riant. »

« Mais tu es de quel côté, toi ? »

« Le mien, et uniquement le mien ! »

« Bon, repris-je, de toute façon, il ne nous reste plus qu'un monde à visiter ! Alors direction le coefficient espace-temps 6.5 23 47Z bêta. »

Un long, très long (trop long) regard interrogatif et interloqué suivit cette déclaration.

« Tu es sûre que tu as toute ta santé mentale, demanda Riku en me dévisageant. »

« Elle veut pas de points cardinaux, alors je lui donne directement le coordonnées qui nous intéressent ! »

« J'ai rien compris à tes coordonnées, gémit-elle. »

« C'est pas compliqué...Regarde, dis-je en lui dépliant la carte sous le nez. D'abord, je te donne la galaxie et le secteur…Secteur 5 dans la galaxie 6. Puis le cadran : 23 et la référence de l'astre : le 47Z. »

« Et le bêta ? »

« C'est le numéro de la planète dans son système… »

« En fait, c'est facile ! »

« Bah oui… »

« Et on est où là ? »

« On vient de quitter la planète du Pays des Merveilles…Donc…6.5 12 69G alpha. On va commencer par se rendre dans le cadran 23 ! »

« Et c'est par où ? »

« Par là-bas, dis-je en lui désignant la direction d'une étoile bleue. »

« C'est parti ! »

Apparemment les vaisseaux gummis sont munis d'inhibiteurs inertiels en série, car on sentit à peine la puissance de l'accélération…Certes on était pas encore en vitesse subspatiale mais quand même…

_STOP ! Tout de suite !_

Quoi ?

_Tu vas tous nous perdre avec tes détails techniques ! J'ai l'impression d'écouter une mauvaise série B de SF…_

Je croyais que tu ne devais plus critiquer la SF…

_Je ne devais plus critiquer tes références ! La science-fiction en général, c'est tout à fait autre chose…_

Mauvaise foi !

_Moins que toi…Oui, je sais, tu n'es pas une référence…_

Tout a fait !

« Au fait, me demanda-t-elle, comment as-tu trouvé le moyen de briser les barreaux ? »

« En fait, j'ai écouté le chat…Le plus solide est toujours le plus fragile ! Or la glace solidifie les matières… »

« Ta première tentative n'a pourtant pas été couronnée de succès, dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers l'hématome qui recouvrait toute mon épaule gauche. Ca ne fait pas trop mal ? »

« Non, ça va…Mais en fait, c'était pas la solution complète… »

« Et c'est là qu'interviennent tes références pourries ! »

« Tout a fait ! I'll be back, c'est la phrase de fin de Terminator 1…Avec mes connexions nerveuses, je suis arrivée au 2… »

« Et ? »

« Tu as vu Terminator 2 ? »

« Oui…Mais en fait, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose… »

« Alors tu peux pas comprendre ! Enfin, ça m'a donné l'idée du truc qui marche à tous les coups : le choc thermique ! »

« D'accord… »

« Les barreaux étaient suffisamment fragilisés pour que je les casse, même avec ma force de mouche… »

« Pas mal, l'astuce ! A réutiliser si on en a l'occasion ! »

« Carrément ! Ca évitera de se massacrer l'épaule pour rien ! »

Enfin, les voyages entre cadrans, c'est long, surtout quand on est pas en vitesse subspatiale…Et c'est ennuyeux…Parce qu'en fait, les cadrans sont définis par un astre principal…Donc il suffit de se diriger vers lui…Et pour ça, on n'a pas vraiment besoin d'un copilote. Alors j'essayais à peu près tout pour passer le temps. Ma principale occupation : marteler les bords du cadran de bord (on n'avait même pas d'ordinateur central !) avec mes phalanges, ce qui produit un bruit assez énervant en réalité…

« Arrête ça sinon je te coupe les doigts, dit Poltergeist excédée en sortant ses dagues pour que la menace soit prise plus au sérieux. »

« D'accord ! Ne t'énerve pas ! Mais je m'ennuie terriblement. Et en plus, mon Riku est parti ! Et j'ai rien à faire ! »

« Oui, mais au moins, ici je peux surveiller que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises ! »

« Comme si j'étais une machine à faire des conneries… »

« C'est tout à fait ça ! »

« Je te jure, avec toi, on se sent soutenue moralement, c'en est presque effrayant ! »

« Merci ! »

Je soupirai.

« Quoi encore, me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. »

« Bah, rien, je t'assure ! Je m'ennuie c'est tout, grommelai-je. »

« Trouve une occupation ! »

« Pour me faire couper les doigts ? Non merci, ce sera sans moi… »

« Un truc qui soit pas bruyant ! »

« Le bruit, c'est la vie ! Moi si je fais pas de bruit, j'ai l'impression d'être morte !»

« Tu as quand même des drôles d'impressions des fois… »

« Peut-être bien…Tiens, tant que j'y pense… »

« Parce que tu penses, toi ? »

« Ah ah ! Très drôle ! »

« Ce n'est que justice après le nombre de fois où tu me l'as sorti, toi… »

« Donc tant que j'y pense, il va comment nuage d'amour ! »

« Ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mais c'est carrément débile comme surnom ! »

« En même temps, c'est un peu le but de la manœuvre… Mais il va comment Cloudounou ? »

« C'est pas beaucoup plus intelligent… »

« C'était pas beaucoup plus le but… Et ça ne répond toujours pas à la première question… »

« Comment tu veux que je sache ? Je ne suis pas allée le voir ! »

« On n'a même pas de système de surveillance centralisé ! Mais c'est quoi ce vaisseau spatial pourri… »

« C'est un vaisseau gummi, pas un vaisseau spatial ! »

« Moi qui comptais l'appeler l'Enterprise… Il n'en est pas digne en réalité ! »

« L'Enterprise… »

« Quoi ? »

« De toute manière, j'aurais pas voulu qu'on appelle mon vaisseau comme ça ! »

« Ton vaisseau ? Mais tu es possessive au possible ! »

« Je le pilote, donc c'est le mien ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, murmurai-je. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Tu m'as entendue ? »

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas sourde ! »

« L'espoir fait vivre… »

La taloche surgit de nulle part à une vitesse ahurissante pour atterrir directement entre mes deux oreilles.

« Aïe euh ! Mais ça fait mal ! »

« C'était le but de la manœuvre… »

« Gnagnagna… »

Et je lui fis la tête encore quelques moments jusqu'à ce qu'elle rompe le silence.

« Mais tu crois que je devrais aller voir, me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Je ne suis pas sa nounou ! »

« Sois pas si désagréable…Tu penses… ? »

« Non, comme tu l'as signalé toi-même, je ne pense pas, l'interrompis-je. »

« Je ne disais pas ça méchamment…Mais… »

« Fais ce que tu veux ! »

« Tu te sens de… »

« De quoi ? De piloter le vaisseau le temps que tu ailles le border ? Ca me semble faisable ! »

« Merci, merci, merci, dit-elle en partant précipitamment. »

Je soupirai en m'asseyant à la place du pilote. Ce fauteuil était décidément beaucoup plus agréable que le mien !

« Oh, et encore merci, dit-elle en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. »

« Je vais pas attendre trois heures aux commandes alors grouille-toi ! »

« Merci ! »

« POLTERGEIST ! »

« J'y vais, j'y vais… »

L'avantage de l'espace, c'est qu'il n'y a ni courant, ni vent…Une fois qu'on a défini un cap, on n'en bouge plus…C'est aussi un inconvénient qui rend le pilotage très ingrat.

« C'est bizarre, pensai-je. Dans mon souvenir, il y avait beaucoup plus de méchants dans les voyages interstellaires… Ce serait encore mieux si on avait le pilotage automatique… »

Enfin au bout d'un moment, je ne pus résister au cri du cœur qui s'élevait du tréfonds de mon âme. Imaginez une fan de science-fiction comme moi au volant d'un vaisseau spatial.

_Pour la dernière fois, c'est un vaisseau gummi…_

Pareil !

« Krrr…Plateforme à passerelle de commandement. On nous informe de mouvements de vaisseaux ennemis sur le radar. Krrr… Voyons voir quelle sorte d'ennemis…Hum…Klingons…NON ! Goaulds…NON ! Wreiths…OUI ! Stargate : Atlantis au pouvoir ! Passerelle de commandement à plateforme…Ici le général Andarielle, commandant du Dédale. Stoppez les troupes ennemies en envoyant une brigade de F-302. En avant ! Activez les boucliers principaux et passez en vitesse sub-luminique!»

J'imaginais la bataille spatiale qui faisait rage. Enfin, tous ceux qui connaissent Stargate peuvent se l'imaginer aussi bien que moi. Mais Stargate n'étant pas notre sujet ici, je ne vais pas vous détailler mes élucubrations…

« Alpha leader touché, demande l'autorisation de revenir à bord ! »

J'entendis des applaudissements derrière moi.

« Autorisation accordée, dis-je d'une voix faiblissante en me retournant.»

« C'est comme ça que tu surveilles les commandes, toi, dit Poltergeist en riant. On n'a pas dévié de cap, tu es sûre… »

« Absolument, je suis quand même capable de garder le cap… »

« Si tu le dis… »

Elle reprit sa place.

« Je n'aurais pas du te confier le manche, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. »

« En même temps, tu donnes les commandes d'un vaisseau qui va dans l'espace intersidéral à une fan de SF…Fallait bien t'y attendre ! Au fait, ta visite t'a rassurée ? »

« Ca va, hein ! Oui, un peu…Et figure-toi qu'il n'était pas seul ! »

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire… »

« Et oui, il était en grande discussion avec ton cher et tendre… »

« C'est pas possible ! »

« Mais pourtant vrai ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils se disaient ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

«Poltergeist…Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disaient ? »

« Je ne sais pas, me répondit-elle en fixant l'immensité obscure de l'espace. »

« Polty, maintenant redis-moi ça en me regardant dans les yeux… »

« Je te dis que je ne sais pas ! »

« Bon, je me renseignerai de mon côté… »

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'il veuille te le dire… »

« Le problème n'est pas ce qu'il veut mais ce que moi je veux ! »

« C'est vrai aussi… »

« Et oui… »

« Si tu rajoutes, règle numéro 1, je te coupe la langue, c'est clair ! »

« Limpide, dis-je d'une petit voix. »

C'était incroyable ce qu'elle pouvait être violente des fois…

_Je ne suis violente que quand tu le mérites !_

Là, je le méritai pas…

_Mais j'ai pas été violente…Je t'ai juste menacée !_

C'est déjà pas mal selon moi ! Enfin après encore quelques petits moments (non, en fait après un long moment) de voyage, nous arrivâmes enfin dans le système concerné où la seule planète habitable semblait recouverte d'une dense forêt.

« Je crois qu'on est arrivés, dis-je en désignant la grosse boule verte dont le profil se précisait de secondes en secondes. »

« Tu as trouvée ça toute seule, me demanda Polty. »

« Si c'est comme ça, je ne dirais plus rien ! »

« Tant mieux ! »

« Je te déteste ! »

« A part ça, quoi de neuf ? »

« Gna.. »

« Gnagna, je sais ! »

« Mais euh ! Je peux même plus me plaindre tranquille ! »

« Non, tu ne peux même plus te plaindre tout court ! »

« C'est injuste ! »

« Non, ce qui est vraiment injuste c'est que je sois obligée de te supporter toi et tes incessantes jérémiades. Bon, allez en avant pour l'atterrissage ! »

« Tu nous le fais en douceur, please ? »

« Dès que tu m'a trouvé un coin où me poser… »

« Attends, je cherche… Là-bas, dis-je en désignant une zone vierge au milieu d'une vaste forêt de bambous. »

« Tu crois que le vaisseau passera ? »

« Faudra bien, il y a pas plus grand… »

«OK… »

« De toute manière, si tu es si bonne pilote que ça, tu devrais pouvoir te poser sans difficultés même sur un simple mouchoir ! »

« Tu sais que bon pilote ne veut pas dire être capable de défier les lois de la physique… »

« A savoir ? »

« Un solide a un volume défini et ne peut pas en diminuer ! »

« Erreur ! Tout dépend de sa densité ! »

« Tu sais comment modifier une densité, toi ? »

« Facile...Il me suffirait d'un générateur nucléaire suffisamment puissant pour modéliser un n noyau stellaire. Après surcharge, trou noir, et notre vaisseau gummi sera réduit à la taille d'un simple photon ! »

« J'ai pas de trou noir sous la main alors je vais essayer de me poser comme ça… »

« Je vais mourir ! »

« Merci, ça fait plaisir ! Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

« Que tu vas te crasher ! »

« Si je me crache, tu te crashes aussi ! »

« Plus près de toi mon Dieu… »

« Tais-toi, dit-elle en me frappant sur l'épaule gauche comme toujours. »

En temps normal, je n'aurai pas protesté…Mais il faut rappeler que cette épaule avait été à l'origine de ma tentative infructueuse pour ouvrir la cage. Ce n'était pas un cri que je poussais, mais un hurlement.

« Pardon ! J'avais oublié ! »

« Ca fait super mal ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai d'être aussi cruche ! »

« Excuse-moi ! Mais si tu ne disais rien de méchant, je ne t'aurais pas frappé alors tu en peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! »

« Alors si j'ai mal, c'est ma faute ; c'est ça l'idée ? »

« Personne en t'a obligée à ta précipiter contre les barreaux… »

« Navrée d'avoir cherché un moyen de nous sortir de ce guêpier…Parce que si on comptait sur toi, on y serait encore ! Ca fait mal, dis-je en me massant l'épaule. »

Décidément, celle-là, elle en aura vraiment vu de toutes les couleurs !

Finalement, l'atterrissage se passa sans incident. Bon, je protestais un peu pour la forme mais sans plus (j'ai une réputation à tenir quand même !) et Polty coupa les moteurs.

« On s'entend mieux tout de suite, dis-je. »

« C'est sur… »

Même de l'intérieur, on entendait le bruit du vent dans les bambous et le chant mélodieux des oiseaux. Riku nous rejoignit, suivi de très près par le hérisson blond (l'intrus, comme l'appellera plus tard Riku) qui semblait absolument indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait, un peu comme d'habitude. Bon, c'est vrai que pour quelqu'un qui se prétend solitaire se retrouver avec nous, c'est un peu la mort…Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour nous ignorer ! Quel sans-gêne, aucune éducation !

_On lui pardonne ! On lui pardonne tout !_

Et après c'est moi la serpillière…Si j'étais moitié moins hystérique que toi, la fic se serait arrêté au chapitre 2 !

_Je ne suis pas hystérique ! Je suis objective ! Il est trop beau ! Ma blondinette d'amour !_

Oh là, on se calme ! Reprends tes esprits !

_Mais je suis très calme…C'est juste qu'il est trop beau !_

Ca, tu l'as déjà dit…En plus c'est pas vrai…

_Ose dire qu'il n'est pas beau !_

Mais il est très beau…Mais pas trop beau…Ca, c'est réservé à une seule personne…

_Laisse-moi deviner…Riku ?_

OOOUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_Et c'est moi l'hystérique après ça…_

Hum...Reprenons…

_Tu ne t'es pas bousillée la voix avec ce hurlement ?_

J'ai fait pire, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

« On est arrivés, demanda Riku. »

« Tu as trouvé ça tout seul, Einstein, répliqua Poltergeist. »

« C'était pour confirmation, répondit-il. En fait, la question exacte était plutôt est-on arrivés à la bonne destination ? »

« Si mon copilote de génie s'est pas trompé, oui… »

«Ca y est, ça va être ma faute si on se perd ! »

« Tout a fait ! »

« Pff ! »

« Arrête de soupirer, je t'ai entendu… »

« Oui, je sais, vieille mais pas sourde ! Mais c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller… »

« Oh que si tu y vas, dit Polty en commençant à essayer de me tirer hors de mon fauteuil. »

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Mais je peux encore me lever toute seule… »

« Bah alors fais-le… »

« Mon Dieu, la gravité de ce monde est trop forte…Je ne peux plus bouger ! »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Ce voyage serait beaucoup plus drôle si tu étais plus crédule… Je me lève, je me lève… »

« Je suis blonde mais pas à ce point, me répondit-elle. »

« Allez en avant tout le monde, dis-je en sortant et en récupérant mon arme au passage. »

« J'arrive, dit Riku en m'emboîtant le pas. »

« Idem, dit Polty en se levant. »

« Tiens, il manque une réponse, dis-je en me retournant vers Cloud. »

_J'apprécie beaucoup le fait que tu l'aies pour une fois appeler par son prénom…Vraiment…_

Baf…C'est dur d'être méchante non-stop…

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ici que je dois forcément venir avec vous, dit-il en nous passant devant tout en remettant ostensiblement une de ses mèches rebelles en place. »

_Il est si beau quand il fait ça !_

Pour la dernière fois, on se calme…

_Soupir…Il est si beau…_

Faites pas attention à elle, c'est normal…

Enfin, s'il y a un truc que je déteste encore plus que d'être prise pour une conne, c'est d'être ignorée…

« Tu vas me faire regretter de t'avoir sorti de ta cage, toi, lui lançai-je. »

Il se retourna et me fixa dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé votre aide, et n'ai jamais demandé à être sauvé…Je ne vous dois rien ! »

Il s'éloigna dans les profondeurs du vaisseau.

« J'aime pas trop l'idée de le laisser tout seul ici, dis-je. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de partir en nous plantant ici ? »

« Il est pas aussi fourbe que toi, il ne le fera pas, grogna Polty. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout… »

« De toute manière, on ne va pas tergiverser trois heures avant d'y aller…Si ça peut te rassurer, plus tôt on sera partis, plus tôt on sera revenus, dit Riku ne ouvrant la porte et en descendant. »

« Tu as sûrement raison… »

« J'ai toujours raison ! »

« Il n'y a que moi qui peut avoir toujours raison ! Sinon va y avoir un problème, fis-je remarquer en le rejoignant. »

Il faisait chaud, très chaud…Chaud et sec…_Etrange pour une forêt tropicale_, pensai-je. Mais si c'était la saison sèche, c'était parfaitement plausible en fait. Le soleil pointait à peine de derrière les collines qui nous faisaient face. Le jeu de l'astre du jour et du vent dans les bambous donnait au cadre une ambiance incomparable et très agréable. En plus, je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de vous balader dans une bambouseraie, mais ça se caractérise aussi par une odeur très particulière, proche de celle de l'herbe coupée mais aussi totalement à l'opposé…Assez indescriptible si vous voulez mon avis…

« C'est superbe comme coin ! Tu viens, Poltergeist, dis-je en lui faisant signe. »

Elle se retourna vers moi.

« Heu...Non, non…Le soleil me donne mal à la tête et je sens venir une migraine énorme… »

« Tu n'es pas aussi photosensible que moi…Je t'assure, c'est super agréable ! »

« Non, puis je me sens pas bien en ce moment...C'est sûrement le fait d'avoir crapahuter pendant des heures sous la pluie…Je vais rester à bord… »

« Bouh la chochotte ! Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es explosée le bras contre les barreaux d'une cage…

« En même temps personne ne t'a obligé à le faire, ça… »

« D'accord… Fais comme tu veux… »

« Je vais mettre le vaisseau en orbite et je reviendrai vous chercher quand vous m'appellerez… »

« Et comment ? Je suis désolée, mais j'ai oublié mon émetteur à ondes courtes chez moi, répliquai-je sarcastique. »

« C'est vrai aussi…Alors on va rester là…Bon courage, je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez très bien sans moi, dit-elle en refermant la porte. »

« Elle me cache quelque chose, dis-je pensive. »

« Quelle intuition ! Même moi je l'ai remarqué, me répondit Riku. Elle ne vient pas, tant pis…Ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre racine ici ! Tu viens ?»

« J'arrive ! Pff ! Quelle chaleur ! »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Désolée…Je ne suis pas habituée aux climats tropicaux, moi…D'ailleurs faudra que tu m'expliques comment quelqu'un qui a toujours vécu sur une île peut être aussi blanc que toi…C'est carrément louche ! »

« Je ne sais pas…Et c'est pas si important que ça, si ? »

« Non, en fait, non, tu as raison… »

« Allez ! Arrête de te faire du souci et de te poser autant de questions, dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Profite plutôt du paysage ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau… Regarde là-bas ! »

« Contente que ça te plaise, dis-je en riant. Tu es aussi excité qu'un gosse ! »

«J'ai toujours voulu voir ce qu'il y avait ailleurs, dit-il les yeux dans le vague. Toujours… »

« Reviens avec moi ! Tu te perds dans tes pensées, là ! »

« Excuse-moi.. »

« Y a pas de mal ! Ca m'arrive tout le temps aussi… »

Je jetai un coup d'œil tout autour de moi. Il avait raison : c'était vraiment sublime. Mais un détail attira mon attention. Les montagnes au loin…Leurs sommets étaient recouverts de neige. _Mais où on a atterri ? Il y pas de montagnes enneigées chez Tarzan pourtant_, pensai-je. J'étais plongée dans un état d'incertitude totale. Je n'avais absolument pas la moindre idée de où on était tombés. Ca ne ressemblait à rien de ce que je connaissais. Finalement, heureusement que Poltergeist n'était pas venue, sinon je me serais fait tuer ! Vous allez voir qu'elle aurait été capable de dire que c'était ma faute si on était perdus !

_Et ose dire que ce n'est pas le cas !_

Si, mais c'est pas une raison pour me le reprocher !

_Ce n'est pas exactement un reproche…Prends-le plutôt comme un constat…_

Je cherchais dans le décor de rêve qui m'entourait (non, Riku ne compte comme un élément du décor) un autre détail insolite plus à même de me renseigner sur ma situation.

Mais pour le moment, chou blanc… Je réfléchissais à recouper tout ce que je savais pour savoir enfin où j'étais ! Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué ! Il ne me suffisait pas de grand-chose…Un simple détail, un simple renseignement…Mais la vérité semblait bien décider à m'échapper dès que je m'en approchais ! Rien de plus rageant…

« Andarielle, m'appela Riku derrière moi. Je crois que tu devrais voir ça… »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je cherche à savoir où on est… »

Mais je séchais définitivement. Pas le moindre bout d'idée ne me venait à l'esprit.

« Tu pourrais lui demander si tu tiens vraiment à le savoir… »

« Hein ! »

Après avoir fermé la porte, elle s'y adossa et soupira.

« J'ai cru que je n'arriverai jamais à la faire lâcher…Bon, maintenant profitons de cette liberté ! Où est Cloud ? »

Ca, c'était de la question existentielle…

_Oui, tout a fait ! On ne fait pas plus essentiel et existentiel !_

C'est ça…À la recherche de la blondinette perdue…

_Tu écris la suite ou pas ? Sinon je le fais moi-même !_

C'est ça…Pour que tu gâches mon chapitre avec tes « il est trop beau »à répétition ! Pas question…Alors même si ça me déplait, j'écrirai moi-même…Est-ce que moi je viens gâcher tes chapitres franchement ?

_Arrête de te plaindre et continue ! Sans petites remarques assassines, please…_

A tes ordres ! Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu dans son plan génial (prétexter une migraine pour rester seule avec Cloud) c'est que le vaisseau était super grand et qu'il savait très bien se faire oublier grâce à la technique dite de la carpe. J'explique : il se tait, tout simplement ! Et ça, il le fait très bien…C'est même ce qu'il fait de mieux…Ne faites jamais une partie de roi du silence avec Cloud, il en est champion olympique !

_Ca devient vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ce que tu nous fais là…_

Je sais !

_Ne viens pas me dire que c'est le but de la manœuvre…_

Non, bien sûr que non…Enfin bref, elle mit du temps à trouver cet as de la discrétion et de l'infiltration (plus fort que Sam Fisher !). Et lorsque enfin elle le trouva, elle ne put rien dire.

Il était adossé au mur, les yeux fermés, le visage serein, la base de son épée reposant sur le sol et la garde contre l'épaule. Elle s'arrêta un instant, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas briser cet instant magique. Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son ombre se découpant nettement sur le mur d'en face. Cloud avait seulement la moitié du visage éclairé, l'autre dans l'obscurité.

« Rentre ou sors, mais ne reste pas planté là, di-il en ouvrant les yeux. »

C'était assez étrange. Un de ses yeux était d'un beau bleu nuit, alors que l'autre (celui qui était dans la partie obscure) brillait d'une lueur étrange. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait gêner ma Polty.

_Non, ça lui donne même un charme fou ce regard !_

Qu'est-ce qui ne lui donne pas un charme fou selon toi ?

_Rien du tout ! _

C'est bien ce que je pensais…

« Je…je voulais te parler, dit-elle. »

« Ca ne m'intéresse pas, dit-il en se levant et en sortant. »

« Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais te dire ! »

Il s'arrêta et se retourna dans un ample mouvement de sa cape rouge qui bruissait doucement contre son unique aile. Il soupira et partit.

Lorsqu'il disparut derrière le tournant, Poltergeist se rendit enfin compte du vent magistral qu'elle venait de se prendre.

« Le vent souffle fort aujourd'hui, dit-elle amère. »

Mais elle n'était pas du genre à renoncer si facilement. Elle se précipita à sa suite.

Je me retournai, absolument persuadée que mon Riku était sujet à des hallucinations. A première vue, rien d'anormal et surtout rien avec quoi je pourrais parler (si on exclut le scénario pendant lequel je parle aux bambous…C'est quand même pas très causant un bambou…) mais en y regardant plus précisément, il y avait quelqu'un :

« C'est quoi ce dragon nain, m'exclamai-je. »

« Ca, ça ne me fait qu'à moitié plaisir, jeune fille, répondit le dragon en question. »

« Ca aussi, ça ne me fait qu'à moitié plaisir...J'aurais largement préféré superbe jeune fille ou maîtresse révérée… »

Le petit lézard rouge éclata de rire. Je ne sais toujours pas si j'aurais du être vexée...Mais j'avais décidé ce jour-là de tout bien prendre ! Donc, je préférais l'option comme quoi il avait juste succombé à mon inimitable sens de l'humour !

_Mouaif…Je ne veux pas de faire de peine, mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas ça !_

Toi, t'étais pas là, alors on t'a rien demandé, clair !

_Naaah ! (Tire la langue)_

C'est pas grave…Je vais faire comme si ton QI n'avait pas brutalement chuté dans les négatifs…

_Même pas vexée !_

Non, puisque je n'ai pas encore parler de Cloud !

_Laisse-le en dehors de ça !_

Comme quoi, j'avais raison…

_A propos de quoi ?_

De rien, de rien...De toute façon, j'ai toujours raison, alors….

_Ca ne vaut même pas la peine que je réponde à ça…_

Bah alors tais-toi et laisse-moi continuer !

_Je ne t'en empêche pas !_

Tu me déconcentres !

_OK ! Je suis muette comme une carpe !_

Donc, toujours est-il qu'il était mort de rire…La raison ne nous intéresse pas (trop peur de découvrir un truc vexant en fait !). C'était un petit dragon rouge (et quand je dis petit, c'est carrément nain en fait, mais bon…) et je tiens à préciser, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris que c'était un dragon chinois ! Donc un gros serpent moustachu à pattes (oui, je sais, c'est réducteur mais bon c'est un peu ça l'idée…) même si dans son cas, c'était plutôt un petit serpent à pattes si on réfléchit bien…Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Le plus important, c'est que maintenant je savais précisément où j'étais…Mais de là à savoir comment j'avais pu y arriver…

« Bon, je me présente, continua le petit lézard, je m'appelle Mushu et vous ? Et deuxième question, et non la moindre, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Euh…Ce qu'on fait ici, commençai-je. Et bien, c'est dur à expliquer…Ce qu'on fait ici… »

« Elle s'appelle Andarielle, et moi c'est Riku, dit-il pour m'éviter de me perdre dans des explications sans fins. »

« Drôles de noms…D'où vous venez ? »

« De très loin, dis-je en soupirant. »

« Tant que ça ? »

« Ouf, encore plus… »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Si on te dit qu'on s'est perdus, tu ne nous croiras pas, dis-je en haussant le épaules. »

« Vous plaisantez ! »

Il éclata à nouveau de rire.

« J'aime bien ta franchise….En fait, je vous aime bien tous les deux…Suivez-moi, dit-il en se frayant un chemin au milieu de l'épaisse forêt de bambous. »

« Attends, demanda Riku. Où tu nous emmènes ? »

« En ville ! Vous ne comptiez tout de même rester ici, dit-il en se retournant. »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait le suivre, demandai-je à voix basse à Riku. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça puisse nous attirer des ennuis, répondit-il. »

« Tant que tu ne t'en mêles pas, répondis-je en souriant. »

« Tant que je n'ai aucune raison de le faire… »

« Vous venez, nous interpella-t-il. »

« Oui, oui ! Autoritaire pour quelqu'un de si petit, fis-je remarquer. Comme quoi, la taille doit être inversement proportionnelle à l'autoritarisme de quelqu'un… »

« Comment ça, me demanda Riku. »

« Plus quelqu'un est petit, plus il veut avoir de l'autorité sur son entourage ! »

« C'est très vrai ce que tu dis là ! C'est donc pour ça que c'est toujours toi qui veut prendre les décisions !»

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?»

« Rien du tout ! »

Il partit.

« Mais…Je ne suis pas petite, hurlai-je. »

« J'ai jamais dit ça, me lança-t-il. »

« Non, mais tu l'as pensé ! »

« J'ai quand même encore le droit de penser ce que je veux ! »

« J'y arriverai, j'y arriverai, scandait Poltergeist. »

Elle venait de se prendre un deuxième vent magistral (comme quoi, en plus d'être super discret en infiltration, il avait le don pour mettre des vents…Trop fort, Cloud !) mais ne renonçait toujours pas. Après tout, elle ne s'était pas laissée enfermé par une folle pour rien…Qu'il le veuille ou pas, elle était restée pour lui ! Elle y arriverait ! Elle le ferait parler !

_Je suis motivée à donf !_

Mais oui, c'est ça…C'est juste que tu ne sais pas reconnaître une tentative vouée à l'échec !

_Je peux le faire, je le sais…_

J'ai toute confiance en toi (en plus, ça me fait marrer ses efforts inefficaces…) !

_Eyh ! Si j'y arrive, tu devras te prosterner à mes pieds…_

JAMAIS !C'est compris ! JA-MAIS !

_Il ne faut jamais dire jamais ! Seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis !_

Je déteste quand tu utilises des dictons ou des proverbes contre moi ! Il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de le faire !

_Tu n'as pas le droit de te réserver des tucs comme ça ! C'est une véritable injustice ! Aïe euh !_

Je ne supporte pas le mot injustice !

_Ce n'est pas une raison pour me frapper !_

Moi, je trouve que si…Et estime-toi heureuse que j'ai encore besoin d'une raison pour le faire ! Aïe!

_Moi, par contre, je n'en ai pas besoin ! Mdr !_

Tais-toi, sinon je dis plus rien sur toi et Cloud…

_Pff ! D'accord…_

Mais c'était sans compter la taille du vaisseau ! Et je l'avais prévenu que c'était bien trop grand pour trois…Même pour 4 d'ailleurs, selon moi…Alors, chercher Cloud là-dedans, c'était pas gagné d'avance. L'avantage, c'est que si un jour, on cherchait à éviter quelqu'un, on serait capable d'y arriver sans problèmes ! Mais que si on cherchait quelqu'un, nos espoirs de le retrouver étaient très minces ! Moi, je vous dis un jour, il y a quelqu'un qui va se perdre là-dedans (ce qui fait qu'il mériterait vraiment de s'appeler le Dédale…lol) mais bon, n'anticipons pas trop… Qui plus est, Poltergeist n'est pas vraiment connue pour ses coups de chance (en fait, ce serait plutôt l'inverse : la preuve, elle m'a rencontrée !) ni pour ses bonnes méthodes de recherche…Sa principale technique : hurler votre nom et se guider au son (ce qui est fortement compromis avec un mec qui aligne deux mots par jour environ…) mais dans ce cas-là, c'était complètement inefficace…

_On ne peut pas toujours être au top de ses capacités !_

Quand est-ce que tu y es, toi ?

_Souvent ! Plus que toi en tous cas !_

On n'avait dit pas d'attaques personnelles sur ma personne !

_C'est vraiment n'importe quoi tes règles…_

Au moins elles ont le mérite d'exister…

_J'ai fait un rêve où je n'aurais plus à subir tes règles autoritaires et où je serais enfin libre !_

Arrête ton char, Martine…

_Pff ! Et pourquoi Martine ? C'est moche, Martine…_

Mais tu es vraiment une inculte !

_Non, mais c'est juste que Martin, c'est mieux…_

Hors de question que je te fasse plaisir, mon moineau !

_Moineau ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu as un doctorat dans les surnoms débiles !_

Au moins, je suis docteur en quelque chose !

_Je ne me sens même pas visée !_

C'est vrai que tu as un doctorat dans la prise de vents !

_Tu vas voir, ça va changer ! Bientôt, il sera bien obligé de m'écouter…Grâce à ma stratégie incomparable !_

Oh, celle-là…J'y arrivais justement….Alors il faut savoir que le terme stratégie incomparable est un peu présomptueux…

_Non, c'est très vrai !_

Elle était partie du postulat suivant : Cloud est un être humain donc il aura besoin de manger un jour…Alors elle faisait un sit-in dans la cuisine, juste à côté de la porte ! Son plan était simple : lorsqu'il viendrait se sustenter, elle l'enfermerait ! Machiavélique….

_C'est tellement fourbe que ce pourrait être une idée à toi !_

Je ne suis pas fourbe !

_Non, tu es perfide…_

Non plus ! Je ne suis rien de tout ça ! Je suis gentille !

_Mais oui, c'est ça…_

Tout a fait… Mais bon…Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle avait concocté ce plan sans prendre en compte tous les facteurs de la situation présente…Alors elle attendait. Elle attendait depuis des heures sans observer le moindre mouvement dans les parages pouvant indiquer une autre présence humaine que la sienne dans le vaisseau (pourtant il était forcément à bord, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution !) et elle commençait à avoir faim. Enfin avoir un petit creux dans la cuisine, il y avait tout de même plus critique comme situation. Alors elle se leva, histoire de se trouver quelque chose à manger. Elle fit le tour des placards…Ce qui lui avait échappé, c'est qu'à aucun moment on avait fait le plein de nourriture ! Tout était vide ! Là, la situation devenait critique !

« Mince, je risque de mourir de faim, se dit-elle. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi bête ! Pourquoi on a rien pris à manger ! »

Pour répondre à cette interrogation, je dirais pour ma défense que nous avions d'autres choses à penser !

_Dis ça pour toi…C'est pas toi qui a failli mourir d'inanition dans un vaisseau gummi !_

Si ça t'était arrivé, promis, j'aurai mis ça sur ton épitaphe ! Est morte d'inanition dans un vaisseau gummi ! Et j'irais peut-être même déposer un bouquet sur ta tombe !

_Ca me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis là…snif. C'est vraiment gentil !_

Tu trouves vraiment ?

_NON !_

J'ai cru...J'ai eu l'illusion que juste une fois tu serais gentille avec moi...

_Seulement quant toi tu le seras!_

Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance !

_Je ne te le fais pas dire !_

Bref, rien a mangé…C'est alors que l'illumination se fit dans son esprit !

« Peut-être que Cloud sait qu'il n'y a rien à manger ! Et il ne viendra pas ! Raaah ! Encore du temps perdu ! Ca m'énerve ! Il faut que je frappe quelqu'un ! Et Andarielle qui n'est pas là ! »

Elle pesta encore quelques moment avant d'enfin se reprendre.

« Bon, c'est pas en restant là que je vais pouvoir parler avec Cloud ! En avant ! »

Avanti les sales jeunes comme je dis toujours!

_Oui, mais là, c'était pas toi qui parlait ! Et que je préfère dire en avant que Avanti et que je ne me traite pas moi-même de sale jeune !_

Ecoute je raconte, alors j'ai le droit, moi aussi, de mettre des petites remarques stupides de temps en temps !

_Oui, si c'est de temps en temps seulement…_

Serait-ce une remarque désobligeante ?

_Prends-le comme tu veux !_

Je vais essayer de bien le prendre et de ne pas faire pleuvoir des météorites de la taille d'une voiture sur toi et Cloud…

_Tu ne serais pas capable de la faire !_

J'ai réussi à convoquer des chips et à ressusciter un canard, alors tu penses bien que les météorites, ce ne sont que de simples formalités !

_Tu n'oserais quand même pas ?_

Continue à tenter le diable si tu veux…

_Je te hais !_

Je sais et c'est justement pour ça que tu es ma meilleure amie…

_Raah ! Je déteste quand tu dis ça ! Je me sens obligée de te pardonner !_

Mais je ne t'oblige à rien…

_C'est tout comme quand tu dis des trucs comme ça !_

Vois le bon côté des choses !

_Lequel ?_

Tu ne vas pas mourir broyer par un énorme caillou venu du ciel…

_Dis comme ça…_

Bref, elle était bien remontée et voulait retrouver Cloud, soi-disant pour lui parler même si j'y crois qu'à moitié…

_Bah dis-toi que ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai…_

C'est pour ça ! Tout s'éclaire !

_Et ouais ! Ravie d'avoir pu t'être utile !_

En plus, maintenant sa seule tactique d'approche était tombée à l'eau ! On sous-estime toujours l'importance d'un bon plan de rechange…Un vrai stratège doit être prêt à parer à toute éventualité !

_En même temps, je ne suis pas la stratège du groupe !_

Et oui…Tout le monde n'a pas les qualités requises pour bien diriger des hommes !

_Et voilà le quart d'heure prétention d'Andarielle ! Quand elle est comme ça on ne peut rien en tirer…Alors c'est moi qui vais continuer._

Avec moins de brio que moi s'entend…

_Ca va les chevilles !_

Très bien, pourquoi ?

_Pour rien ! Enfin, je ne suis pas non plus une abrutie totale. Je suis largement capable d'improviser après l'échec d'un de mes plans (et celui-ci n'avait vraiment rien de génial…)._

Normal, ce n'était pas un des miens !

_Tu sers de plus en plus à rien, toi…_

C'est pas très très gentil de dire ça, tu sais...Même si c'est vrai, il y a quand même plus sympa !

_Je dis juste que ton utilité à cette histoire est en train de chuter vertigineusement !_

Au temps que la tienne est en train de monter...C'est ce qu'on appelle les vases communicants!

_Super ! En fait en plus de lui parler, je voulais surtout le voir…Il est trop beau ! Ma blondinette d'amour ! Il frôle la perfection ! Son seul défaut, c'est d'être trop parfait !_

Personnellement, j'en vois un autre.

_Lequel ?_

Il n'a pas les cheveux argentés !

_Ce n'est pas un défaut pour tout le monde, tu sais…_

Pour moi, si…

_Si tu vas dans cette voie, son défaut majeur, c'est de ne pas s'appeler Riku…_

Tout a fait ! Mon Riku, il est trop beau et il est parfait !

_Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourde ! Enfin, heureusement on a pas les mêmes goûts en matière de mecs (et heureusement, parce que tu as des goûts de chiottes !)_

Trouver Riku et Séphiroth trop beau, ça n'a rien d'un goût de chiotte, tu sais…

_Chut ! On arrête le sujet !_

Ouais, mais quand même !

_Ca te tuerait de reconnaître qu'on a toutes les deux raison ?_

Oui !

_Alors comme le vaisseau n'était pas non plus gigantesque, j'adoptai la technique de l'élimination !_

Tu ne trouvais pas Cloud alors tu as décidé de le tuer ! J'approuve l'idée ! AÏE !

_Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! A chaque fois que j'explorai une pièce, je la fermai à clé !_

Comment ?

_Grâce à la clé du pilote qui ferme tout…Qui scelle tout pour être plus exacte !_

Pourquoi j'en ai pas une comme ça, moi ?

_Tu m'as bien écouté ! C'est la clé personnelle du pilote !_

C'est pour ça…Et bah, j'en veux une pareille ! Je lui ai même déjà trouvé une utilisation ! Yekyekyek!

_Je ne veux rien savoir, tu m'entends ? Rien du tout ! Donc la technique dite d'élimination ou, puisque ce mot semble réveiller les tendances sadiques d'Andarielle, d'exclusion marchait plutôt bien. En une demi-heure, j'avais fait la moitié du vaisseau : un par ce qu'il est pas si petit qu'on veut bien le croire et deux parce qu'il fallait vraiment le fouiller de fond en comble pour ne pas enfermer ma blondinette par inadvertance…_

C'est vrai, ce serait tellement dommage ! C'est gentil d'avoir pris la relève, mais maintenant je suis entièrement capable de continuer…

_Allez, encore un peu, s'il te plaît !_

Promis je te laisserai un chapitre entier, rien qu'à toi, mais là tu me rends la narration…Lâche cette narration tout de suite !

_D'accord…Comme tu veux, snif._

Et n'essaie pas tes larmes de crocodile, ça ne marchera pas avec moi, clair ?

_Limpide !_

Parfait ! Je dois bien admettre que son idée n'était pas complètement dénuée de sens…Peut-être même que j'aurais eu la même en fait…

_Tu vois ? Comme quoi tu n'as pas le privilège des bonnes idées !_

J'ai dit peut-être ! Rien en prouve que dans une situation similaire, ma réaction aurait été la même !

_Tu as sûrement raison !_

Comme toujours !

_Tu n'aurais pas survécu en te rendant compte qu'on avait rien à manger !_

Méchante !

_Pas plus que toi ! Rien ne prouve que tu ne m'aurais pas dit pareil si tu en avais eu l'occasion !_

A la fin de son investigation minutieuse, il ne restait plus que deux possibilités : la cabine de pilotage ou la salle des machines (si je vous le dis, c'est que c'est vrai) que jamais personne n'avait visitée jusqu'à présent. Je suis intimement persuadée qu'elle est hantée par ailleurs !

_Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas toi qui vas être obligée d'y aller !_

Et on dit que les spectres se nourrissent de cervelles de blondinets ! Et que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont si maigres !

_Méchante ! Cloud est super intelligent !_

Il ne me l'a encore jamais prouvé pour le moment !

_Il n'a pas à le prouver ! Il l'est, c'est tout !_

Ca, c'est le truc le moins objectif que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie ! Arrête de le défendre à tout bout de champ ! Il n'a pas besoin de toi !

_C'est vrai ! Il n'a besoin de personne ! Il vit tel un loup solitaire, un grand prédateur, un superbe fauve au regard acéré…_

Là, ça devient grave ! Va te calmer plus loin puis tu reviens après, OK ?

_OK._

Enfin la paix, enfin tranquille…Reprenons donc les choses sérieuses. Donc, elle fit d'abord le tour de la cabine du pilotage (elle avoua plus tard ne pas avoir fouillé sous les sièges, mais vu la taille de Cloud, je pense que ce n'était pas un oubli énorme à moins qu'il n'ait une technique spéciale pour rétrécir) mais dut se résoudre à l'évidence : il s'était planqué dans la seule salle hantée du vaisseau.

« J'ai vraiment la loose du siècle, dit-elle. Il fallait qu'il choisisse celle-là… »

Certes, elle pouvait tout lui pardonner, mais faut pas trop abuser…On parlait d'explorer la cale hantée où un horrible massacre avait été commis !

_Dans un vaisseau encore en rodage ? Et bah, tu as le massacre facile, dis-moi..._

Tiens, tu es revenue ?

_Non, c'est mon double maléfique qui est là, moi je suis plus loin…_

Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas t'être calmée si vite !

_Imbécile ! Bien sur que je suis revenue !_

Dommage !

_Je te hais !_

Tu sais que tu me le dis de plus en plus souvent ?

_Tu sais que c'est vrai de plus en plus souvent !_

En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment sure à 100 de ce massacre, mais bon, je ne suis pas sure non plus à 100 qu'il n'y en ait pas eu !

_Pourquoi veux tu qu'il ait eu un massacre dans la salle des machines de ce vaisseau ?_

Le Minotaure est toujours caché dans les méandres du Dédale, prêt à dévorer des jeunes gens innocents !

_Le Dédale ? Pas question, c'est trop moche comme nom…_

Je comptais l'appeler petit nuage d'amour en sucre, mais Dédale, c'est mieux !

_Pas question ! Ni l'un ni l'autre ! Je t'interdis d'appeler quoi que ce soit tant que tu n'arriveras pas à trouver des noms a peu près potables !_

D'accord, d'accord…Donc j'en étais à : explorer la cale hantée où un horrible massacre avait été commis….C'est incroyable comme on peut s'éloigner du sujet des fois…

_La preuve par l'exemple !_

Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire…

_Tu es sûre ?_

Bon, OK, j'abrège ! En fait, c'est assez dur de décrire la salle des machines d'un vaisseau gummi à quelqu'un qui n'y ait jamais allé…Bon, premier point, tout y est fait en bloc gummi (surprising, isn't it) donc dans des teintes allant du rouge aux jaunes en passant par toutes les nuances du jaune et du orange. J'y rentre, j'y vomis (je hais le orange et le rose) mais Polty, elle, ne s'arrête pas à ce genre de considérations. En plus elle avait une bonne raison d'y aller. Un autre point caractéristique, c'est l'absence de bruit, surtout quand le vaisseau est à l'arrêt (logique) mais même c'est un endroit plus calme qu'on pourrait le penser au premier abord. Par contre, c'est assez chaotique (dans le sens, le chaos y règne en maître) en bref la planque idéale à laquelle personne ne pense ! Comme je ne suis pas une experte, je ne pourrais vraiment vous en décrire l'intérieur, mais en gros c'est rempli de cylindres et de cubes aussi colorés qu'à l'usage mystérieux (c'est vous dire le mystère qui règne là-dedans) et tout ça dans une chaleur étouffante avec des jets de vapeur colorés qui surgissent à intervalles réguliers des tuyaux qui serpentent partout, au sol comme au plafond. En résumé, il y a de l'ambiance dans cette salle, idéale pour qu'un monstre s'y planque si vous voulez mon avis…

_Justement, on n'en veut pas de ton avis !_

J'ai saisi le principe…Puisque c'est comme ça, je ne dirais plus rien…

_C'est compatible avec ton rôle de narratrice ?_

Non !

_Ah, alors on a un sérieux problème…Je t'en prie, Andarielle, fais-nous profiter de ton art !_

Tu le penses pas vraiment alors m'en fous !

_Si je suis sincère…_

OK, je reprends sans donner d'avis personnels…

_Fais ce que tu veux !_

Merci ! De toute façon c'est bien ce que je comptais faire !

_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas !_

Parce que c'est totalement typique de moi ce genre de choses…

_Ah ouais, c'est pour ça en plus !_

Elle s'avança précautionneusement entre les tuyaux qui jonchaient le sol. Il faisait si chaud, on se serait cru dans un sauna. L'atmosphère était moite…Je suis intimement persuadée que la vapeur d'eau est responsable de beaucoup dans le fonctionnement des gummis…Enfin une énergie non polluante qui utilise l'eau et les visages heureux, ne l'oublions pas… L'écho de ses pas résonnaient étrangement fort…Si elle avait voulu passer discrètement c'était raté. Même en avançant un pas feutrés, elle continuait à faire un boucan du diable. Alors renonçant à vouloir être discrète, elle avançait à grands pas vers le seul coin suffisamment grand pour pouvoir y passer un Cloud entier, non parce qu'en morceaux il pourrait être un peu partout !

_Ca me met toujours mal à l'aise quand tu parler de morceaux…Surtout de morceaux de Cloud en fait…_

C'était une hypothèse…S'il était en morceaux, avoue qu'on pourrait le mettre un peu près partout…mais comme là, il était entier (et heureusement) il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit : au fin fond de la salle hantée !

_Après la SF, les films d'horreur…Je crois qu'on ne s'en sortira jamais avec toi…_

C'est la vie ! Elle le rejoignit enfin son nuage d'amour.

_Je croyais t'avoir dit ne plus l'appeler comme ça…_

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher…Enfin ce qui lui fit le plus mal (en plus de sa beauté sidérante) c'est qu'il était tranquillement adossé au mur en train de manger. Son estomac gargouillant se chargea de lui rappeler que cela faisait bien longtemps que, elle, elle n'avait pas mangé…Elle commençait déjà à saliver, mais se retint et s'approcha du grand blond. Là elle ne salivait plus, elle bavait…

_N'importe quoi ! Je sais me tenir !_

C'est pour ça que tu lui dis ça…

« Héhéhé…Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

Franchement, même mes approches sont plus subtiles ! Et surtout plus efficaces…Enfin c'est vrai qu'avec un gars loquace comme ça, ta tentative de discussion était déjà à moitié vouée à l'échec…

« Oui, répondit-il sans même lui jeter un regard. »

Elle déglutit. Elle ne trouvait vraiment rien d'intéressant à dire. Le problème, c'est que si elle attendait que ce soit Cloud qui entame la conversation, ils seraient encore là demain…

« Il était plus bavard dans mes souvenirs, grommela-t-elle. »

Il le va la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, demanda-t-il. »

« Rien, rien… »

« Ah. »

Ca, c'était de la réplique qui ouvrait une conversation, je vous jure…

« Que...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda-t-elle plus pour entendre sa voix mélodieuse que pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien penser du Dédale. »

_Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça !_

Je ne suis pas sûre que tu l'aies remarqué mais tu n'as pas beaucoup le choix, ma grande !

« Je connais quelqu'un qui ne supporterait pas de voir une salle des machines dans un état aussi lamentable… »

« Tu parles de Cid ! Tu sais, c'est son vaisseau à la base… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent imperceptiblement pour un œil non averti…Mais bon Poltergeist est une championne olympique quand il s'agit d'admirer les yeux de Cloud.

_Ils sont si beaux ! Comme lui…_

Mais oui, c'est ça…

« Je ne connais aucun Cid, répondit-il. »

« C'est ça, à d'autres ! Pas la peine de me mentir, tu sais, dit-elle en souriant. »

« Tiens, répliqua-t-il sèchement en lui tendant l'assiette et en partant. »

Elle ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Dans un sens elle avait super faim mais de l'autre ça lui faisait de la peine qu'il parte comme ça. Le goût salé des larmes se mêla à la saveur des aliments.

La densité des bambous rendait la progression assez difficile. Sans Mushu, je crois que je me serai déjà perdue…Nous étions entourés de toutes parts par un labyrinthe de verdure infranchissable. Un tapis de feuilles mortes bruissaient doucement sous nos pas, et l'ombre des hautes herbes (les bambous sont des herbes, je vous assure) nous protégeait du cagnard. Mais le bruit que produisait le vent en s'engouffrant dans les bambouseraies était très énervant et commençait à me faire perdre patience.

« Elle est encore loin, cette fameuse ville, fulminai-je. »

« Non, normalement, plus trop, me répondit notre guide improvisé. »

« Normalement ! NORMALRMENT ! Tu rois que je vais me satisfaire d'un simple normalement ! »

« Je ne peux pas te donner beaucoup plus… »

« En gros, on est perdus… »

« Vous l'étiez déjà, je vous fais remarquer…Et puis ce n'est pas si grave ! »

« Pas grave ! Qui sait quelle horrible créature peut nous attendre au détour d'un bosquet ? »

« A part un panda, pas grand-chose de menaçant… »

Dis comme ça, il est vrai que notre situation n'avait vraiment rien de catastrophique…Mais il ne faut pas sous-estimer le danger des pandas…

« Calme-toi, dit Riku. Mushu a raison, ce n'est pas si grave…On va forcément retrouver notre chemin… »

« A moins qu'on ne meure de faim avant ! »

« Tu entends ce que tu dis ! C'est stupide ! »

« Et en quoi ? »

« Mourir de faim dans un endroit désertique, ce serait encore plausible…Mais dans une forêt verdoyante ! »

Grand silence. Mais ma mauvaise foi reprit vite le dessus.

« Il se peut aussi que l'on meure empoisonnés en mangeant une plante venimeuse ! »

« Vénéneuse, me corrigea Mushu. Venimeuse, c'est pour les animaux…Vénéneuse pour les plantes… »

Re-grand silence.

« Riku, me plaignis-je. Le lézard, il fait rien qu'à m'embêter ! »

« M'en fous ! »

« Mais euh ! Je t'aime plus, si c'est comme ça ! »

Il se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa dans le cou.

« Sûre, demanda-t-il. »

« Non, j'ai changé d'avis…En fait je t'aime toujours, dis-je en m'accrochant à son coup. Mais je t'aimerais encore plus si tu voulais bien me porter… »

« Bien essayé, mais non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Laisse-moi réfléchir… Parce que ! »

Je me collai contre lui et commençai à jouer négligemment avec une de ses mèches argentées.

« Sur de ne rien regretter, lui murmurai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

« Quasiment, répondit-il, hésitant. »

« D'accord…Alors je VEUX que tu me portes ! »

« Tes désirs sont des ordres…Malheureusement, ajouta-il en soupirant alors que je montais sur son dos. »

« J'adore la spontanéité avec laquelle tu as accepté. Et ne me laisse pas tomber ! »

« Tu as dit que je voulais que je porte…pas que je te garde sur mon dos pendant tout le trajet ! »

« Et bah, je précise ! Ne me laisse pas tomber ! Sache, très cher, que j'aurais toujours un coup d'avance sur tes coups fourrés ! »

« C'est loin d'être un coup de chance, dit-il. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez tout à coup, demanda Mushu. »

« Laisse, t'es pas dans le coup, Mushu, lui dis-je. »

« Ca vaudrait peut-être le coup de lui expliquer, non ? »

« Le prochain qui utilise le mot coup dans sa phrase, je lui en colle un, c'est clair, ajoutai-je. »

« Pour une fois que tout le monde était sur la même longueur d'ondes, dit Riku avec un petit sourire. Avoue que tu as dit ça parce que tu ne trouvais plus d'expressions avec ce mot pour nous répondre ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrai aux élucubrations de ton esprit dérangé… »

« Merci, c'est sympa, ronchonna-t-il. »

« Non, te vexe pas...Je voulais pas dire que tu avais l'esprit dérangé, j'ai juste dit que tu avais… »

« …l'esprit dérangé, acheva le petit dragon. »

« Dans les grandes lignes, oui, concédai-je. »

« Non, à part ça, c'est vrai, je n'ai aucun raison d'être vexé ! »

« Mais je ne pensais pas à mal en te disant ça… »

« Peut-être, mais j'ai déjà entendu des trucs plus sympathiques… »

« Excuse-moi… »

« Excuses acceptées ! »

« Tant mieux alors ! »

Il n'empêche, il y a une chose très vraie à dire…les marches dans la forêt sont beaucoup plus agréables quand quelqu'un nous porte…Surtout si c'est un beau jeune homme en fait !

_Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas venant de toi ?_

Parce que je suis purement superficielle et que j'esclavagise tout ce qui bouge !

_Et après c'est moi la tortionnaire…_

Parfaitement ! Toi, tu m'esclavagises donc c'est pas bien !

_Mais quand tu esclavagises les autres, c'est bien !_

Parfaitement !

_Sans commentaires !_

Tu as raison pour une fois…Peu à peu la forêt se clairsemait et la haute ceinture des montagnes environnantes se faisait à chaque pas plus visible. Leurs sommets enneigés brillaient sous la lumière crue du soleil d'un éclat presque éblouissant. L'odeur des bambous avait été supplantée par l'odeur des grands espaces, une odeur libre, sauvage qui volait non pas dans le vent, mais avec le vent, odeur à l fois légère et enivrante…

« Je n'ai jamais vu un paysage pareil, dis-je, soufflée. »

« Je suis sûr que j'en profiterais mieux si tu descendais, me lança Riku. »

« Mais moi, je suis bien là ! »

« Moi non ! »

« C'est pas ton confort qui me préoccupe le plus ! »

« Egoïste ! »

« Puisque tu y tiens… »

Je descendis de son dos.

« Alors content ? »

« Oui, c'est mieux ! Bien mieux même, dit-il en s'étirant. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, lui répliquai-je. »

« On dirait pas, mais si tu le dis ! »

« Regardez par là-bas, dit Mushu en désignant l'horizon du doigt (ou de la griffe, comme vous préférez). »

Au loin, on voyait se profiler sur la lumière déclinante de cette fin d'après-midi les premières silhouettes de lointaines maisons.

« Et après tu oses dire que c'est pas loin, m'exclamai-je. »

« On en a encore pour moins d'un jour de marche, dit-il tout heureux. »

Je re-lançai un regard noir à Riku.

« Quoi ! Mais j'ai rien fait, se défendit-il. »

« Un, j'ai la flemme de baisser la tête pour jeter un regard noir à Mushu, et deux je repensais à ton : plus tôt on part, plus tôt on sera revenus ! »

« C'est toujours vrai, tu sais… »

« Chut ! Ne dis plus rien ! Tu entends ça ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le silence, la paix, qui te dis de l'imiter ! Bon, on ne va pas rester ici indéfiniment, on y va ! »

« Tu sais, c'est pas parce que toi, tu te sens reposée que c'est le cas de tout le monde, dit Riku, et surtout pas le cas de celui qui a du te porter ! »

« Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ? »

« Il trouve ça plus classe ! »

« N'importe quoi… »

« Regarde…Le soleil se couche, on est dans un coin de rêve et tu es encore capable de râler ! »

« C'est juste que c'est peut-être cruel de faire une pause, de profiter du paysage, de tout ça, alors que Poltergeist se morfond toute seule dans le vaisseau ! »

« Un elle est pas toute seule, deux, elle y est de son plein gré ! »

« Ouais, mais même… »

« Ce n'est pas en arrivant de nuit que vous vous attirerez les bonnes grâces des habitants… »

« Bon, on va faire comme si vous aviez raison ! Je vous préviens, je ne dors pas par terre ! »

« Tu crois que tu vas avoir le choix, me fit remarquer le dragon. »

« Dans ce cas, je ne dors pas et en plus je vous empêche de dormir ! »

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi chiante, s'exclama Riku. Comment tu fais ? »

« Secret défense, lui répondis-je. »

En réalité, tout ça c'est grâce aux bonbons Chiantos ! Avec deux bonbons par jour, vous pouvez facilement insulter 50 personnes !

_Arrête-toi là, je t'en supplie ! Sinon on va avoir des problèmes de droits d'auteur !_

D'accord…Tout le monde s'était installé pour passer la nuit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et moi, fidèle à ma chianlie, je m'étais assise sur un gros rocher, bien décidée à ne pas dormir ! Je me contentais de regarder la course de la lune dans le ciel étoilé…Et d'ailleurs je tiens à signaler que pour une fois j'avais une chance insolente : il ne pleuvait pas.

KABOUM !

Le tonnerre déchira le silence et un rideau d'eau se mit à tomber sur la plaine.

« Mais quelle conne, c'est pas possible, dis-je à voix basse. J'ai vraiment la loose ! »

Je tournai la tête et mon regard se posa sur Riku.

« Finalement, j'ai parfois des gros coups de chance, finis-je, sourire aux lèvres. »

Ce qui n'empêchait pourtant pas la pluie d'être froide…C'était un coup à choper la crève…Si j'étais malade, je ferais un nœud dans les moustaches de Mushu, c'était décidé !

Je descendais de mon gros caillou, m'adossai contre la roche froide, visage levé pour y laisser ruisseler cette pluie fraîche et vivifiante.

Les éclairs zébrèrent encore par deux fois le ciel, le tonnerre gronda et je m'endormis.


	10. Ambiance extrêmeorientale

Je suis absolument certaine de ça, puisque j'ai rêvé… C'est la seule explication plausible !

_Tu cherches encore des explications plausibles alors qu'on s'est retrouvées au beau milieu d'un jeu vidéo ? J'admire ta ténacité !_

La quête de la vérité est la plus noble des quêtes ! La vérité est mon Graal à moi !

_Tu sais que les chevaliers de la Table Ronde n'ont jamais trouvé le Graal ? Je ne veux pas te décourager bien sûr, mais…_

Ca me décourage quand même ! Alors quand j'ouvris les yeux, le ciel était d'un noir d'encre sans lune sans étoiles, un silence épais et oppressant recouvrait la terre. L'air semblait presque liquide, on aurait pu s'y noyer. En dessous de moi, le sol était moite, humide et chaud. Mais il m'était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Les roulements de tonnerre qui se faisaient entendre semblaient très proches, mais aucun éclair ne brisait la sombre harmonie de cette nuit irréelle. Je tentais de me lever mais c'était comme si mes jambes étaient collées au sol. Je commençais à paniquer…Et vous savez comment c'est, dans un vrai cauchemar, on ne se réveille jamais à temps pour éviter une mort affreuse et douloureuse (en tout cas, avec moi, ça marche comme ça !) et je commençais à avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres rien qu'à cette éventualité. Mais je sursautai lorsque le chat du Cheshire se matérialisa juste à côté de moi.

« Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne comprends rien ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce qui est déplacé est étrange, ce qui est étrange est différent… »

« …Telle est la clé du chemin que tu dois emprunter, je sais, terminai-je. Ce qui ne me dit pas ce que tu viens faire là ! »

«Je suis là parce que tu le veux ! »

Je ris sous cape…Ce chat était bien la dernière personne avec qui je voulais parler (non, l'avant-dernière en fait…) et il osait dire qu'il était là de par ma volonté ! Gonflé le chaton rose !

« Où on est ? Et si tu réponds là où on ne devrait pas, j'aurais une paire de pantoufles dès ce soir ! »

« Regarde autour de toi…Que vois-tu ? »

« Rien…Absolument rien… »

« Voilà ta réponse ! »

« Quoi ? Je suis dans…Rien ! Ce n'est pas logique ! »

« Les étoiles ne s'éteignent pas ! »

« Oui, soit, mais…. »

« Si tu ne vois, c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir… »

« Et si je ne sens rien, c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à sentir, c'est ça ? »

« Peut-être…Mais est-ce que tu sens réellement ? »

« Je pense que oui…En tout cas, ça semble réel… »

« La meilleure des illusions n'est-elle pas le miroir qui réfléchit la vérité à l'identique ? »

« Non pas à l'identique…Non, tout y est inversé… »

« Es-tu capable de dire où est le haut et où est le bas ? »

Je regardai tout autour de moi…Tout était noir alors comment s'orienter…Peut-être que le sol était en réalité penché, peut-être avais-je la tête à l'envers, peut-être…Peut-être rien du tout et c'était bien là l'hypothèse la plus effrayante ! Un jour, on m'avait dit (ou alors j'avais lu quelque part, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à perdre la mémoire) que tous les rêves avaient un sens…Mais j'avais déjà eu un doute quant à la véracité de ces propos quand j'ai rêvé que j'avais un alien dans ma cuisine…Là ce n'était plus de la mise en doute ! Je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité de rêver de rien ! Certes, je suis bien loin d'être clairvoyante, mais quand même… Remarquez, ce n'était pas exactement rien. Rêver de rien, ça doit faire le même effet que de ne pas se souvenir de ses rêves et c'est quelque chose qui m'arrive assez souvent !

« Bon, admettons, admettons un peu tout... Que tout ceci ne soit qu'illusion, que tout ceci ne soit qu'une image déformée de la réalité…Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut m'apporter ! »

« Pourquoi cela devrait-il nécessairement t'apporter quelque chose ? »

«Parce que ! Une piste une clé, n'importe quoi pour comprendre ! »

« Qui te dit que ce n'était pas ça ta piste ? »

« Je ne vois rien…Je ne vois absolument rien ! »

Le chat disparut, pour laisser place à une grande silhouette encapuchonnée.

« Rien ne te guide, rien ne t'aide…Et si c'était la véritable liberté, le véritable libre-arbitre ? Voilà ta réponse, voilà ta piste…Rien ne pourra t'aider à choisir, si ce n'est ce qui se trouve ici… Ce sera ton choix en ton âme et conscience et uniquement ton choix, sans personne d'autre…Et qui donc pourra en deviner les conséquences ! Noir ou blanc… »

Tout ce qui m'entourait changea brutalement de teinte…J'étais environnée de toute part par le blanc, bien que derrière moi se trouvât cette étrange étendue obscure. Mais il n'y avait plus personne à part moi.

Choisir entre le noir et le blanc, choisir en mon âme et conscience, choisir sans en connaître les conséquences à l'avance… Tout ça me donnait un petit peu le vertige, sensation qui ne fit que s'accroître quand tout commença à tourner. Noir, blanc, noir, blanc, noir, blanc, alternance des couleurs contraires, sans possibilité de répit. Et le rythme accélérait jusqu'à ce que je finisse par perdre l'équilibre dans un tourbillon de noir et de blanc qui se mêlait !

La chute fut rude, sur une dalle de pierre solide. Je me redressai…C'était essentiellement ça l'avantage des rêves… Il peut vous arriver n'importe quoi, vous êtes toujours d'attaque et la douleur est beaucoup moins…Douloureuse, je ne vois pas d'autres mots…

Face à moi se tenait une porte gigantesque, dont je ne parvenais pas à distinguer le sommet placée comme j'étais. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie : voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part savoir, savoir ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière une porte aussi monumentale et sublime, d'une splendeur à la fois austère et baroque, et surtout dressée au milieu de nulle part. Je m'avançais, mes doigts frôlaient presque le battant de roche, j'y étais presque, lorsque j'entendis une voix qui criait mon nom.

« Andarielle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? N'y va pas ! »

La voix semblait inquiète, mais sans raison…Quel mal y avait-il à ouvrir une porte ? Et de quoi se mêlait-elle ? Un sentiment d'irritation, de colère, monta en moi sans rien pour le réfréner. La porte m'appelait, j'y étais presque…Je poussai la porte. Bien qu'en pierre, elle me semblât incroyablement légère. Je l'ouvris…

Et me réveillai en sursaut. La lune était encore haute dans le ciel…La pluie s'était calmée, mais l'herbe était encore trempée. L'un des meilleurs moyens de choper la crève avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf ! Je restais sur ma précédente décision : si JE tombais malade, LES AUTRES souffriraient ! C'était certes injuste, mais bizarrement dans ce sens-là l'injustice ne me dérangeait qu'à moitié… Qui plus est tomber malade me donnerait au moins une excuse pour me faire plaindre, et une excuse pour me plaindre !

_Comme si tu en avais besoin !_

En fait, non, mais j'ai remarqué que ça agaçait moins les gens quand j'avais une raison de me plaindre !

_Oui, mais comme tu te plains tout le temps, ça agace quand même !_

Toujours est-il que je m'ennuyais, et je mourrai d'envie de réveiller les autres. Mais je préférais attendre…

_C'est surtout que même toi tu t'es laissé attendrir en voyant ton chéri dormir !_

C'est absolument faux !

_Ben, voyons…Tu sais, je commence à connaître les moindres ressorts de ton esprit machiavélique !_

Tu crois que c'est ça ?

_Même si toi, tu n'en as pas conscience, moi, j'en suis absolument certaine !_

Poltergeist avait préféré attendre la fin de sa crise de larmes avant de sortir de la salle des machines. Enfin, maintenant, elle savait pertinemment bien où trouver Cloud : dans la seule salle qui n'était pas fermée : la cabine de pilotage salle de contrôle (c'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les vrais vaisseaux fonctionnels : chaque pièce a plusieurs utilisations) où à tous les coups (et si c'est un être humain normalement constitué) il aurait pris le siège le plus confortable : le sien. Les larmes de désarroi laissèrent place à des larmes de rage.

« Hors de question que tu poses ton postérieur (magnifique au demeurant) sur MON fauteuil après m'avoir fait pleurer, pas question ! Sauf si je peux monter sur tes genoux. »

Un large sourire béat commença à naître sur ces lèvres à cette idée. S'asseoir encore une fois sur les genoux de Cloud, elle ne demandait que ça, et après elle serait prête à mourir !

_OUI !_

Comme quoi je commence à bien te connaître…

_C'est la puissance du véritable amour ! Cloud, je t'aime !_

Même après tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?

_Il se rattrapera bien assez tôt et de toute manière je suis prête à tout lui pardonner !_

Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes, parce que là ça atteint des sommets de mièvrerie… Elle eut donc bien du mal à se calmer…Non pas que ce qu'il ait dit lui ait fait de la peine...Dans le fond, il n'y avait rien de vraiment blessant dans ces propos, mais c'était le fait qu'il l'ignore qui lui faisait vraiment mal, mal plus que tout. Si encore il l'avait haïe, c'aurait peut-être pu être mieux…

_N'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Si Cloud me hait, je me jette dans le vide intersidéral !_

Un mec comme ça ne mérite pas qu'on meure pour lui !

_Un mec comme lui mérite tous les sacrifices !_

Si tu crois que ça peut te rendre heureuse…Je rirai bien lorsque tu tomberas de ton petit nuage.

_Je te retourne le compliment ! Ton idylle est condamnée à ne pas durer !_

Et pourquoi ça ?

_Parce que tu ne renvoies jamais les chaînes et qu'en cumuler tu dois au moins avoir 70 ans de malheur en amour…Alors je suis sûre que ça va mal à finir…_

À cause du pouvoir des chaînes emails ?

_Absolument !_

Une question, Poltergeist, une seule et après promis, je te fiche la paix…

_Vas-y !_

Tu les renvoies toi de temps en temps les chaînes emails ?

_Bien sûr…Que non !_

Alors je ne serai pas la plus malheureuse en amour de nous deux…

_Ça va !_

En plus, moi, Riku m'ignore pas…

J'ai dit : ça va ! Arête maintenant ! Tu veux que je retourne pleurer, c'est ça ? Avoue sadique que tu es !

C'est vrai, je suis sadique…Mais n'ai aucune intention de te faire pleurer à nouveau…

_C'est vrai ?_

Non ! Yekyekyekyek

_Méchante ! Bouhouhou !_

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. En à peine deux minutes tout avait disparu de la fille éplorée qui s'était tenu là à peine quelques instants auparavant. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de pilotage bien décidé à le faire parler.

_OUI !_

Mais de quoi ?

_Euh…N'importe quoi pour entendre le doux son de sa voix! Cloud, je t'aime!_

Elle ouvrit la porte à toute volée en disant:

«Cloud, il faut que je te parle!»

Le soleil naissant d'une douce aurore faisait apparaître une multitude de petits arcs-en-ciel dans chacune des gouttes de rosée qui s'étaient accrochées à l'herbe tendre qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Une douce brise éloignait les nuages, et le ciel était d'un azur éclatant.

«C'est ça, bon débarras les nuages, on vous aime pas, leur lançai-je.»

Et oui, même toute seule je trouve encore le moyen de parler!

_C'est bien là qu'est le malheur de ma vie! Elle ne s'arrête jamais!_

Arrête de plaindre! Au moins de temps en temps, je dis des trucs intelligents!

_Pas comme Riku!pafArrête de me frapper!_

Tu l'as mérité!!On ne critique pas mon Riku!

_Arrête avec tes possessifs!_

D'accord, d'accord...Maintenant que le soleil était levé, tous les remords que je pouvais avoir s'envolaient avec les nuages, au loin dans le vent frais de cette belle matinée de printemps (en fait je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la saison, mais je trouve que matinée de printemps, ça le fait grave!) et d'horribles idées toutes plus machiavéliques les unes que les autres remontaient des tréfonds de mon inconscient jusqu'à mon esprit dépravé et détraqué. Malheureusement n'ayant ni seau d'eau, ni citron, ni mégaphone sous la main, je ne pouvais pas exactement les mettre en pratique dans leur intégralité! Je me rassis sur ma pierre, me prit la tête dans les mains (posture habituelle quand je réfléchis) et me mis à penser à tout et à n'importe quoi... Par exemple, comment ça se passait à l'intérieur du vaisseau? J'étais à des lieues de m'imaginer le parcours du combattant qu'était en train de vivre Polty rien que pour arracher trois mots à Cloud alors que moi j'étais en pleine randonnée dans un paysage de rêve (et en très bonne compagnie!) et que je venais de réaliser un de mes rêves: passer une nuit à la belle étoile! D'ailleurs, j'espérais que Polty ne serait pas trop inquiète qu'on en soit pas rentrés avant la nuit, et retournés la prévenir nous ferait perdre encore plus de temps et l'on ne serait pas de retour avant... Avant bien trop longtemps pour que ce soit prudent, voilà tout! Alors tant pis, mieux valait laisser Poltergeist avec sa blondinette et son inquiétude et profiter de ces précieux instants de tranquillité et de sérénité! J'étais sure qu'ils ne dureraient pas longtemps et que très bientôt je regretterais cette matinée... Même si, sur le moment, je m'ennuyais un peu!

_Tu sais, tu n'avais pas forcément besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi!_

Si, ne serait-ce que pour la forme! Je me levais; fis quelques pas dans l'herbe encore mouillée par l'orage de cette nuit, et encore préoccupée par mon rêve. Enfin préoccupée n'était pas le terme exact puisque les souvenirs s'en estompaient avec une rapidité effrayante et donc je m'efforçais de retenir le peu de bribes qui m'en restaient. Je me souvenais d'une porte, du noir, du froid, de la peur...Mais impossible de remettre tout ça dans l'ordre... En plus, je ne croyais pas au soi-disant pouvoir des rêves, révélateurs de notre destin (musique angoissante à l'orgue... parce qu'on devrait toujours avoir des musiques d'ambiance pour que notre vie prenne un autre sens! Je suis officiellement une adepte des musiques d'ambiance!) et donc je ne voulais pas me tracasser à chercher, même si quelque chose m'ennuyait et que je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose. Ca m'énervait au plus haut point (mon instinct de nain me disait de frapper quelqu'un mais...) et j'étais bien résolue à laisser tomber lorsque j'aperçus au loin, à la faveur du passage d'un nuage qui occulta l'éclat trop éblouissant du soleil, notre destination prochaine (voire notre prochaine destination, en fait j'ai toujours des problèmes avec l'ordre des adjectifs en français puisqu'on peut les mettre absolument n'importe où et pourtant ça change le sens...alors à vous de choisir amis lecteurs): la ville où Mushu devait nous emmener.

« Pfff! On en a encore pour vachement longtemps avant d'y arriver! Je lui en foutrais des c'est pas loin au lézard nain! »

Je me retournai surprise de voir Riku qu'il y a à peine 5 minutes dormait encore...Moi, 5 minutes après m'être réveillée je ne suis même pas capable d'être méchante avec les gens.

« C'est toi qui as tenu à venir, lui rappelai-je pourtant »

« Est-ce que j'ai dit que je regrettais d'être venu, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

« En tout cas, elle n'a pas l'air si loin que ça, dis-je. »

« Tiens, pour une fois, tu vois le verre à moitié plein? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant la nuit? Quelle horrible bête veut se faire passer pour Andarielle? »

« Rien du tout. C'est juste que pour une fois, j'ai décidé de prendre mon mal en patience. »

« C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète justement... »

« Ca veut dire quoi ça? Qu'en temps normal, je suis impatiente! »

« Hum... »  
Riku semblait hésiter, mais finit par lâcher avec un grand sourire:

« Oui! »

« Vous êtes prêts à reprendre la route, nous demanda Mushu qui veniat d'arriver. »  
« On attendait plus que toi, répondit Riku. »  
« Ouais, c'est ça, repris-je mais sans joie aucune. »  
Le dragon commença à partir devant (entre nous, c'était plus que normal puisqu'il était censé nous guider, vous vous souvenez?) quand Riku me saisit par l'épaule.  
« Tu vas finir par me dire ce qu'il y a? »

« Rien, j'ai juste mal dormi... Ne t'inquiète pas. Si c'était vraiment important, je t'en parlerais, je te le promets! »  
« Sure? »

« Sure! »

Poltergeist ouvrit la porte à la volée, et comme elle le pensait, il avait bel et bien posé son auguste et superbe postérieur sur SON fauteuil.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, reprit-elle. »

« A ton avis, dit-il d'une voix très calme, depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis? »

« Et bien... Pas plus de 5 heures... »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, explique-toi! »

« Rien du tout, répondit le grand blond. Mais il y a des chances pour que nous soyons obligés d'aller les chercher. »

« Ils sont grands, et n'essaie pas de changer de sujet! »

« Je ne change pas de sujet, puisque nous n'avons rien d'autre à nous dire, dit-il en remettant en place une de ses mèches rebelles. Décidément sa coiffure ne tenait vraiment pas en place!

« Enfin arrivés, dis-je en m'affalant sur le premier banc que je croisais dans ce satané village.»

Tout à fait entre nous, c'était très joli... Un village chinois comme on peut se l'imaginer avec des toits style pagode. Et surtout quelle animation!  
« Vous n'avez pas de chance, commença Mushu, on est tombés en pleine fête du Nouvel An et... »

« C'est génial, j'adore les fêtes, m'exclamai-je en me relevant précipitamment »

« Pourtant tu disais exactement le contraire au Colisée, non, intervint Riku. »

« C'était pas non plus une fête de Nouvel An, lui fis-je remarquer, un rien boudeuse. »

« Où est la différence alors? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Ca vaut même pas la peine que je te réponde, lui lançai-je. »

« On se sent aimé... »

« Mais je t'aime, lui dis-je en m'accrochant à son coup. »

« C'est pas une raison pour m'étouffer! »

« Oups! Désolée! »

Il y avait foule à l'autre bout de la rue où l'on se tenait...

« A ton avis, il regarde quoi, demandai-je à Riku. »

« Le défilé, répondit Mushu. »  
« Le défilé? »

« Oui, le défilé des dragons... »

« Logique, grommela Riku. »

« Tu vas pas me croire, mais oui, quand on y pense, lui fis-je remarquer. »

« Vous voulez aller voir, demanda Mushu. »

« J'adorerais! »

« Je crois que je suis obligé de la suivre... »

« Oui, tu n'as pas le choix, dit en me suspendant à son cou. »

« Mais lâche-moi, hurla-t-il. »

« Non, z'ai pas envie de te lâcher! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai, tu es un vrai pot de colle quand tu t'y mets! »

« Vi! Tu demanderas à Polty! »

_Polty qui confirme! C'est un vrai pot de colle quand elle s'y met!_

Mais-euh!

_Tu le reconnais toi-même!_

Y a une différence entre moi qui le dis et toi...

Nous arrivâmes pourtant à nous frayer un chemin au milieu de la foule et à assister au défilé des dragons porte-bonheur qui devaient protéger le village pendant l'année nouvelle.

« Pff, dragons de pacotille, soupira Mushu. »

« C'est vrai, ils sont moins beaux que toi, dis-je en lui caressant le sommet de la tête. »

« Atrocement humiliant, mais atrocement agréable, dit-il, tu as le droit de continuer! »

J'éclatai de rire.

« J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un dragon de compagnie! »

« Au moins tu as réalisé ton rêve, dit Riku en me regardant. »

« Oui! »

« Ca fait plaisir à voir... »

« Regardez tous les deux, nous dit Mushu en désignant la foule en face de nous. »

« Quoi donc, dis-je en plissant les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait et ce que le dragon miniature nous montrait. »

« La jeune fille là-bas! »

« Je vois rien, dis. »

« La grande brune là-bas, demanda Riku, celle qui est en kimono rouge? »

« Précisément! »  
« Comment tu fais? »

« J'ai juste une très bonne vue, dit-il en riant. »

« Bon admettons, je la vois pas mais...Qui c'est? »

« La dernière héritière de la famille dont j'ai la protection... »

« La pauvre, chuchotai-je. Aïe! Pourquoi tu m'as mordu! »

« Parce que je t'ai entendu, dit le dragon moqueur. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça change, demanda Riku. »

« Il faudrait que vous la rencontriez! Oups, j'ai plus le temps, les ancêtres vont me faire la peau si j'arrive pas tout de suite... »

« Un dragon protecteur qui a peur de fantômes, lui dit en riant et en me moquant. »

« En fait...Je vous expliquerai pus tard, j'y vais, dit-il en partant et en slalomant entre les pieds de la foule qui s'était amassée là. »

« Tu crois qu'on devrait aller la voir, demandai-je à Riku. »

« Sans même connaître son prénom... Pourquoi pas? »

« Pour son nom, je crois que ma faculté de clairvoyance pourra nous aider: »

« Tu es clairvoyante, toi? »

« Ca dépend des fois, je te dirai! »

« Tu n'as jamais fait preuve de clairvoyance avec moi, dit-il les yeux dans le vague. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis! »

« Rien laisse tomber! On va voir la protégée de Mushu? »

« Oui. »

Je préférais oublier ce qu'il avait dit avant, ne pas trop y penser, surtout que j'étais toujours un peu dans les brumes de mon rêve, même si je l'avais totalement oublié...Vous savez cette drôle d'impression qu'on a fait un cauchemar, sans vraiment être capable de se souvenir de ce qui nous a effrayé, rêver d'une réalité qui nous échappe toujours au moment de notre réveil...

Il nous fallut du temps pour parvenir à nous frayer un chemin dans la foule, ce qui, vu le nombre de personnes présentes, relevait de l'exploit! Nous nous mîmes bientôt à suivre la jeune femme dans une ruelle transversale à l'artère principale. Bon, naturellement, mes références en Disney étant ce qu'elles sont, je n'ai eu aucun mal à l'appeler.

« Mulan, criai-je. »

Riku me regarda avec des grands yeux.

« D'abord Poltergeist connaît le prénom de Kairi et maintenant ça! Vous êtes épatantes! »

« Pour qui tu nous prends, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire. »

Mulan se retourna vers nous, l'air interloqué.

« Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom? »

« Moi, ce qui m'intrigue le plus, dis-je à voix basse, c'est que je comprenne le chinois... »

« C'est...quelqu'un qui nous l'a dit, lui répondit Riku. Je m'appelle Riku et voici Andarielle... »

« Et que voulez-vous? »

Je restai un moment bouche bée. Qu'est-ce qu'on voulait au juste...Il fallait trouver une bonne raison d'être là et autre que c'est Mushu qui nous a dit de venir pour qu'on puisse te rencontrer. C'est alors que super Riku intervint avec toute la subtilité dont il était capable et non ceci n'a rien d'ironique!

« A dire vrai...On nous a tellement parlé de toi que nous mourrions d'envie de te rencontrer! »

« C'est tout à fait ça, continuai-je. D'après la description qu'on nous a faite de toi, tu semblais précisément le genre de personne que nous cherchions et dont nous avions besoin... »

Elle nous regarda très surprise.

« Vraiment! Mais en quoi...? »

« Il vaudrait mieux en discuter ailleurs qu'ici, dis-je. »

« Allons chez moi alors, nous serons plus tranquilles pour discuter. »

Nous lui emboîtâmes le pas au travers d'un dédale de ruelles jusqu'à chez elle.D'ailleurs, en parlant de dédale, je me demandais (encore) ce qui se passait dans le vaisseau.

Passage dans la tête (vide) de Poltergeist:

Et bien franchement, je ne faisais pas grand chose d'interessant… du moins pour le moment. Toutes ces tentatives vaines commencaient sérieusement à m'épuiser. Je faisais des efforts monstrueux pour essayer de tenir une conversation et tout ce à quoi j'avais droit, c'était des réponses hautaines et glaciales. Je décidais donc de changer de tactique, en optant pour une version, disons, plus naturelle.

_Il était temps ! Tu commençais vraiment à me faire pitié à t'accrocher à lui comme une groupie qui harcèle une star._

Oui, bon ça va, n'en rajoute pas toi !

_Moi je dis ça, je dis rien…_

Andarielle !

_Oui, oui, je me tais…_

Je m'essayais donc à la stratégie pendant que M. Beau gosse se prélassait dans mon fauteuil.

_M. Beau gosse, M. Beau gosse, c'est vite dit ça…_

Au bout d'un moment, je n'y tins plus :

« Tu es assis sur mon fauteuil, lui lançai-je d'un ton cassant. »

Il me jeta un regard en biais et croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque. Je me mis à taper du pied avec impatience en posant un poing sur ma hanche. Visiblement, ça l'agaçait, car il se redressa et fit pivoter le siège pour se mettre face à moi. Je le regardais de haut, comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec moi. C'était décidé, j'allais le traiter comme il me traitait. Sans trop se presser, il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et se hissa hors du siège. Il me passa devant et me toisa froidement du regard avant de se diriger vers la porte qui donnait vers l'extérieur du cockpit. Je remis le siège en place, c'est-à-dire face aux commandes de pilotages, et fit semblant d'aller inspecter une armoire encastrée dans un coin de la pièce. Je lui tournais le dos pour masquer le sourire qui s'affichait involontairement sur mes lèvres.

« Ouvre moi la porte, m'ordonna-t il »

« Pour l'amour de dieu,… murmurais-je avant de me tourner vers lui et de répliquer d'un ton désolé, pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu… »

Cloud fit la moue, détourna le regard, puis reprit enfin :

« Est-ce que tu peux m'ouvrir la porte, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oh, mais bien sûre ! Continuais-je d'une voix chantante en me dirigeant vers le clavier de commande. »

Pour pouvoir chercher Cloud par élimination, je devais être sûre qu'il n'ouvrirait pas une porte que j'avais fermée préalablement, aussi j'ai décidé de mettre un mot de passe au verrouillage des portes, que je donnerai par la suite à Andarielle.

_Trop aimable… _

Je croyais que tu devais te taire !

_Ho ! Toi tu parles tout le temps ! J'peux bien en placer une de temps en temps ?_

Non !

_Si ! Moi j'ai envie de parler alors je... Mmmf… _

Voila, comme ça je suis tranquille. Donc je disais,…Bien sûr le mot de passe n'était pas Cloud… Même lui aurait pu trouvé sinon… Je pris soin de lui cacher mon code secret puis je repris la direction de l'armoire, attendant que mon plan se déroule lentement et délicieusement… Cloud sortit, me laissant encore une fois seule. Dans l'armoire il y avait un manuel de pilotage et quelques blocs gummi de rechange. J'étais en train de me dire que ce ne serait pas un mal que je me mette au bricolage, étant donner qu'on risque sa vie a tout moment dans l'espace et que pas un de nous, je crois, ne sait bricoler un vaisseau, lorsque mon nom, provenant du couloir, retentit dans le cockpit.

_T'as fini avec tes phrases à la Proust !_

Tien, t'es réveillée ?

_Oui ! Et tu n'avais pas besoin de m'assommer espèce de boulet !_

Moi chui un boulet ? Tu veux te battre ?

_Non, reprend l'histoire !_

Ah, euh… Ok

« Poltergeist, appelait la voix agacée qui provenait du couloir »

Je pris tout mon temps pour ranger les livres dans le placard et finalement sortir de la salle de pilotage.

« Quoi ? Lançais-je d'un ton monocorde »

« T'as ouvert la porte du cockpit, c'est bien, maintenant qu'on est dans le couloir tu peux ouvrir les autres porte, non ? »

Je souris intérieurement. Tu m'as fait pleurer, hein Cloud, et bien tu vas le regretter.

« Ah, repris-je avec candeur, c'est gentil de penser a moi mais je comptais rester dans le cockpit a bouquiner »

« Moi j'ai envie de sortie »

« S'il… ? »

« S'il est possible que je sorte ! »

« Eh bien non, c'est pas possible ! »

Pour le coup, Cloud commença à s'énerver :

« Mais tu peut pas me garder comme ça ! Ouvre la porte ! »

« J'suis pas a tes ordre, répondis-je sur le même ton, t'as qu'à être plus sympas si tu veus que je t'accorde une faveur. »

Sur ces mots, je repris la direction de la salle de pilotage.

« Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire… »

J'y étais allé un peu fort mais faut dire qu'il le méritait. Cependant un bruit métallique attira mon attention. Ce con (désolé pour l'expression) avait sorti son épée et s'apprêtait à trancher la porte du dit couloir…

_Paix à son âme, et puis pas besoin de t'excuser...Je suis d'accord avec le con !_

Mais non, elle n'est pas encore morte !

Je pris mes dagues, faute de pouvoir bloquer son épée à main nue, et les croisa au dessus de l'énorme lame en acier de son épée broyante. Pas question de le laisser démolir mon vaisseau !

« Arrête ça, lui lançais-je. »

« Je vais me gêner »

Cloud a plus a force que moi, ça c'est assez clair, il fallais donc trouver une autre parade et vite… Mon cerveau commencer à plus trop tenir le rythme et les idées s'embrouillaient de plus en plus.

_Tu m'étonnes, tu ne l'utilise jamais alors il n'est pas habitué à bosser ce petit cerveau._

Toi, mets la en veilleuse !

_Mais euh ! _

J'avais trouvé ! Je pris une forte inspiration avant d'envoyer courir le long de mes dagues un courent électrique très concentrer. Celui-ci se rependit sur la lame de Cloud avant de s'inviter dans son corps encore convalescent de ténèbre. La réaction fut immédiate, il lâchât prise, a mon grand soulagement, et tomba a genoux sur le sol. Je remis mes dagues dans leurs fourreau et m'empressa de confisquer l'épée du beau blond encore sonner.

« T-t-t… lui lançais-je avec satisfaction. »

« Garce, lâchât-il sèchement avant de s'adosser au mur. »

Je m'accroupis prés de lui, aucunement vexé par son insulte, je la méritais sûrement un peu…

« Reste tranquille, repris-je avec douceur »

Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir, entre lui et la porte, choisie la porte.

_Qu'importe que le vent l'emporte ou le porte à ta porte, l'important c'est la porte…_

… … … … … Non mais n'importe quoi !

Je lui tendis son épée, confisquer son épée à un guerrier et la dernière chose à faire si on essaye de le calmer. Il la prit violemment et se redressa un peu.

Il sourie, à ma grande stupéfaction, et secoua négativement la tête.

« Tu voulais parler, et bien là on a parlé… »

Je lui rendis son sourire en me remettant debout :

« Ce n'étais pas vraiment ce genre de conversation que j'espérais… »

Je tendis une main amicale à Cloud mais celui-ci la refusa. Il se remit debout tout seul et rattacha son épée dans son dos.

_Quelle classe !_

Tu lis dans mes pensée ou quoi ?

_Non, je me fous de ta gueule…_

J'te déteste…

_Tu te répètes… _

Donc, Il se tourna vers moi et me jeta un regard interrogateur, moins froid qu'a l'ordinaire.

« Tu peut ouvrir la porte ? »

Je poussais un soupir. Il n'avait pas dit « s'il te plaît » mais son ton était déjà plus amical.

« Ok, répondis-je a contre cœur. Tu veut allé ou exactement ? »

« Tu ne peut pas ouvrir toutes les portes ? Je pourrais circuler librement et ne serai pas obliger de venir te déranger à tout bout de champ… »

« Pour que je te perde encore ? Tu peux crever ! »

« Tu dis ça mais tu ne le voudrais pas… Allé, ouvre-moi une chambre, je vais me reposer. »

Il m'avait bien cerné, le bougre…

_En même temps ce n'est pas trop dur…_

J'ouvris le boîtier de commande et entrais le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit et je répéter la manœuvre jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche. Cloud me remercia d'un signe de tête, a mois qu'il ai fait ça pour dégager une mèche de cheveux encombrante… Le fait est que je repris la direction de la salle de commande dans l'intention de rouvrir toutes les portes. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas le droit de le garder séquestrer comme ça…

« Voilà, nous sommes arrivés chez moi, dit-elle en désignant une maison tout sauf petite. Bien sûr, c'est une demeure assez humble, mais vous y serez bien accueillis. »

« Assez humble, m'exclamai-je. Et bien je préfère ne pas imaginer ce que vous qualifiez de palais… Mais cela ne dérangera personne que tu nous accueilles ? »

« La maison es bien assez grande pour héberger deux personnes de plus… »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas, dit Riku. »

« Peut-être parce que la maison à l'air deux voire trois fois plus grande que notre vaisseau, lui répondis-je à voix basse. »

« Oui, je pense qu'en effet, ça joue pas mal ! »

« Vous entrez, nous demanda Mulan en nous ouvrant la porte. »

Elle donnait sur un grand jardin, avec des plantes et des arbres.

_Voilà qui est surprenant, dis-moi !_

Laisse-moi finir ma description artistique veux-tu ? Tu auras le droit de critiquer après…C'était très joli. Ca y est, tu as le droit de critiquer !

_Et tu oses appeler ça une description artistique !_

Oui !

_Tu n'as vraiment honte de rien !_

Quand j'écris à 10 heures du soir après 7 nuits à 6 heures de sommeil, non aucune !

Naturellement, nous eûmes le droit de rencontrer le maître de maison et son épouse, et de prendre le thé avec eux. C'est bon le thé chinois mais je m'égare un peu là, je le sens. Alors que j'étais en grande discussion avec les Fa, je ne me rendis pas compte tout de suite de l'absence de mon cher et tendre Riku. Autant vous dire que mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand je m'aperçus qu'il n'était plus là.

« Riku, appelai-je, mais en vain. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous l'a vu partir, demandai-je à mes hôtes. »

« Non, répondit le père de Mulan. »

« Tu veux que je vienne t'aider à le chercher, demanda celle-ci avec laquelle j'avais eu l'occasion de devenir amie au cours de nos discussions. »

« Non, ça ira, il n'a pas du partir si loin, mais il est d'une telle maladresse que je ferai mieux de me retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de vraiment regrettable, dis-je en me levant. »

Et à partir de là, je me mis à maudire toute la famille Fa et leurs ancêtres d'avoir construit un jardin si grand, et aussi labyrinthique. Je maudis aussi au passage Riku et sa fâcheuse tendance à disparaître sans crier gare.

« Voyons voir, nous sommes dans un jardin clôturé, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin ! »

« C'est moi que tu cherches, dit une voix bien connue au-dessus de moi. »

Je levai la tête. Il était tranquillement assis sur une branche de l'arbre qui me surplombait.

« Descends de là que je puisse t'engeuler sans me faire un torticolis ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne monterais pas, dit-il avec son sourire le plus enjôleur. »

« Je sais pas monter aux arbres, grommelai-je. »

« C'est le moment rêvé pour apprendre ! »

« Gnagnagna, j'ai absolument aucune envie d'apprendre à faire le singe ! »

« Pourtant la vue est superbe d'en haut… »

« Ouais, c'est sur, rien de plus beau que de voir un arbre d'au dessus, ça change vachement qu'un arbre vu d'en dessous, dis-je, très sarcastique. »

« Bon, d'accord, tant pis pour la superbe vue…D'ailleurs faut que je t'emmène quelque part, dit-il en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. »

« J'étais justement en train de penser qu'on ferait mieux de repartir de ce monde, après tout, il n'y a pas de sans-Cœur, donc on a rien à faire ici… »

« Tiens, tu renoncerais au thé super bon, à une ambiance de rêve, à un jardin paradisiaque et à un accueil charmant pour faire quelque chose d'utile et de sérieux ? »

« Dis comme ça, ça ne donne plutôt envie de rester, mais bon, y a quand même Poltergeist… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Ca change que si jamais elle apprend qu'on s'est trompé de monde pour tomber en Chine et que je l'ai laissé poirauter dans son vaisseau au lieu de la prévenir, elle va me trucider ! »

« J'adore tes motivations tellement altruistes ! »

« Bon, c'est où que tu voulais m'emmener alors ? »

« Bah, si tu es si pressée que ça de partir, c'est tant mieux, tu pourras en profiter pour dire au revoir à Mushu… »

« C'est vrai, je l'avais oublié celui-là ! »

Riku me prit par la main (qu'est-ce que je pouvais aimer quand il faisait ça !) pour me guider dans le jardin vers une petite mais néanmoins superbe pagode dédiée au culte des ancêtres.

« Mais…C'est un temple, m'exclamai-je. »

« Bah oui, tu t'attendais à quoi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. »

« J'avoue que quand tu me disais j'ai quelque chose à te montrer et que tu m'as pris par la main pour m'y emmener, je pensais à tout à fait autre chose… »

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber… »

« Viens, Mushu est à l'intérieur et en fait, il veux te parler… »

« Super ! On s'éloigne de plus en plus de mon idée de la ballade romantique ! Voilà qu'il faut que je tape a discut avec un dragon nain ! »

« Ecoute-le, ça a l'air important et puis après on rentrera au vaisseau. »

Je soupirai.

« D'accord, dis-je ne fin en entrant dans le petit sanctuaire. »

Il y faisait assez sombre et les bougies censées l'éclairer étaient éteintes. Il y flottait un parfum d'encens froid et les murs étaient ornés de nombreuses stèles. Sur l'une d'elles était avachi un petit dragon rouge dont la silhouette m'était maintenant assez familière. Alors que je m'approchais de lui, Mushu leva la tête et me dit :

« Andarielle ! Ca y est, tu es enfin là…J'avais dit à Riku d'aller te chercher et je me disais qu'il y mettait bien du temps… »

« En fait, c'est moi qui ai été obligé de partir à sa recherche… »

« Ah ? Bon, c'est pas grave…Bon, je me disais que vous n'alliez pas tarder à repartir… »

« Oui, le temps de faire nos adieux à la famille Fa et nous nous en irons… »

« Ecoute j'ai discuté avec Riku et votre voyage n'a pas l'air de tout repos. »

« C'est sur, faut arriver à la supporter ma Polty… »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça, je parlais plutôt des Sans-Cœur… »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, il y a ça aussi ! »

Il y eut un grand silence. Comme quoi ma remarque devait être plus stupide que je ne l'avais pensé d'abord. Mais au bout d'un moment, Mushu reprit la parole.

« Donc je me suis dit que je pourrais vous aider… »

« Super, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir voir par moi-même les compétences martiales d'un dragon nain, dis-je avec un grand sourire. »

J'évitais de justesse un jet de flammes du dragon en question.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça, lui cria-je. »

« Pour t'apprendre à te moquer de ma puissance ! »

« Je me moquais même pas ! »

« Ah…Alors pardon. Donc, ça t'intéresse ? »

« Toutes les bonnes volontés seront les bienvenues, tope là Mushu. »

Après une poignée de mains tout sauf officielle pour sceller cet accord, il me donna une petite boule aussi rouge que ses écailles et chaude comme la braise.

« C'est quoi, ça, demandai-je, sceptique quant à la probable utilité de ceci en combat. »

Remarquez, je pourrais toujours le lancer sur les ennemis en espérant les assommer avec…

« Une sphère d'invocation, répondit-il avec exactement le même ton que s'il m'avait fait la météo. »

« Logique, grommelai-je. Et à quoi ça sert ? Et si tu me réponds à invoquer, je te transperce ! »

« Et bien, c'est en quelque sorte comme un sort…Tu l'utilises comme de la magie et ça me fait arriver ! »

« Comme de la magie ? C'est tout ! »

« Bah oui… »

« Pas de précautions particulières à prendre ? »

« Aucune ! Et tu auras un compagnon d'armes en plus ! »

« Et un dragon en plus, lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil. »

« Je préférerais t'accompagner mais tu comprends, on risque d'avoir besoin de moi par ici…N'hésitez pas à repasser ! »

« Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide un jour, Mushu, n'hésite pas à me demander, dis-je ne me relevant. »

« Ne t'en fais pas ! »

Je déposai un bisou sur sa petite tête de dragon et sortit.

« Alors, pourquoi il voulait te voir le reptile, demanda Riku. »

« Pour trois fois rien… »

« Si tu veux pas le dire, tant pis, dit Riku en haussant les épaules. »

« Allez, faut qu'on aille dire au revoir à nos hôtes, dis-je en l'embrassant. »

« Je te suis ! »

Il me prit la main, et nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers le banc où était assise la famille Fa au grand complet.


	11. Bataille spatiale et atterrissage forcé

Ce fut assez dur de nous défaire de nos hôtes. En effet, les Fa sont une famille très accueillante et nous eurent toutes les peines du monde à partir. Sans compter qu'il fallait encore retrouver notre chemin dans la forêt de bambous et cette fois-ci sans guide! Voilà qui promettait d'être une vraie partie de plaisir!

_Ah bon?_

C'était ironique, Polty...

_Ah!_

« On va encore trainer des heures dans cette maudite forêt, hurlai-je, déjà énervée alors qu'on y était même pas encore rentrés. »

« Calme-toi..Ca va pas être si dur de retrouver notre chemin, si? »

« Tu te souviens du temps qu'on a mis à l'aller! »

« Oui, mais c'était à l'aller! »

« Et alors? »

« Tout le monde sait que le retour paraît toujours plus court! »

« C'est n'importe quoi ta règle! »

« Fais confiance à mon incroyable sens de l'orientation! »

« J'ai peur là... »

« Ca fait toujours plaisir... »

« Mais je plaisantais mon amour, dis-je en lui sautant au coup et en l'embrassant. »

Finalement, la route fut effectivement plus courte. Alors que le soleil commençait à décliner, on avait déjà le Dédale en vue. Mais bon, ça ne prouvait pas qu'on en était proche! Tout ça à cause de la perspective…Mais je ne m'étendrai pas plus là-dessus, sinon on est encore partis pour un chapitre de 25 pages!!

_Et alors, moi ça me dérange pas?!_

C'est parce que toi, tu n'écris pas...

_C'est vrai aussi..._

Finalement on en était pas si loin..Faut dire que ce vaisseau ne fait pas 30m de haut non plus...Donc la perspective n'a pas beaucoup d'utilité et n'est pas bien trompeuse! Sauvée!!!

« Pourquoi tu lèves les mains au ciel, demanda Riku. »

« Euh...Pour rien... »

Le seul truc que j'ai trouvé bizarre, c'est qu'on s'est pas faits engeuler par Polty, même si on avait passé deux jours sans revenir. Même pas une remarque. Pour elle, c'était comme si on était partis quelques heures... Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus je trouvais ça étrange...Même Cloud faisait comme si de rien était... Enfin en même temps, c'était pas dur de trouver plus expressif que Peiti Nuage D'amour...

_Non, la raison pour laquelle il n'a rien dit a ce moment-là est qu'il était en train de dormir... Ne déforme pas la réalité!_

Raaaah tu m'énerves avec tes commentaires à deux balles qui servent à rien !!

_Je m'efforce de maintenir une certaine réalité dans cette fic, c'est tout!_

Déjà que le concept en lui-même est iréel... Mais très bien, puisque tu es si maligne que ça, je vais te laisser écrire la fic pour ce chapitre, voilà na !

_Si t'attend que je m'excuse et bien tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil !_

Non, non, je suis sérieuse. Chères lecteurs (lectrices) je laisse la parole à Polty!(ce de quoi je m'excuse d'avance...)

_Bon ok... Alors c'est toi qui a droit à l'italique maintenant..._

Désolée pour cette interuption. Donc je reprend le récit.

_Et moi, je ne réponds plus de rien!_

"Alors, quoi de beau chez Tarzan? Vous avez trouvé l'essence de soin? »

« Bah... Comment dire... On était pas vraiment chez Tarzan... »

« Je m'en doutais un peu en fait... »

« C'est vrai? Questionna Andarielle en froncant un sourcil, perplexe. »

« Ben oui, t'es tellement gourde que vous avez pas trouvé le campement, alors vous êtes venus me chercher pour que je vous aide, vrai? »

« QUOI???!! Non faux, totalement faux ! Déjà je ne suis pas gourde!! Et en plus de ça, en deux jours on aurait eu largement le temps de le trouver ce campement à la con! »

« Deux jours, t'exagère, vous êtes partis quelques heures à peine... »

« 2 jours, 5 heures et 7 minutes pour être exacte. »

« Heu... 7 heures et 33 minutes pour moi... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Bon vous avez fini de geuler? S'enquit Riku en passant la tête hors de la cabine qui lui servait de chambre. Y'en a qui aimerait bien dormir quand même! »

En effet, notre discussion avait lieu au "careffour central" du vaisseau comme on pourait l'appeler, en gros, c'était pas vraiment le cadre idéal.

« Ou allez faire ça dans le cockpit... reprit-il avant de s'en retourner à l'intérieur de la demeure qu'il s'était auto-attribué.»

_La plus grande, et ça m'arrange!_

« Ok, acquiesca Andarielle en m'entrainant par le coude. »

Tout à ma réflexion intense, je ne fis aucun effort pour protester.

_Pov'petit cerveau, il ne peut pas faire deux choses à la fois._

Bon ca va!

« Je t'explique, commença Andarielle en me poussant dans mon fauteuil de pilote. Ici, c'est la planète de Mulan. »

« Tu déconne! »

« Laisse-moi finir!! On s'est donc planté de chemin. Quant au décalage temporel, j'ai une vague idée sur ce qui a pu se produire... »

« Attend, attend,... Le monde de Mulan ne se trouve pas dans Kingdom Hearts... Tu es sûre de ton coup? »

« Certaine, je l'ai vue en personne, et puis ce que tu dis est faux. »

« De quoi? »

« Le monde de Mulan se trouve dans KH! »

« Non, non, ricanais-je avec nervosité, j'ai fini le jeu à prés de 100 et je suis sûre qu'il n'y est pas. »

« Pas dans le 1er,...reprit Andarielle avec un air mystérieux. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est dans le 2! »

« Oui mais on est dans le 1 là. »

« C'est là qu'intervient le décalage temporel! »

« Explique! »

« Je supose que le monde de Mulan est créé mais pas encore activé. Donc il vit à une allure différente de la nôtre, jusqu'à ce que... »

« Les développeurs l'initialisent complètement... »

« Voilà, c'est ce que je pense..Et sans vouloir me vanter, en décalage temporel, je m'y connais. »

« Il y a pas à dire, ils sont balèzes chez Square Enix! Attends... mais alors ça veut dire... »

« Oui, que le jeu ne s'étend pas uniquement à ta console mais aussi dans le monde entier. Ce qui veut dire qu'au moment de repartir chez nous, on ne sera pas sûres d'atterir dans mon salon. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il est possible qu'on retombe dans un salon japonnais, belge ou un truc comme ça? »

« Oui... Remarque, ça pourrait être sympa! Si on arrive à rentrer chez nous bien sûr... »

Un silence de mort suivit cette déclaration. Je sentais mon coeur battre à tout rompre comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine, comme s'il exprimait mon désir intense de rentrer chez moi, et cette sensation insuportable d'être dans une cage, une boite hermétique où j'étouffais petit à petit. Andarielle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil de co-pilote, la tête entre ses mains. Elle aussi semblait chercher une solution qui lui échappait(ce qui était une des choses qui l'énervait le plus au monde), commençant à ressentir l'intense fatigue psychologique.

« C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement? »

Je vis Andarielle lever la tête en direction de la porte et fis de même.

Riku était accoudé à l'encadrement et nous regardait d'un oeil soupçonneux, quoi que plus endormi qu'énergique.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être booooooo!_

On sait, on sait...

« Vous avez tué Cloud, c'est ça? »

« Comment ce serait trop bien, dit Andarielle. »

J'eu un petit rire forcé et fit un petit « non » de la tête.

« Il dort dans une chambre, dis-je en faisant pivoter mon fauteuil. »

« Alors pourquoi on ne décolle pas? Reprit le jeune homme en s'avançant jusqu'à nous. »

« On réféchissait, mon coeur, intervint Andarielle, à notre planète, si on pourrait la revoir un jour, tout ça quoi! »

« Je comprends, confessa-t il, moi aussi j'ai un peu le mal du pays parfois, mais ça passe au bout d'un moment. »

D'un oeil distrait, je le vis s'avancer pràs de mon amie et l'embrasser tendrement. Je fis une petite moue. J'étais jalouse, ça ne faisait aucun doute, jalouse du fait qu'elle soit ainsi consolée. Je me sentais désespérement seule. "Sois forte, sois forte" pensais-je de toutes mes forces. Je sentis une main gantée m'ébouriffer les cheveux avec affection. En détournant vivement la tête, j'aperçus le sourir de Riku, mi-moqueur, mi-paternel.

« Ça va aller toi aussi? Me demanda-t-il. »

_Et en plus, il est trop gentil!! Je l'aime!!!_

« Oui ça va, répondis-je un peu troublée en détournant la tête vers Andarielle qui me souriait également. »

« Direction la jungle profonde? Me demanda-t-elle. »

« C'est quand tu veux, répondis-je tout sourire. »

« Ah, au fait,... On a ramené ça de chez Mulan. »

Andarielle me tendit la main, dévoilant dans sa paume une sphère rouge aux reflets changeants. On avait décollé depuis une bonne demi-heure et la planète que nous venions de quitter n'était à présent plus visible. Seule subsistait une fine lueur jaune dans le noir firmament, semblable à un éclat d'or ou d'argent.

_Faudrait savoir quand même...C'est aps tout à fait pareil!_

Car il était difficile de définir précisément la couleur en question. Tout ce dont j'étais sûre c'est que toutes les planètes du ciel étaient de couleurs rares, satinées et presque iréelles.

Je pris la petite pierre dans ma main pour l'examiner.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? demandai-je enfin, voyant le sourire triomphant sur le visage de mon amie. »

« C'est une orbe d'invocation ! me répondit-elle en reprenant le caillou.»

« Ah, dis-je sans paraître vraiment convaincue. »

« C'est tout ce que ça te fait !? C'est pourtant pas mal une pierre d'invocation! C'est pratique...Puis ça peut être super classe! »

« Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que la classe dans la vie... M'enfin, j'imagine que c'est Muschu... »

« Oui ! un dragon! C'est génial, non? »

« Franchement, un dragon nain, ça ne m'emballe pas vraiment... répliquai-je sarcastique. Tu n'aurais ramener Bahamut, là je t'aurai félicité ! »

« C'est qui ça encore? »

« Invocation final fantasy, dis-je simplement en sortant la commande du pilote automatique. Donne-moi le cap s'il te plaît ! »

« Pfff, souffla Andarielle entre ses dents, t'es jamais contente de toute façon... Moi j'aime bien els dragons nains...Bon, ça vaut pas Hyorinmaru, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a! »

Je la vis sortir une carte et l'examiner attentivement.  
« T'as le bon cap, finit-elle par déclarer. »

« T'es sûre? Questionnais-je, peu rassurée par ses qualités de co-pilote. »

« Mais oui !! ça va! Je me suis plantée une fois, je vais pas refaire la même erreur! Errarre humanum est, sed persevare diabolicum! »

« Si tu le dis... »

J'enclenchais le bouton du pilote automatique puis fis pivoter mon siège à 180 degrés sous le regard interrogateur d'Andarielle. Je me levai et pris d'un pas décidé la direction de la bibliothèque du cockpit.

« Tu fais quoi, là? me demanda mon amie. »

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit? J'apprends la mécanique avec les livres que Cid nous a laissés ! Je me suis dit qu'un mécanicien pouvait toujours servir ! »

« Mouaif... Le fait que tu sois notre seul espoir en cas de panne me rassure moyennement...En plus je savais pas que tu savais lire... »

« Imbécile !Si tu as si peu confiance en moi, viens lire avec moi ! »

Elle me fit un petit signe de la main en baissant les yeux:

« La flemme... et puis je suis fatiguée... je crois que je vais dormir un peu... »

« Mais il faut que tu restes là en cas de problème... »

« Tu pourrais le faire aussi bien que moi!! me coupa-t elle brusquement. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir qui la fit apparament changer d'avis. Je la vis se tortiller dans son fauteuil, essayant en vain de trouver une position confortable.

« Bon, soupirais-je, prends mon fauteuil si tu veux... »

« Merci ! jubila-t-elle en se levant d'un bond, comme si elle n'attendait que ça (ce qui n'était surement pas très éloigné de la réalité). »

Je poussai un autre soupir avant de m'enfuir dans le couloir. Celui-ci était étrangement silencieux. Mon livre à la main, je parcourus le dédale (du Dédale) des couloirs en sifflotant légèrement le "thème d'Aerith" à la manière d'un touriste qui visite un musée.

_Mon Dieu, si vous saviez à quel point elle sifflote mal!!_

Méchante !

« Bon, la salle des machines... si je me souviens bien, c'est... »

Après quelques menues erreurs de parcours, je réussis à trouver la bonne salle. La salle où j'avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, quelques heures auparavant, en m'apercevant que l'homme que je respectais et aimais le plus au monde n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de moi... Cette pensée me serra encore le coeur avant de s'en aller, laissant place à une froide détermination. Pas question d'abandonner. Je m'assis par terre et ouvris le livre à la recherche d'un plan de la salle des machines, un plan qui pourrait m'aider à reconnaître chaque pièce dont il était question.

Andarielle avait beau se retourner encore et encore, même dans mon fauteuil, le sommeil ne lui venait pas... et après tout, pourquoi était-ce elle qui devait garder le cockpit! Rien n'avait été décidé concrètement. Elle se redressa finalement et fit la moue.

_Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais rester tranquillement en place quand j'ai un lit moelleux et une sexy-peluche qui m'attendent!_

J'avoue que j'y ai cru à un moment!

« Oh et puis zut! bougonna-t elle en se levant. Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais jouer les larbins. »

Elle se dirigea précautionneusement vers la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Elle passa sa tête dans le couloir pour vérifier que je n'y étais plus. Rassurée, elle entama sa fugue en trottinant dans un couloir menant à la chambre la plus confortable qui soit. Elle passait un coin lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit à l'improviste, laissant apparaître un Cloud encore un peu endormi, les yeux à demi-clos dans la pénombre.

_Ca fait super peur, ce truc!!_

EYH!

« Héla ! Doucement quand tu ouvre les portes, toi ! Espèce de crétin des Alpes, rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.»

Le guerrier blond marmonna un simple "Mmmm" avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. (très subtil).

_Et j'aurais été la première à voir ses amygdales..Super, non? eheheh_

« Où va-t-on? demanda-t-il en secouant la tête. »

« Dans une jungle, répondit évasivement Andarielle en commencant à reprendre sa route. »

« Et qui conduit? »

« Celui qui ne boit pas, lança la jeune fille en faisant un signe par dessus son épaule. »

_Yo la vanne j'étais en forme ce jour-là moi!_

Cloud ne la questionna pas plus longtemps, à son grand soulagement, et elle put reprendre tranquillement son trajet.

Allongée sur le sol de la salle des machines, je venais de baisser les bras... Tous ces mots compliqués me donnaient un mal de tête de tous les diables. Et pas un dessin, pas un schéma pour expliquer plus concrètement.

« C'est bien d'être remplie de bonne volonté, mais si on est pas très douée ça ne sert a rien, entendis-je derrière moi. »

_Certaines choses ne sont possibles qu'avec le talent..Même si ce genre de considérations ne concernent pas les gens naturellement doués en tout comme moi!_

Tu veux vraiment qu'on reparle de la qualité de tes dessins?

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cloud ? demandais-je sans même me retourner. »

« Je vadrouille, avoua-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. »

Je poussai un soupir :

« Tu t'ennuies et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de venir me torturer, c'est ça ? »

« Tu dramatises, me répondit-il simplement, tu n'es pas le centre de monde, j'te rappelle. En tout cas, pas pour moi. »

Bim ! Dans mes dents ! Je rougis affreusement, mais de colère. S'il me cherchait, il allait en prendre pour son grade le petit blond !

_Non, blondinette en sucre!C'est pas pareil!_

« Si c'est pour me dire des trucs pareils que t'es venu et bien sache que je n'ai pas besoin de toi, merci !! explosais-je en me relevant, horriblement vexée. »

« Eh, du calme la furie ! Je ne suis pas venu m'amuser. »

« Enfoiré ! »

« Bon trêves de politesse, tu veux de l'aide ? »

J'ouvris la bouche, prête à lui lancer une réplique blessante mais aucun son n'en sortit. Cloud me proposait de l'aide ! J'avais du mal à y croire. Je restai un long moment muette avant de répondre d'un ton ironique :

« Attend tu t'y connais en mécanique, toi ? »

Il me passa devant sans même m'accorder un regard et se dirigea vers un gros moteur assez bruyant (j'appris plus tard que c'était en fait le moteur du circuit de ventilation.)

« Visiblement tu ne connais pas tout de moi, marmonna-t il comme pour lui-même. »

« Pourquoi je devrais ? »

_Comme vos dialogues, ils sont classes et sérieux! Je suis fan!_

Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire pareil, tu sais...

_C'est plus facile d'être classe avec Cloud qu'avec Riku..._

C'est vrai que déjà tu baves moins!

Il ne répondit pas à ma deuxième question, mais reprit la première :

« Cid, dit-il simplement ».

(Vive les phrases sujet-verbe-complément)

_Laisse-le, il est blond, il a du mal encore!Alors que les argentés sont si beaux, si intelligent,s si forts, si classe, si puissants!!AAAAAHHHHH_

Tu vas te taire, oui !!!

_Maiiieuh!_

« Ah oui,… Cid ! repris-je sur le même ton. »

Il est important de savoir que Cid est un maniaque des vaisseaux, qu'ils soient spatiaux ou simplement aériens.

_Mais bizarrement, les vaisseaux sanguins, ça le laisse froid!_

Il pouvait passer des heures et des heures sur des moteurs. Le pauvre Cloud ayant du le supporter pendant pas mal de temps en avait forcément appris quelques petites bricoles dans ce domaine. Qui plus est, le Dédale a été entièrement construit par Cid, il est donc normal que Cloud y retrouve certains repères. Je n'avais plus besoin de me mettre a la mécanique vu que Cloud pouvait s'en charger tout seul… Mais il avait l'air motivé pour m'apprendre alors pourquoi pas…

« Je veux bien un coup de main,… avouais-je finalement en levant les yeux vers lui. »

Mon regard heurta le sien de plein fouet, ses prunelles bleu nuit était vraiment déstabilisantes. Mais je ne devais pas baisser le regard, plus jamais me défiler.

« Bon, commença-t il en haussant les épaules, c'est parti pour la visite guidée ! »

_Oh, oui, montre-moi ta chambre, Cloud!_

ANDARIELLE, CA SUFFIT!

Il partit en direction d'une salle annexe de celle où nous nous trouvions jusqu'à présent, me faisant signe de le suivre. Assez fière de moi, je dois dire, je le suivis en trottinant.

Un Boum énorme suivi d'une sirène d'alarme assourdissante réveilla Andarielle en sursaut. Elle se releva d'un bond, baladant son regard perdu de tous les côtés en quête d'une explication cohérente. Elle avait finalement trouvé une chambre pour dormir, une avec un doudou pour ne pas avoir froid. Couché à côté d'elle, Riku grogna (et après on dit que c'est Cloud l'ours), il était déjà endormi au moment où elle était arrivée, et se redressa à son tour.

_Un blaireau, ça grogne aussi, on en a déjà parlé!_

« C'est quoi ce vacarme…. se plaignit-il en baillant comme un chat, même pas étonné par la présence de la personne à côté de lui. »

_Attends, c'est autant ma chambre que la sienne!Il ferait beau voir qu'il me dise quelque chose aprce que j'y crèche!_

Andarielle cependant venait de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation et se prit la tête entre les mains :

« Merde, y a personne qui pilote…. »

« Tu plaisantes !!! s'exclama Riku en sautant sur ses pieds avec agilité (_et classe et style, et toutes ces qualités qui le caractérisent!_).

L'autre l'imita et partit en courant en direction de la porte, traversant le couloir comme une dératée.

A cet endroit, en plus de l'alarme, clignotait une inquiétante lumière rouge. L'angoisse grandissait dans l'esprit d'Andarielle qui s'en voulait un peu (juste un peu) de ne pas avoir gardé le cockpit comme je lui avais demandé.

« Merde, je vais encore me faire engeuler! »

Entrant dans la salle, elle s'aperçut que j'étais déjà revenue, ce qui ne la rassura pas des masses. (On se refait pas…) Calée dans mon fauteuil au poste de commande. Cloud était accoudé au dossier et semblait me murmurer des instructions. (Remarque peut être qu'il les criait mais avec tout le vacarme c'était impossible à dire.)

Bref, Andarielle s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte, ne laissant pas le temps à Riku de freiner. Le choc la propulsa sur le dos du guerrier blond qui se rattrapa de justesse au dossier pour ne pas tomber.

« Héla ! Doucement, se plaignit-il. »

Andarielle se releva, épousseta légèrement sa jupette blanche et partit s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de copilote sous l'œil médusé de Riku, qui avait suivi la scène sans dire un mot, indécis sur le comportement à tenir (il hésitait entre mort de rire et d'inquiétude).

_L'abruti, il me fait faire un vol plané et il dit rien! Je le déteste, je le déteste! Mais je l'aaaiiiiime!_

Du calme Anda !

« C'est quoi le problème, reprit Andarielle sans prendre gare au coup d'œil noir que je lui lançais. »

Je lui en voulais un peu de ne pas avoir gardé son poste, mais bref, passons.

« On est attaqués par des vaisseaux ennemis, lui répondit Cloud en désignant un écran radar devant ses yeux. »

« Oh, des petits points qui bougent, s'extasia-t-elle. »

« Que peut-on faire pour se défendre ? fit Riku en s'approchant. Je ne suis pas contre le fait de me battre, mais dans l'espace ça risque d'être dur. Et toi tu ommences à me souler !! »

Il fit volte face et envoya sa dague dans un cadran à l'autre bout de la pièce, stoppant bruits et lumières désagréables.

« Fais-moi penser à ne jamais te mettre en colère, dit Andarielle d'une voix neutre. »

Soudain, une autre secousse se fit sentir et deux vaisseaux passèrent en vue directe sur la vitre centrale.

« Oh, des petits vaisseaux... »

Une série de regards noirs firent taire Andarielle.

« C'est bon, j'ai rien dit... »

« On a des canons ? Demandais-je, sans quitter les appareils ennemis des yeux. »

« Des salles de tir, tout au plus, postées aux extrémités de chaque aile, répliqua Cloud une main sur le front. »

« J'y vais ! S'exclama Riku, trop content de retrouver (enfin) un peu d'action. »

« Andarielle vas-y aussi ! suggéra le guerrier blond, je m'occupe de ta place. »

« Tu veux te débarraser de moi, c'est ça! Mais je vois clair dans ton jeu, l'aléa du climat! »

Avant que Cloud n'ait pu répliquer, Riku la saisit par le bras et l'entraîna sans ménagement dans le couloir. Décidément, il avait l'air heureux de se battre.

Cloud s'assit dans le fauteuil de copilote et commença à me donner des informations sur la position des ennemis.

_Comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser!_

Oui!

_Non, le seul truc qui t'intéresse, c'est d'entendre sa douce voix, pas vrai?_

Bein...

_Laisse tomber, j'ai compris..._

« 5 vaisseaux, deux devant, un derrière et deux sur la gauche. Des sans cœur, sans doute… »

_Il a trouvé ça tout seul? _

« Je garde le cap, alors ? »

« Oui, on ne devrait pas tarder à recevoir une liaison radio des deux autres. »

De je ne sais où, il sortit une sorte d'oreillette qu'il plaça sur son oreille droite. Il m'en tendit une autre accompagnée d'un « mets ça ! » autoritaire. J'obéis sans protester.

« Tireur bleu à tireur rouge, vous me recevez ? Anda tu m'entends ? »

C'était la voix de Riku. Il était complètement dans son trip et ça faisait plaisir à entendre.

« Je t'entend choupinou, lui répondit la voix d'Andarielle.Il est temps de nous défendre contre les troupes de l'Empire, jeune padawan! »

Tiens, elle aussi, elle était dans son trip...

« C'est excellent comme truc !! s'extasia le jeune homme dont l'intonaiton traduisait exactement les propos. »

« Tireurs, ici poste central, commença Cloud, entrant dans le jeu de Riku. Arrêtez de faire les mariolles et concentrez vous sur l'ennemis, j'active vos écrans de contrôle. »

« Bien Chef !! s'exclama Riku, d'une voix ravie. »

« Ok, approuva Andarielle à contre coeur. »

Apparemment elle n'aimait pas recevoir ses ordres de Cloud… Ca promettait de longues disputes en perspective...Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que nous en matière de combat.

Cloud entama quelques manipulations sur son tableau de bord, ses doigts courant si vite sur l'écran que j'avais peine à les suivre, puis il reporta sa main à son oreillette.

« Ok, vous êtes prêts ? Demanda-il. »

Puis il tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un signe du menton. Je fis oui de la tête, me préparant à suivre la moindre de ses instructions.

« Roger ! s'écria Riku ! »

« C'est bon, suivit la voix d'Anda, plus posée (ce qui m'étonnait d'elle). »

« Fais un looping, m'ordonna Cloud, on va passer derrière eux ! »

Je m'exécutai avec toute l'adresse que j'avais en réserve. Les étranges bruits dans mon oreillette m'annonçaient que mes deux tireurs, non informés de l'action, en avaient pris pour leurs grades.

En effet, Andarielle, assise devant un tableau de bord impressionnant de complexité n'avait pas eu le temps de bien s'attacher et s'était cognée contre le plafond avant de retomber légèrement étourdie, le front endolori.

« Putain !! Vous pouvez pas faire attention aux commandes ??!! »

« En tout cas, ils sont tous en vue maintenant. »

De son côté, Riku n'avait pas eu autant de mal. Les mains agrippées à deux manettes de tir, il s'exerçait à viser l'ennemi sur son cadran.

« On fait un concours, mon cœur ? Demanda-t il a l'adresse d'Andarielle. »

Celle-ci lui répondit d'une voix furieuse :

« Tu pourras jamais me battre ! Je vais tous me les faire ! »

Avec un sourire d'approbation, Riku ouvre le feu avec ses pistolets laser, ça faisait déjà un pour lui.

« Ne tardez pas trop, reprit la voix de Cloud, si les sans-cœurs arrivent à percer notre défense, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau. »

« Ca va, râle pas le vieux ! On peut bien s'amuser de temps en temps ! »

Seul le silence radio répondit à l'insulte de Riku.

Je vis Cloud jeter son oreillette sur le tableau de bord et se lever précipitamment.

« Tu me déçois, lui lançais-je. Je ne pensais pas que tu te fâcherais pour si peu… «

Il se retourna lentement et me sourit d'un air narquois.

_Narquoisement!_

Ca se dit vraiment??

_J'en ai pas la moindre idée en fait..._

« Les réflexions des gamins ne me font ni chaud ni froid, par contre, je commence à avoir faim. »

« Il y de quoi manger sur ce vaisseau ? demandais-je, entendant soudain mon estomac se réveiller. »

« Bien sûr, Cid ne fait jamais les choses à moitié. Mais il faut connaître l'endroit et ça c'est pas forcément évident. »

« Oui, il n'y a rien dans la cuisine… »

Il y eut un long silence, puis Cloud se détourna à nouveau, reprenant son chemin.

« Je suppose que je dois rester pour piloter, lançai-je juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte. »

Le guerrier blond parut réfléchir, la question n'était pas de savoir si le vaisseau pouvait ou non rester seul mais plutôt : est-ce que Cloud avait envie ou non de partager son repas avec moi.

« Dans l'absolu, non, fini-t-il par déclarer. »

Sans me faire prier, je mis le pilote automatique avant de m'élancer à la suite de Cloud.

J'avais très faim, mais de quoi?

A_ttends là! Je me bats, et mon pilote se barre! Et si Han Solo avait fait ça, la rebellion aurait perdu!_

« 3 à 2 ! Le match était serré ! Mais à aucun moment, je n'ai douté de mon absolue victoire! »

C'était le score de la petite joute entre nos deux tireurs improvisés, deux pour Riku et trois pour Andarielle. L'adepte des jeux vidéo l'avait finalement emporté sur l'ermite de l'île paumée. Debout dans le cockpit, Andarielle me racontait ses exploits au tir, depuis une heure, à côté d'un Riku dégoûté mais pas rancunier. Cloud était parti vagabonder je ne sais où et je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme entre les deux tourtereaux qui se racontaient à qui mieux mieux leurs exploits, sans vraiment s'occuper de moi...

« Vous auriez du parier quelque chose ! remarquais-je en souriant à Riku qui se rappelait encore de la semaine d'esclavage qu'il avait gagné grâce à leur dernier pari. »

« Non, c'est pas grave, jubilait la gagnante avec un grand sourire, et en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, ce sera pour une prochaine fois ! »

Elle avait pris pas mal d'assurance au niveau des paris avec Riku ce qui ne présageait rien de bon… Qui sait ce que l'argenté pouvait inventer comme gage tordu... Il allait encore falloir que je surveille tout ça...

« Je vais dormir,… Annonça Riku en baillant. »

« Encore ? exclama Andarielle, mais tu n'arrêtes pas de dormir en ce moment, toi ! »

« C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu es à moitié insomniaque en ce moment... Puis y a rien d'autre à faire… m'ennuie….balbutia-t-il en quittant le cockpit. »

« Il a raison, approuvais-je. Moi aussi je commence à trouver le temps long… »

« C'est pas à moi que tu vas l'apprendre,… Tiens c'est quoi ça ? »

Par la vitre centrale, on pouvait voir deux choses : l'une bien connue, ronde, verte, la planète de Tarzan nous annonçait qu'on allait enfin arriver à destination. L'autre, informe, noire et inquiétante, ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose sauf peut être…

_A Cloud au réveil...AIE!_

« Tu penses que c'est un trou noir ? me demanda mon amie qui avait eu la même idée que moi. »

_Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui a eu la même idée que moi!!_

Ca revient au même, Anda...

« Peut-être… Si c'est le cas ça nous évitera d'aller dans la jungle, vu qu'on y va pour chercher un navigummi à la base,… »

« C'est vrai ! Cool ! Et y'a quoi après la jungle profonde ? «

« Agrabah ! »

« Ok ! Alors, on y va ? »

« Tout de suite chef !! »

Andarielle prit place dans son fauteuil de co-pilote et commença à lire une carte en chantonnant. Quelques minutes plus tard, Cloud revint dans la pièce. Il était tout transpirant et s'essuyait machinalement le visage avec une serviette bleue.

_T'aurais aimé être une serviette à ce moment-là, hein?_

Crétine...Il avait du partir s'entraîner ou quelque chose dans le genre… Les hommes ne peuvent vraiment pas tenir en place…

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda-t il l'air perplexe. »

Son visage prit soudain une expression de terreur :

« Bordel ! Faites gaffe !! C'est des sans-cœurs !!! »

« Quoi ?!! »

Le guerrier blond se jeta sur les commandes principales du vaisseau et fit une embardée sur la droite pour éviter la masse noire qui avait presque atteint le vaisseau. Malheureusement il s'y était pris trop tard et l'aile gauche du Dédale heurta de plein fouet l'amas de sans-cœur à demi formé. Ce n'était pas un trou noir…

Une quantité impressionnante de boutons rouges apparut sur l'écran du tableau de bord. C'était vraiment flippant, plusieurs alarmes s'actionnèrent en même temps dans le chaos le plus total.

Une main sur son front endolori et rougi (il avait du se heurter à une paroi lors de la manoeuvre), Riku se précipita à l'intérieur du cockpit en folie.

« Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?! hurla-t il pour couvrir le bruit des sirènes. »

« Merde, on va s'écraser, lui répondit Cloud sur le même ton. Attache toi et prie, c'est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner! »

(Il est vachement négatif quand même)

_Ouais tu as vu ça un peu..Il panique parce qu'on va se cracher, ouh la loppette!! _

Attends là! On va mourir ma petite!

Riku acquiesça puis chercha des yeux Andarielle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant puis convergèrent sur moi.

« Ahh !! Polty ! »

Andarielle avait bondi hors de son siège et s'était précipitée vers moi, bousculant Cloud au passage. Inconsciente sur mon fauteuil de pilote, un filet de sang coulait le long de ma joue. La violence de la secousse m'avait projetée contre mon écran de contrôle.

« Vire la de là, ordonna Cloud en détachant ma ceinture. »

« Chui pas ton chien, s'écria Andarielle. »

« Imbécile, si personne ne pilote, on ne s'en sortira pas vivant ! Tu préfères quoi, mourir, ou rabaisser deux seconde ton ego ? »

« Mourir ! déclara l'intéressée sans hésitation. »

_Yep!!L'honneur ou la mort!_

Cloud poussa un profond soupir. De frustration, il bouscula Andarielle et me prit dans ses bras.

« Riku, il faut l'emmener dans une chambre, tu peux faire ça ? »

Riku acquiesça en me recevant dans ses bras. Il se dirigea précautionneusement vers la sortie de cockpit.

« J'ai besoin d'aide, tu peux m'aider ? demanda Cloud en se tournant vers la brune qui le regardait toujours les bras croisés. »

« Si je veux… »

« Et tu veux ? »

« Ok, finit-elle par dire en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil du co-pilote. »

« Parfait ! souffla Cloud en prenant place dans mon fauteuil ».

« On a perdu une partie de l'aile gauche et le réacteur est endommagé, pas de fuite d'essence, énuméra-t-elle, le fuselage est fragilisé mais il devrait tenir jusqu'à l'atterrissage. »

« Pas mal, approuva Cloud devant la précision de la petite brune. »

_JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE!_

Il saisit les commandes et commença les manœuvres pour entrer dans l'atmosphère.

« Eh ! »

J'avais vraiment mal à la tête. Mon corps était étendu sur quelque chose d'à la fois chaud et humide. Cette sensation était vraiment désagréable. Mon cerveau ordonnait à mes yeux de s'ouvrir mais mes muscles ne répondaient pas.

« Eh ! Ça va ? »

Cette voix ? C'était qui ? Je ne savais plus, j'étais complètement perdue, abandonnée.

« Poltergeist, allez, réveille toi ! »

Mes yeux finirent par s'ouvrir, tombant nez à nez avec Riku.

_Le rêve!!Ca, c'est du beau réveil!_

Il était agenouillé à côté de moi. A genoux dans un amas de feuilles fraîchement cueillies duquel se dégageait une odeur d'humus, de terre et d'eau. On avait bel et bien atterri dans la jungle profonde. Nous étions entourés de forêts et seuls quelques rayons de soleil arrivaient à franchir l'épaisse barrière végétale.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandais-je en me redressant, frottant instinctivement mon front avec la paume de ma main. »

Celui-ci était en sang mais ne me faisait pas vraiment souffrir.

« Je ne sais pas, le vaisseau a essayé d'atterrir mais nous avons été éjectés avant la fin de la manœuvre, impossible d'en savoir plus pour le moment. »

« J'espère que les deux autres vont bien… »

« Oho, vous vous êtes écrasés comme nous aussi ? »

Je me penchai en avant, surprise par la voix. Derrière Riku il y avait deux silhouettes familières mais non appréciées. Donald et Dingo… J'aurais du m'yattendre à les voir ces deux-là. Si, comme à son habitude, le dingo semblait d'humeur joviale, le canard lui faisait la gueule, peu content de nous revoir. Il se souvenait encore de Riku et de ses remarques désobligeantes.

« Comme j'en avais marre de cette compagnie merdique, j'ai pensé à te réveiller, avoua Riku. »

« Forcément… »

« Ces imbéciles ont paumé Sora ! Il va falloir le retrouver en plus des deux autres… »

« Ah bon ? »

Je me remis sur pied et fis un rapide tour d'horizon. Je voyais à peu près où nous étions mais le plus sûr était de rejoindre le campement de Jane et Clayton. S'il y avait un endroit où l'on pouvait retrouver Andarielle et Cloud, c'était bien là-bas.

_Je déteste voir nos noms accollés comme ça..._

MOI AUSSI!

_C'est toi qui l'a écrit, je te signale!_

« Couac, Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Le canard se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose qui traînait par terre.

"Oho ! c'est un bloc gummi !constata Dingo."

« Surement de notre appareil avança Riku. »

« Fait voir ! »

Donald me le tendit.

« Je pense qu'il appartient au vaisseau du roi ! Cela veut dire qu'il est passé par ici ! »

« Sora avait raison, oho, nous aurions du l'écouter plus tôt ! »

« Couac ! Se sale gosse n'avait pas à toucher les commandes du vaisseau, c'est de sa faute si on s'est écrasés ! »

Pour le coup, Riku s'enflamma. Il agrippa le canard par le col et se mit à le secouer violemment.

« Répète un peu pour voir, poulet de mes deux !! Si t'insultes encore un fois Sora, je te vide de l'intérieur et j'utilise tes plumes pour faire un oreiller ! »

« Du calme Riku, risquais-je, au risque de m'attirer les foudres de l'argenté (même s'il ne me fait pas peur!). »

« Et ta peau pour un sac à main, tes os comme collier, ta graisse comme savon, ton bec comme…

« Bon on va s'arrêter là, ok ? »

Je saisis l'argenté par les épaules en essayant de toutes mes force de le stopper. Dingo intervint et finit par les séparer sans trop de mal.

« Oho ! Vous ne devriez pas vous battre, c'est très mal ! »

« Rien à foutre ! »

« Couac, je fais ce que je veux ! »

« A lala… Avec des phénomènes pareils, on est mal barrés… »

Riku croisa ostensiblement les bras et se tourna en direction de la forêt.

« On a autre chose à faire que de s'attarder ici avec des demeurés. Polty, suis-moi ! »

Je poussais un soupir. Certes, je n'avais pas envie de rester avec les deux laquais du Roi non plus, mais pour le bon fonctionnement de l'histoire, il fallait qu'ils nous accompagnent…

« Riku, attend un peu,… L'interpellais-je en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. »

Il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour le retenir…

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne connais pas le chemin pour retrouver nos amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… Non mais toi non plus que je sache… »

Touché ! Restait plus qu'à le cuisiner un peu plus…

« Tu n'as pas tort, mais eux le connaissent ! Finis-je par déclarer en pointant les deux animaux du doigt. »

« Ah bon ? S'interrogea Dingo, une main sur le menton. »

« Oui, oui, continuais-je dans mon délire, montrez-nous le chemin, les gars, on vous suit ! »

Je pris à contre cœur le chien géant par le bras et donnais un coup de pied presque invisible à la volaille. En les attirant dans la direction opposée à celle prise par Riku, je leur fis clairement comprendre qu'ils devaient entrer dans mon jeu son peine de représailles plus qu'infernales et cruelles.

« Bon, concéda Riku, je vous suis, mais un seul faux pas et on vous abandonne dans la nature à moitié morts et vous aurez le droit de servir de pâtée à sans-cœurs. »

J'entendis Donald déglutir sous la menace de Riku. Je pris soin d'indiquer brièvement la direction à Dingo avant de revenir me placer aux côtés de Riku.

Les deux animaux s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt hostile et profonde.

« Tu es sûre qu'on peut leur faire confiance ? me demanda mon (_sexy)_ compagnon de route. »

« J'en prends la responsabilité, répondis-je, juste pour qu'il continue à me suivre… »

La forêt s'assombrissait au fur et à mesure de nos pas, et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

« Tout ça, c'est de votre faute ! »

« Répète un peu pour voir !!! »

« Gamines ! Vous avez failli nous tuer avec vos connerie ! »

« Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à te casser ! »

« Et comment ? Le vaisseau est en miettes ! »

« Démerde-toi ! C'est pas mon problème ! »

« Rahhh ! Tu me gonfles ! »

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que Cloud et Andarielle se disputaient. Le crash avait mis leurs nerfs à rude épreuve...Déjà que c'étaient pas des modèles de patience (enfin, surtout Anda). Autour d'eux, on pouvait observer des débris du vaisseau bien sûr, mais aussi l'environnement rassurant d'une cabane en bois, nichée dans un arbre immense. Des morceaux de planches brisées, de la mousse et des draps miteux complétaient l'ameublement.

« Vous les hommes vous n'êtes bons qu'à critiquer ! »

« Parce que les femmes ne font que des conneries ! »

« Je plainq la femme qui t'a mis au monde, car t'en es une belle de connerie ! »

« Quand on sert à rien, on évite de la ramener ! »

Les alentours étaient calmes, on peut même dire que rien ne semblait vouloir interrompre cette passionnante joute verbale.

Une silhouette cependant se détacha d'un coin d'ombre de la cabane, laissant apparaître une masse de cheveux châtains en bataille.

« Moi, je sers à rien ! Mais sans moi, tu serais mort deux fois, mon coco ! »

« Tu parles ! Tout ça c'est que des mots ! J'ai jamais eu besoin de toi et je n'en aurai jamais besoin, c'est clair?! »

« Et qui t'as sauvé lorsque t'as failli te faire bouffer par Cerbère ? »

« Si je n'avais pas eu pitié de vous, je me le serai fait les yeux fermés, le toutou ! »

« Oh la mauvais foi ! J'y crois pas ! »

La silhouette se redressa, chancela un moment, puis se stabilisa sur ses deux pieds. Sora revenait d'une douloureuse chute qui lui avait permis de traverser au moins trois plafonds vermoulus.

« Et grâce à qui tu as échappé aux cartes du pays des merveilles ? »

« D'après ce qu'on m'en a raconté, tu voulais me laisser crever ! »

« Et j'aurais bien fait ! Si t'es encore vivant, c'est grâce à Poltergeist ! »

« Et tu veux quoi ? Que je la vénère pour ça ? »

« Un peu d'égard, ce serait déjà pas mal, Mr je-suis-un-gros-égocentrique-de-base. »

« Tu t'es pas vue, choisir la mort lâchement plutôt que de t'abaisser à sauver tes amis ! »

« Un, ça n'avait rien de lâche, et de deux, t'es pas mon ami ! »

« Je ne parlais pas de moi ! »

« C'est bien la première fois ! »

Le petit brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'afficher un sourire béat comme il en a le secret :

« Riku, Kairi, vous êtes là ! »

Il s'avança et prit Cloud dans ses bras. Visiblement, il le prenait pour Riku.

« J'en n'ai ras le bol de… Eh ! Lâche-moi toi ! »

Dans un vol plané magnifique, Sora partit s'écraser contre des planches pleines de mousse quelques mètres plus loin. Il se redressa visiblement sans mal et s'avança de nouveau vers les deux autres.

« Kairi tu… Humf »

La main que lui plaqua Andarielle sur le visage le fit taire.

« Avoue que tu as eu tort et agis comme une adulte juste une fois dans ta vie ! »

« Tu peux parler, blondinette de mes deux, j'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! »

« Tu veux te battre ? »

« Te fatigues pas, tu perdrais ! »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça ! »

« Mmmf… Riku, Kairi ! je suis si heureux de vous voir !! »

« Mais il va se la fermer, lui, répliqua Andarielle avec fureur en envoyant un énergique coup de poing dans le ventre du petit brun. »

_Je suis pas aussi violente d'habitude pourtant..._

Celui-ci tomba en arrière sur le sol.

« T'as pas de force, tu ne me battras jamais ! »

« J't'ai rien demandé ! »

« Oh le joli minou… Sora »

« Même les minous ils… »

« Les minous ? »

« Attends un peu… Wah Sora ! »

Andarielle eut juste le temps de tirer le petit brun par les pieds, avant que la gueule du léopard ne se referme sur sa gorge. Cloud avait également reconnecté avec la réalité et dégainé son épée, se jetant au front, devant le fauve.

« Mets-le à l'abri, je m'occupe de la bestiole ! »

Là, Anda n'eut pas le temps de tergiverser (c'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui en manquait). Sora se relevait déjà, se dirigeant inconsciemment vers le fauve. La jeune fille le saisit par le poignet et courut en sens opposé, le traînant presque sur le sol. Elle finit par arriver près d'un petit escalier où elle obligea Sora à s'accroupir, entourant sa tête entre ses bras pour le protéger.

Cloud sauta en arrière pour éviter un coup de griffe. La panthère était véloce et semblait marcher contre les murs. Si le guerrier blond arrivait facilement à éviter ses attaques, ce n'était pas la même chose pour la toucher. Cloud fit tourner son épée au dessus de sa tête, laissant se former une lumière bleutée autour de sa lame. D'un coup puissant, il l'abattit en direction de l'animal. Manqué !

« Cloud, attention, derrière toi ! »

Trop tard également, le guerrier blond eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette se poster en barrage entre lui et son adversaire.

« Tarzan ! Hurla Andarielle malgré elle, heureuse et soulagée (serait-ce l'effet du petit pagne?). »

Les évènements enchaînés avaient mis ses nerfs à fleur de peau, elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle avait beau dire, le crash du vaisseau l'avait quand même pas mal affectée. Et visiblement il en était de même pour Cloud. Une sueur froide montait en elle en même temps qu'elle observait l'homme sauvage affronter la bête. Que faire… Dans son état actuel, elle se sentait complètement inutile. Quelque chose de chaud cependant lui serrait le cœur. Sora lui rendait son étreinte, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il ressentait la peur qu'éprouvait Andarielle, il était tout tremblant.

D'un coup final de sa lance, Tarzan fit fuir le fauve et commença à s'avancer vers Cloud. Le guerrier blond ploya un genou pour reprendre ses esprits, faisant signe à Tarzan que tout allait bien. L'homme sauvage se dirigea vers Andarielle et Sora à qui il tendit la main. Andarielle l'accepta, extirpant Sora de leur cachette.

« Andarielle, baffouilla celui-ci. Que s'est-il passé ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là?»

Heureusement, il avait retrouvé ses esprits. La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien, murmura-t elle. »

Sa voix était si douce que Sora se demanda s'il l'avait jamais entendue parler ainsi. Il s'avança et se blottit contre elle, comme un petit frère le ferai avec sa grande sœur. Andarielle lui posa une main sur la tête avec douceur. Seuls les regards perplexes de Tarzan et le rire soulagé de Cloud venait perturber le tableau.

« J'en ai marre, on arrive quand ? »

« Un peu de patience, Riku ! La forêt est dense, on n'y progresse pas comme on veut ! »

Notre petit groupe était arrivé dans la jungle de lianes, en hauteur des arbres.

« En se jetant dans le vide, on devait être pas trop mal ! »

« Tu déconnes ?! »

« Bah oui ! »

« Alors arrête tes conneries ! »

Le problème, c'est que je ne déconnais pas du tout. Mais vu sa réaction, il valait mieux que je présente le problème autrement.

« Oho ! Par où on passe maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas !! »

« Du calme Riku ! Si, ils savent, pas vrai, Dingo ! »

« Euh… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion car la bourrade que je lui assénai dans le dos l'envoya directement dans le vide.

« Couac ! Dingo !! »

« Bon ben c'est par là ! annonçais-je en me tournant avec candeur vers Riku. »

Celui-ci souffla un bon coup et se jeta dans le vide à la suite du chien géant.

« Bon, à moi maintenant… »

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sauter, loin de là… Que faire ? Mon regard se posa sur Donald, je venais d'avoir une idée…

_Polty, ne te la joue pas Zelda, c'est clair?_

Hein??

_Bah, oui... Choper une volaille pour voler!_

smile

_Je hais ce sourire, Polty..._

Sans trop hésiter, parce que ça ne me rassurait pas totalement d'utiliser un canard magique comme parachute, je le pris et sautai...Et non, j'ai pas crié pendant ma chute...Trop peur pour ça!AAAAAA!


	12. Sans coeurs et complot

C'est donc par la force des choses que Cloud et moi nous retrouvions à crapahuter avec Tarzan et Sora...Ce qui fait que seule la moitié du groupe semblait douée de parole...

"Encore que Tarzan il parle pas, ça se comprend, ila été élevé par des singes, me plaignis-je. Mais la blondinette?? Ca me dépasse!"

"C'est qui la blondinette, s'enquit Sora."

Je ne répondis même pas... Ca n'en valait même pas le peine!

"Je ne parle jamais pour ne rien dire, continua l'intéressé sans même se retourner."

"Et là, tu viens de faire quoi, Einstein?"

_Je me demande s'il connait Einstein au moins..._

Déjà faudrait qu'il connaisse quelque chose...Et j'en doute un peu!

_Maiiiisss !! pourquoi t'es si cruelle avec lui !! Mon pauvre piti nuage !!_

Parce que sa tête ne me revient pas!

"Bon, bestiole, lançai-je, essaie de savoir où est-ce qu'il nous emmène l'illuminé en pagne!"

Pas un ne réagit.

"Cloud, je te parle!"

"Attends un peu...Tu m'appelles bestiole maintenant, dit-il avec les yeux comme des soucoupes."

"Et pourquoi pas?"

"Sale gamine, siffla-t-il."

"Si c'est tout ce que tu es capable de répondre, je suis plutôt sereine!"

_Tu ne mérites même pas son couroux !_

Sale fanatique! Arrête de le défendre!

"Bon, je vais le faire moi-même, dis-je en m'approchant de Tarzan."

"C'est ça...Entre singes, vous vous comprendrez surement!"

"Mieux vaut être un singe qu'un paillasson!! Tarzan, je peux te parler un peu?"

Il répondit par un gorgnement.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui alors...On va où?"

Toujours aucune réponse...

"Tu me snobes, c'est ça? Parfait, fais comme tu veux! En fait, il y en a qu'un seul qui me comprennes ici et c'est toi, mon Sora!"

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

Je me sentais fatiguée...Avec une bande pareille, j'allais finir dépressive dans pas longtemps!! Je veux mon Rikuuuuu!!!! OUIN!!!

_Et toc, c'est moi qui en profites!_

D'ailleurs, ça se passe comment de ton côté?

* * *

"Lève-toi !"

"Qui me parle?"

"Regarde en dessous de toi, imbécile !!"

Après une chute à la zelda de 20m environ, j'avais confortablement atterri sur quelque chose de doux et chaud.

Mais n'allez pas croire, la cocotte en question vole très mal ! Je me demande comment Link fait pour planer comme ça en s'accrochant à une... C'est aussi pour ça que sans Riku comme coussin amortisseur, j'aurais très bien pu me casser une jambe... Voire les deux... Enfin bref, maintenant il faillait se la jouer diplomate si je ne voulais pas

voir se retourner contre moi la seule personne réconfortante de cette bande de fous... Cloud... (non, même lui, il est invivable) Anda...(pareil...)

_Alors là tu vas mourir pour ces paroles! (sors une claymore d'on ne sait pas trop où)_

Attends, depuis quand tu te balades avec une claymore, toi?

_Je suis la narratrice, j'ai tous les droits!_

Ca se tient...

"Je suis heureuse d'être avec toi, lançais-je à l'argenté tout en le regardant épousseter ses fringues."

_D'un simple revers de sa main à la peau si douce! Love love!_

"Pourquoi cette déclaration soudaine?"

Je le vis jeter un regard aux deux animaux puis il ajouta:

"Ca va... Gaspille pas ta salive, j'ai compris..."

Apparement il ne semblait pas fâché contre moi, c'était déjà ça... Voyons le décor maintenant. On semblait être dans une foret de bambous, comme celle de Mulan à la différence que cette fois-ci, j'étais certaine d'être chez Tarzan... Le déco était vraiment... jaune... Nous étions dans une clairière avec en son centre un gros rocher plat.

"On y est ! m'exclamais-je."

"Non, là on est au milieu de nulle part ! me souffla Riku avec une pointe d'agaçement à peine dissimulée."

"T'en fais pas, on va bientôt nous retrouver..."

"Qui êtes-vous ? me coupa une voix à la fois rauque et mielleuse."

D'un geste vif, Riku fit volte-face et dégaina sa Dévoreuse d'âmes.

_Nerveux dans le genre! Mais tellement beau...Je lui pardonne tout!_

"Du calme ! intervins-je en l'agripant par les épaules."

La voix en question appartenait à un homme en costume de chasseur beige. Pas besoin de pousser la description plus loin (j'ai pas envie de toute façon), il s'agissait de Clayton (tous ceux qui avaient deviné ont le droit de continuer de lire).

"C'est un méchant mais tu ne dois pas l'attaquer tout de suite, pas encore, repris-je en lachant progressivement les épaules de Riku dont je sentais les muscles se détendre."

_KYAAAAHHH! Tu as osé toucher mon mec!!!!!_

Tu préférais qu'il se prenne une balle dans la tête en attaquant Clayton?

_Erf...non plus, mais bon..._

"Tu m'avertiras? Quand je pourrais lui refaire le portrait?"

"Pas de problèmes."

Le chasseur braqua son fusil sur la tempe du canard qui se mit à glousser doucement.

"Qui êtes-vous? Répéta-t-il."

"Des gens paumés qui cherchent le campement du professeur Porter, lançais-je nonchalement"

Clayton braqua son fusil dans ma direction :

"Le professeur Porter? questionna-t-il, que lui voulez-vous?"

"A elle? Rien, nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous avec des amis au campement mais je crains que nous nous soyons perdus... Mais vous m'avez l'air de connaitre le chemin alors tout va bien à présent."

L'homme abaissa son arme:

"Voyez-vous ça! Des visiteur surprises... Si vous voulez bien me suivre..."

Aussi calmement qu'il était apparu, le chasseur se détourna pour rebrousser chemin.

"On le suit? me demanda Riku."

"Il vaudrait mieux, oui... répondis-je en lui emboitant la pas. Dingo, Donald, vous venez?"

* * *

"Anda, tu as une idée de où on va, demanda Cloud en s'approchant."

"Tiens, tu m'adresses la parole maintenant!"

Il soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiante des fois... Tu crois pas qu'on devrait arrêter de se bouffer le nez le temps de retrouver les autres. Après, tu pourras m'insulter autant que tu veux, c'est promis."

"Une trève, en quelque sorte?"

"Et bien, tu as plus de vocabulaire que ce que je pensais..."

Un coup de botte dans le pied le fit taire.

"Ca t'apprendra à dire du mal d'une jeune fille!"

"Mais ça fait mal?"

"Oh, vraiment, je suis désolée..."

"Je crois que c'est mal parti pour une trève, en fait..."

Finalement, nous fûmes interrompus par l'attaque d'un petit groupe de sans-coeurs.

"Enfin, on en parlera plus tard, dit Cloud en écrasant un des monstres sous son Epée Broyante."

"Je veux bien, lui répondis-je en brisant le Sans-coeur que j'avais gelé à l'aide d'un petit Glacier bien placé. Sora, un petit coup de main serait le bienvenu, lui lançai-je en repoussant les coups de deux assaillants."

"Tu crois que je fais quoi, me hurla-t-il."

Il était encerclé par 4 sans-coeurs qui ne lui laissait aucun répit, mais il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Sa Keyblade virvoltait si vite que j'avais du mal à la suivre des yeux.

"Tu te débrouilles pas mal, constatai-je sobrement en envoyant au tapis deux autres sans-coeurs d'un revers de lance."

"Toi aussi, me dit-il en souriant alors que devant lui, un sans-coeur se volatilisait."

"Sora, Andarielle, restez bien où vous êtes, nous prévint Cloud."

"Pourquoi?"

Je compris vite en sentant le coup de vent qu'il laissa derrière lui en passant à toute vitesse. Un Aquilon plus tard, et nous étions enfin débarassés de tous nos ennemis.

"Non, mais ça va pas, tu as failli me..."

"Te quoi?"

Je cherchais quelque chose lui reprocher. Son attaque avait été parfaitement maîtrisée, et ni Sora ni moi n'avions couru le moindre risque.

"Me décoiffer, finis-je en le snobant."

"Ben voyons...Comme si ta coiffure pouvait résister à un crash et pas à un coup de vent..."

"Mais-euh!"

Cloud sourit. Il savait bien que c'était le genre de "mais-euh" qui voulait tout dire.

"Alors pour cette trève, dit-il en tendant la main."

"Elle est acceptée, dis-je en serrant celle-ci."

"Pourquoi vous vous serrez la main, demanda Sora en nous rejoignant."

"Pour rien, t'en fais pas, Sora, dis-je en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux."

"T'en fais pas Sora, répéta Tarzan. Par ici, dit-il en écartant quelques branches et en dévoilant une piste derrière elles."

"Génial, un chemin, m'exclamai-je. Comme quoi tout s'arrange!"

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit Cloud en mettant la main sur la garde de son épée."

"Comment ça?"

"Un mauvais pressentiment..."

"Ca m'aide vachement dis donc..."

"Tais-toi!"

"Je coryais qu'on était en trêve! Mais non, t'en perds pas une pour me faire des remar...humpf."

Cloud avait plaqué sa main contre mon visage pour me faire taire. Il balaya le paysage du reagrd, à la recherche d'un quelconque mouvement suspect, ou d'un indice d'une présence menaçante. Ne voyant rien, il lâcha son arme et me laissa de nouveau libre de parler. A ce moment précis, des sans-coeurs simiesques sortirent de la canopée en hurlant et en grimpant par tout.

"On se regroupe, hurla Cloud."

Notre petit groupe s'était réuni au centre d'une clairière dans les arbres. Les Sans-coeurs sortaient de partout.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, demandais-je alors que nous étions tout à fait encerclés."

"Je ne pensais pas ces créatures capables de stratégie, dit Cloud d'une voix parfaitement posée. Pourtant, apparamnt, ils nous ont amené jusqu'ici pour que l'on soit dans un terrain qui leur soit favorable. Tant qu'on était à découvert, nous avions l'avantage, mais là...Avec tous ces arbres, on ne peut pas savoir d'où ils viendront ni combien ils seront..."

"C'est hyper rassurant tout ça, dis-moi..."

"Je ne vois pas comment on pourra s'en sortir sans y laisser des plumes..."

"Je veux pas me sacrifier pour la bonne cause, moi, pleurnichais-je."

"Je m'en doutais, Andarielle..."

"Tu insinues quoi là? Que je suis égoïste?"

"Bien loin de moi cette idée..."

"Oh fais pas genre je suis une pauvre petite blondinette innocente! Je vais te montrer que moi aussi je peux être altruiste!"

"Je serai curieux de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre?"

"Bah, en me sacrifiant pour la bonne cause!"

"Quoi, s'exclamèrent en choeur Cloud et Sora."

"Farpaitement, dis-je en m'avançant au milieu des sans-coeurs."

Je profite d'ailleur d'une brève pause de narration pour souligner le fait que je suis prête à faire quasiment n'importe quoi si c'est pour mon honeur ou prouver que je suis capable de faire quelque chose. Et c'est d'ailleurs assez étonnant qu'il ne me soit encore rien arrivé de gravissime, vu les risques que je suis capable de prendre pour pas grand chose. Et avec tout le recul que me procure ma position de narratrice, force est de constater que ce jour-là, les risques n'avaient rien de calculé...J'avais bel et bien des pulsions suicidaires sans m'en rendre compte!

_Tu peux pas dire que tu es complètement barge, comme tout le monde... Non, il faut que tu te fasses remarquer..._

Pfff...

J'eus un mouvement de recul en voyant tous ces méchantes bestioles braquer leurs eux pleins de mauvaises intentions sur moi.

"Bonjour, murmurai-je avec un petit signe de la main. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer..."

Apparament, les Sans-coeurs n'avaient pas l'habitude que leurs victimes leur fassent la conversation. Si je pouvais parvenir à les déstabiliser suffisament longtemps, alors... Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Cloud se placer devant Sora et me faire un signe de la tête. Et alors que je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il avait voulu me dire, je décidai de continuer sur ma lancée.

"Est-ce que vous avez un bon contrat d'assurance-vie?"

_Et voilà, Anda en courtier d'assurances...Décidément, avec toi, j'aurai tout vu!!_

"Sinon ce serait peut-être le moment où jamais d'y penser...Je peux vous propsoer des garanties particulèrement alléchantes si vous voulez! Parce qu'avec un métier à risque comme le votre, il faut penser à parer à n'importe quelle éventualité."

Je pus entendre le soupir désespéré de Cloud. Je me retournai et lui fit les gros yeux.

"Je fais ce que je peux pour les occuper, lui murmurais-je."

"Oui, mais quand même..."

"Bah grouille-toi de touver une solution alors!"

Plusieurs grognements me firent faire volte-face.

"Oui, messieurs, je suis à vous tout de suite..."

Je fus interrompue par un coup de patte griffue qui laissa une traînée sanguinolente sur ma joue.

"Aïe-euh, ça fait mal, criais-je en reculant de trois pas en arrière. Cloud, j'ai dit ça fait mal!"

Je sortis ma lance pour repousser un assaut et tentai tant bien que mal de me mettre sous le couvert des arbres. Mais personne ne venait m'aider.

"C'est pas vrai, ils sont passés où les trois abrutis!"

Je fis volte-face, balayant le paysage du regard. A part moi et les sans-coeurs, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils aient pu m'abandonner comme ça au milieu d'ennemis hostiles!

"Cloud, tu me le paieras, sifflai-je entre mes dents serrées et en me préparant à défendre le plus chèrement possible ma vie."

* * *

"Sympa le campement, commenta sobrement Riku en arrivant. On voit qu'ils sont organisés...Eh! Polty, à ton avis, ça sert à quoi ces trucs, demanda-t-il en désignant la verrerie du professeur Porter."

"On ne touche pas, dit Clayton en posant son fusil sur la main de Riku, pour lui signifier qu'on ne touchait qu'avec les yeux."

Une envie de meurtre passa dans les yeux de l'argenté, et son sourire se crispa quelque peu.

"On ne faisait que regarder, dis-je en éloignant le fusil de mon compagnon. Si vous voulez menacer quelqu'un, menacez le canard, soufflai-je à Clayton."

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et repartit, tout en gardant un oeil sur nous.

"C'est bon, on a passé l'âge d'avoir une baby-sitter...Surtout si elle a des moustaches, bougonna Riku."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

"Ca change quoi qu'il ait des moustaches?"

"J'aime pas les moustachus..."

"Tu fais du racisme anti-moustachus maintenant?"

"Et pourquoi pas dans le fond!"

"C'est toi qui vois!"

Je commençai à faire le tour du campement, et mon oeil aguerrie de joueuse commença à repérer tous les petitséléments du décor qui pourraient plus tard nous être utiles. Je pensais à ma pauvre petite Andarielle perdue dans la jungle. Elle qui n'arrive déjà pas à se repérer avec une carte, alors dans la nature sauvage... D'ici à ce qu'elle se fasse agresser par un écureuil, il y avait pas loin! Attendez un peu... Il y a des écureuils dans la jungle?

"Ohohoh, il faudrait qu'on pense à retrouver Sora, dit Dingo en surgissant derrière moi comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles."

Je sursautai de surprise.

"Mais...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi?"

"Ohoho, on vous a accompagnés parce que vous avez l'air sympathiques!"

"En même temps, tu trouverais une porte de prison sympathique, grommelai-je. La preuve, tu aimes bien Donald."

"Je me fais du souci pour Sora, dit le canard en arrivant."

"Eyh! L'emplumé, c'est le rôle du meilleur ami de se faire du souci comme ça, lança Riku en arrivant."

"Pff, alors tu n'en es pas un!"

"Répète ça pour voir, s'énerva l'argenté en plaçant son épée sous la gorge du canard. Encore un mot comme ça, et je te jure, je te plume, je te vide, et je t'égorge!"

"On se calme, intervins-je en m'interposant. C'est pas le moment de s'entretuer. On est tous dans le même galère alors on se soutient moralement, compris?"

"Depuis quand tu es la chef?"

"Tu sais que tu peux être aussi chiant qu'Andarielle quand tu t'y mets! Vous vous êtes pas trouvés pour rien tous les deux."

Riku rougit et grommela un: "c'est pas tes oignons de toute façon". Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être mignon quand il rougissait! Ah ces jeunes!

_On t'a pas sonné la vieille peau!_

Euh...Anda, quand je voudrais t'entendre, je te ferais signe, pas avant!

"Bon, maintenant qu'on a trouvé un point de repère fixe, on va pouvoir commencer les recherches...Connaissant Anda comme je la connais, on aura qu'à se fier aux grognements ou aux hurlements."

"Tu crois qu'elle a des problèmes?"

"Non, mais quand elle râle, on l'entend à des kilomètres..."

"C'est pas faux..."

"Et vous croyez que Sora sera avec elle, demanda le chien géant."

"J'en ai pas la moindre idée! Mais au moins, y aura Cloud, finis-je pour moi-même."

Malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours odieux avec moi, il me manquait. Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour le voir! Je soupirai.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Riku en posant sa main sur mon épaule."

"Oh rien, je pensais aux autres..."

"Ils sont avec Cloud, donc je pense qu'ils sont en sécurité..."

"Bien sur! C'est un super guerrier et en plus, il a déjà battu Séphiroth! Dans ma partie, il était niveau 99!"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?"

Je soupirai une fois de plus. C'est vrai que quand Andarielle n'était pas avec moi, ce genre d'allusions n'avaient plus aucun sens pour personne...

_Tu vois que je peux être utile des fois!_

"Moi, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de retrouver Sora, scanda Donald en frappant de la palme à chaque syllabe."

"Pourquoi vous tenez tant que ça à le retrouver? Parce que c'est le porteur de la Keyblade, lança laconiquement Riku."

"Exactement!"

"Si c'était une pieuvre violette à pois verte qui la portait, ça ne ferait aucune différence, c'est ça? Vous me dégoutez, dit-il en partant."

"Riku, attends!"

"Laisse-moi tranquille... Essaie plutôt de tirer quelque chose de ces deux bestioles..."

"Tu crois que c'est sympa de me laisser comme ça avec eux?"

Il se retourna et me toisa d'un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

"Pour le moment, je m'en fiche."

J'étais tellement surprise par sa réaction que je ne pensais même pas à le suivre. Il se débrouillerait bien tout seul: après tout s'il faisait la tête, c'était son problème. J'avais déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça pour en rajouter encore! Je retournai donc vers Donald et Dingo.

"Ecoutez, vous nous aidez à retrouver nos amis, on vous aide à retrouver Sora, proposai-je."

"Et pourquoi on le ferait dans ce sens-là?"

"Euh...Parce que j'ai décidé!"

"Il est plus urgent de retrouver le porteur de la clé! Puis de repartir à la recherhce du roi Mickey."

"Tu veux pas changer de disque! Crois-moi, je sais ce qui vous intéresse...Mais..."

J'eus alors une illumination.

"Andarielle sait comment retrouver le roi Mickey?"

"C'est vrai, s'exclamèrent les deux animaux en choeur."

Bien sur que non, patate, pensai-je, mais au lieu de ça, je répondis avec mon plus beau et candide sourire.

"Bien sur! Alors vous voulez bien nous aider?"

"Tope-là!"

Et voilà! Je parvenais toujours à mes fins... Je devenais presque aussi machiavélique qu'Andarielle...Flippant!

_Merci, je dois le prendre comment, ça?_

Comme tu veux!

_ARGH! Je hais quand tu fais ça!!!!!!!!_

Je sais.

_Alors pourquoi tu continues?_

Parce que j'adore te mettre en rogne!

_Saleté!_

Après m'être séparée de nos deux nouveuax alliés, je fis le tour du campement, à la fois à la recherche de renseignements et aussi pour retrouver la tête de mule préférée d'Andarielle.

_Vi! C'est le mien et tu as pas le droit d'y toucher!_

J'en ai aucune envie!

_Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'il et pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça?_

Là, tu extrapoles un petit peu quand même...

_De toute manière, à part ta blondinette, tu t'en fiches de nous! Bouhouhouh_

Euh...Anda, tu craques là!

_Ah oui, excuse-moi..._

En passant devant une des tentes, j'entendis la voix de Clayton.

"Ces sales fouineurs, il va falloir s'en débarasser! Je suis sur qu'ils soupçonnent quelque chose! Mais pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire..."

Fouineurs?! C'était pas très sympa pour nous! En même temps, j'écoutais aux portes des tentes, donc peut-être que je le méritais... Bon d'accord, on était des sales fouineurs!

"Il va falloir laisser les sans-coeurs s'en occuper..."

Pff, s'il croyait qu'il suffisait de sans-coeurs pour se débarasser de nous! On était imbattables tant que Cloud était avec nous...Et il l'était pas...Merde! La situation devenait grave, il allait falloir la jouer très serrée...Et regarder où on mettait les pieds pour ne pas bêtement tomber dans une embuscade!

Je reculai silencieusement. Si jamais Clayton se rendait compte que je l'avais espionné contre mon gré, ça risquait de mal tourner pour moi. Une fois arrivée à une distance respectable de la tente, je tournai les talons et m'enfuit en courant. Je fus stoppée net en heurtant Riku de plein fouet.

"Décidément, tu m'en veux, dit-il."

"Tiens, tu tombes bien toi!"

"Non, pas particulièrement..."

"Clayton va essayer de nous tuer!"

"Bah oui, puisque c'est un méchant..."

"Oui, mais..."

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je paniquais parce que ça ne se passait pas comme dans le jeu, il n'aurait pas compris. Mais là, c'était l'inconnu total, et j'aimais pas ça.

"Il veut faire en sorte que les sans-coeurs se débarassent de nous!"

"Je les attends de pied ferme, les bestioles!"

J'eus un petit sourire. Un Riku, c'était mieux que rien pour se protéger... Bon, j'aurais quand même préféré un Cloud, mais on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie!

"Polty, t'en fais pas pour ça. On improvisera sur le tas...C'est ce que je fais toujours et pour le moment, ça m'a plutôt bien réussi...Et à la première occasion, on l'allume, la flaque de gomina!"

"C'est pas gentil d'attaquer les gens sur leur coiffure!"

"M'en fous! Bon, ils sont où les deux abrutis?"

* * *

"Cloud, c'est pas bien ce qu'on a fait à Andarielle, gémit Sora, alors que Cloud le traînait dans la forêt."

"On avait pas le choix, et je te rappelle qu'elle était d'accord!"

Sora s'arrêta brusquement, obligeant Cloud et Tarzan à faire de même.

"Je vais la chercher, tout seul s'il le faut!"

"Sora, c'est pas le moment! Elle s'en tirera très bien toute seule, mentit le guerrier."

"Même toi, t'y crois pas!"

"Sora, écoute..."

"Non!"

"Réfléchis..."

"Non plus! Tu viens avec moi à son secours! Maintenant qu'on est plus encerclés, c'est nous qui avons l'avantage."

Cloud se passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça..."

"Si, on a l'avantage stratégique maintenant... On peut trouver une position en surplomb d'où les prednre à revers, et boum, on s'en débarasse, et tout le monde est content."

"..."

Cloud devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne voulait pas se débarasser d'Andarielle comme ça... Elle était insupportable, certes, mais elle faisait partie du groupe...Et elle l'avait sauvé de Cerbère, même si c'était contre leur volonté à tous les deux. Et puis si elle mourrait, ça ferait surement de la peine à Poltergeist...Encore que...

"Bon d'accord, soupira-t-il."

"Génial, merci Cloud, dit Sora avec un grand sourire et en lui sautant au cou."  
"Sora, si tu pouvais éviter de faire ça, ça m'arrangerait..."

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est un peu gênant quand un garçon vous prend dans ses bras..."

Sora le lâcha.

"Oups, désolé..."

"Pas grave..."

* * *

"Kyaah, y en a partout, criai-je en montant dans un arbre pour être à l'abri."

Jamais je n'étais montée sur un arbre, mais j'appris plutôt vite (une horde de sans-coeurs fait parfois un bon professeur). Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment m'en tirer. J'allais mourir ici, toute seule, à cause d'un paillasson! Je voulais ça comme épitaphe: tuée par un paillasson...

Les sans-coeurs reculèrent de quelque pas, se concertèrent puis saisirent l'arbre et commencèrent à le secouer.

"AAAAh! JE VAIS TOMBER, hurlais-je en m'accrochant tant bien que mal aux branches."

Je plantais ma lance dans l'arbre pour m'y accrocher et posai mes pieds sur une branche: l'ensemble était secoué dans tous les sens, mais était plutôt stable. Au moins j'avais deux points d'appuis. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai: moi qui avait toujours taché d'être classe, j'allais mourir dans une position affreusement humiliante!


	13. Au revoir Jungle Profonde

"Maman, au secours, pleurai-je doucement."

Les Sans-cœurs venaient de s'attaquer à l'ascension de mon arbre refuge, et si j'utilisais ma lance pour les repousser, j'allais perdre un point d'appui et me vautrer par terre. Si je survivais à la chute (hypothèse soumise à trop de paramètres aléatoires pour tirer des pronostics fiables), je serais bien sonnée et les sans-cœurs me réduiraient en purée sans la moindre difficulté. D'un autre côté, si je ne faisais rien, ils allaient aussi me massacrer. Il ya des choix comme ça qui sont durs à prendre: mourir tout de suite ou mourir bientôt... Je soupirai. Si on était dans un jeu vidéo, peut-être que je ferais un game over et que ça me ramènerait chez moi. Mais si c'était pas le cas, adieu Anda, rendez-vous dans l'autre monde. Tout ça me donnait envie d'être gentille avec tout le monde (bon, peut-être pas avec Cloud, mais après tout, c'était à cause de lui que j'étais dans cette situation) et me faisait regretter de ne pas avoir dit...plein de choses à plein de gens! Promis, si je m'en sors, je deviens honnête et prévenante! T.T

Je fermai les yeux et attendis un miracle.

"Quoi, après tout ça, tu me sauves même pas! Tu veux que je devienne athée, c'est ça, hurlai-je en dressant le poing d'un geste rageur vers le ciel."

Tout à coup, j'entendis un craquement sinistre. Apparemment, les puissances supérieures n'aimaient pas trop être insultées...La branche sur laquelle je m'appuyais céda, et je me retrouvai suspendue pieds dans le vide, m'accrochant avec toute l'énergie du désespoir à ma lance.

"Promis, je blasphémerais plus jamais...Sauf si j'ai des bonnes raisons de le faire bien sûr!"

L'écorce de l'arbre craqua elle aussi, et commença à se détacher.

"Donc tu veux vraiment que je me retrouve le cul par terre. Parfait, comme tu voudras..."

Les sans-cœurs se rapprochaient encore mais tout à coup, ça m'était complètement égal. Je me concentrais pour la plus belle acrobatie de ma courte existence. Et dire que personne n'allait voir ça...Le moindre rayon de soleil, le moindre souffle d'air frais semblait porter l'essence-même de la vie. Je respirai le vent frais, profitant des douces odeurs de la forêt et le doux bruissement des feuilles secouées par les méchants monstres qui apparemment m'en voulait...Mais peu m'importait...Si je m'en sortais, je me jetai au coup de la première personne que je croisais! C'est une promesse!

Un de mes simiesques assaillants effleura ma botte droite de sa griffe quand, d'un habile mouvement de balancier, je me jetai contre le tronc pour prendre l'impulsion nécessaire à me propulser le plus loin possible en arrière. Tout s'enchaîna en un instant: l'écorce qui craquait, ma lance qui se décrochait, tous mes points de repère qui disparaissaient alors que je tombais en arrière. Et pendant une chute qui me sembla durer une éternité, j'eus le temps de me demander: "mais au fait, qu'est-ce que je fais là?"

* * *

Riku et moi durent faire trois fois le tour du campement pour être surs que Donald et Dingo avaient bel et bien disparus.

"Merde, conclus-je."

"Ils seraient pas partis sans nous quand même..."

"Non, on avait conclu un accord!"

"Quel genre?"

"Je leur ai fait croire qu'Andarielle savait où trouver le roi Mickey..."

"N'importe quoi! Et ils t'ont cru, demande Riku incrédule."

"Ne jamais sous-estimez mon pouvoir de persuasion, dis-je fière de moi."

"Tu sais que toi aussi, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Andarielle!"

"ARGH, tue-moi!"

"C'est bon, c'est pas si terrible que ça!"

"Parce que tu n'as pas encore vu ses mauvais côtés..."

"Tu veux dire qu'il ya pire que son côté râleuse prétentieuse égocentrique?"

"Oui, bien pire!"

"Wouah..."

"Bon, tout ça, ça règle pas notre problème d'animaux!"

"On a vraiment besoin d'eux, demanda Riku en haussant les épaules."

"Euh...A deux dans la jungle, je le sens pas trop..."

"Pourquoi? Tu as peur de te retrouver toute seule avec moi, dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur."

"Euh, non c'est pas exactement ça...Je pensais plutôt aux sans-cœurs qui infestent la forêt!"

"Euh...accordé."

"Je me disais aussi!"

"C'est peut-être ça que vous cherchez, dit une voix mielleuse et détestée derrière nous."

Riku et moi échangeâmes un regard, et je vis son arme se matérialiser doucement dans sa main droite. Je hochai la tête et fit lentement glisser ma main vers la garde de ma dague. Nous fîmes volte-face en même temps, en ayant l'air le plus déterminés et le plus sûrs de nous possible. Pourtant, je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise (à moins que ce ne soit de la panique...) en voyant que le camp était désormais infesté de sans-cœurs, et que Donald et Dingo étaient au milieu d'eux, très nettement dans la ligne de mire de Clayton.

"J'ai surpris ces petits fouinards en train de m'espionner, dit-il en guise d'explication en voyant la déconfiture sur mon visage."

Il fallait dire que ça, ce n'était absolument pas prévu! J'avais beau avoir fini le jeu trois fois, avoir fini le 2, avoir même fini khcom, je n'étais absolument pas psychologiquement préparée à une prise d'otages et je ne savais pas trop comment réagir au mieux... J'allais donc devoir improviser mais comment...

"Et alors, demanda Riku, très laconique et très détendu (en tout cas plus que moi)."

En même temps, il détestait le canard, alors c'était normal qu'il soit prêt à tout pour s'en débarrasser. Mais quand même, l'exécution sommaire, je trouvais ça un petit peu trop radical...

"Vous voulez dire que vous ne saviez pas ce qu'ils faisaient, demanda Clayton soudain intéressé."

Je hochai la tête vigoureusement. S'il pouvait nous croire innocents, ce serait arrangeant.

"J'ai pas dit ça non plus, reprit simplement Riku."

Je l'attrapai violemment par le col et le tirai en arrière.

"Non, mais ça va pas! Fallait profiter du bénéfice du doute, lui soufflai-je."

"Pas question! Je ne me défilerai pas!"

"C'est pas possible, tu as des pulsions suicidaires ou quoi?"

"Fais-moi confiance!"

"Pas quand ma vie est en jeu!"

"Tu devrais...Laisse-moi faire, tu verras tout ira bien."

Il se retourna et se plaça face à Clayton. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être sceptique. Après tout, Riku avait déjà démontré plusieurs fois qu'il était vraiment nul en matière de diplomatie et de négociations...Au contraire, je dirais plutôt qu'il a un don pour attirer les ennuis...Mais en même temps, autant tenter...Si ça allait pas, je pourrais toujours rattraper le coup...Peut-être...

_La chance sourit aux audacieux!_

Je me disais aussi que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas intervenue, Anda.

_J'avais peur que tu m'oublies..._

Aucun risque…

"Donc vous m'espionnez, dit Clayton d'une voix douce."

"Est-ce que vous nous avez traîné autour de votre tente?"

"Non, et heureusement, pensai-je."

"Mais vos amis..?"

"Alors on va dissiper un malentendu tout de suite, coupa l'argenté en levant la main pour interrompre le chasseur. Ce ne sont pas mes amis."

"Kwak, cria Donald."

Riku haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire navré.

"Désolé, mais je préfère l'honnêteté. En plus, vous ne méritez pas que je prenne des risques pour vous, continua-t-il en les toisant d'un regard froid."

"Kwak, mais et notre accord?"

"On a pas besoin de vous pour retrouver le porteur."

Un coup de feu retentit. Clayton avait tiré en l'air.

"Ca vous gênerait de faire attention à moi! C'est moi le méchant qui vous tient en otages!"

"Oui désolé, on s'est laissés emporter..."

Alors là j'y croyais pas. Aucun méchant digne de ce nom ne tirait en l'air pour attirer l'attention. A moins qu'il ne perde toute confiance en lui et en son pouvoir de persuasion...Je souris. Finalement, la situation s'annonçait plutôt bien. Je pensais même savoir ce que Riku avait en tête...Il ne me restait plus qu'à entrer dans son jeu. Le problème, c'est que si je me trompais d'interprétation, ce serait assez gênant. C'est alors que dans ma tête se mit à résonner une petite voix qui ressemblait furieusement à celle d'Andarielle (non, ne me dites pas que ma conscience n'a pas trouvé d'autres apparences que celle-ci!):

"Mourir pour mourir autant que ce soit en faisant quelque chose, dit-elle."

"Et si ne rien faire pouvait nous éviter la mort?"

"Si tu te loupes, et que tu meurs, plus personne ne pourra te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Alors que si tu restes plantée là à ne rien faire, on dira que tu as été i-nu-ti-le."

"C'est pas avec une philosophie pareille que je vais faire des vieux os!"

"Je suis ta conscience, pas ton instinct de survie..."

"Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui celui-là!"

"Hihihihihi!"

Je soupirai. Ca m'avançait pas beaucoup tout ça...

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Riku en entendant mon soupir."

Ar, lui au moins il était prévenant...Mais au lieu de ça, je lui répondis:

"Si on te demande, tu diras que tu sais pas!"

Il écarquilla les yeux, puis sourit discrètement. Apparemment j'avais vu juste... Faire croire qu'on ne s'entendait plus aux méchants pour leur faire perdre contenance et profiter de l'effet de surprise pour fuir ou se battre...Finalement, Riku pouvait être un fin stratège de temps en temps!

_J'appelle pas ça une stratégie, moi...Faire chier le monde, c'est une seconde nature pour des gens comme nous!_

J'ai jamais compris comment vous faisiez pour ne pas vous pourrir la vie mutuellement tous les deux!

_Il y a déjà __suffisamment à faire avec Cloud et toi, crois-moi!_

"Si Mademoiselle voulait bien nous faire grâce de ses humeurs, répliqua-t-il faussement sarcastique, on pourrait peut-être avancer."

Mince...Il fallait que je sois le plus désagréable possible. Mais pour quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que moi (_qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre des fois_), ça allait être assez difficile. C'est alors que j'eus l'illumination. Il suffisait de penser à ce qu'Andarielle dirait en pareil situation!

_Eyh, ça veut dire que je suis la plus __désagréable possible?_

C'est toi qui le comprends comme ça! Moi j'ai rien dit...

_Tu paies rien pour attendre, saleté..._

"Avec quelqu'un d'aussi incompétent que toi, ça m'étonnerait! Même Dingo a l'air plus intelligent!"

"Ca, c'est un coup bas, me murmura-t-il; puis plus fort: Et bah apparemment la solidarité entre animaux débiles, vous connaissez tous les deux! Euh, non, pardon tous les trois, parce que le canard ne vaut pas mieux!"

"O le canard ne vaut pas mieux!"

"Parce que tu crois que toi, tu vaux mieux que la volaille?"

"Evidement! Et tu sais quoi? Je pense même que je vaux mieux que tous ceux qui sont ici! Regarde-les tous, c'est net, non?"

"Admettons que tu sois meilleur sur certains points, ce dont je doute fort, mais en tout cas niveau bon goût vestimentaire, tu es en dessous de tout!"

"Là, je suis pas d'accord, Clayton est encore moins bien fringué que moi!"

"Pas faux..."

"Et le canard porte une vareuse quand même..."

"Je persiste à dire que les fringues de Donald sont plus classes que les tiennes..."

"Tu veux te battre, c'est ça?"

"Tu serais même pas capable de battre une faible femme comme moi… Comme guerrier, tu es loin d'être redoutable!"

"C'est ce qu'on va voir!"

Il dégaina son épée et se rua sur moi si vite que j'eus à peine le temps de parer le coup avec mes dagues qui avait l'air toute petite à côté d'Ame-nivore.

"Eh, vas-y mollo, lui lançai-je, profitant que le fracas de nos armes qui s'entrechoquaient empêcher Clayton de surprendre notre conversation."

"Faut donner le change sinon ça fera pas crédible."

"Oui, mais moi je vais avoir des courbatures demain..."

"S'ils se doutent de quelque chose, tu pourras plus jamais avoir de courbatures!"

"Alors on fait quoi, on se bat jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent du spectacle?"

"Ca pourrait être marrant mais je ne pensais pas exactement à ça..."

"Allez, accouche!"

"Tu fuis, je te poursuis, on disparaît dans la jungle, et ils nous retrouveront plus!"

"Tu penses pouvoir distancer des sans-cœurs avec une ruse aussi pourrie?"

"Tu sais, ils n'ont pas l'air de briller par leur intelligence...Je pense que ça peut marcher! Et même s'ils nous suivent, on en affrontera que des petits groupes car ils vont surement se séparer pour mieux nous chercher!"

"Tu as pensé à tout ça depuis le début, demandai-je incrédule."

"Non! J'improvise au fur et à mesure!"

"Je me disais aussi..."

Nos déplacements au gré du combat nous avaient menés juste à côté de la sortie du camp, et les premiers arbres étaient tout proches, offrant la promesse du salut et d'un abri sûr. Je faisais face à la forêt, c'était donc à moi d'y entrer en premier. Avec une simple roulade en avant, je passais sous la lame de l'argenté et le dépassait. Je me relevai et commençait à courir come une dératée vers le couvert des arbres. Je me jetai à plein ventre au milieu des hautes fougères tropicales pour échapper à la vue des assaillants probables. Alors Riku lança:

"Tu penses pouvoir m'échapper comme ça!"

Et il se jeta à son tour dans la jungle. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever et nous partîmes en courant le plus vite possible. Les branches nous fouettaient le visage mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

"Tu crois qu'on est suivis, demandai-je en risquant un regard derrière moi. En tout cas, je ne vois rien."

"On est suivis, dit-il d'un ton catégorique."

"Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr?"

"Je sais pas trop comment, mais je le sais, c'est tout."

"Et Dingo et Donald?"

"S'ils ne sont pas trop bêtes, ils auront profité de notre diversion et on les retrouvera bien assez vite... Je fais confiance à ton sens de l'orientation."

Aïe...Mon sens de l'orientation, je le devais essentiellement à ma connaissance des cartes de Kingdom Hearts. Sinon je suis comme tout le monde dans une jungle sans aucun point de repère connu, je galère un peu pour me retrouver. Et là, on était dans un coin que les programmeurs du jeu ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de retranscrire. La jungle paraissait bien plus vaste et effrayante en vrai, et j'étais bien contente de ne pas être toute seule.

Pendant ce temps, Clayton et ses sans-cœurs restèrent longtemps abasourdis après notre fuite. Le chasseur secoua la tête.

"Rattrapez-les, hurla-t-il aux monstres qui l'accompagnaient. Mais ce sont MES proies, je vous interdis de les tuer."

Les sans-cœurs se dispersèrent au milieu des arbres, courant, feulant, rampant, faisant craquer les branches sur leur passage, poussant des cris effrayants et progressant à la fois avec assurance et rapidité. Clayton s'accroupit et passa sa main dans la poussière où Riku et moi nous tenions quelques minutes auparavant.

"On prétend que l'homme est le plus intéressant des gibiers, dit-il en chargeant son fusil. C'est une occasion de le vérifier."

* * *

Il disparut à son tour entre les arbres. Dingo et Donald, resté seuls au milieu de la clairière, échangèrent un regard, se levèrent, et partirent dans la direction opposée.

« Sora, reviens ici! »

Cloud n'avait pas réussi à empêcher le petit brun de rebrousser chemin pour se porter à mon secours...Je vous jure, il est tellement gentil qu'un jour ça va lui attirer des problèmes...Mais n'anticipons pas trop, pour le moment il s'en sort plutôt bien! Cloud par contre était bien embêté de devoir de se rapprocher du danger. Il se retourna et vit que Tarzan le suivait. Il en soupira de soulagement et il passa en grimaçant la main sur cette blessure qui l'élançait tant. Il ne l'avait pas dit mais notre première altercation avec les sans-cœurs, à force de se faire du souci et de regarder comment Sora et moi nous en sortions, il n'avait pas vu un coup bien placé venir et un sans-cœur lui avait labouré tout le flanc gauche de ses griffes acérées. Bien sûr il avait vu pire, mais cela lui faisait assez mal à chaque fois qu'il respirait: il espérait quand même que les muscles intercostaux n'avaient été que superficiellement endommagés sinon il souffrirait pendant assez longtemps. Il s'arrêta et s'appuya de la main gauche contre un arbre, la main droite plaquée contre sa blessure qui s'était remise à saigner.

« Bon sang, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, me faire avoir comme ça...Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? »

C'est vrai, il avait commis une erreur de débutant: il avait laissé une ouverture, et l'ennemi en avait profité, ce qui était tout à son honneur. Il regarda la blessure qui était tout de même assez profonde, mais pas suffisamment pour le rendre impotent. Il se redressa en expirant lentement, en fermant les yeux et en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser la douleur le submerger. S'il n'avait pas été blessé, aurait-il fui en laissant Andarielle derrière lui? Assurément non. Alors avait-il peur? Peut-être, mais pas de mourir...Il avait peur d'être pris en défaut, surpris en position de faiblesse...Il se souvenait de la lueur de confiance qu'il avait vu brûler dans les yeux d'Andarielle lorsqu'elle s'était retournée ver lui, et ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur. D'ailleurs avec le recul, il devait se rendre à l'évidence: elle ne devait pas s'attendre à se faire abandonner de la sorte...Quand il lui expliquerait, elle comprendrait et le pardonnerait...Euh, non, finalement non, elle lui en voudrait surement à mort. Il avait tout intérêt à commencer à surveiller ses arrières!

Tarzan arriva à sa hauteur et appuya pile à l'endroit où le grand guerrier blond avait été touché.

« Aïe-euh, cria-t-il, ça fait mal!!! »

« Ca fait mal, répéta Tarzan en rappuyant, ça fait mal. »

« Mais arrête ducon! »

Oui, quand Cloud a mal il devient vulgaire, bavard, irascible...en bref, humain!

« Ca fait mal, arrête, ça fait mal, dit Tarzan en continuant d'appuyer. »

« Tant pis, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, dit Cloud en empoignant son Epée Broyante. »

Tarzan pencha la tête en signe d'incompréhension.

« Ducon, interrogea-t-il. »

Apparemment, il n'avait pas compris ce que ça voulait dire. Cloud abattit la garde de sa gigantesque lame sur le crâne de l'homme-singe qui tomba assommé par terre.

« Ca, c'est fait, constata sobrement Cloud en continuant son chemin comme si de rien était. Sora, reviens! »

* * *

« J'étais d'accord pour l'idée de la fuite, lançai-je à Riku, mais je pensais au moins que tu savais où on allait! »

Il fit volte-face et s'arrêté si brutalement que je lui rentrai dedans pour la énième fois.

« Décidément, faut que tu apprennes à freiner... »

« Si tu arrêtais de t'arrêter sans prévenir aussi! »

« Tu te rends compte que ta phrase ne veut rien dire? »

Je m'arrêtai, me remémorant mes dernières paroles.

« Essaie pas de changer de sujet! On va où maintenant? »

« C'est toi qui disais tout le temps que tu savais où aller! Madame la guide ce serait perdue? »

« Tu es obligé d'être désagréable comme ça? »

« C'est toi qui a commencé, ma grande... »

« Ah, tu m'énerves! A cause de toi, on est perdus! »

« Ecoute, Polty, je t'ai toujours fait confiance jusqu'à présent, alors pour une fois, on va inverser la tendance... »

Je soupirai.

« C'est pas question de manquer de confiance en toi...C'est plutôt que la jungle, c'est assez labyrinthique, tu sais... Et puis comme on est poursuivis, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre du temps à chercher notre chemin! »

« Alors on va faire l'inverse de ce qu'ils pensent qu'on va faire, dit-il en regardant au-dessus de nous, puis derrière. »

« Euh...Explique-toi, le priai-je. »

« Deux choix: soit on rebrousse chemin, soit on prend de l'altitude. »

Je me retournai, me souvenant rapidement de la horde de poursuivants, du sourire mauvais et de la coiffure horrible de Clayton.

« On monte, répondis-je précipitamment. »

« Exactement, dit-il avec un sourire. Il ya plus qu'à trouver comment! »

« Peut-être par là, proposai-je en montrant une treille de vigne vierge qui entourait un arbre aux ramures gigantesques. »

Il eut une moue dubitative, empoigna le végétal, le tira pour s'assurer de sa solidité, ce qui n'eut pas l'air de le rassurer. Il fit le tour de l'arbre, puis revint vers moi. Je croisai les bras, le regardai d'un air amusé et lui assénai:

« Le directeur des travaux est rassuré? »

« Tu es sûre de toi sur ce coup-là? »

« Oui. »

« Bon, alors allons-y... »

« Aurais-tu peur, m'amusai-je en remarquant son hésitation. »

« Non, répliqua-t-il, vexé qu'on puisse mettre son courage en doute. »

« Non, tu sais, je comprendrais...C'est normal d'avoir peur, surtout face à l'inconnu... Puis à ton âge, c'est normal... »

« Pff n'importe quoi! Je vais passer en premier! »

Je souriais alors que Riku s'agrippai à la treille et commençait à monter. Ce qu'il pouvait être prévisible des fois... Il se hissa jusqu'aux premières branches suffisamment grosses pour supporter son poids. Je commençai à monter à mon tour. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air...Disons qu'à la longue, ça fait un peu mal aux bras! Et aux jambes aussi quand on y pense... Mais si je 'm'arrêtai, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir redémarrer. J'atteignais à mon tour les branches salutaires et acceptai avec gratitude la main secourable que me tendait Riku pour m'aider à me hisser. J'eus un petit sourire en imaginant ce qu'aurait fait Andarielle à ma place. Avec sa fierté déplacée, elle aurait surement refusé d'accepter de l'aide et on l'attendrait encore!

« Pourquoi tu rigoles, demanda Riku. »

« Non, rien... »

Une grande plateforme de branche s'étendait devant nous. Des ponts de feuillage et de branches entremêlées nous offraient plein de possibilités pour continuer notre chemin sereinement et sans embûches. Mais si on devait combattre ici (je croisais les doigts pour que ça n'arrive pas), il faudrait faire attention à ne pas tomber: ce serait une véritable prouesse d'équilibriste de pouvoir jouer attaques, parades et esquives à cette altitude. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers le sol, ce que je regrettai amèrement lorsque je vis la distance qui me séparait de la terre ferme. Habituellement, je n'étais pas vraiment sujette au vertige, mais là, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'imaginer à quoi je ressemblerais si je tombais...Une grosse purée rouge...

« Dis, c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit quand on était dans le campement, demanda l'argenté. »

« Hum de quoi tu parles? »

« A propos de mes goûts vestimentaires? »

« On ferait mieux de ne pas traîner, les méchants peuvent encore nous rattraper! »

« Polty... »

« Allez, on y va! »

« Change pas de sujet, je ne bougerai pas tant que je n'aurais pas ma réponse! »

« Bon, d'accord...J'avoue, je trouve que tu t'habilles vraiment comme un sac...On y va maintenant? »

* * *

Finalement, même en rebroussant chemin, en se cassant la voix à force d'appeler et en fouillant tous les buissons du bord du chemin (et dans la jungle, ça commence à en faire beaucoup), Cloud ne réussit pas à retrouver Sora. Bien sur, il tomba sur quelques sans-cœurs, mais ça n'en vaut pas la peine d'en parler: il les dérouilla sans même se décoiffer (si tant est qu'on accepte l'hypothèse que Cloud soit coiffé...Personnellement, je suis contre, Polty pour...C'est chou vert et vert chou pour notre histoire!). Et en plus de tout ça, ça commençait à sérieusement le gonfler cette balade dans la forêt. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas les arbres. Encore que…c'est vert, ça a des feuilles, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant…J'ai cherché, j'ai rien trouvé, un point c'est tout ! Il ne me manque plus qu'à retrouver Tarzan qui doit encore être assommé quelque part ! »

Il rebroussa chemin, mais n'arrivai plus à se souvenir par où il était arrivé.

« Ca, c'est problématique, pensa-t-il. Je suis perdu… »

Maintenant, si je puis me permettre une remarque en tant que narratrice, il lui aurait simplement suffi de suivre la piste de cadavres de sans-cœurs qu'il avait semés bien consciencieusement derrière lui. Mais bon apparemment, les blondinettes ont moins de sens pratique que moi (alors que je suis déjà bien loin d'être une référence, croyez-moi !). Alors Cloud décidé de faire la dernière chose à faire quand on est perdus en forêt (amis lecteurs, ne prenez surtout pas exemple sur lui) : il se mit à marcher droit devant lui, partant du principe qu'au bout d'un moment, il tombera bien sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui l'aiderait à se retrouver. Son raisonnement n'est pas mauvais, mais il a oublié de prendre en compte le fait que dans une forêt, il est impossible d'aller droit !

Finalement, il déboucha dans une petite clairière qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, et qui était toujours aussi infestée de sans-cœurs. Il aperçut aussi une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien suspendue à l'arbre. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer l'abnégation dont Andarielle faisait preuve en ce qui concernait sa survie. Il me vit aussi me préparer à sauter.

« La crétine, elle ne va pas oser faire ça quand même ! »

Il s'élança en même temps que moi pour me rattraper avant que je ne m'écrase par terre (comme il est gentil). D'un moulinet de son épée géante, il dégagea une aire d'atterrissage plus sûre : il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi et des sans-cœurs en même temps, et il préférait s'occuper du plus urgent d'abord ! Je lui tombai dans les bras, et nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux par terre.

« Tu caches bien ton jeu, dis donc, me lança-t-il. »

« Hein ? »

(Précisons que j'étais encore sous le choc de la chute, sinon je ne lui aurai pas répondu comme ça)

« Tu es plus lourde qu'il n'y paraît. Aïe-euh pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? »

« Tu veux vraiment une raison, lui dis-je en lui lançant le regard le plus méchant possible. »

« En fait, non… »

« Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée, lui hurlai-je les larmes aux yeux. »

Ca m'avait fait beaucoup de peine qu'il parte comme ça, en me laissant à la merci d'ennemis contre lesquels je ne pouvais rien faire. Mais ça m'avait fait incroyablement plaisir qu'il revienne me chercher. Tellement plaisir que je n'avais pas envie de me disputer avec lui. Dans un sens, je commençai à me rendre compte que je ne le détestais peut-être pas autant que ça. Je lui souris finalement.

« En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois revenu. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sortit. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau comme ça. Il balbutia quelques syllabes sans queue ni tête, puis sourit bêtement.

« A la base, j'étais parti pour chercher Sora. Aïe-euh, tu m'as encore frappé ! »

« Tu pouvais pas te taire ! Tu viens de briser une légende ! Moi qui était prête à te remercier ! »

« Rien ne t'empêche de le faire… »

« Tu parles, c'est un hasard si tu es venu me sauver… »

« Oui, mais ça m'aurait fait de la peine si tu étais morte. Tu as peut-être un caractère de cochon, mais on finit par s'y habituer…Et puis tu es assez attachante… »

« Comme un poulpe. »

Il cligna des yeux et me regarda d'un air incrédule.

« Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça, murmura-t-il. »

« Bon, faut qu'on s'occupe des sans-cœurs, on continuera les mots doux après, dis-je en me levant. »

Alors que je me redressai, je sentis une douleur fulgurante me traverser toute la jambe. Le roulé-boulé à la réception n'avait pas dû se passer aussi bien qu'il n'avait paru au premier abord. Pour combattre, c'était pas gagné d'avance : il allait falloir se contenter de magie (ça va que c'était mon point fort mais quand même, ça crève !). Cloud se releva difficilement (en même temps, essayez de rattraper un colis de x kilos quand vous êtes blessé…)

_Oooh une __autocensure !_

Tu sais, le poids et l'âge, ce sont les deux questions taboues à ne jamais poser à une jeune fille !

_Mouaif…_

Je vis ses difficultés et demandai :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Des courbatures… »

« Ah oui, des courbatures qui saignent… »

« C'est mauvais une courbature…Plus qu'on ne croit ! »

« Mais oui, c'est ça…Et après tu oses dire que je suis de mauvaise foi ! »

« Tu es de mauvaise foi. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne le suis pas ! »

« Manquerait plus que ça ! Tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence ! »

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment ? »

« Il ya pas de moment pour faire ça ! Il est temps de tirer les choses au clair ! »

« Tu as vraiment pas le sens de l'à-propos, toi ! »

« Grrrr »

S'il ne voulait pas discuter, il fallait bien l'obliger à m'écouter. Je décidai alors d'invoquer Mushu pour nous aider à nous débarrasser des sans-cœurs, histoire de pouvoir discuter plus au calme et plus sérieusement avec Blondinette.

« Pas mal, commenta-t-il sobrement. J'ai vu mieux, mais pour une débutante comme toi c'est respectable ! »

« Je dois le prendre comment ça, dis-je en me retournant vers lui. »

« Comme tu veux. »

« ARGH, je déteste quand on dit ça ! »

« Je sais ! »

« Mais-euh ! Polty, sors de ce corps ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Ra, laisse tomber… »

Je me laissais tomber par terre en soupirant. Je crois que c'était la première fois depuis notre séparation que Polty me manquait autant. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas eu tant que ça le temps d'y penser avant. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir honte : c'était ma meilleure amie, et j'aurai du me faire du souci pour elle bien avant !

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de t'apitoyer sur toi-même, me cria Cloud en repoussant un sans-cœur qui se précipitait sur moi. Ton dragon n'a pas la force pour tous les repousser. »

« Alors déjà, je ne suis pas SON dragon, mais en plus je ne fais que m'échauffer pour le moment ! »

« Et bah, change de régime, sinon on risque d'y rester ! »

« C'est bon, je vais vous donner un coup de main, dis-je en me relevant. Je m'apitoierais sur moi-même plus tard, pensai-je. »

« Merci de ta bienveillante coopération. »

Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas lâcher un « connard » que Cloud aurait surement trouvé inconvenant (je doute que dans son monde, le Donjon de Naheulbeuk ait le même succès que chez nous) et je commençais à lancer mes sorts sur tout ce qui passait à ma portée, pendant que Cloud faisait des grands moulinets avec son épée. Au bout de 5 bonnes minutes, les sans-cœurs commencèrent à refluer, ce qui nous laissa le temps de reprendre notre souffle. Je me tournai vers Cloud. Le guerrier était pâle comme la mort, et un filet de sang coulait de son flanc gauche. Je dus pâlir, puisqu'il me dit d'une voix faible:

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira… »

Il commença à chanceler, et tomba à la renverse. Je le retins du mieux que je peux mais je n'ai pas la force suffisante pour retenir quelqu'un de son gabarit.

« Cloud, réponds-moi ! »

« T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas mourir, dit-il en riant faiblement. »

« Crétin, parle pas de trucs comme ça dans un état pareil ! Si tu meurs Polty m'en voudra à mort ! »

« Pourquoi ? Elle me déteste… »

« Crétin…Crois-moi, elle est loin de te détester ! »

« Tu…tu crois ? »

« Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance ! »

« C'est pas bien de mentir à un mourant…Tu devrais avoir honte… »

Il ferma les yeux et sa respiration se fit plus calme et lente.

« Cloud, me lâche pas comme ça ! Je te m'interdis ! »

Je le secouai dans l'espoir de le réveiller. Il ne répondit pas. J'essuyais mes larmes du revers de la main. Après tout, il n'allait pas mourir, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de pleurer ! Mushu se rapprocha de moi et posa sa griffe sur mon bras :

« Tu sais, il ya certaines choses qu'on ne peut pas empêcher même avec la meilleure volonté du monde… »

« Il ne va pas mourir, dis-je catégorique. Je le sais ! »

« Tout le monde peut se tromper… »

« J'ai toujours raison, dis-je en souriant. »

« J'espère pour toi que c'est encore le cas…Tiens j'ai trouvé ça, continua le petit reptile en me tendant une petite boule brillante de couleur verte. »

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« Au pied du grand arbre là-bas…Bon, c'est surement inutile mais… »

« Inutile ! Tu plaisantes ! C'est un sort de soin ! Avec ça, je n'ai plus de souci à me faire pour Cloud ! »

Au moment où je saisi le cristal, une agréable chaleur se diffusa dans tout mon corps, accompagnée d'un sentiment de plénitude tel que je n'en avais encore jamais connu (sauf peut-être quand Riku m'avait embrassée pour la première fois). Je fermais les yeux et me concentrai pour soigner : il me suffisait de me focaliser sur ma cible.

« Anda, dit Mushu d'une voix paniquée. »

« Pas maintenant, Mushu… »

« Anda, les sans-cœurs sont de retour ! »

Je rouvris les yeux et vit les sans-cœurs se ruer vers nous. Je serrai le corps de Cloud contre moi autant pour me rassurer que pour le protéger. Alors la foudre s'abattit sur les sans-cœurs qui tombèrent raides morts avant de nous atteindre. Je souris. La cavalerie était enfin arrivée.

* * *

« Riku, puisque je te dis que je ne le pensai pas vraiment, tentai-je en vain. »

Je ne comptais plus le temps depuis lequel Riku ne m'avait pas adressé la parole (en fait, depuis que je lui avais dit qu'il se sapait comme un sac). Résultat, le voyage entre les branches n'était pas du tout amusant. En plus, je détestais me faire ignorer comme ça. Je me plantai devant lu en agitant les bras pour l'obliger à réagir : il me contourna sans même me jeter un regard. Je l'aurais tué !!

« Si ça te met dans des états pareils, c'est que tu es vraiment superficiel ! OU alors prodigieusement immature… »

Il se retourna.

« Tu as la coiffure d'un tas d'ordures. »

« Oh, la réplique assassine ! Mais comme tu es vexé come un pou, je sais que tu dis ça pour me faire réagir ! »

« Non, je suis honnête, tu es vraiment coiffé comme un mannequin décharge publique. »

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait plus l'étincelle de malice qui brillait habituellement quand il se disputait avec quelqu'un. Il avait l'air de prendre ça très au sérieux. Comme quoi, les hommes sont souvent plus matérialistes et soucieux de leur apparence que les filles ! Pourtant, je devais bien reconnaître que ça ne me faisait pas plaisir de le voir aussi sérieux.

« Tu essaies de me faire comprendre ce que ça fait, c'est ça ? »

« Précisément ! »

« Tu es vraiment qu'un gamin… »

« Et alors ? »

« Réplique typique d'un gamin… »

« Donc pourquoi tu perds encore ton temps avec un gamin, lança-t-il sarcastique. Tu aimes jouer à la baby-sitter ! »

« Si je devais garder quelqu'un d'aussi chiant que toi, je demanderais le double tarif ! C'est juste que c'est pas le moment de nous séparer ! »

« Rester unis, rester unis ! Tu vois où ça nous a menés jusqu'ici ? Et bien, je vais te le dire : on est tout seuls au milieu de nulle part, sans aucune preuve que les autres ont survécu au crash, sans aucune preuve non plus qu'on pourra repartir de cette planète un jour ! »

« Moi qui croyais que tu étais vraiment vexé pour ce que j'avais dit sur ta manière de t'habiller ! Je suis soulagée de voir qu'il n'y a aucun rapport : tu es juste sur les nerfs ! »

Il soupira.

« Y a de quoi, non ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas jugé, Riku, j'ai juste constaté. Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais j'ai confiance en moi ! Et puis, tant que je ne suis pas toute seule, je paniquerai pas. Et crois-moi, tu devrais en faire autant…Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en moi, comme moi j'ai eu confiance en toi quand on était devant Clayton. »

« Ce n'était pas du tout la même chose, protesta-t-il. »

« Tu as raison ! Ici, au moins, on est pas en danger de mort immédiat. Alors, tu me fais toujours la tête ou pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Raaah tu m'énerves ! »

Je croisai les bras et le défiai du regard. Il haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. Je décidai de ne plus lui parler.

_Quelle immaturité !_

On t'a pas sonnée !

_Ok, je dis plus rien…_

Et ne commence pas à faire ta petite Andarielle traumatisée !

_C'est pas du tout mon genre, voyons…_

Et puis de toute façon, ça ne me gênait pas de n'avoir personne à qui parler. Et en plus il devait se sentir au moins aussi seul que moi ! Il craquerait le premier, c'est sûr ! Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes maintenant ! Il se retourna.

« Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas te passer de moi, clamai-je. »

« Tais-toi, j'ai entendu quelque chose… »

« Je me disais aussi… »

Tout à coup surgit des fourrés un garçon aux cheveux bruns qui se jeta sur Riku et le fit tomber à la renverse.

« Riku, tu m'as tellement manqué, pleura Sora. »

« Toi aussi mon pote, dit l'argenté en serrant Sora dans ces bras. »

Les bras m'en tombaient. Après des retrouvailles pareilles, on allait encore oublier la pauvre Poltergeist ! C'est pas grave, j'avais l'habitude !

« Comment tu nous a retrouvés, demanda Riku au brun. »

« Je me suis perdu et je suis tombé sur vous…En fait, je cherchais Cloud… »

« Cloud ! Il est où, hurlai-je en me ruant sur le pauvre petit Sora. »

_Sale fanatique !_

Il me manque trop mon petit nuage d'amour !

_C'est bien ce que je dis !_

T'y connais rien à l'amour de toute façon !

_De mieux en mieux…Arrête-toi là avant que ça devienne vraiment grave !_

« Si je l'ai pas trouvé, c'est que je sais pas ! »

« Laisse, je suis sûr que Polty a un radar à Cloud intégré. »

« Laisse-moi te rappeler que je te déteste toujours, crétin décoloré ! »

« C'est ma couleur naturelle, l'argenté ! »

« N'importe quoi, personne n'a une couleur de cheveux pareille ! »

« Si, la preuve ! »

« Euh, je vous dérange, interrompit le porteur de la Keyblade. »

« Non, bien sûr que non… »

« Je le cherchais pour qu'il retourne aider Andarielle ? »

« Comment ça aider Andarielle, demanda Riku. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore ? »

« Elle, rien ! Cloud l'a obligé à se sacrifier pour la bonne cause ! »

« Quoi ? »

« T'inquiète pas Riku, le rassurai-je, l'Andarielle que je connais ne se sacrifierait jamais pur la bonne cause…Sauf si Cloud l'a défiée...Sore, est-ce que Cloud l'a mise au défi ? »

« Plus ou moins… »

« Plutôt plus ou plutôt moins, insista Riku. »

« Plutôt plus… »

« Le salopard, grogna Riku les dents serrées. »

« Oh là, pas de conclusion hâtive, intervins-je. On ne connait que la moitié de l'histoire ! »

« Je m'en fous de l'autre moitié ! Il a laissé Andarielle dans la merde ! »

« Oh calme-toi ! »

« Sora, emmène-moi où elle est. »

« Vas-y, tape-toi ton délire de chevalier servant mais tu te le taperas tout seul, prévins-je. »

« Mais Riku, c'est super dangereux là-bas, se plaignit Sora. »

« R AF. »

« R a f, demandâmes Sora et moi. »

« Rien à foutre ! »

« Constructif comme attitude…. »

« Tu crois qu'on a le temps de discuter. »

« Ecoute-moi bien, mon grand. C'est ma meilleure amie, et je me fais autant de souci que toi, c'est clair ! Mais si tu es trop nerveux, tu seras inutile. Alors reprends-toi un peu ! »

« Humpf… »

« J'en déduis que tu es d'accord avec moi…Sora, guide-nous, faut qu'on aille aider ma crétine préférée… »

* * *

Je fais une petite pause dans le corps du récit. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de décrire le voyage de Sora, Riku et Poltergeist. Comme vous vous en doutez, ils sont arrivés à temps. Alors pourquoi s'embêter ? (Vous constaterez qu'une fois de plus, je prends la solution de facilité… Je ne suis qu'une flemmarde, autant vous y habituez tout de suite !) Alors deuxième question : pourquoi une interruption aussi inutile dans le récit ? Tout simplement parce que j'avais envie….

* * *

Je profitais de la diversion provoquée par la foudre de Poltergeist et les assauts de Riku pour soigner Cloud. Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux. Pendant ce temps, les sans-cœurs détalaient sans demander leur reste.

« Andarielle, dit-il faiblement. »

« Arrête ton sketch, je t'ai soigné, lui dis-je en riant. »

Il passa la main sur son côté blessé et la porta à ses yeux. Il sourit et se redressa sans difficulté aucune.

« Comment tu as fais ça, s'enthousiasma-t-il. »

Je lui montrai simplement la petite boule verte dans le creux de ma main.

« Disons simplement que tu ne devrais jamais me sous-estimer, résumai-je. »

« Merci ! »

Il me prit dans ses bras. Je rougis : c'était loin d'être désagréable. Mais en même temps je ne savais pas trop quoi faire : lui rendre son étreinte, ce serait trahir Polty et Riku, mais ne pas lui rendre après tout ce qu'on avait traversé ensemble, c'était inconcevable. Je passai mes bras et autour de lui et m'appuyait la tête contre son épaule. C'était vraiment génial. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ce moment a duré : c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour nous. Attention, n'allez pas croire que je suis tombée amoureuse de Cloud. C'était une étreinte amicale, quasi-fraternelle. En tout cas, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil entre nous après ça !

« Non, merci à toi, lui répondis-je en murmurant. »

« Grâce à toi… »

Au moment même où il m'embrassa sur la joue, j'entendis un hurlement sonore :

« Anda ! Tu m'as trahie ! »

Poltergeist nous sauta dessus pour nous séparer et commença à me secouer comme un prunier.

« Comment as-tu osé faire ça, fausse amie ? »

« Polty, calme-toi. C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que je crois selon toi ? »

« Bah… »

« Dire que j'étais presque contente de te revoir ! »

« Ah non, ne commence pas à me faire la gueule, s'il te plaît ! »

« Tu n'avais qu'à pas embrasser mon mec ! »

« Un c'est pas ton mec, et deux si tu avais bien regardé, tu aurais vu que c'est lui qui m'a embrassé ! »

J'eus à peine le temps de finir cette phrase que je vis Riku coller violemment un coup de poing à Cloud. On entendit un craquement sinistre qui signifiait très clairement que le nez de Cloud n'appréciait pas ce genre de retrouvailles. Je me précipitai vers le guerrier blond.

« Vas-y occupe-toi encore de lui et ignore-moi, me lança Riku, apparemment en pleine crise de jalousie. »

Je me retournai et le giflai avec force.

« Ca va, ta crise est passée ? Ca t'a remis les idées en place une bonne fois pour toutes ? »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« Pourquoi tu as frappé Cloud ? »

« Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de te voir dans les bras d'un autre homme ! De te voir contre lui ! »

Je lui remis une gifle tellement j'étais estomaquée et en colère.

« Parce que tu me penses capable de te tromper ! Tu penses que je ne t'aime pas assez ou que tu ne me conviens pas et que je vais aller voir ailleurs ! Crétin, tu ne comprends pas que c'est toi que j'aime ? »

Il me regarda longtemps sans rien dire, encore choqué de s'être pris deux gifles en un temps record. Je me retournai vers Poltergeist, bien décidée à en découdre.

« Et si toi, tu penses que c'est mon genre de flirter avec quelqu'un que tu apprécies, c'est que tu me sous-estimes vraiment ! T'en fais quoi de notre amitié ? Tu penses qu'elle ne compte pas pour moi ! »

« Non, mais… »

« Cloud est un ami et c'est tout ! C'est compris vous deux ? »

« Ou…Oui… »

« Parfait ! Alors maintenant si ça vous dérange pas, je vais m'occuper de son nez qu'une espèce de brute sans cervelle vient de casser ! »

« Ca m'avait pas manqué ses crises de colère, chuchota Poltergeist. »

« A moi non plus, constata Riku en massant ses joues douloureuses. »

Je leur tournai le dos et m'approchai de Cloud. Je le soignai.

« C'est bon, ton visage n'aura rien, dis-je en riant. »

« Tu es sure, me répondit-il dans un sourire. »

« Tu me fais confiance, non ? Tu es toujours aussi beau qu'avant ! »

« Andarielle ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as été dure et injuste avec eux. Excuse-toi. »

« Attends tu as vu comment ils sont arrivés… »

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! Ils sont venus nous aider, ils se faisaient du souci pour nous : ils ne méritaient pas d'être traités comme ça. Reconnais que tu t'es emportée. »

« Peut-être mais… »

« Tu n'es pas contente de les revoir ? »

« Si, bien sur… »

« Alors dis-leur, conclut-il avec un petit geste de la main. »

« Je suis sure qu'ils m'en veulent et qu'ils ne m'écouteront pas ! »

« Moi, je suis sur du contraire ! »

Il se tourna vers Riku et lui tendit la main.

« Merci d'être venus nous aider. Sans vous, on serait déjà morts. »

« Ce fut un plaisir, dit l'argenté en serrant la main du blond. »

« Et merci à toi aussi, Poltergeist, dit Cloud en lui souriant. »

Je crus qu'elle allait mourir tellement elle rougissait. En même temps, je la comprenais…Je crois qu'à sa place, j'aurais la même réaction ! Quand il lui fit un bisou sur la joue, je crus qu'elle allait défaillir. Je ne pus retenir un petit gloussement. Elle me jeta un regard noir. Je fis comme si de rien était. Cloud me fit un signe de la tête, je haussai les épaules. Il me fit les gros yeux.

« Excusez-moi pour m'être emportée, dis-je à voix basse et en toute vitesse. »

« Pardon, j'ai pas entendu, répéta Poly avec un sourire sadique. »

« Je m'exc…Non je peux pas le dire ! »

« Mais si vas-y, ça va pas te tuer, continua mon amie. »

« Je m'excuse ! Voilà tu es contente !! »

« Très ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! La grande Andarielle qui s'excuse… »

« Tu vas pas en faire un drame non plus… »

« Mets-moi tes excuses par écrit et j'arrête de te faire chier avec ! »

« Ca va pas, non ! Pour que tu me les ressortes à la première occasion ! »

« Comme tu veux… »

« Et toi, Riku, tu me pardonnes ? »

« Tu veux dire pour les deux gifles que tu m'as collées ? »

« Entre autres…. »

« Hum….non ! »

« Pou…Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

« Pitié ! »

« Tu es prête à tout pour te faire pardonner ? »

« Oui, je peux pas vivre si tu m'en veux, implorai-je. »

Je regrettais vite ces paroles quand je vis une lueur sadique et mauvaise passer dans les beaux yeux bleus de mon aimé.

« Absolument tout ? »

« Dans certaines limites, oui… »

« Ah non ! C'est tout ou rien ? Alors à combien estimes-tu la valeur de mon pardon ? »

« Bon, d'accord…Absolument tout ce que tu voudras ! »

« Parfait ! Alors tu seras mon esclave pendant une semaine ! »

« Quoi ? Je refuse ! »

« Tu as dit tout ! »

« Je retire ! »

« Tu as pas le droit ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Non, tu fais ce que JE veux ! »

« RRRRRRRRRR ! »

« Depuis le temps que ça lui pendait au nez, constata sobrement Poltergeist. »

« Hum...Pourquoi tu dis ça, se renseigna Cloud. »

« Oh, une sordide histoire de pari et de mog… »

« Je ne veux même pas savoir de quoi tu parles. »

« Hihihi… »

C'est alors que je m'aperçus que Sora était avec eux.

« Mon Soso, dis-je en m'élançant vers lui ! »

« Anda, tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, grâce à Cloud ! »

« Ah bon ? »

Sora semblait troublé et jeta un regard en coin à Cloud. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et dit :

« En fait, quand tu es parti la chercher, je suis parti à ta rechercher…Mais je suis tombée sur elle avant de tomber sur toi. »

« Moi, je dirais plutôt que c'est moi qui te suis tombée dessus, fis-je en riant. »

« C'est vrai aussi ! »

« Mais où est Tarzan, demanda le brun. Cloud, il était pas avec toi ? »

« C'est vrai ça, maintenant que tu le dis…Cloud, tu en as fait quoi de Tarzan, repris-je. »

« Hum...Il est reparti dans la jungle, élagua Cloud. »

« Avec les gorilles, intervint Polty. Ca m'étonnerait ça, c'est pas du tout sensé se passer comme ça… »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment important, s'impatienta le guerrier blond. »

« C'est vrai qu'il faudrait aussi essayer de retrouver Donald et Dingo, dit Riku. C'est pas qu'ils me manquent, mais ile peuvent être utiles ! »

« Mince, puis faut aussi régler son compte à Clayton, s'exclama Poltergeist. »

« J'allais le dire, conclut l'argenté. »

« Je comprends que dalle, signalai-je. »

« Moi non plus, rassure-toi, me dit le guerrier blond en me donnant un petit coup de coude de connivence. »

« Bon, d'accord je vous explique, commença Polty. »

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé depuis le crash, je commençais à mon tour mon histoire, aidé de Cloud pour toutes les parties que je n'avais pas directement vécue. Une fois toutes les histoires terminées, il faisait nuit dans la jungle. Cloud se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je lui fis non de la tête et me blottis dans les bras de Riku. Cloud recula de quelques pas et s'adossa à l'arbre géant derrière nous.

« C'est le moment d'attaquer, dit-il d'une voix grave. »

« Quoi ! De nuit comme ça ! »

« Les sans-cœurs ne voient pas particulièrement bien la nuit… »

« Moi non plus, grommelai-je »

« Et si ce Clayton combat avec des armes à feu, il a besoin de bien voir pour viser… »

« Alors qu'avec des armes blanches, on tranche dans le vif du sujet, c'est ça, s'informa Riku. »

« On peut résumer ça comme ça en effet… »

« Je veux pas avoir l'air défaitiste mais il est loin d'être tout seul et on ne sait pas où il est ! »

« Comment ça pas tout seul ? »

« Anda, tu le fais exprès…Fais marcher ta cervelle pour une fois ! »

« Le caméléon géant ! »

« Voilà… »

« Mais comment vous savez tout ça, vous deux ? »

« Trop long à expliquer, répondîmes-nous en chœur. »

« Mais ce n'est peut-être pas prudent de leur amener la Keyblade sur un plateau d'argent, coupa Cloud. »

« Je sais me défendre, vous en faites pas pour moi, dit Sora. »

« S'il s'est amélioré, c'est faisable, estima Riku. »

« Bien sur que je me suis amélioré, je peux même te battre maintenant ! »

« Tu peux essayer, rectifia l'argenté en ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux de Sora. »

« Bon alors en avant, dit Poly en se levant. »

« J'ai pas enviiiiiie, commençai-je. »

« Tu as pas le chooiiiiiix, dit Riku en me poussant. »

« Mais-euh ! »

* * *

Nous nous glissâmes dans les bosquets d'arbre comme des ombres. Cloud fut le premier à entendre des voix. Nous le suivîmes dans cette direction et débouchâmes devant une grande clairière rocheuse.

« Voilà qui nous fait suffisamment d'endroits où nous cacher, constata Cloud. »

« Depuis quand tu es notre conseiller stratégique, m'offusquai-je. »

« Depuis que j'ai plus d'expérience du combat que toi, répondit-il. »

« C'est pas juste ! »

« On t'a pas demandé ton avis, me chuchota Polty. »

« Le tien non plus, répliquai-je. »

« Taisez-vous, vous allez nous faire repérer, s'énerva Cloud. »

« Nana nana, je m'en fous ! »

« De toute façon, on est là pour se fighter, non, souligna Riku. »

« Mon chéri, c'est le plus beau et le plus intelligent ! »

« N'importe quoi… »

« Et toi, tu es jalouse parce que, toi, tu as pas de chéri...Aïe-euh ! »

« Polty, la frappe pas, ça résonne. »

« Oui, mais ça défoule ! »

« Regardez, nous dit Sora en pointant le fond de la clairière du doigt. »

Donald et Dingo avaient apparemment été rattrapés par les sans-cœurs. Ils étaient ligotés et encerclés par une foule qui avait l'air tout sauf amicale.

« Tu crois que les sans-cœurs mangent les canards, demandai-je à Polty. »

« J'en sais absolument rien… »

« Bon, on va se diviser en deux groupes : un va sauver Donald et Dingo et l'autre passe à l'attaque directement. »

« Je suis motivée ni par l'un ni par l'autre ! »

« Anda, fais un effort ! »

« En plus, on est 5 alors faire deux groupes ce sera pas évident… »

« Arrête de râler ! »

« Sora, Anda, vous vous occupez du sauvetage. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Avec tes pouvoirs curatifs, tu seras mieux en soutien que de passer directement à l'attaque… »

« Pas faux… »

Sora et moi partîmes donc de notre côté pendant que tous les autres s'apprêtaient à passer à l'attaque. Je faisais un énorme effort sur moi pour ne pas planter Sora et aller els rejoindre. Je m'étais rendue compte pendant ce séjour dans Jungle Profonde que je les aimais tous d'une manière différente et que s'il leur arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Je n'avais bien sur pas les capacités suffisantes pour pouvoir les protéger efficacement (j'étais même le boulet de la bande) mais j'aurais tout fait pour eux. Je me retournai et vis s'éloigner leurs trois silhouettes quittant le couvert des arbres pour s'élancer dans la bataille. Sora me saisit par le bras et se pencha vers moi :

« Il faut aussi penser à récupérer leurs armes, sinon ils vont nous gêner. »

« Je m'en occupe et pendant ce temps, tu vas les libérer. »

« Tu es sure de toi ? »

« Je vois pas pourquoi ce seraient les seuls à avoir le droit de prendre des risques ! »

Une fois que je partis toute seule de mon côté, je me rendis à quel point mon comportement avait été puéril. Eux, c'étaient des risques calculés ! A croire que l'ambiance tropicale me donnait des pulsions suicidaires…Ou alors j'aimais tout simplement la compagnie des sans-cœurs…Ou alors j'agissais sans raison apparentes…

_Si tu dis encore une fois ou alors, je demande à changer de narratrice !_

Oki…

Je repérai les armes tant voulues et m'en approchai le plus discrètement possible. Les coups de feu qui résonnaient m'assuraient au moins que Clayton était occupé ailleurs. Je tendis la main vers le bâton de Donald et le tirai vers moi. Il ne vint pas. Je tirai à nouveau mais il ne bouge pas d'un iota. Comme si quelque chose de lourd était posé dessus… Je me reculai prudemment de quelques pas : j'avais trouvé le caméléon géant. Combattre un ennemi invisible a vraiment quelque chose de déroutant. Sa patte s'abattit juste à côté de moi, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Je pus alors apercevoir sa silhouette sous la couche de poussière. C'était le moment ou jamais ! Je lançai un glacier qui figea la poussière sur la bête avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en débarrasser. Au moins maintenant je le voyais. Le reste était dans mes cordes : esquiver les coups en attendant un petit coup de main, même s'il fallait quand même que je pense à un coup d'éclat pour récupérer l'équipement de Dingo et Donald.

Je sautai pour esquiver un des coups de queue de la bête lorsque les sans-cœurs me remarquèrent enfin. Ca allait devenir beaucoup plus compliqué…C'est alors que je me rendis compte que les coups de feu avaient cessé. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je glissai entre les pattes du monstre, saisissais au vol les armes, les lançai à Sora qui n'était plus très loin et m'élançai vers Clayton et les autres. Je vis du coin de l'œil Sora saisir ce que je lui avais lancé et les tendre à ses compagnons. Au moins j'aurai du soutien.

« Anda à la rescousse, criai-je en donnant un grand coup de genou dans le dos de Clayton. »

Il tomba face contre terre et je rejoignis mes compagnons.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Bah oui, dit Cloud en me regardant comme si j'étais folle. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris encore, dit Polty en me lançant un regard froid. »

« Bah, j'entendais plus de coups de feu, alors je me disais… »

« Qu'on avait perdus ? Bonjour la confiance, remarque Cloud sarcastique. »

« Mais…. »

« Tu viens de donner un coup de genou à un mourant, constata Riku amusé. »

« Ah… »

« Bon, il en reste à ce que je vois, dit Cloud en désignant la créature couverte de poussière gelée. »

« Tu t'en occupes ou tu auras besoin d'aide, demanda Riku. »

« Rien que de le demander, c'est vexant… »

« OK, fais-toi plaisir ! »

Cloud s'avança et, d'un moulinet de son épée, abattit la bête.

« Je me sens incroyablement inutile, constatai-je. »

* * *

Nous accompagnâmes Sora, Donald et Dingo jusqu'à leur vaisseau.

« J'ai jamais été très forte pour les adieux, dis-je à Sora. »

« On est pas obligés de le dire alors ! »

« C'est vrai ça...Je vois même pas pourquoi on se sépare… »

« Où est-ce que vous comptez aller, leur demanda Riku. »

« C'était notre dernière piste, dit Donald, alors on va retourner à Traverse. »

« On vous retrouvera là-bas alors, dit Polty. »

« Huhu, ce sera avec plaisir, dit Dingo. »

Après une poignée de main, leur vaisseau décolla et s'éloigna si vite qu'il ne fut bientôt plus qu'un petit point dans le ciel.

« Bon va falloir qu'on y aille aussi, dit Riku en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. »

« Dans notre vaisseau tout cassé ? »

« A mon avis, il est en meilleur état que tu ne le penses, dit Cloud avec un clin d'œil. Cid sait y faire avec les vaisseaux ! »

Nous montâmes dans notre vaisseau gummi et Polty reprit sa place de pilote. Je voulus m'asseoir sur celui de copilote mais elle 'm'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

« Pas question, dit-elle. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je dois vraiment te l'expliquer ? »

« Non, c'est bon… »

Je m'assis derrière comme un vulgaire passager et Cloud prit ma place. Dans un sens, ça m'arrangeait ! Après tout, je n'avais jamais su lire les cartes !

Je regardai Riku et lui souriais. Il me rendit mon sourire. Je lui pris la main.

« Je me suis inquiété pour toi, tu sais, lui dis-je. »

« Moi aussi… Surtout quand Sora nous a dit que Cloud t'avait laissée avec tous ces sans-cœurs… »

« Et bien la confiance règne ! Tu ne me pensais même pas capable de venir à bout de quelques sans-cœurs ! »

« Honnêtement, non ! »

« Merci… »

« Navré de te 'l'annoncer, mais tu n'es pas une combattante exceptionnelle. »

« Je demande qu'à m'améliorer, moi ! »

« Alors viens ! »

« Quoi ? »

« On va s'entraîner ensemble… »

« OK ! »

Il me prit par la main et me tira vers le sous-sol et la salle d'entraînement. Je jetai un dernier regard par le hublot : la petite planète verte où beaucoup de choses avaient changées s'estompait peu à peu.


	14. La forêt des rêves bleus

Après deux heures passées à s'entraîner, Riku et moi décidâmes de faire une pause bien méritée. Fatiguée mais contente parce que je sentais bien que j'avais progressé et que ce que j'avais appris ce jour-ci me serait utile à un moment ou à un autre, je m'assis sur un cheval d'arçon abandonné dans un coin de la salle. Battant des pieds dans le vide, je fixai le bout de mes bottes et prit la parole :

« C'est gentil de m'avoir aidé…Je sais que je ne fais que vous gêner, je m'en suis bien rendue compte dans la jungle…Et toi, tu perds encore du temps à essayer de me faire progresser…Alors que c'est clair que je n'ai aucun talent… »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, dit-il en s'approchant et en me prenant dans ses bras. Je ne veux plus que tu te mettes en danger, et je ne serai pas toujours là pour te protéger des autres et de toi-même. Alors j'ai besoin que tu puisses le faire toute seule, tu comprends ? »

« Mais moi, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. J'ai juste besoin que tu restes près de moi…J'ai juste besoin de ton amour. »

« Y a pas besoin que je sois près de toi pour ça. Mon cœur est à toi aujourd'hui et pour encore longtemps. »

« Même pas à jamais ? »

« On ne peut être surs de rien, tu sais… »

J'effleurai sa joue droite du bout des doigts, puis caressai de la main ses cheveux. Profitant que je sois plus haut placée que lui, je déposai un baiser sur son front, et, me penchant vers lui, l'embrassai. A chaque fois, l'enchantement était le même que le premier jour. J'aurais pu mourir pour que ce baiser se prolonge indéfiniment et j'aurais pu tuer pour que rien ne vienne nous séparer. Mais ce fut lui qui rompit notre étreinte en se reculant. Je l'interrogeai du regard : je n'aimais pas sentir qu'il pouvait m'échapper à tout moment. Il me fit signe de descendre de mon perchoir et je m'exécutai. Passant derrière moi, il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa sur l'épaule.

« Tu n'es pas assez sur tes gardes, constata-t-il. »

« Parce que je devrais me méfier de toi ? »

« Hum…Peut-être bien, dit-il après une (trop) courte hésitation. »

Je me dégageai de la protection de ses bras sans ménagement, et me plantai devant lui, main sur les hanches :

« Et pourquoi donc, monsieur Riku ? »

« Anda, je disais ça à la légère… »

« Y a pas de « à la légère » si je ne peux pas avoir totale confiance en toi ! »

« Je plaisantais ! »

« Tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je l'ouvris, laissant le passage à Cloud.

« Riku, tu veux bien montrer avec Polty, s'il te plaît ? »

« Pourquoi, demanda ce dernier, méfiant. »

« Je vais voir si tu as bien entraîné notre petite magicienne… »

« Tu doutes de mes qualités de professeur, c'est ça ? »

« Premièrement, ça m'étonnerait que vous n'ayez fait que vous entraîner. Et deuxièmement, j'ai déjà connu un lancier et donc j'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans ce style de combat. »

Riku partit sans plus tergiverser, me laissant avec mon nouvel ami.

« Hum…Il y autre chose dont tu veux me parler, dis-je, un peu amusée qu'un grand guerrier comme lui puisse être timide. »

« C'est à propos de Poltergeist… »

« Pourquoi j'en étais sûre…Vas-y, raconte, elle a essayé de te violer, c'est ça ? »

« Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est pas du tout ça ! »

« Hum, alors oublie ce que je viens de te dire, ce n'est pas du tout son genre de faire ça ! »

_Mouaif, joli rattrapage !_

Tu sais que c'est pas évident de sauvegarder ta réputation !

_En disant des conneries pareilles, c'est sur…_

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire avec elle, ni comment m'y prendre, reprit-il. »

« Moi non plus, rassure-toi, dis-je en riant. »

« Mais je ne sais pas non plus ce que je ferai sans elle ! »

« Ah ah, dis-je, triomphante, tu as le béguin pour Polty ! »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Oui, c'est toujours ce qu'on dit au début…Mais tu vas bientôt te rendre à l'évidence et lui sauter dessus ! »

« Tu…Tu crois ? »

« Je suis formelle ! C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé avec Riku ! »

« Tu es sure que ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait que tu es un peu nymphomane sur les bords, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

« Alors là, tu affabules totalement mon pauvre ! »

La tête de Riku passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte :

« On va se poser sur Traverse ! »

« Ok, merci, dit Cloud en sortant de la salle. »

Je le suivis, mais Riku me retint par le bras.

« Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que je t'avais dit. »

Il avait l'air tellement désolé que je sentis fondre toute ma détermination de lui faire la tête.

« Non, c'est moi qui ai mal réagi…Une fois de plus…Je ne sais pas comment tu fais avec quelqu'un qui a un caractère pareil ! »

« Hum...J'improvise, je fais des efforts pour te garder à tout prix…Je préfère supporter ta mauvaise humeur que supporter ton absence. »

« Roh, c'est trop chou ! »

« Je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi ! »

« OH LES TOURTEREAUX, VOUS RAPPLIQUEZ ?! »

« Tiens, mais c'est la douce voix mélodieuse de Polty, dis-je en riant. »

« On ne va pas plus la faire attendre parce que si elle descend nous chercher, on va prendre ultra cher ! »

Le Dédale s'arrêta à un des quais du spatioport de Traverse.

_Spatioport...N'importe quoi !_

Tu as un terme plus adapté peut-être ?

_Hum...Gummiport ?_

Et tu oses dire que spatioport, c'est nul…. D'un signe de la main, j'invitai Sora à rejoindre notre groupe (leur vaisseau gummi était garé juste à côté du nôtre). Hélas, il fut suivi par Donald et Dingo.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On a exploré toutes les planètes à notre disposition, gémit Donald. »

« Hum… faudrait voir Cid, je suis sûre qu'il y a solution, s'exclama Polty. »

« Allez-y sans moi, dit Cloud. »

« La mécanique me tente pas non plus, renchéris-je. Je préfère aller demander conseil à Léon sur la marche à suivre, il pourra peut-être nous aider… »

« Tu parles, ce bellâtre est même pas capable de trouver ses chaussures le matin, alors trouver une solution… »

« Je te trouve de mauvaise foi aujourd'hui, Riku ! »

« Pas question de se séparer, cette fois-ci sinon ça va encore mal tourner pour la groupe d'Andarielle, dit mon amie. »

« Et je dois le prendre comment ça ? »

« Comme tu veux, répondirent Cloud et Polty en chœur. »

« Quelle synchronisation, constata sobrement Riku. »

« On a pas besoin de Cid pour le moment, conclus-je catégorique. »

« Si tu veux, concéda Polty. »

« Euh...C'est par où chez Léon déjà ? »

« Raaaah! Faut aller chez Merlin et aller dans les égouts ! »

« Mais comment tu sais tout ça, demanda Cloud. »

« Ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer, répondis-je en même temps que Polty. »

« N'empêche qu'un jour, j'aimerais bien avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, dit Riku pour lui-même à voix basse. »

Quand nous arrivâmes dans la maison de Merlin, cette dernière était sens dessus dessous : les bibliothèques étaient renversées, les livres gisaient à terre, pêle-mêle, les ingrédients magiques avaient été jetés négligemment sur les étagères et n'avaient pas été rangés depuis et au milieu, un Merlin totalement échevelé jetait des regards de tous les côtés.

« C'est impossible, il doit bien être quelque part, murmura-t-il. »

« Vous cherchez quelque chose, dis-je en m'approchant de lui. »

Il sursauta et remit ses lunettes en place.

« Euh…Oui, oui, un livre vraiment spécial…Et je l'ai perdu ! »

« Quel genre de livre, demanda Riku en commençant à en ramasser quelques uns et à lire leur couverture. »

Il haussa les épaules devant les titres, bien trop compliqués pour être honnêtes…Il commença à les ranger bien patiemment sans rien dire, dans l'attente d'explications complémentaires.

« C'est un livre magique… »

« Pour un magicien, c'est étonnant, dis-je en riant. »

« Ne vous moquez pas mademoiselle, dit-il en pointant un index accusateur sur moi, vous pourriez le regretter ! »

« Pourquoi, il regorge de sorts ultra intéressants ? »

« Non, c'est une porte vers un autre monde ! »

Il y eut un grand moment de silence.

« Il travaille dur de la cafetière, le vioque, conclus-je. »

« Entièrement d'accord, murmura Riku. »

« Vous ne me croyez pas, c'est ça, s'offusqua-t-il. »

« Avouez quand même que c'est dur à avaler un truc pareil. »

« Pourtant, vous, rien ne devrait vous étonner et surtout pas ça, dit-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui en savait plus long qu'il ne devrait. N'est-ce pas, mesdemoiselles ? »

Polty et moi échangèrent un long regard. Que savait-il vraiment ? Il faudrait tirer ça au clair. Après tout, s'il savait d'où l'on venait, il pourrait peut-être nous aider à rentrer. Je glissai ma main dans celle de Riku. Est-ce que je voulais rentrer après tout ? Je n'en étais plus si sûre désormais…J'étais enfin heureuse, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sans masque, sans hésitation, sans peur d'être déçue ou d'être trahie…

« Moi, j'ai jamais dit que je vous croyais pas, dit Poltergeist pour se défendre. »

« Moi non plus…c'est juste que ça m'intrigue, repris-je. »

« Tenez, le voilà, dit-il en attrapant un livre à la taille de mains d'enfant. »

« Ca, une porte vers un autre monde, dit Riku sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'être sarcastique. »

« Et oui, jeune homme ! »

Je saisis le livre sans ménagement.

« Les aventures de Winnie l'ourson, lis-je à haute voix. »

« Lâche ce livre, Andarielle, me lança Polty. »

Je souris en me souvenant à quel point Polty détestait la forêt des rêves bleus dans les KH. Pourtant, je ne pus résister à la tentation d'ouvrir le livre. Un tourbillon en surgit qui m'engloba et m'aspira. Je n'eus le temps que de voir Polty tendre la main pour me rattraper, en vain…

« Aïe-euh, dis-je en émergant. »

J'étais allongée par terre dans une clairière où l'herbe était grasse et douce. Je passais la main dedans pour y sentir la fraicheur de la rosée. Si on faisait abstraction de ce mal de tête qui me vrillait les tempes, c'était presque le paradis ! Je me relevai avec peine : j'avais l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un mammouth en colère (bon, OK, ça ne m'est encore jamais arrivé mais à mon avis, ça doit être ultra douloureux !). On voyait à l'horizon une ligne d'arbres qui faisait barrage à la vision. On pouvait néanmoins deviner une forêt qui s'étendait encore loin derrière. Des petites marguerites blanches parsemaient l'herbe, ainsi que des bleuets, des violettes et des pissenlits pour former un paysage champêtre tout à fait charmant et pittoresque. Une grosse tache jaune et rouge attira néanmoins mon regard. Je me redressai alors tout à fait et m'en approchai en essayant d'avoir l'air la plus assurée possible. Je retombai assise dans l'herbe en voyant que cette tache était en réalité un ourson en T-shirt rouge. Je ne sais pas ce qui était le plus choquant : que l'ours soit habillé ou qu'il ait oublié de mettre un pantalon. Mais j'étais loin d'être au bout de mes surprises.

« Est-ce que tu es un ami de Winnie, demanda-t-il de sa grosse voix de benêt un peu simplet (et non je n'exagère pas…C'est vraiment le genre de voix qui vous donne envie d'avoir des boules de pétanque rien que pour lui lancer dessus…) »

_Tu as déjà dit ça à propos de Sora au chapitre 2, si je ne m'abuse…_

Hum…Je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent tellement…Au moins sur le plan psychologique !

« Non, je ne suis pas un ami de Winnie, répondis-je le plus simplement du monde. En fait, le seul Winnie que je connais est… »

Et là, la vérité se fit enfin jour dans mon esprit.

_Mieux vaut tard que jamais !_

« Attends un peu…Tu es Winnie l'ourson ? »

_Winnie__ l'ourson, c'est Winnie l'ourson…_

Polty, arrête de chanter!

_Roooh! Rabat-joie, va!_

"Ah oui, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Donc tu n'es pas une amie de Winnie… »

« Si j'étais ton amie, tu me connaîtrais, non ? »

« Oui, je pense… »

Je dus me retenir de ne pas dire que penser était peut-être un peu trop dur pour lui. Après tout, tant que j'étais toute seule, autant essayer d'être le plus agréable possible avec les autochtones. Et puis il fallait aussi que je trouve un moyen de sortir de ce monde…J'y étais entrée en ouvrant le livre à la première page…Peut-être que j'en sortirai en accédant à la dernière. Oui, c'était surement ça : le mot fin serait ma porte de sortie ! Bon, il fallait se souvenir de la suite de l'histoire pour l'aider à avancer.

« Tes amis, ils doivent bien vivre dans la forêt, non, demandai-je. »

« Oui, et la maison de Winnie y est aussi ! »

« Nickel, on va aller les voir ! Et en plus, je suis sûre que tu commences à avoir faim, non, dis-je avec un clin d'œil. »

« Oui…Un peu… »

« OK, on va aller se remplir la panse alors ! »

Il glissa sa grosse patte dans la mienne. Je sursautai, puis m'adoucit. Après tout, c'était tout doux et tout mignon, un Winnie, un peu comme un gosse pataud qu'il faut guider pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse mal. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas du tout où aller !

« Je rêve où Anda vient de disparaître happée par un bouquin, résuma Riku. »

« Non, tu as très bien vu, m'énervai-je. »

Ca ne me faisait pas plaisir du tout de savoir ma meilleure amie dans un autre monde et de ne rien pouvoir faire du tout. Déjà que je détestais l'inaction en temps normal, mais alors là…C'était vraiment rageant ! Je me mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Ca t'aide à réfléchir de faire ça, dit Cloud, immobile, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. »

« Chacun a ses moyens de se concentrer, Cloud, soupirai-je. »

« C'était juste une question… »

« Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le plus important de savoir comment vous réfléchissez ?! »

« Riku, tu es encore en train de t'énerver, dit Cloud. »

« Et j'ai de quoi ! »

« Tu es le seul à ne pas savoir rester calme ! Et ça sert à rien de s'énerver, ça la fera pas revenir plus vite, lui lançai-je. Arrête de croire que tu es le seul à t'inquiéter pour elle, on en a déjà parlé ! »

« Oui, mais moi je préfère agir. »

Riku attrapa le livre avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, l'ouvrit au hasard, et fut aspiré lui aussi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« Mais que quelqu'un mette ce livre sous verre, il est trop dangereux, hurlai-je en tapant du pied et en lançant un regard assassin au magicien en robe bleue. »

Winnie me conduisit dans la forêt. Finalement, j'avais bien fait de lui prendre la main comme ça j'étais quasiment sûre de ne pas me perdre. Mais quand il fallut monter sur l'escalier étroit prévu pour un ourson qui faisait la moitié de la taille, je dus me résoudre à le monter à quatre pattes, ce qui était quand même assez humiliant. Heureusement (pour lui), Winnie ne releva pas. Il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte et mon clavaire continua. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une maison de poupée ! Tout était minuscule. Il s'assit dans une chaise à bascule le plus facilement du monde alors que je fus obligée de m'asseoir en tailleur par terre. Et croyez-moi, pour quelqu'un avec mon complexe d'infériorité, c'est très dur d'être regardée de haut par un ourson en peluche, même s'il porte un T-shirt rouge et qu'il parle ! Winnie se leva et regarda par la fenêtre :

« Il va pleuvoir, dit-il simplement. »

Je regardai le ciel : bleu et sans aucun nuage. Je levai un sourcil interrogateur :

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut pleuvoir avec un ciel pareil ? »

J'eus à peine fini qu'un éclair déchira le ciel et qu'une pluie battante se mit à tomber, si fortement qu'on voyait à peine les arbres d'à côté. Avec un bruit terrible, les gouttes d'eau franchissaient le barrage des feuilles et des branches et s'écrasaient au sol alors que le ciel se zébrait d'éclairs étincelants. Le vent faisait claquer la porte qui ne tenait pas très bien dans son encadrement.

« Elle ne risque pas de s'ouvrir, demandai-je un peu inquiète. »

« Normalement non. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui demander où il avait eu son diplôme de médium quand avec grand fracas la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une énorme créature orange qui bondit sur Winnie, le plaquant à terre avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir. Je sortais ma lance par pur réflexe (mes nerfs avaient été mis à dure épreuve par l'épisode du combat contre Sabor) puis me radoucit en reconnaissant un tigre sauteur très célèbre (ou comment éviter les copyrights un peu trop gênants).

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous sur mon ventre, demanda Winnie, comme si les deux questions étaient totalement naturelles. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-on rester aussi calme alors que quelqu'un venait de vous sauter sur le ventre ? Surtout quand il était aussi plein que celui de Winnie qui s'était enfilé 4 pots de miel avant l'arrivée du tigre psychopathe, euh mythomane pardon. Remarquez l'un n'exclut pas forcément l'autre.

« Je suis Tigrou, dit-il en ronronnant. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous faites sur le ventre de Winnie ? »

« Je sautais, et je sautais, et j'ai atterri ici ! »

« Pourquoi tu sautais, demanda Winnie. »

« Parce que c'est ce que les tigres font de mieux ! »

« Non, coupai-je, ce qu'ils font de mieux, c'est éventrer leur victime avant de se repaitre de leurs entrailles encore chaudes et dégoulinantes de sang frais. »

Les deux animaux me dévisagèrent longtemps comme si j'étais une folle particulièrement dangereuse qui risquait fort de troubler leur petite vie bien tranquille. D'ailleurs, en y pensant bien, c'est ce qui risquait d'arriver. Alors je décidai de me faire toute petite pendant leur discussion. C'était tellement stupide que j'aurai pu mourir trois fois avant que quelque chose ne vienne frapper à la fenêtre. Le vent avait du balancer une branche contre la petite maison, mais ça me fit sursauter. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il ne pleuvait plus tant que ça et je décidai de sortir pour laisser une amitié entre bêtes avec -5 de QI se créer. Leur discussion n'avait vraiment rien d'intéressant !

Alors que j'ouvris la porte, un courant d'air froid me fit frissonner. Je me recroquevillai mais décidai d'avancer courageusement ! Il faisait encore froid et l'eau me dégoulinait le long des cheveux et sur le visage. Je me refugiai sous un arbre à proximité. Les feuilles bloquaient la majorité de la pluie, et j'étais presque au sec à regarder le rideau d'eau qui tomait du ciel. J'entendis alors une voix derrière moi :

« Quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'on se retrouve et que je tombe sur toi ? »

Je me retournai et tombai nez à nez avec Riku.

« Tu es trempée, constata-t-il en attrapant une mèche de mes cheveux. »

« Euh…Oui, balbutiai-je, trop surprise de le voir ici. »

« Viens là te réchauffer, dit-il en me prenant. »

Là, j'étais carrément aux anges !

« Puis d'où il sort ce livre d'abord, demandai-je à Merlin. »

« Il est apparu avec les sans-cœurs, dit-il simplement. »

« Et ça ne vous a pas effleuré qu'il puisse être maléfique dans de telles circonstances, demanda Cloud de sa voix gave et posé (je le trouvais vraiment trop beau). »

« Je l'aurai senti si ça avait été le cas, dit-il en riant. »

Je parcourais la salle du regard : des grimoires de magie noire, des bocaux avec des crapauds morts dedans, un corbeau qui croassait sinistrement et une marmite où bouillonnait une potion à la couleur peu appétissante. Je jetai un regard entendu à Cloud qui me sourit faiblement.

« Si on le détruit, ça les fera peut-être revenir, dis-je en tournant le livre dans tous les sens comme si j'avais pu voir au travers de sa couverture le monde qui se cachait à l'intérieur. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que la violence soit la meilleure solution, dit le grand guerrier blond. Il vaut mieux étudier la situation avec calme et recul. »

« Comment tu fais pour toujours être aussi serein ? »

« Des années d'entraînement… »

Il ne rajouta rien d'autre et me prit le livre des mains.

« Attention, ne l'ouvre pas, le prévins-je. »

Il me jeta un long regard condescendant, se demandant si je pouvais vraiment penser qu'il était stupide à ce point. Je rougis de la tête aux pieds puis reprit contenance.

« Enfin, c'est pas ton genre d'agir sur un coup de tête, dis-je pour me rattraper. »

Il ne dit rien et retourna le livre pour en lire le résumé.

« Winnie l'Ourson, dit-il en levant un sourcil intrigué. Ca ne me dit rien…De quel monde peut-il être originaire ? Si on connaissait l'histoire, on aurait plus de chance de trouver une solution pour Andarielle et Riku. »

Je restai silencieuse. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment l'histoire de Winnie l'Ourson. Bien sur, je connaissais les personnages comme tout le monde, mais qui connaissais vraiment le livre ? Encore, ce n'était pas ça qui m'intriguait le plus…Comment un livre de mon monde avait pu se retrouver en plein cœur de la ville de Traverse et en plus en version française ! Si ça, ça n'était pas de la chance… Je sursautai quand j'entendis Merlin parler.

« Moi, je ne connais pas le monde d'origine de cette porte… Mais cette jeune fille, oui, continua-t-il en me lançant un regard perçant au travers de ses petites lunettes. »

Cloud se retourna vers moi et me dévisagea de ses grands yeux couleur d'un ciel de nuit d'été…

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hum…Peut-être… Je connais pas tous les livres de mon monde non plus (ce qui était la stricte vérité). »

« Et celui-là, tu le connais ? »

« Hum…. »

« Hum quoi encore ? »

« Seulement de réputation, je connais pas trop l'histoire… »

« Ca parle de quoi ? »

Je n'osai pas répondre…Pour quoi notre monde passerait si je lui racontais ce que je savais sur Winnie l'Ourson (surtout que la majorité des trucs que je savais à ce propos, c'étaient les analyses d'Andarielle et de sa sœur qui montraient que tous les personnages étaient bons pour l'asile psychiatrique).

« Alors, insista-t-il, c'est peut-être important. »

« De peluches qui parlent… »

Je profitai de l'occasion que Winnie fasse la tournée de la Forêt des rêves bleus pour présenter Tigrou à tout le monde pour pouvoir prendre mes marques. Même si c'était quand même dur de se concentrer sur une forêt quand on a un Riku en permanence avec soi (non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais ça diminue grandement mes facultés de concentration…)

_Déjà qu'elles sont pas élevées d'habitude !_

Polty, ne commence pas à être désobligeante ou je fais en sorte qu'Hercule retrouve Cloud dans une petite ruelle déserte !

_Arrête avec ça ! En plus, c'est ton ami maintenant, non ? Tu peux pas laissez faire ça ?_

On parie…

_Je ne parierai jamais avec une sadique comme toi….En tout cas pas sur la vertu de Cloud !_

Il faisait à nouveau beau et chaud dans la forêt, les petits oiseaux gazouillaient et les papillons voletaient de fleur en fleur…

_Au secours, elle est en train de nous péter une durite !_

ARGH ! Je deviens une guimauve !

_Pense gore, Anda, pense gore et tu vas t'en sortir !_

Un renard fouillait de son museau les tripes encore chaudes d'un petit lapin, les babines couvertes du sang de la petite victime (oh non, pas un petit pinou…). AH, ça va mieux, tout de suite !

_Tu vois ce que je te disais !_

Merci Polty, tu viens de sauver ma santé mentale !

_Non, je crois que pour elle, il est largement trop tard…_

Gnagnagna !

Bon, alors je vous le dis tout net : je ne supporte pas Coco Lapin, Petit Gourou est un hyperactif éreintant, Maître Hibou avec son air de je-sais-tout me donne envie de lui coller des baffes, Winnie m'énerve et Tigrou m'épuise. Le seul qui vaille le coup dans cette forêt de dingues, c'est Bourriquet. Pourquoi Bourriquet ? Parce que lui, il est discret et ne se fait jamais remarquer alors que les autres se battent pour être dans les faveurs du héros et apparaître le plus possible à l'écran ou dans le livre. Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui pensaient que Winnie l'Ourson vivait dans un monde d'innocence candide. Là-bas, c'est la jungle ! Par conséquent, à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion, je faussai la compagnie de Winnie et de sa clique pour aller me ressourcer dans le pré de Bourriquet. Bizarrement, Riku préférait largement rester avec Winnie et Tigrou (des fois, je me dis que je ne le comprendrai jamais). Enfin, peut-être que la stupidité de Winnie lui rappelait celle de Sora…

« Bourriquet, tu es là, appelai-je. »

« Ah, te voilà, dit-il en levant la tête tout en mâchant bien consciencieusement un chardon qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. »

« Comment tu vas aujourd'hui, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui et en ramassant délicatement un trèfle. »

C'était un trèfle à quatre feuilles. La journée commençait bien ! Je sentais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose (enfin, parce que pour le moment, mes aventures chez Winnie étaient loin d'être trépidantes).

« Pas plus mal qu'hier… »

Je soupirai.

« Tu as un pré pour toi tout seul et tu trouve encore le moyen de déprimer… »

Il me regarda d'un air très philosophe dont je n'aurais jamais cru un âne (de surcroit en peluche) capable.

« Il n'y a pas que l'aspect matériel qui compte dans la vie ! »

Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour m'assurer que c'était toujours Bourriquet qui se tenait devant moi et non pas le fantôme de Platon….Mais non, c'était bien Bourriquet, même si quelque chose me gênait. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi, mais il y avait un détail qui clochait… J'eus le déclic quand il se retourna pour attraper une bouchée d'herbe grasse et appétissante (enfin, pour un herbivore…).

« Boubou, où est passée ta queue, demandai-je. »

« Quoi ? Je l'ai encore perdue ! C'est pour ça que ça n'allait pas ce matin….Mais je ne sais pas quand ni où je l'ai perdue… »

« T'inquiète, je vais la retrouver pour toi… »

« Ah bon ? »

« La chance est avec moi, dis-je en lui montrant le trèfle à quatre feuilles. »

Il le mangea. Je soupirai.

Cloud soupira lui aussi.

« Des peluches, hein ? »

« Oui… »

« Quelle littérature de qualité ! »

« C'est un livre pour enfants, dis-je pour me défendre. »

« Au moins, il ne sont pas en danger, dit-il en secouant la tête. »

Riku et Anda, non, pensai-je, mais pour Winnie et les autres, c'est une autre histoire…

« On ale temps de trouver un plan pour les faire sortir de là, dit le guerrier. »

« Et si on brûlait ce fichu bouquin, demandai-je. »

« Non, on risquerait de condamner la porte en même temps… »

«Alors quoi ? »

« Si je peux intervenir, dit Merlin en s'approchant, il vaudrait mieux les laisser se débrouiller…Ca pourrait être une expérience constructive. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser…Etait-il complètement fou, ou savait-il exactement ce qu'il faisait ? Je baissai les yeux : il avait une chaussette de couleur différente à chaque pied. Je commençai à me faire du souci pour Andarielle et Riku…

Après avoir discuté avec Bourriquet pour reconstituer son itinéraire de la matinée, je me mis en route pour retrouver sa queue perdue. Je ne voyais vraiment pas quand elle aurait pu se détacher de son arrière-train mais bon…Le fait était qu'elle n'y était plus ! Je commençai à soupçonner un acte criminel quand je débouchai sur une clairière tout à fait semblable à celle qu'habitait Bourriquet, sans le Bourriquet bien sûr. Son lieu de villégiature sans doute, pensai-je en voyant une petite maison au milieu de l'herbe. Sauf que devant cette maison, il y avait les restes d'un petit feu de camp. Or Bourriquet n'avait pas de main pour pouvoir l'allumer et il n'en avait d'ailleurs aucune utilité…Il y avait donc un intrus dans la forêt. Je sautai intérieurement de joie : il se passait enfin quelque chose. Je passai en revue dans ma tête tous mes sorts, pour vérifier que je les avais encore bien en tête et fis apparaître ma lance. Mais pour le moment, je la gardai attachée dans le dos : selon Cloud, cela me permettrait de gagner en vitesse d'attaque si jamais j'étais prise au dépourvu. Peut-être, mais ce n'était quand même pas très pratique pour se baisser tout ça….Je me la jouai pisteur apache dans la grande plaine et mit les doigts dans la cendre du feu.

« Elle est encore froide, me dis-je à moi-même, leur départ doit remonter à la matinée… »

Je penchai la tête en arrière et contemplai le ciel au-dessus de moi. Les nuages cotonneux continuaient leur course tranquille, seulement pressés par une douce brise d'été. J'aurai voulu faire comme eux, ne plus me presser et simplement me laisser porter par un vent léger. Mais le destin qui soufflait me semblait un ouragan indomptable qui ne tarderait pas à m'emporter. Je respirai le vent parfumé par les fleurs des champs, goûtant le calme de cette jolie prairie et la chaleur de rayons de soleil sur ma peau. Je me relevai et me remit en route, suivant la petite voix au fond de moi qui me disait que les bosquets en lisère de la clairière pourrait devenir une bonne source d'indices si tant est qu'on y faisait un peu attention. J'écartai les buissons et trouvai une chaussure. Taille 37, disait l'étiquette sous la semelle. Trop petites pour moi… Vous avez remarqué que les gens perdent toujours une seule chaussure sur la route ? Alors que franchement, quand on perd sa chaussure, ça se sent ! Et on fait marche arrière pour la récupérer, vous ne pensez pas ? Je tenais la chaussure dans mes mains, me demandant comment elle avait bien pu atterrir ici, sachant que personne dans la forêt ne mettait des chaussures pointure 37 et franchement je ne voyais pas d'explication plausible pour ce phénomène… Encore une interrogation métaphysique insoluble, à ranger dans la même catégorie que l'Atlantide et le monstre du Loch Ness (bon, d'accord, mon mystère à moi intéresserait surement moins les chercheurs…encore que, je vous rappelle que je suis dans un jeu vidéo quand même !). Je rangeai la chaussure dans la besace que je portai sur le côté (j'avais récupéré ce sac chez Winnie, et je le trouvai vraiment pratique pour ranger mon inventaire) et continuai mon chemin, me traçant une route au travers des bosquets, suivant la direction pointée par le soulier. En effet, si son propriétaire l'avait perdu en cours de marche, on pouvait en déduire sans trop de difficultés la direction vers laquelle il se dirigeait. Pourtant, j'avais une impression bizarre. Je sortis la chaussure du sac et l'observai sous toutes les coutures. J'avais déjà vu cette chaussure (les taches d'herbe en moins). Même les plissements du cuir dus à l'usure, je les connaissais… Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'un habitant de ces mondes virtuels abime ses chaussures exactement de la même façon que quelqu'un de ma connaissance ? Nulle, si vous voulez mon avis (et d'ailleurs, si vous ne le vouliez pas, vous ne liriez pas cette fic, si ?). Je réfléchissais à mon problème quand une branche interrompit mes pensées en même temps que ma progression.

« Aïe-euh, dis-je en massant mon front douloureux. »

Heureusement que ce n'était pas un acacia ou un rosier ! Non, c'était une simple branche de bouleau flexible, mais ça faisait quand même mal en plus d'être particulièrement humiliant ! C'est alors que j'aperçus au loin sur le sentier une silhouette humaine, trop grande pour être celle de Riku. Il y avait donc quelqu'un d'autre ici ! J'étais vraiment tout excitée ! J'adore quand mes intuitions se vérifient ! Je me relevai et courrai le long du chemin pour rattraper celui qui me précédait.

« Attends, lui criai-je. »

Il ralentit et se retourna vers moi. Je le vis écarquiller les yeux en me voyant et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

« Andarielle, s'exclama-t-il. »

« En personne, lui répondis-je en riant. Comment tu vas, Krom ? »

_Eyh attend deux secondes ! Tu penses pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ! On ne sait même pas qui est Krom, nous, ni à quoi il ressemble, d'où vous vous connaissez et tout !_

J'allais y venir Polty, mais comme d'habitude, tu m'as prise de vitesse !

_En même temps, si tu n'étais pas aussi lente, ça n'arriverait pas aussi souvent…_

Alors, Krom est grand, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bruns. Il s'est autoproclamé roi des barbares, mais ça j'y crois pas trop ! Et pour tout dire, c'est mon beau-frère…Ce qui m'amena justement à poser la question suivante :

« Elle est où ma sœurette ? »

« Elle est repartie en arrière, elle avait perdue sa chaussure ! »

« Celle-là, tu veux dire, dis-je en sortant ma trouvaille de la sacoche qui pendait à mon côté. »

« Tu l'as trouvée où ? »

« Dans les bosquets là-bas… »

Il y eut un moment de silence qu'il rompit en premier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Je peux te retourner la question, je te signale, mon grand ! »

« C'est pas faux, mais bon… »

« Moi, je suis arrivée là à cause d'un livre magique que j'ai trouvé chez Merlin, résumai-je. »

« Moi pour tout te dire, j'ai suivi Bourriquette… »

« Ca m'étonne pas de toi… »

« Tu connais ta sœur, si je la laissais toute seule, je serai pas tranquille ! »

« Et je comprendrai ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait peut-être que tu ailles la retrouver, non ? »

« J'essayais, mais… »

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es perdu ! »

« Oui, dit-il avec un air de gosse pris en faute. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Les barbares ont beau être de redoutables guerriers, ils n'ont vraiment pas le sens de l'orientation ! »

«Ca va… »

« Suis-moi ! »

« OK… »

J'arrivai à le guider vers les bosquets où j'avais trouvé la chaussure. Mais pas de Bourriquette en chemin… Mais elle était là, au milieu de la clairière. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux tellement ça me faisait plaisir de revoir quelqu'un de ma famille, surtout dans un lieu aussi insolite ! Bourriquette se retourna vers nous et s'adressa à Krom :

« Mamour en sucre, j'ai pas retrouvé ma chaussure… »

Sans prêter attention au surnom débile qu'elle venait de donner à mon cher beau-frère, je m'avançais vers elle et dit, d'une voix nouée par l'émotion :

« Salut, Bourriquette. »

« Anda ! Mais…Mais… »

« Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir. »

Nous nous tombâmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ce fut une belle scène d'émotion et comme je ne suis pas très douée pour les décrire, je préfère passer ce moment sous silence…

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là, me demanda ma sœur ainée. »

« Je suis à la recherche de la queue de Bourriquet en fait… »

« Ah… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as un rapport avec ça… »

« Je te le dirai pas. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est moi ? »

« Parce que je te connais trop bien… Rends-moi sa queue ! »

« NON ! C'est un souvenir ! »

« Depuis quand tu es fétichiste, toi ? »

« Mais c'est Boubou ! »

« Rien à battre ! Ca pourrait être un poil de fesses de Séphiroth qu'il faudrait aussi le rendre ! »

« C'est quoi cet exemple pourri ? »

« Je sais pas trop en fait… »

« Bon tiens, dit-elle en me tendant la queue de l'infortuné âne. »

« Merci, ça va lui faire plaisir quand je vais lui rendre… »

« Tu as parlé à Bourriquet, me demanda-t-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux. »

« Bah ouais c'est un pote ! »

« Présente-moi ! »

« Euh…Si tu veux… »

« OUAIS ! Trop bien ! »

« Si tu le dis, conclus-je en haussant les épaules. »

Nous repartîmes donc en direction de l'habitat de Bourriquet. Mais j'avoue que j'étais un peu malheureuse : moi qui m'étais mentalement préparée à une longue et palpitant enquête, je n'avais eu aucun mystère à résoudre…Le Sherlock Holmes qui sommeillait en moi clamait sa désapprobation à grands cris. Bourriquette s'approcha de moi et me demanda :

« Comment es-tu arrivée ici ? Et depuis combien de temps ? »

« Hum….Chez Winnie, tu veux dire ? »

« Parce que tu es allée ailleurs aussi, s'exclama-t-elle. »

« Ce serait long de tout te raconter, répondis-je évasivement. »

« Allez, tu peux me le dire, je suis ta sœur quand même ! »

« Tu ne me croiras pas ! »

« Je te signale que moi aussi, je suis ici… »

« Moi, j'ai trouvé le passage vers ce monde dans la ville de Traverse. »

« La ville de Traverse ? Comment dans KH ? »

« Exactement. En fait, je ne suis dans ce monde que parce qu'il est aussi dans les Kingdom Hearts…A la base, je me suis retrouvée sur l'île du destin, et depuis…Bah, on peut dire que j'ai fait un bon bout de chemin, je suppose. »

« Ah ouais quand même…Moi, je me suis juste retrouvée ici après un rêve ultra réaliste. »

« Un rêve ? »

« Comme je te dis…C'est pour ça que je pense pouvoir rester autant de temps que je veux ici, puisque dans le monde réel, je dors ! »

Je ne répondis rien mais réfléchis à toutes les perspectives ouvertes par cette remarque. Nul besoin de se presser puisque personne ne s'inquiéterait de notre disparition à Polty et à moi. Ca me faisait penser à Narnia, quand les enfants passent une vie entière dans ce monde parallèle, mais qu'il ne s'est écoulé que quelques instants dans leur vraie vie. Peut-être que notre cas aussi fonctionnait sur le principe du monde à tiroirs, ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi le temps s'écoulait différemment dans le Dédale et dan le monde de Mulan. Dans ce cas, autant profiter à fond et ne pas se presser plus que nécessaire pour sauver le monde, pensai-je.

« Anda, tu dis plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Non, rien, je réfléchissais… »

« Alors, tu nous racontes ton parcours dans Kingdom ? »

Je soupirai.

« Ce serait vraiment long ! »

« On a tout notre temps ! »

« Non, on vient d'arriver. »

Je vis Bourriquet sortir de sa cabane et sentit ma sœur se redresser à côté de moi tellement le degré d'excitation qu'elle avait atteint était élevé. Krom se contenta de soupirer.

« Bourriquet, je te rapporte ta queue, dis-je en me rapprochant. »

« C'est gentil ça, dit-il comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. »

Il ne devait pas vraiment avoir l'habitude qu'on soit gentil avec lui. Quand on y pense, dans un monde aussi dégoulinant de guimauve que celui de Winnie, c'est assez atroce…

« Barf, t'inquiète, c'est naturel, dis-je en haussant les épaules. »

Je sentis Bourriquette me mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Tiens, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. »

« C'est si spontané, répliqua ma sœur, sarcastique. »

« Bourriquet, voici Bourriquette, ma grande sœur. »

« Elle s'appelle comme moi, constata-t-il. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être perspicace des fois !

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. »

« Et tu veux qu'il la serre comment, lui fis-je remarquer. »

Elle me tira la langue alors que Bourriquet posai son museau dans sa paume.

« C'est tout doux, dit-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux. »

« Andarielle, dit l'âne en se tournant vers moi, quelqu'un te cherche. »

« Qui ? »

« Moi, dit Riku en s'avançant hors de la forêt. Je me demandai où tu étais encore passée. »

« Comme si je disparaissais si souvent que ça ! »

« En ce moment, ça commence quand même à devenir une habitude, me fit-il remarquer. »

Ma sœur le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. Je soupirai.

« Bourriquette, je te présente Riku, dis-je un peu lassée de devoir faire toutes ces présentations. »

« Enchanté, lui dit-il avec un signe de la tête et en lui tendant la main. »

Et elle, elle resta bêtement la bouche ouverte. Riku préféra se tourner vers Krom après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil inquiet. Je lui fis signe de ne pas s'inquiéter : c'était son état normal.

« Et vous êtes, demanda-t-il à mon beau-frère. »

« Krom, répondit-il en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots, le mari de Bourriquette. »

« Ah, dit Riku comme s'il ne voyait pas vraiment l'utilité de cette précision. »

Bourriquette me tira le bras et me chuchota à l'oreille.

« Riku, comme le sexy psychopathe argenté dans KH. »

« Ca se voit, non ? Enfin, même s'il n'est pas vraiment psychopathe en fait…Ici, il est gentil grâce à notre intervention à Polty et à moi. »

« Faut vraiment que tu m'expliques tout ça… »

« Ce soir, si tu veux… »

« Ce soir quoi, demanda Riku. »

« Non, mais c'est pas possible d'avoir l'ouïe aussi fine, m'exclamai-je. »

« Je suis surhumain, qu'est-ce que j'y peux, dit-il en haussant les épaules. »

« Et surtout, surhumainement modeste… »

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Tu me pardonnes ce léger défaut ? »

« Oui, dis-je avec un grand sourire. »

Il faut dire que peu de choses avaient changées depuis le début. J'étais toujours autant sous le charme à chaque fois que je le voyais. Enfin maintenant, je disais moins de conneries, c'était déjà un bon début. Mais j'étais toujours incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soir…

_Espèce d'accro !_

Oui, je sais…

Finalement, nous décidâmes de passer la soirée dans le pré de Bourriquet, autour d'un bon feu de camp. Au passage, je pus épater ma sœur par ma maîtrise des arts magiques.

« Tu es niveau combien, me demanda-t-elle. »

« Pas la moindre idée…Je n'ai pas beaucoup combattu, en fait… »

« Ah bon ? »

« Non je me suis surtout attirée des ennuis… »

« Elle a un don pour ça, intervint Riku en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans le ventre.

« Pas la peine de me frapper parce que je dis la vérité ! »

« Mouaif. M'enfin, ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai des super protecteurs ! Bourriquette, tu aurais du voir la fois où Cloud m'a sauvée d'une horde de sans-cœurs au milieu de Jungle Profonde ! C'était super impressionnant et super classe ! »

« Et moi, je suis pas classe, se plaignit Riku. »

« Mais si, mamour, lui répondis-je. »

Krom lui lança un regard compatissant.

« Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des surnoms débiles comme ça, dit-il en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de l'argenté. »

« Merci de me remonter le moral, lui dit-il simplement. Elle était pas comme ça avant, continua-t-il en me désignant. »

« Plus elles passent de temps ensemble, plus elles perdent en santé mentale, énonça sentencieusement Krom. »

« Anda, viens, on s'en va, dit Riku en me tirant par le bras. »

« Mais ze veux pas ! »

J'eus finalement gain de cause, et nous pûmes passer la soirée à raconter nos précédents exploits et quand j'eus enfin fini, la lune était haute dans le ciel.

« Tant que ça, soupira Bourriquette. »

« Quand je te disais que c'était long… »

« Ca va, c'était quand même intéressant…Alors, Cloud est si sympa que ça ? »

« Carrément ! Même si au début, je pouvais pas le piffer ! »

« Vous vous ressemblez trop, c'est pour ça, expliqua Riku. Trop fiers et trop prêts à tout pour atteindre les objectifs que vous vous êtes fixés… »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Je pense qu'il a raison, intervint Krom. »

« Ah ! Regardez-moi ça, de la solidarité masculine ! »

« Pas le choix contre la solidarité sororale, se défendirent nos deux hommes. »

« Unies envers et contre tout, dis-je, vite reprise par Bourriquette. »

Je continuai en expliquant ma théorie des univers en tiroir.

« Ca veut dire que quelque soit le temps qu'on passe ici, Polty et Cloud resteront plantés devant ce bouquin, intervint Riku. »

« Je pense…J'en suis pas sûre, mais regarde ce qui s'est passé dans le monde de Mulan. C'était à peu près le même fonctionnement, je pense. »

« Quel degré de certitude ? »

« 80 »

« Ca fait pas énorme… »

« Je sais, mais c'est le mieux qu'on ait. »

« Vous faites plaisir à voir, me coupa Bourriquette. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand vous discutez comme ça…Vous avez le même regard, expliqua-t-elle. C'est signe que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde. »

« Tu veux dire qu'on est faits l'un pour l'autre, dis-je des étoiles pleins dans les yeux. »

« Ohlà, t'emballe pas, me rabroua mon chéri. »

« Non, j'ai pas dit ça, dit Bourriquette en hochant la tête, je dis juste que vous êtes faits pour vous comprendre. »

« Ca revient pas au même ? »

« Non, compléta Krom. C'est juste que vous ne pourrez jamais vous surprendre si vous apprenez à bien décoder chacune de vos réactions. »

Riku sourit comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

« Une sorte de communication transcendantale ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Tu sais que ça fait bizarre quand tu utilises des mots compliqués, conclus-je. »

Je tournais le livre intitulé _Les Histoires de Winnie l'Ourson_ depuis plus de 5 minutes quand je décidai d'aller m'asseoir avec Cloud dans un coin de la salle. Je soupirai. Il passa son bras gauche autour de mes épaules et m'obligea à me rapprocher de lui (bon, j'allais pas m'en plaindre, mais quand même). Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« T'en fais pas, ça va aller, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. »

Vu comme j'étais placée dans ses bras, ça ne pouvait que aller, c'est sur ! Je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre plus fort et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Tout à coup, je comprenais la maladresse d'Andarielle quand elle était à côté de Riku au début. Mais hors de question que je fasse comme elle, j'attendais que Cloud soit comme ça avec moi depuis trop longtemps et je comptais bien profiter de l'occasion. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille. Il ne réagit pas. Et maintenant tu fais quoi, Poltergeist ?

Je m'étais endormie dans les bras de Riku, et fut réveillée par la fraîcheur de la rosée sur ma peau. Je frissonnai. Riku resserra son étreinte pour me réchauffer. Je clignai des yeux et me dégageai des bras de mon aimé pour pouvoir m'étirer à mon aise (c'était mon rituel pour pouvoir bien me réveiller) et vit Tigrou à l'horizon. Je lui fis signe, il commença à s'approcher de nous. Je réveillai Riku en lui secouant l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il, les yeux encore pleins de sommeil. »

« Tigrou arrive. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? »

« Comment tu veux que je le sache, moi ? »

J'allai aussi réveiller Krom et Bourriquette qui étaient étendus un peu plus loin dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Les gens, y a Tigrou qui arrive, je pense qu'il veut venir nous dire quelque chose d'important. »

« Qu'il aille se faire voir le tigre en peluche, grommela Bourriquette. »

« J'admire…Tu es restée polie pour une fois, dis-je en riant et en m'éloignant. »

J'avançai en direction de Tigrou. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, il m'avait l'air d'hésiter entre l'inquiétude et l'euphorie.

« Viens voir, il s'est passé quelque chose ! »

« Quoi, demandai-je. »

Il me chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. J'éclatai de rire.

« Attends, lui dis-je, je vais chercher les autres ! Je veux absolument voir ça, dis-je en m'éloignant, franchement hilare. »

Je revenais dans la clairière et lançai à la cantonade :

« Il faut que vous veniez, il se passe un truc ultra mythique dans la forêt ! »

« Quoi, demandèrent en chœur Krom, Bourriquette et Riku. »

« Winnie est resté coincé dans l'entrée de chez Coco lapin parce qu'il a trop mangé. »

Je fis une pause dit comme ça, on avait vraiment l'impression d'entendre le résumé d'un mauvais épisode d'une série à l'eau-de-rose dont le scénariste était en phase finale de dépression. Il fallait vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour mes résumés parce qu'ils devenaient de plus en plus pitoyables avec le temps…

« Je veux voir ça, dit Riku avec une lueur d'avidité malsaine dans les yeux. »

« Bof, on peut y aller mais ça m'emballe pas, dit Krom. »

« De toute façon, on sait que ça va bien finir, conclut Bourriquette en regardant ses ongles. »

Je soupirai. Leur manque d'enthousiasme était contagieux apparemment puisque je n'avais plus la moindre envie d'aller narguer un Winnie affamé…Enfin presque plus, parce que c'est quand même une méthode de torture que je rêvais d'expérimenter depuis longtemps. Seul Riku se leva en disant :

« Bon allez, on y va ou quoi ? »

« Pfff, bon, on va vous accompagner alors, dit Bourriquette en prenant la main de Krom avec douceur. »

« Yosh ! En avant ! »

« Et bien, toujours aussi énergique, Noute, me dit ma sœur avec un clin d'œil. »

« Ouais, et même de bon matin en plus ! »

« Bon matin, bon matin, vu le soleil, il doit au moins être midi, constata Krom sobrement. »

« Raaah, je hais les terre-à-terre, criai-je en partant devant. »

Riku me rejoignit vite, et adapta la longueur de son pas pour rester à mes côtés.

« Quel effet ça te fait de revoir quelqu'un que tu aimes, demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde. »

Je me tournai vers lui, cherchant à lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir à cet instant. Il détourna la tête pour fuir mon regard inquisiteur.

« Et bien, commençai-je en soupirant, je te mentirais en te disant que ça ne me rend pas heureuse…Mais dans le fond, ça me rend un peu triste aussi. »

Il fit volte-face et se planta devant moi, les yeux rougeoyant d'une colère sourde.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu n'es plus toute seule, et ça te rend triste ! »

« Calme-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait ! »

« Non, parce que moi, je ne retrouve personne ! Sora m'a abandonné pour de nouveaux meilleurs amis, et tous les autres gens qui comptaient pour moi ont été engloutis dans la destruction de mon île. Alors, non, je ne peux pas savoir ce que tu ressens ! Je pensais avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'autre…Mais en fait, vous n'attendez tous que de retrouver vos anciens amis pour me planter. »

« Délire possessif et paranoïaque ! Arrête-toi là avant de dire des trucs que tu regretteras plus tard. On ne te plante pas…Moi, je ne te planterai jamais ! »

« Tu parles, si ta sœur te donne le moyen de rentrer chez toi, tu la suivras ! »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? C'est stupide ! Pourquoi tu refuserais ? »

« Parce que je ne te laisserai jamais derrière… »

« Comme si je pouvais y croire… »

« Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu es prêt à tout planter pour retrouver ce qui t'est cher que c'est le cas de tout le monde. J'ai fait un choix, je t'ai choisi, toi, ici et maintenant plutôt que de parier sur un hypothétique retour chez moi, où dans le fond, rien ne m'attend… Alors arrête de douter de moi, comme moi je ne doute pas de toi… »

« Tu veux dire que tu resterais ici avec moi-même si tu pouvais rentrer chez toi ? »

« Oui, parce que je t'aime. Oh, et puis je ne peux pas non plus laisser Polty toute seule, alors que les autres dans mon monde se débrouilleront très bien sans moi ! Tu vois, tous ceux qui comptent vraiment pour moi à présent sont soit dans un livre, soit juste à côté à m'attendre. »

Riku baissa les yeux et dit entre ses dents serrées.

« Pourquoi est-ce que moi je n'arrive pas à tourner la page ? »

« Parce que tu n'as pas besoin de faire table rase du passé pour être heureux aujourd'hui. Seulement, toi, tu culpabilises d'être tout seul…Alors que franchement, tu n'as rien fait pour. Pour moi, tu es plutôt une victime, alors arrête de te punir pour ce que tu n'as pas fait, d'accord ? »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… »

« Carpe diem ! Profite à fond de chaque instant qui t'est offert, et tu verras avec le temps, tous les souvenirs sont bons ! »

« Tu me dis ça comme si tu avais des années d'expérience derrière toi, dit-il en riant. »

« Toi, tu te sens seul aujourd'hui. Moi, je me suis sentie seule toute ma vie, conclus-je. »

« Nous voilà arrivés, dit Tigrou en arrivant en sautillant près de nous. Il est juste là, dit-il en montrant une masse jaune prise dans la terre. »

Nous nous approchâmes. Je me penchai vers Winnie et lui dis :

« Et bah, mon gros, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il de sa voix traînante. »

« Il a démoli ma maison, protesta Coco lapin. Je fais comment pour rentrer maintenant. »

« Fais le coup à d'autres, tu peux le contourner par l'entrée de derrière, intervint ma spécialiste en géographie de la forêt des rêves bleus (Bourriquette, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi). »

« Et toc, surenchéris-je. »

« T'en fais pas, Winnie, on va essayer de te tirer de là, dit Riku en lui posant une main rassurante sur le museau. »

« Depuis quand tu es prévenant, toi, lui demandais-je en riant. »

« Carpe diem, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Krom, tu m'aides, demanda-t-il. »

« Avec plaisir, répondit ce dernier, on retroussant ses manches. »

Riku attrapa la patte droite de Winnie et Krom la gauche. J'eus mal pour le pauvre ourson et j'avoue qu'à un moment j'ai bien cru que ses bras allaient se décrocher, laissant sortir le rembourrage partout autour de l'entrée du terrier. Les deux hommes tirèrent de toutes leurs forces, étirant Winnie au maximum, mais hélas son élasticité n'était pas suffisante pour lui permettre de passer dans ce petit trou. Il était bel et bien coincé.

« Il faudrait essayer des deux côtés en même temps, ça nous donnerait plus de force, proposa Riku. Anda, Bourriquette, occupez-vous de derrière. »

« Pourquoi c'est nous qui avons l'arrière-train, protestai-je. »

« Parce que pousser demande moins de force que tirer et que vous avez des plus petits bras, répondit-il simplement. »

En manque d'arguments, je suivis ses directives et rentrai dans le terrier de Coco lapin par un étroit boyau.

« Raaah, je vais saloper ma jupe, dis-je en rampant. »

« Quelle idée aussi de choisir des vêtements blancs, me dit ma sœur. Le blanc, c'est ultra salissant ! »

« Justement, c'est ultra classe quand tu sors nickel chrome des combats en t'habillant d'une couleur pareille ! »

« Oui, mais quand tu te retrouves à ramper par terre, c'est tout de suite ultra moins classe. »

« En même temps dans mon plan, je suis pas censée me retrouver à ramper par terre. »Nous débouchâmes enfin dans un petit terrier dont la décoration était somme toute très cossue.

« Bien installé le rongeur, dit ma sœur en sifflant d'admiration. »

« Les lapins ne sont pas des rongeurs, mais des lagomorphes, la corrigeai-je. »

« Pardon, madame la pro des lapinous. »

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais on doit s'occuper d'une paire de fesses, dit-elle pour changer de sujet. »

« N'empêche, dit comme ça, ça a l'air ultra malsain ! »

« Clair ! »

Je regardai la paire de fesses jaunes qui me faisaient face, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. En arrivant dans le monde de Kingdom Hearts, je ne pensais vraiment pas être réduite un jour à pousser des fesses. Je soupirai. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, pensai-je pour m'encourager. Et surtout ne pense pas que c'est un cul, ajoutai-je pour moi en m'approchant de l'arrière-train de Winnie.

« Prêtes les filles, entendîmes-nous de l'extérieur. »

« Oui, choupinou, répondis-je à Riku. »

« Oh, elles sont toutes douces, ses fesses, dit ma sœur en commençant à les pousser avec son épaule. »

« Carrément, constatai-je. En même temps, c'est une peluche, c'est fait pour être tout doux. Mais c'est vrai que c'est ultra agréable. »

« Merci du compliment, nous lança Winnie. Aïe ! Attention à mes bras, dit-il à ses deux sauveurs. »

« Ta gueule ! On essaie de t'aider, répliqua Riku passablement énervé. »

« Et estime-toi heureux qu'on ne te ruine pas la face maintenant, ajouta Krom. »

« Pourquoi, demanda l'ourson candide en pleurnichant. »

« Tu es en train de te faire tripoter les fesses par nos copines et tu demandes, continue Riku d'une voix à la fois calme et chargée de menaces en tous genres. »

« Les mecs, je vous interdis de tuer Winnie, leur lançai-je. »

« Il a pas besoin de ses bras pour survivre, répondit Riku. »

« SI, se défendit le principal intéressé. »

Bourriquette et moi eûmes beau pousser de toutes nos forces pendant que nos chéris respectifs essayaient d'arracher les bras de Winnie de toutes leurs forces (et je me dis que les coutures de Winnie doivent être d'ultra bonne qualité pour avoir résisté à un traitement pareil), il ne se passa rien et Winnie ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« Je crois qu'il est vraiment coincé, constatai-je. »

« Mais non, regarde, on voit un petit jour, me dit ma sœur. »

« Je crois avoir une idée…Les mecs, lâchez-tout, je sais comment faire. »

« Est-ce que ce sera douloureux pour lui, demanda Riku, intéressé. »

« Ca va pas être une sinécure, répondis-je évasivement. »

« Cool, souffla Krom. »

« Tu auras besoin d'aide, me demanda Bourriquette. »

« Non, je me débrouillerai…De toute façon, je suis même pas sûre que ça va marcher… »

« Si ça peut lui éviter de perdre ses bras, je pense que Winnie te sera reconnaissant d'essayer… »

Je me tournai vers elle et lui souris. Je sortis ma lance. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Tu comptes le sauver avec…ça ? »

« T'inquiète, je sais m'en servir ! »

« Justement, dit-elle en sortant par le boyau étroit qui servait d'entrée secondaire au lagomorphe jaune. »

« Bon, Winnie, va falloir que tu m'aides à te sortir de là, dis-je en lui posant la main sur un de ses pattes arrières. »

« Mais j'arrive pas à sortir ! »

« Je suis là pour t'aider, justement. »

D'un geste rapide et précis, je plantai ma lance dans le petit jour que m'avait désigné ma sœur quelques instants auparavant.

« Glacier, murmurai-je. »

Une fine pellicule de glace commença à entourer tout le tour de l'entrée du terrier. De quoi imiter l'effet des frottements qui empêchaient Winnie de se sortir de là…

« C'est tout froid, dit-il en riant. »

« Essaie de te sortir maintenant. »

Je le vis se tortiller en tous sens. Il bougea de quelques centimètres, mais le gros de son arrière-train ne bougeait toujours pas. Je soupirai. Si proche et pourtant si loin…La lumière qui passait par le tunnel par où j'étais entrée se réfléchit sur ma lance. Ce bref et vif éclat me donna une idée.

« Allez, Winnie, fais un effort, tu es y presque ! C'est juste un effort de motivation ! »

« J'y arrive pas, se plaignit-il. »

« Tu vas voir, moi je vais te motiver, murmurai-je entre mes dents serrées. »

_Force, vitesse et précision_, m'avait dit Cloud pendant notre entraînement. Je visualisai mentalement une grosse cible rouge sur les fesses de Winnie et plantai ma lance en son centre de toutes mes forces. Je n'entendis que son cri de douleur et de protestation, mais plantai mon arme plus profondément. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens pour sortir le plus vite possible.

« Je n'y arrive pas, dit-il en pleurant. »

« T'en fais pas Winnie, c'est presque fini, ajoutai-je d'une voix compatissante. Brasier ! »

La force de propulsion du brasier s'ajouta à l'effet lubrifiant de la glace et Winnie se retrouva libéré dans un « pop » sonore qui évoquait furieusement le bruit d'un bouchon de bouteille de champagne. Je sortis par la sortie nouvellement libérée sous quelques applaudissements (ceux de Bourriquette, Coco lapin, Tigrou, Porcinet et des deux Gourous). Je fus un peu déçue que Winnie ne vienne pas remercier sa sauveuse, puis je me retournai vers Bourriquette :

« Ils sont où, Riku et Krom ? »

« Ils sont partis chercher Winnie, tu l'as quand fait gicler ultra loin ! Très beau lancer d'ailleurs ! »

« Merde, faut aller les chercher, dis-je en partant en courant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ils vont lui démonter la tête si on les laisse seuls tous les trois ! »

Bourriquette et moi courûmes à en perdre haleine pour les rejoindre. Quand nous arrivâmes, Winnie était à terre, et Krom et Riku shootaient dedans à qui mieux mieux.

« Vous avez pas honte de shooter dans une pauvre bête innocente, lançai-je. »

« Et c'est la championne de mogball qui dit ça, répliqua Riku en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« Moi, ça partait d'un bon sentiment, je te signale ! »

« La vengeance est un bon sentiment ! »

« Car il pousse l'homme à l'action, compléta Krom. »

« Laisse cet ourson tranquille, Kromichou, demanda Bourriquette en se rapprochant de lui et en faisant les grands yeux. »

Il soupira.

« Te laisse pas avoir, lui conseilla Riku. »

Je passai derrière lui et lui passai les bras autour du cou.

« Allez, s'il te plaît, Riku, arrête, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille d'une voix douce. »

Il grommela quelque chose.

« S'il te plaît, rajoutai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. »

« Rah, d'accord, tu as gagné ! »

« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser avoir, dit Krom en rigolant. »

« Tu n'as pas résisté mieux que moi, lui répliqua Riku en désignant Bourriquette que Krom tenait dans ses bras. »

« Elles sont trop fortes, conclut Krom, philosophe. »

Je m'agenouillai à côté de Winnie.

« Ca va, demandai-je. »

« Oui, grâce à toi ! Merci, dit-il. »

« De rien, répondis-je avec un grand sourire. »

« Anda, regarde, me dit ma sœur. »

Je me levai et regardai dans la direction qu'elle indiquait du doigt. Deux tunnels sombres étaient apparus à l'horizon et ils se rapprochaient de nous.

« C'est quoi ce bordel encore, résuma très à propos Riku. »

« Y a des panneaux au-dessus, dit Krom en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. »

Mushu se matérialisa au milieu de nous. Je sursautai.

« Eyh, je t'ai pas sonné, lui lançai-je. »

« Tu fais aussi des invocs, constata Krom. »

« C'est la seule que je fais, le rassurai-je. »

« Ces tunnels, je sais ce que c'est, dit le petit dragon avec un air suffisant. »

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« La fin et la suite. »

« Hein, dimes-nous tous en chœur. »

« Le premier tunnel vous permettra de sortir d'ici si vous le souhaitez et l'autre vous permettra de rester pour la suite de ce monde. »

« Le tome 2 en gros ? »

« C'est tout à fait ça… »

Je me tournai vers Bourriquette.

« Vous allez faire quoi, vous ? »

« On va rester ici, me répondit Krom en prenant sa femme par les épaules. »

« Alors à la prochaine, dis-je avec un petit signe de la main. »

« Andarielle ? »

« Oui ? »

« Fais attention à toi quand même. »

« T'inquiète, j'ai des super protecteurs, dis-je n désignant Riku. »

Bourriquette me sourit et me fit un câlin.

« Allez ciao, sœurette, me dit-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête le tunnel de sortie qui était juste à côté de nous à présent. »

« Sayonara, nee-san, dis-je en posant un pied dans le tunnel. »

Je me sentis happée par les ténèbres du tunnel et tout devint noir. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'avais perdu connaissance ou s'il n'y avait tout simplement rien à voir, mais il n'empêche que ça fait bizarre. Ca faisait exactement le même effet que lorsque le livre m'avait avalée.

Cloud se tourna vers moi.

« Poltergeist, je voulais te dire… »

« Oui, répondis-je, le cœur battant la chamade. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ? Que j'étais la femme de sa vie, qu'il m'aimait plus que tout ou alors qu'il avait envie de manger un morceau ? Avec lui, on n'était vraiment à l'abri de rien.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été aussi cruel avec toi au début. »

«Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as changé, c'est oublié, dis-je en soupirant. »

« Je voulais que tu saches que j'ai changé d'opinion sur toi et les deux autres. »

« Ah bon, dis-je un peu déçue qu'ils viennent me parler des deux boulets. »

Même quand ils étaient pas là, il fallait qu'ils gâchent mon histoire de cœur !

_Tu vois ce que ça fait !_

Anda, tais-toi !

« Vous êtes vraiment devenus des gens qui comptent beaucoup pour moi, surtout toi, je te trouve très sympathique en fait. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Un peu bizarre des fois, mais sympathique…Je crois que je… »

« Que tu ? »

Il m'attrapa par le menton et se pencha vers moi. Nos lèvres se frôlaient et se touchaient presque lorsqu'il y eut un grand bruit. Il se redressa et se plaça devant moi pour me protéger. Je me levai à mon tour. Quoi que ce soit, ça allait payer ultra cher pour avoir gâché mon premier baiser avec Cloud !

Je touchai enfin le sol dans un grand fracas. J'étais tombée en plein sur une des tables de chez Merlin. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Cloud et Polty dans un coin de la salle. Enfin de retour, pensai-je. Je n'arrivais même plus à me lever tellement j'avais mal partout.

« J'en ai marre des mammouths, dis-je. »

Et je perdis connaissance.


	15. Discordia

Lorsque je repris mes esprits, on m'avait transportée dans une des chambres de l'hôtel de Traverse. Je pus entendre des bruits de voix au travers de la porte : je réussis à identifier celle de Léon, de Cloud, de Polty, de Merlin et de Riku. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée du temps que j'avais passé évanouie, mais je décidai de prendre mon courage à deux mains et de rejoindre les autres, et tant pis si je ne comprenais rien à leur conversation. Je me levai et remit mes bottes puis ouvrai la porte. Je fus accueillie par un regard noir de la part de Polty (j'en comprendrai plus tard la raison), un petit signe de main de la part de Merlin, un clin d'œil de Riku, et les autres ne prêtèrent même pas attention à mon arrivée. Je me glissai à côté de Riku et lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

« De quoi ça parle ? »

« De Polty et toi en partie, de Sora pour l'autre partie. »

« Quel est le rapport ? »

« C'est bien ça le problème… »

Léon toussa bruyamment pour signaler qu'il allait prendre la parole. Riku et moi nous tûmes immédiatement. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne, il me sourit discrètement.

« Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, je pense qu'on peut commencer à parler des choses sérieuses. »

« Si vous m'attendiez, vous auriez du me réveiller, dis-je. »

Ils me toisèrent tous d'un air froid. Je sentis que j'avais dit une boulette (encore une).

« On a essayé, répondit froidement Léon. »

« Mais tu as le sommeil lourd, conclut Cloud, non sans une pointe d'humour. »

« Désolée si les voyages inter-mondiaux ne fatiguent un peu, répliquai-je de mauvaise humeur. »

Ca n'était pas vraiment facile pour moi d'arriver dans une assemblée qui semblait m'en vouloir pour une raison qui m'échappait totalement.

« Bref, dit Cloud, Riku nous a un peu raconté ce qui s'était passé dans ce livre, mais aussi de ton hypothèse des mondes à tiroirs. »

« Non pas monde à tiroirs, mais monde-tiroirs…Sinon ça veut rien dire, le repris-je. »

« Tu pourrais nous expliquer ça, demanda Polty. »

« Déjà, il ya avait plusieurs façons d'accéder à ce monde, ce qui veut dire qu'il est relié par plusieurs portes ou alors qu'il est une composante commune à ce monde et au mien. Bref, dans tous les cas, il faudrait que je sache une chose pour être sûre de moi. Cloud, combien de temps on est restés dans le livre, Riku et moi ? »

« Je ne dirai pas plus d'une demi-heure, pourquoi ? »

« Pour nous, il s'est écoulé plusieurs journées…C'est comme la fois chez Mulan, même si là, le différentiel temporel était légèrement moins important. Je pense que ce différentiel est directement relié à l'intensité du lien entre le monde-racine et le monde-tiroir. Dans la théorie des mondes parallèles, le temps est toujours nul dans tous les mondes. Mais là, ils sont sécants, et non pas parallèles, donc en fonction de la section commune à ces mondes (si on les considère comme des espaces-temps planaires) on peut déduire le rapport des temps qui s'écoulent dans chacun d'eux. »

Ils me dévisagèrent tous comme si je venais de la planète Mars.

« La théorie des wormholes et des mondes parallèles, ça vous dit rien ? »

« Non, répondirent-ils tous en chœur. »

« Bon, vous savez tous que les mondes sont reliés entre eux par des portes ? »

« Ils sont même tous reliés à un seul monde, le Kingdom Heart, compléta Poltergeist. »

« On peut en déduire que le vrai écoulement du temps, c'est là-bas. Et qu'on saura qu'on s'en rapproche en fonction de la vitesse du temps »

« Mais les secondes restent des secondes, intervint Léon. »

« Tout est question de relativité : on peut ralentir le temps après tout. »

Je les laissai tous méditer là-dessus et m'adressai à Merlin.

« Comment avez-vous eu ce livre alors ? »

« C'est par une sorte d'invocation. Je peux convoquer des artefacts de ce que tu appelles les mondes parallèles. Je ne peux rien amener des mondes qui sont liés au nôtre, mais ceux qui n'ont aucun lien avec, je peux en créer un temporaire. »

« Vous choisissez ce que vous amenez de là-bas, demandai-je. »

« Non, je me contente d'ouvrir une porte temporaire et factice et j'attends de voir ce qui en sort ! A vrai dire, je ne choisis même pas le monde auquel je m'adresse… »

« J'aimerais bien étudier ce sort… »

« Je ne suis pas sur que tu ais les connaissances magiques pour l'appréhender, me dit-il en me regardant de haut. »

« J'ai pas dit que je voulais le voir maintenant, mais c'est peut-être la seule chance pour Polty et moi de rentrer chez nous. »

« Mais, intervint Polty, je croyais qu'en finissant le…Je veux dire, je croyais que la porte s'ouvrirait toute seule à un moment, comme pour toi chez Winnie. »

« Non, parce qu'on est sur le même plan que sur le monde racine, dis-je. »

« Et alors ? »

« Un monde n'a jamais de fin, alors qu'un livre, si. Je t'expliquerai plus tard, dis-je alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. »

« Je croyais que tu devais rester quoi qu'il arrive, me coupa Riku, sarcastique. »

« J'ai pas dit que je partais maintenant. C'est juste que je préfère me garder une porte de sortie ouverte au cas où. »

« Au cas où quoi, demanda Léon. »

« Les choses tournent mal par ici, répondis-je simplement. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, demanda Cloud. Vous aider Polty et toi à rentrer chez vous ? Ou essayer de sauver notre monde ? »

«Dans tous les cas, on vous aidera, intervint Polty. »

« C'est ce que j'allais dire. Une fois ce monde hors de danger, je pourrai trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous beaucoup plus au calme. »

« Donc la priorité reste Sora, résuma Léon. »

« Pour le moment, oui… »

« Au fait, quelqu'un sait où il est, demanda Riku. »

« Il est déjà parti, dit Cid en rentrant dans la pièce. J'avais un navigummi en stock, je leur en ai fait cadeau pour qu'il continue leur quête. »

« Il a encore falloir qu'on les retrouve, soupira Cloud. »

« Ils peuvent se débrouiller tous seuls, non, dis-je en haussant les épaules. »

« Je ne pense pas, me reprit Léon. Il se trouve que Maléfique est plus active que jamais, la preuve, on l'a même aperçue à Traverse récemment. Je pense qu'elle va tout faire pour mettre la main sur la Keyblade, et je doute que Sora soit capable de lui résister sans que quelqu'un vienne lui donner un coup de main. »

« Donc il vaudrait mieux courir après Maléfique dans le fond, intervint Riku. »

« Non, elle a des alliés dans tous les mondes, constata Polty, et il va falloir déjouer leurs plans à la place de Sora comme ça, il n'aura qu'à se concentrer sur sa mission. »

« Dans ce cas, on est déjà en retard, dis-je. »

« Oh là, les jeunes, nous coupa Cid. De toute façon, il me faut une nuit pour installer un navigummi, et de toute façon j'en avais qu'un ! »

« Si ce n'est que ça, dit Polty en fouillant dans sa poche. Attrape, lui dit-elle en lui lançant un demi-bloc gummi aux couleurs chatoyantes et irisées. »

« Tu sors ça d'où, demanda Cloud. »

« Je l'ai piqué dans la poche de Donald pendant nos adieux chez Tarzan. »

« Avec une moitié seulement, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose, dit Cid en hochant la tête. »

« Tiens, j'en ai une autre moitié, dit Cloud en lui lançant un autre bloc. »

« Et toi, tu sors ça d'où, lui demanda Polty. »

« De mon passage au Pays des Merveilles. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ya, demanda Riku ? »

« Non, c'est juste que ça me semble si loin le Pays des Merveilles. »

« A moi aussi, rassure-toi, me dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules et en m'attirant contre lui. »

« Bon, avec tout ça, je peux faire quelques chose, dit Cid, mais ce sera pas près avant demain matin. »

« On va passer la nuit ici, alors, décida Cloud. Réveille-nous dès que ce sera prêt, il faut qu'on parte le plus vite possible. »

Je grognai. J'aimais les phrases qui commençaient par « réveille-nous ».

_Espèce de feignasse !_

Je sais !

Riku me prit par la main et me proposa :

« Le soleil n'est pas encore couché, on pourrait aller se balader dans Traverse ! »

« Quelle bonne idée, approuva Polty, apparemment impatiente de se débarrasser de nous. »

« Ce serait avec plaisir, mais avant faut que je parle avec quelqu'un d'abord. »

« Les discussions passent avant les promenades romantiques, alors, dit-il en soupirant ». »

« Seulement quand ce sont des discussions ultra importantes, rassure-toi. Et puis ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps de toute façon, le rassurai-je. Polty, faut qu'on parle. »

Je la tirai dans la pièce d'à côté et fermai la porte pour qu'on soit plus au calme.

« De quoi tu veux qu'on parle, me demanda-t-elle en soupirant. »

« Ca, c'est à toi de me le dire…je te sens à cran depuis que je suis revenu de chez Winnie. »

« Tiens, tu fais bien de ramener le sujet sur le tapis, toi, me dit-elle de mauvaise humeur. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

« Barf pas grand-chose en fait…Tu as juste gâché mon premier baiser avec Cloud. »

« Il a essayé de t'embrasser, demandai-je, avide d'en savoir plus. »

« Tu viens de ruiner le plus beau moment de ma vie et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? »

« Non, bien sur que non…Mais je le savais qu'il en pinçait pour toi ! »

« Hein ? »

« Ouais, on a discuté quand on était ensemble dans la salle d'entraînement et il avait tous les symptômes de l'amoureux transis. Et puis dis-toi que c'était une sorte de vengeance ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu te souviens pas du nombre de fois où tu as brisé tous mes effets quand j'étais avec Riku. Y aura d'autres occasions pour vous, je pense… »

« Tu penses ? Je veux de la certitude avec mon petit nuage d'amour, moi ! »

« Alors passe à l'attaque pendant que Riku et moi, on est loin. Mais je pense que tu devrais attendre que l'ambiance soir propice…Et juste après un baiser raté, l'ambiance n'est jamais propice ! »

« Ecoutez la grande maîtresse de l'amour parler ! »

« C'était juste un conseil après tu fais ce que tu veux…Je trouve juste ça fort de fruit que tu m'en veuilles parce que je suis revenue… »

« Non, ça me fait toujours plaisir de t'avoir avec moi, mais tu n'as pas le sens de l'à-propos, c'est tout ! »

« J'y peux rien, ma grande, dis-je en posant la main sur la poignée. »

« Bah, tu vas où, me demanda-t-elle. »

« Féliciter Cloud et passer plus de temps avec mon mec, répondis-je simplement. »

« Non, lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit ! »

« Comme tu veux, dis-je en souriant. S'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant ce soir, tu m'en parleras au moins ? »

« Bien sur ! Et toi aussi, j'espère, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Je soupirai en ouvrant la porte.

« Ca y est, vous avez fini de papoter alors, demanda Riku en me voyant sortir. »

« Yes…Je suis tout à toi maintenant. »

« J'adore quand on me dit ça, dit-il en m'enlaçant et en m'embrassant. »

« Possessif, hein ? J'aurais du le formuler autrement alors, dis-je en passant la main dans ses cheveux. »

« Je suis pas possessif, c'est juste que je ne supporterai pas que quelqu'un d'autre s'approche de toi ! »

« C'est la définition de la possessivité, je te signale, remarquai-je en riant. »

Nous sortîmes tous les deux, bras dessus bras dessous, laissant une Poltergeist avide de continuer ce qu'on avait interrompu entre elle et Cloud. Pauvre Cloud, pensai-je. Même s'il savait se défendre, j'avais peur qu'il ne passe à la casserole un de ces quatre…M'enfin, ce n'étaient pas mes histoires, je n'avais pas à m'en mêler…Même si c'était quand même vachement tentant ! Riku m'emmena à la terrasse d'un petit bar sur la place centrale de Traverse. Et, summum de la galanterie, il tira même ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir.

« Toi, tu as quelque chose à demander ou à te faire pardonner, constatai-je en riant. »

« Je peux pas être gentil et galant avec celle que j'aime juste parce que j'ai envie ? »

« Non, ça ne te ressemble pas ! »

« Tu as une belle image de moi, dis donc… »

« C'est juste que je sais que tu n'es pas très expansif, et ça me convient très bien, rajoutai-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Alors, c'est pourquoi cette galanterie soudaine ? »

Il me prit les mains dans les siennes et déposa un baiser très léger sur le bout de mes doigts. Puis il me fixa gravement et me dit d'une voix à la fois douce et ferme qui me donna des frissons :

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

« Hein ? Mais, il faudra bien un jour…Je veux dire, je ne peux pas rester toute ma vie ici ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Si je n'avais pas été déjà assise, je crois que j'en serai tombée sur le cul. C'est bien la dernière discussion que je comptais voir ce soir. Rester toute ma vie…Bien sûr, l'idée m'avait déjà effleurée l'esprit, mais je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé sérieusement dans le fond…

« Mais…Enfin, bien sur, je suis bien ici avec toi, mais ce n'est pas mon monde ! »

« Ce n'est pas non plus le mien dans le fond. Mais il faut savoir saisir sa chance des fois, non ? »

« Je…Tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne peut être surs de rien…Peut-être que dans un an ou deux, on sera comme de parfaits étrangers l'un pour l'autre, et…

« Tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis, me demanda-t-il soudain. »

Je baissai les yeux. Dans le fond, est-ce qu'un jour, il pourrait m'être indifférent ? Non, il s'était passé trop de choses, les liens entre nous s'étaient tissées doucement mais surement et je me sentais comme une mouche prise dans la toile de l'araignée, dans des fils doux, soyeux, mais incassables. Je n'étais pas piégée dans le sens où je m'étais laissée faire, mais je ne pourrais pas en sortir indemne. Et rien que l'idée même d'une séparation me faisait mal. Alors oui, croyais-je vraiment ce que je lui disais ? Ou n'essayais-je plutôt pas de me cacher derrière un écran de fumée pour ne pas m'attacher ? Ma pauvre, je crois qu'il est déjà trop tard… Tu es complètement accro…

« Je voudrais pouvoir te dire oui, lui dis-je tristement. Mais je crois que je me cherche des excuses. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je n'eus pas à répondre dans l'immédiat. Le serveur arriva et déposa notre commande à tous les deux (sirop à la menthe pour lui, diabolo grenadine pour moi) et repartit. Je commençai à siroter doucement ma boisson : la douceur du sirop me mettait un peu de baume au cœur (mangez du sucré quand vous ne vous sentez pas bien c'est super efficace) mais ce n'était pas vraiment suffisant dans le fond.

« Alors des excuses pourquoi, reprit-il. »

Je désignai du doigt mon diabolo pour lui indiquer que je ne pouvais pas lui répondre pour l'instant. Il fronça les sourcils en signe de désapprobation, et je lâchai ma paille. Je levai les yeux au ciel, comme si les nuages orange du crépuscule avaient pu me donner une réponse claire qui ne le mettrait pas en colère. Mais ce n'étaient que des nuages cotonneux, et il n'y avait aucun secours à attendre d'eux.

« Je m'excuse de ne pas être prête à m'engager, dis-je dans un murmure. »

« Et tu crois que tu pourras l'être un jour si tu ne l'es pas maintenant, dit-il avec un rire sans joie. »

« Je ne sais pas…Je voudrais pouvoir te dire que je suis prête, mais je crois que j'ai trop peur d'être déçue… »

« Donc, je suis décevant selon toi, dit-il, l'air amer. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! J'ai peur de me décevoir moi-même et peut-être plus encore de te décevoir, toi ! »

« Andarielle, tu ne me décevras jamais…Du moins, je ne pense pas. »

« Tu vois, même toi, tu n'arrives pas à être catégorique. »

« Mais moi, je prends le risque, me répliqua-t-il. Alors que toi, apparemment tu es trop lâche… »

Je me levai.

« Où tu vas, demanda-t-il. »

« Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause d'une dispute stupide…Je préfère rentrer tout de suite…Peut-être que je trouverai une réponse qui te conviendra sur le chemin. »

« Vas-y, fuis, dit-il dans un ricanement. Fuis encore toujours plus loin ! Mais si tu continues comme ça, un jour, je n'aurai plus la force ni l'envie d'aller te chercher dans ta retraite ! »

« Je sais…Mais pour le moment, je ne peux faire que ça…Je n'ai pas ta force ni ta confiance en toi… »

Je tournai les talons et traversai la place en silence. Je tournai dans une ruelle et m'assit sur le perron d'une maison. Je pleurai à chaudes larmes, mais sans bruit en maudissant ma lâcheté et mes hésitations. Pourquoi ma raison n'arrivait-elle pas à suivre les élans de mon cœur ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais jamais à être spontanée, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je réfléchisse ? Si je le perdais à cause de ça, je ne m'en relèverai pas, pensai-je. Est-ce qu'une vie sans lui valait vraiment la peine ? Et à l'inverse, est-ce qu'une vie avec lui remplirait toutes ses promesses ? Ma pauvre, tu deviens totalement romantique, on a l'impression que tu as subie un lavage de cerveau. Reprends-toi ! Mais je n'y arrivais plus et j'avais si mal que j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un essayait de m'arracher le cœur. Un courant d'air frais me fit frissonner. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même tout en espérant secrètement que Riku viendrait me rejoindre en me disant qu'il me pardonnait mes doutes. Mais il ne vint pas.

* * *

« Enfin débarrassée, dit Polty en refermant la porte derrière nous. »

Elle s'adossa contre la porte à méditer sur notre discussion. Et si dans le fond j'avais raison et qu'il valait mieux pour elle attendre le bon moment, la bonne ambiance, en bref, le moment le plus romantique de sa vie ? Elle se souvint alors que j'étais loin d'être une référence en ce qui concernait les histoires de cœur et qu'à force d'attendre, elle risquait de laisser passer la chance de sa vie…Argh, voilà que je lui avais transmis mon virus de l'hésitation. Après quelques secondes passées à me maudire, elle décida de rejoindre sa blondinette.

_Nuage d'amour, passe encore, mais blondinette, non !_

Bon, d'accord…Elle partit à la recherche de son paillasson adoré…

_ARGH ! C'est encore pire !_

Elle le retrouva accoudé à la balustrade du balcon. Elle s'approcha en catimini, espérant le prendre par surprise.

« Ah, te voilà, Poltergeist, dit-il en se retournant pile au moment où elle comptait lui sauter dessus. »

« Argh, comment tu as fait pour savoir que j'étais là ? »

« Le bruit de tes pas…Le son n'est pas le même à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur… J'ai entendu que tu changeais de pièce donc j'en déduis que tu venais par ici…Et j'ai eu raison apparemment. »

Elle le regarda d'un air circonspect, recula de quelques pas pour le regarder de toute sa hauteur et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Quoi, demanda-t-il, amusé par son comportement. »

« Non, rien, je crois que tu ne m'as jamais parlé autant, c'est tout… »

Il rit de bon cœur.

« C'est vrai qu'au début, j'étais un peu taciturne. »

« Un peu ? Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Tu étais aussi causant qu'une porte de prison ! »

« N'exagère pas ! »

« Je n'exagère pas ! Si, les rares fois où tu parlais, c'était pour me lancer des vacheries, souligna-t-elle. »

« Tu avais dit que tu avais pardonné ! »

« Non, j'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas, et c'est pas pareil ! »

« Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes, se plaignit-il. »

« En même temps, tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts, lui lança-t-elle. »

« Ca vaut même pas le coup d'essayer d'être gentil avec toi. Tu me dégoûtes, dit-il en rentrant à l'intérieur. »

« J'en ai autant à ton compte, espèce de pimbêche, lui cria-t-elle, blessée de sa réaction qu'elle trouvait vraiment disproportionnée. »

Il claqua la porte et sortit. Poltergeist se glissa glisser contre la balustrade en fer forgé et le regarda partir le long de la ruelle sombre. Le goût salé de ses larmes lui fit se rendre compte de toutes les erreurs qu'elle avait commises. Elle attendit que quelqu'un ouvre la chambre, ne la rejoigne et ne vienne la soulager de sa solitude. Mais elle attendit en vain.

* * *

Riku se retrouve tout seul à pester contre moi et ma lâcheté. Il se sentait surtout vexé d'avoir fait une déclaration aussi stupide que j'avais balayée du plat de la main comme si de rien était. Il avait cru être prêt pour s'engager, mais il commençait à douter.

« Et si dans le fond, je me gourais complètement, dit-il pour lui-même. Que j'attendais quelque chose qu'elle ne voudra jamais me donner ! Qui sait, peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas vraiment, ou alors pas suffisamment… »

« J'aime entendre les pleurs des cœurs brisés des amoureux, dit une voix derrière lui. »

Il se retourna, épée à la main. La silhouette sortit de l'ombre d'une ruelle jusqu'à être toute entière dans la lumière d'un lampadaire de la place déserte dans laquelle Riku venait d'arriver. C'était celle où nous avions combattu l'Armure gardienne il ya avait longtemps et il ne se souvenait absolument pas avoir pris cette direction. En fait, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il s'était retrouvé là…

Devant lui se tenait une femme au teint blafard, toute vêtue de noir. Elle tenait un sceptre surmonté d'une boule noire sur laquelle était posé un corbeau au regard aussi intelligent que malfaisant.

« Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-il. Et répondez vite avant que je ne m'énerve, dit-il en pointant son arme sur elle. »

« Voyons, es-tu sur de me vouloir du mal ? A moi, la seule capable de te comprendre ? »

« Je pense que vous faites erreur sur la personne. »

« Et moi, je suis certaine que non. »

Elle posa sa main aux doigts fins sur l'arme qui disparut immédiatement. Riku blanchit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Tout ce qui appartient aux Ténèbres, je le contrôle, répondit-elle. Et donc ton cœur aussi est à moi… »

« Je ne suis pas un être des ténèbres, se défendit-il. »

« Ah oui, alors pourquoi la Keyblade t'a-t-elle échappée alors qu'elle t'était destinée ? »

« N'importe quoi…Faut arrêter de porter des chapeaux serrés, ça vous comprime le cerveau. »

« Tes fanfaronnades ne sont pas suffisantes pour me cacher ta peur…Pourtant, je ne te veux aucun mal, conclut-elle en lui tendant une main amicale. Viens avec moi, et tu auras tout ce que tu veux. »

« Ce que je veux, vous ne pourrez pas me le donner de toute façon… »

« Vraiment ? Je peux t'offrir la puissance… »

« Merci, mais j'ai déjà, dit-il évasivement. »

Du coin de l'œil, il se mit à chercher une issue possible. Mais tout était tellement éclairé qu'il aurait du mal à se faire la malle discrètement. Il jura en silence. Il allait être obligé d'écouter les divagations de cette folle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse de ses refus, en espérant qu'elle se lasse…

« Alors prouve-le, dit-elle en levant la main. »

Des dizaines de sans-cœurs apparurent, les encerclant totalement et coupant tout à fait les possibilités de retraite pour Riku.

« Alors là, c'est pas fun du tout, résuma-t-il. »

* * *

J'avais réussi à trouver la force et la motivation suffisante pour me lever de mon perron, et je fis marche arrière. Tout en revenant sur mes pas, je me demandai comment j'arriverais à faire mes excuses à Riku. En fait, je me demandai surtout si j'en avais envie. Il ne me semblait pas que ce soit moi la plus en tort des deux, alors je ne voyais pas vraiment de raison suffisante qui pourrait m'obliger à m'excuser, d'autant plus que je détestais reconnaître mes erreurs…

Quand j'arrivai sur la grande place, je fus surprise de n'y trouver personne. Je haussai les épaules…Il avait surement du rentrer après notre dispute, et franchement c'était compréhensible qu'il n'ait pas voulu rester planté à attendre mon bon vouloir. Je m'assis sur la margelle de la fontaine qui trônait au centre de la place. J'effleurai l'eau fraîche du bout des doigts en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire autour de moi. A l'agitation de la soirée avait succédé le calme de la nuit : il n'y avait plus personne dans les magasins dont les rideaux de fer étaient baissés. Quelques pâles étoiles clairsemaient le ciel d'encre, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour éclairer le sol. Seuls les lampadaires apportaient des taches de lumière sur le sol, et tout le reste était plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Je fermai les yeux et écoutait le doux murmure des jets d'eau.

Je me redressai soudainement. Il n'y avait pas de fontaine quand j'étais ici avec Riku. Même la configuration des lieux avait changé. Comment avais-je pu être suffisamment bête pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ? Un bruit de pas derrière moi me fit sursauter. Je me retournai, prêt à en découdre. Mais ce n'était qu'un mog.

« Tu m'as fait peur, dis-je en soupirant de soulagement. »

« Pourquoi tu as peur, demanda-t-il. »

« Tu n'es pas un mog, fis-je, catégorique, en reculant de quelques pas. »

« Mais si ! »

« Alors, pourquoi ne dis-tu pas Kupo ? »

Le mog me regarda et une lueur d'intelligence malsaine passa dans ses yeux. Je commençai à vraiment avoir peur. J'essayais d'attraper mon arme pour me redonner contenance, mais elle n'apparut pas. Malgré tous mes efforts, il m'était impossible de conjurer ma lance.

« C'est carrément flippant, mais on va dire que c'est pas grave… »

« Tu as des problèmes, demanda le faux mog avec une parfaite parodie d'un air d'inquiet. »

« A mon avis, ça ne fait que commencer, dis-je en me retournant vers lui. »

« En effet, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup trop grave pour une bestiole de sa taille. »

Le mog disparut progressivement pour laisser la place à un loup monstrueux à la fourrure blanche et hérissée. Ses yeux rouges se fixèrent sur moi, et il se lécha le pourtour des babines.

« Salut, dis-je avec un signe de la main. Ca te tente pas de régler nos problèmes pacifiquement, proposai-je. »

Un rugissement terrible brisa le silence.

« Apparemment non… »

* * *

Cloud sortit de l'hôtel en claquant la porte, hors de lui. Bien sur, l'observateur non-exercé aurait l'impression qu'il était toujours aussi calme que jamais mais à l'intérieur, il bouillait de rage. Il leva la tête. Impossible d'apercevoir la lune…Ce n'est pas normal, se dit-il. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le vent ne soufflait pas comme il aurait dû, et Cloud se sentait observé. Il regarda tout autour de lui, il regarda même sur les toits, mais il ne vit rien de spécial…Mais comme son instinct ne l'avait encore jamais trompé, il décida de rester sur ses gardes alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans un dédale de ruelles étroites et sombres. Il eut un petit sourire : c'était un piège beaucoup trop grossier pour qu'il en ait quoi que ce soit à craindre. La question qui lui trottait dans la tête, c'était plutôt de savoir qui pouvait avoir l'idée d'un stratagème aussi grossier…Enfin, de toute façon, s'il voulait en découdre, Cloud était prêt à bien le recevoir !

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes passées à errer entre des bâtiments qui se ressemblaient tous, Cloud dut bien admettre qu'il s'était perdu. Ou plus exactement qu'on l'avait perdu… Il prit une grande respiration pour chasser la boule d'angoisse qui commençait à lui serrer la gorge. Il se sentait comme un lapin chassé par un renard qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à se cacher de sa proie. Et ce n'étaient pas des Sans-cœur qui approchaient, ça, il en était sur…

Il entendit un sifflement aigu parvenir de derrière lui. Il eut juste le temps de rouler à terre pour éviter la lame qui lui était destinée. S'il avait eu de moins bons réflexes, l'épée lui aurait transpercé le cœur. Il eut tout juste le temps de se féliciter de sa chance et de ses réflexes quand une voix qui lui glaça le sang s'éleva :

« Et bien, tu t'es amélioré, Cloud… »

Cloud jura intérieurement. Il savait bien qu'il connaissait ce pressentiment ! Mieux encore, il avait reconnu l'arme qu'il venait d'esquiver ! Il n'avait tout simplement pas voulu faire le lien. Il se retourna tout en dégainant son épée, mais il se figea devant l'homme qui se tenait debout dans l'étroit passage. Le vent fit voler ses longs cheveux argentés, comme pour prouver au blond qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des yeux verts qui le fixaient intensément, et la lumière blafarde et électrique du lampadaire derrière eux semblait faire flamboyer le katana démesuré que son adversaire portait comme si de rien était. En contre-jour, sa silhouette semblait encore plus impressionnante.

« Séphiroth, murmura Cloud, comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même. »

« En personne, dit ce dernier avec une petite référence moqueuse. Le monde est petit, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais…Je t'ai tué ! Je t'ai vu mort ! »

« Bah tu vois comme quoi…Il ne faut jamais jurer de rien… »

« De toute façon, je te tuerais autant de fois qu'il le faudra, reprit Cloud en raffermissant sa prise sur son épée. »

« Je t'en prie, on a passé le stade de ce genre de répliques infantiles… Je suis le héros et je vais tuer le méchant, continua-t-il en prenant une voix suraiguë. Voyons, finit-il avec son timbre normal, qui croit encore à ce genre de sornettes ? Le bien, le mal, tout ça c'est relatif…Dans le fond, tout n'est qu'une question de puissance. Et je crois que de ce point de vue-là, les choses sont claires entre nous. »

Cloud perçut à peine le mouvement de Masamune et le para tant bien que mal. La fine lame fut déviée par son Epée Broyante mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle ne lui entaille pas profondément le flanc gauche.

« Tu te laisses surprendre si facilement…Et tu laisses tellement d'ouvertures dans ta garde, constata Séphiroth avec un air désolé et en frappant sur le côté droit que Cloud avait découvert pour parer le premier coup. »

Cloud fit un saut en arrière. Son haut se déchira avec un bruit soyeux. 5 centimètres de plus, et il finissait éventré, constat-t-il avec un frisson tout le long de l'échine.

« Défends-toi un peu, lui conseilla son adversaire en lui portant un coup d'estoc d'une telle force qu'il l'envoya trois mètres plus loin. »

Une légère fêlure était apparue sur l'épée de Cloud au moment où il parait ce coup. Il fallait qu'il passe à l'attaque puisqu'apparemment la parade n'augmentait pas vraiment ses chances de survie. Mais il savait aussi pertinemment bien que Séphiroth n'attendait que ça. Alors autant passer aux choses sérieuses tout de suite.

« Ah, tu as l'air plus déterminé tout de suite... »

« Prépare-toi, lança Cloud d'une voix qui ressemblait plus à un feulement qu'à une voix humaine. »

« Je n'attends que ça. »

Cloud passa à l'assaut avec toute la force dont il était capable. Mais Séphiroth évitait chacun de ses coups avec une agilité et une vitesse surhumaine. Le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient était assourdissant et à chaque fois que Masamune et l'Epée Broyante se rencontraient, elles laissaient une traînée d'étincelles derrière elles.

« Ne trouves-tu pas ce spectacle magnifique, demanda Séphiroth. »

« J'étais justement en train de me demander depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas eu un adversaire aussi horripilant que toi ! »

Séphiroth sauta en arrière. Cloud en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Il était en sueur et commençait à avoir mal aux bras. Séphiroth, lui, avait l'air frais comme un gardon.

« Horripilant ? Tu me fais beaucoup de peine…Je pensais qu'on était de meilleurs ennemis que ça…Que faut-il que je fasse pour dépasser le stade de l'horripilement ? »

Cloud lui répondit avec un grognement dédaigneux.

« Je sais, dit Séphiroth avec un sourire mauvais. Faut-il que je tue une autre de tes amies ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Poltergeist, c'est ça…Veux-tu qu'elle finisse comme Aerith ? »

« Ta gueule, enfoiré, rugit Cloud en se précipitant sur Séphiroth, épée en avant. »

Il avait rarement été aussi furieux. Il n'y avait plus que l'attaque qui comptait. Il sentait bien la douleur des nombreux coups qu'il se prenait mais il s'en fichait. Il sentait la chaleur de son propre sang qui coulait, mais il voyait aussi trop bien que Séphiroth commençait à être en difficultés.

« C'est fini pour toi, cria Cloud en donnant un ultime coup. »

Son Epée Broyante transperça Séphiroth exactement au même moment où Masamune le transperçait de part en part.

« Bien joué, Cloud, dit Séphiroth non sans une pointe d'admiration, un léger filet de sang lui coulant de la bouche. »

« Crève et restes-y cette fois-ci ! »

Cloud retira son épée d'un coup sec. Séphiroth tituba et s'effondra.

« Ce n'est pas la dernière fois que nous nous voyons… »

« Je pense que si. »

Séphiroth eut un petit rire arrogant.

« Ne pense pas m'avoir tué aussi facilement ! »

Il s'estompa peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître complètement. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été là, si on exceptait la mare de sang qui commençait à grandir sous les pieds de Cloud.

« Merde, dit celui-ci en tombant par terre. »

Il était vraiment dans un sale état, et il espérait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres surprises de la soirée. Il entendit une voix très lointaine, celle de Séphiroth.

« Cloud, si tu veux un vrai combat, rejoins-moi au Colisée. Je t'y attendrai de pied ferme… »

« Compte sur moi, je viendrai, murmura Cloud entre ses dents serrées. »

Il se releva avec difficulté retomba aussitôt…_Séphiroth…Je viendrais te retrouver, et cette fois-ci, je te tuerai pour de bon,_ pensa-t-il. Il voulut se lever de nouveau pour revenir à l'hôtel et trouver quelqu'un pour le soutenir, mais il était beaucoup trop faible. Il ferma les yeux et perdit connaissance. Une légère bruine commença à tomber, et les gouttes de pluie tombaient une à une sur le corps inanimé de Cloud.

* * *

La porte de la chambre de l'hôtel s'ouvrit brutalement. Poltergeist leva la tête, les joues encore humides de larmes. Elle ne vit d'abord pas ce qui était entré, mais elle sentit une odeur qui n'avait rien d'humain. Elle se mit à avancer le plus discrètement possible vers l'intérieur, là où elle avait déposé en vrac toutes ses affaires et notamment ses armes. Elle sentait l'adrénaline qui montait en elle, comme pour la préparer à la lutte dont les prémices devenaient de plus en plus certains. Elle était toujours aussi étonnée de voir à quel point elle s'était habituée à vivre sous la pression de la présence constante des Sans-cœurs…Au point qu'elle n'avait plus eu peur pour elle depuis un certain temps. Mais aujourd'hui, elle sentait que c'était différent, totalement différent de toutes les situations qu'elle avait rencontrées depuis son arrivée sur cette stupide plage. Le contact froid du métal de ses couteaux la rassura à peine, et elle eut du mal à raffermir sa prise sur eux, car elle avait les mains moites de sueur, rongée par l'inquiétude comme elle était. En réalité, elle ne savait plus trop à quoi s'attendre. Le parquet craqua sous le poids des nouveaux arrivants… A l'oreille, elle put conclure qu'ils étaient au moins 3. Leur démarche était lente, lourde et pesante. Ils prenaient leur temps comme s'ils savaient que de toute façon, ils la trouveraient. D'ailleurs, leurs pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, la coinçant dans le coin de la salle où elle avait trouvé refuge pour un petit moment. Elle se maudit intérieurement : pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas rapprochée de la porte au lieu de se coincer dans un petit coin où elle n'avait plus aucune chance de retraite ?

Elle utilisa la lame d'une de ses dagues comme un miroir pour voir ce qui se profilait derrière elle (elle était accroupie derrière un lit pour se cacher des nouveaux et, elle en était sûre, hostiles arrivants). Dans un craquement infernal, les lattes du parquet se brisèrent toutes en leur milieu pour révéler un abîme sombre dont on ne pouvait pas distinguer le fond. Un des lits de la chambre tomba dans le trou. Poltergeist ne l'entendit même pas toucher le fond. En face d'elle, de l'autre côté du gouffre béant, se tenait trois grandes silhouettes décharnées. A leur vision, elle dut retenir un haut-le-cœur. Des lambeaux de peau pendaient sur leurs muscles moisis, dévoilant leur chair à vif et parfois même la blancheur trop éclatante de leurs os. Leurs mains n'étaient que des squelettes mais semblaient pourtant capables d'une force infinie. Mais le plus terrifiant était bien leur visage : ils étaient complètement humains et complets, sauf leur yeux qui n'étaient que des orbites vides desquelles suintaient du sang, comme si on leur avait arraché les yeux et que la plaie n'avait jamais vraiment cicatrisé… Le premier tendit son index osseux vers elle et dit d'une voix qu'elle aurait pensée sépulcrale alors qu'elle était totalement normale, ce qui était peut-être pire encore :

« C'est elle. »

Si ça n'avait pas été elle dans cette situation, elle aurait trouvé beaucoup à redire de cette entrée en matière.

_Ouais, c'était complètement bidon quand on y pense…_

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi !

Les deux autres s'avancèrent vers le trou. Poltergeist eut l'espoir secret de les voir chuter à jamais au fond de ce gouffre qui avait l'air tout sauf accueillant. Mais ils flottèrent dans le vide et commencèrent à le traverser sans aucune difficulté apparente. Pour eux, c'était comme si ce trou _n'existait pas_.‍ Elle avança un peu son pied : elle, rien ne la retint. Elle avait tout intérêt à s'éloigner au plus vite si elle ne voulait pas tomber, mais derrière elle, il n'y avait que le mur. Elle se retourna et fit face le plus courageusement possible.

« Foudre, cria-t-elle. »

Les éléments se déchaînèrent contre les deux espèces de zombies qui avançaient sans se presser et perça l'imperceptible passerelle qui les maintenait en l'air. Ils tombèrent d'un hurlement beaucoup trop humain qui toucha profondément Poltergeist. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce cri, et elle l'associerait toujours aux pires morts qu'on puisse imaginer. Il n'en restait plus qu'un mais bizarrement, celui-ci avait l'air plus intelligent et plus dangereux aussi.

« Voilà qui ne m'étonne pas de toi, Poltergeist, dit-il comme s'il la connaissait. »

Elle resta interdite un long moment.

« Ca t'étonne que je connaisse ton nom, continua-t-il. Mais tu es pourtant celle qu'on attend… »

« Ca m'étonnerait, j'ai rien à faire là… »

« Alors qui va fermer le Kingdom Heart ? »

« Sora, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence, et il a pas besoin de mon aide pour ça. »

« Ce que tu as vu et que tu penses savoir, ce n'était qu'un jeu, et pas la réalité…Ici, c'est différent, dit-il en désignant toute la pièce d'un geste du bras. »

« Oui, y a aucun méchant aussi moche que vous dans les Kingdom Hearts, reprit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait pleine de confiance. »

« Je suis là pour m'assurer que la Lumière ne pourra jamais gagner. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si je te tue maintenant, le Kingdom Heart ne sera jamais fermé, le porteur de la Keyblade ne pourra pas achever sa quête, et les Ténèbres auront enfin la place qu'elles méritent ! »

« Ouah, vous avez l'air un brin mégalo quand même… »

La discussion lui paraissait surréaliste mais dans le fond pourquoi pas ? Elle avait bien atterri dans un jeu vidéo, alors un peu plus, un peu moins...Le seul truc qui la tracassait, c'est qu'elle ne se considérait pas du tout comme une championne de la lumière et que ça la gênait quand même d'avoir des responsabilités pareilles…

« Alors tu vas mourir ici, dit-il très calmement. »

Il sauta et se retrouva derrière elle. Il tenta de la pousser dans le trou mais elle arriva à l'esquiver en sautant plus agilement qu'elle ne s'en serait crue capable. C'était comme si ses pouvoirs avaient été décuplés par une force bizarre. L'autre attrapa l'armoire et lui laça dessus. Elle la trancha net en un coup, et les deux moitiés du malheureux meuble tombèrent de part et d'autre de l'axe que sa lame avait suivi quelques secondes auparavant. Elle se jeta sur le méchant pied en avant et le fit tomber au sol sous l'impact du coup. Elle voulut lui planter une de ses dagues dans la gorge mais celui-ci para le coup avec la paume de sa main. L'arme s'arrêta net contre l'os et l'autre eut un sourire mauvais.

« C'est tout ce que tu peux faire, demanda-t-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas, recula d'un bond et recommença à faire tomber la foudre. Il évita chacun des impacts avec grâce, et cela n'avait l'air de ne lui poser aucune difficulté. Il lui fallait trouver une autre stratégie et vite…

* * *

Les sans-cœurs commençaient à se rapprocher de plus en plus de Riku et en plus Maléfique avait fait disparaître son arme. Il avait beau réfléchir à toutes les possibilités réalisables qui s'offraient à lui, il n'y en avait aucune qui finissait suffisamment bien à son goût. Il recula un peu et se retrouva dos au mur, dans tous les sens du terme. _Et maintenant, je fais quoi,_ pensa-t-il. Il se retourna et son regard croisa celui de la sorcière. Elle lui sourit.

« Plie-toi à ma volonté, lui murmura-t-elle. »

Bien qu'il fut loin d'elle, il entendit parfaitement chacun des mots et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir toute la colonne vertébrale.

« Jamais de la vie, répondit-il les dents serrées. »

A ce moment-là, un sans-cœur porta le premier assaut d'une attaque groupée qui ne semblait ne devoir jamais finir. Riku avait beau essayer d'esquiver du mieux qu'il pouvait, il n'avait rien pour parer les coups et bientôt il abandonna toute velléité de résistance, espérant que ce mauvais moment passerait le plus vite possible.

Lorsque les sans-cœurs en eurent fini avec lui, il gisait au sol, tellement faible qu'il ne pouvait qu'à peine bouger. Rien que de penser à se relever était douloureux…Pourtant, bien qu'il eut été certain d'avoir été transpercé de part en part à plusieurs reprises, il n'avait rien. Il était indemne, et il n'y avait pas la moindre goutte de sang nulle part. Un sans-cœur se rapprocha et Riku ferma les yeux, attendant le coup de grâce. Mais il ne se passa rien. Il entendit juste Maléfique, et il se mit à prier pour que ce ne soit pas la dernière voix humaine qu'il entende de sa vie.

« La puissance, hein ? Veux-tu savoir ce que ça fait de la sentir vibrer en soi en une pulsation puissante et capable de tout de renverser ! »

« Tout ce que vous voulez, mais laissez-moi tranquille, murmura-t-il à bout de forces. »

« Tu n'es même pas assez fort pour survivre…Alors choisis, être faible, entre la vie ou la mort ! »

« La vie, dit Riku dans un soupir. »

« Alors la voilà ! »

Un trait de lumière verte jaillit de la sphère qui surmontait le sceptre de Maléfique et frappa Riku en plein cœur. Il hurla, mais personne ne l'entendit. Puis tout devint noir. Alors il entendit la voix de la sorcière, plus proche que jamais :

« Et maintenant, voilà ce que tu vas faire… »

* * *

Le loup me toisa de ses yeux couleur de rubis comme s'ils pouvaient voir au travers moi, voir tout ce que j'étais et tout ce que j'avais fait...Une impression glaçante, si vous voulez mon avis. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trembler devant lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais pour moi, il représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de pire (bon OK avec les vers de terre que je trouve absolument immondes) et je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir à quoi faire. Toutes les fibres de mon corps (pour une fois) étaient unanimes, et elles me hurlaient de fuir. Mais j'étais vraiment tétanisée.

« Es-tu capable de te défendre, Andarielle ? »

Je hochai la tête négativement. C'est tout ce que j'étais capable de faire.

« Te laisseras-tu tuer ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Mourir ne faisait pas exactement partie de mon programme. C'est à ce moment-là que mes cordes vocales décidèrent de m'obéir à nouveau.

« Non… »

« Parfait, noble âme ! Alors défends-toi ! »

Le loup se jeta sur moi. Je roulai sur le côté et entendit un grand boum alors que le canidé s'écrasait contre le mur. _Hihi, bien fait,_ pensai-je. J'arrivai à me concentrer suffisamment pour invoquer un gros brasier qui vint lui roussir la fourrure. La boule de feu fut accueillie par un grognement de douleur de mon assaillant. Au moins, maintenant je pouvais me défendre grâce à ma magie, mais quand même ma lance me manquait. J'esquivai chacune des attaques de mon ennemi en lui assénant à chaque fois une attaque magique. Au bout d'un moment, il se retourna vers moi et grogna en dévoilant toutes ses dents. Puis il bondit pour se retrouver derrière moi.

Je fis volte-face pour l'avoir de nouveau dans mon champ de vision. Mais il avait disparu.

Soudain, je me fis plaquer au sol avec violence par une grosse patte poilue.

_Maintenant, au moins, tu comprends ce qu'a ressenti Cloud ! Paillasson !_

Oh, ça va, hein…

Un filet de bave s'écrasa par terre jusqu'à côté de moi. Je ne pus retenir un :

« Mais c'est dégeulasse ! »

« C'est la fin, dit-il dans un grondement. »

Ses mâchoires se refermèrent sur moi avec force, et tout devint noir.

_J'ai perdu…_pensai-je amèrement. _Non, je suis morte, c'est tout…Je ne voulais pas mourir moi…JE VEUX VIVRE !Si seulement j'avais été plus puissante…Je donnerais tout pour avoir été plus puissante…Et pour revoir à nouveau tous ceux que j'aime…_

« Alors tu seras exaucée, dit une voix au fond de moi. Et tu vivras. »

* * *

Polty jura quand l'étrange zombie qui l'attaquait esquiva une fois de plus la foudre qui s'abattait. Comment pouvait-il voir les attaques arriver avec ses yeux morts ? Elle dut arrêter là ses réflexions pour esquiver une boule de plasma noir à l'aspect peu engageant qui frappa là où avait été sa tête cinq secondes auparavant. Argh, s'il comptait se mettre à attaquer, ça ne l'arrangeait qu'à moitié… Elle bénit ses réflexes et fit face. Ils se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux, sans bouger ni rien dire. Ce fut l'autre qui brisa le silence :

« Tu ne me vaincras jamais en combattant comme une humaine, lâcha-t-il avec mépris. »

« Mais…Je suis humaine, protesta Polty »

« Tu peux peut-être l faire croire à d'autres mais pas à moi…Tu n'es pas ce des mondes… »

Mais comment faisaient-ils pour tous le savoir ? pensa-t-elle. Mais après tout, à chaque fois qu'elle avait été en difficulté, elle avait senti une force irrépressible prendre possession d'elle et elle s'en était toujours sorti avec brio. Mais aujourd'hui, l'inspiration ne venait pas. Elle se sentait seule et faible.

« Je vais t'aider à te souvenir de ce que tu es, dit le zombie avec un rictus mauvais. »

Deux grandes ailes de lumière noire lui poussèrent dans le dos, et un feu vert s'alluma dans ses orbites vides.

« Cool, et c'est quand que tu passes au rouge, lança Polty pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Il ne répliqua rien et se précipita sur elle tellement vite qu'elle ne put l'esquiver. Elle sentit les ongles putrides s'enfoncer dans son flanc et ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Elle passa la main sur sa blessure : ce n'était pas du sang qui coulait mais une espèce de liquide noirâtre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche. »

« Du poison ténébreux…Bientôt, tu deviendras un des nôtres… »

Elle jura intérieurement. Ce n'était pas exactement au programme ce genre de transformation. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'en sortir. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol.

« Enfin décidée à te rendre, fit l'autre, sarcastique. »

« Ta gueule ! Quand je me relèverai, ce sera pour t'éclater la face, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite comme étant la sienne. »

Elle sentit une douce chaleur accompagnée d'un sentiment de plénitude l'envahir aussitôt. Elle savait plus qu'elle ne sentait le poison refluer hors d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et c'était comme si chacune des odeurs de la pièce était exacerbée. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, les couleurs avaient changées : elles étaient plus intenses et les contrastes étaient beaucoup plus marqués. Mais ce qui l'impressionna le plus, c'étaient ses propres mains : elles irradiaient d'une lumière éclatante. Lorsqu'elle saisit ses dagues, ces dernières aussi se mirent à luire doucement avec une pulsation lente. Alors elle se releva. Elle n'avait plus peur : elle allait le battre.

Elle s'élança, et avant que l'autre n'ait le temps de réagir ou de parer le coup, elle lui avait tranché la gorge. Le sang gicla et son adversaire s'effondra par terre, face contre terre. Du pied, elle poussa le cadavre dans le trou béant qui se referma après avoir avalé la sordide dépouille.

Puis elle redevint normale : ses mains ne faisaient plus de la lumière, et elle n'était plus aussi vive que quelques secondes auparavant. Elle entendit un grand bruit derrière elle et se retourna. C'était Merlin qui entrait en trébuchant contre un des bouts de l'armoire qui gisaient au sol.

« Alors tu sais, dit-il sans aucune malice dans le regard. »

« Oui, dit-elle. »

A cet instant, elle savait exactement de quoi il parlait.

« Mais tu ne dois pas t'en rappeler maintenant.Il est beaucoup trop tôt, répondit le magicien en secouant la tête. »

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? »

« Et bien….Si je ne fais rien, tu tueras tous les êtres des ténèbres qui se dresseront sur ton chemin, non ? »

Elle rit tristement.

« Oui, puisque c'est le seul moyen pour que ce monde survive. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça…Tu dois apprendre qu'entre lumière et ténèbres, il existe aussi la pénombre et qu'après la nuit, il y a l'aube. Quand tu auras compris ça, alors tu pourras savoir… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors, Merlin ? »

« Te faire oublier. Comme tous les autres ont oublié ce qu'ils ont découvert ce soir. Le moment venu, vous vous souviendrez, et alors vous ferez ce que vous devez. Mais en attendant, Poltergeist, tu n'es que toi. »

Il lui toucha le front de son bâton et elle tomba au sol, sans connaissance. Merlin sourit, dessina un pentacle en l'air et remit la salle en place : les lits étaient rangés, l'armoire reconstituée, toutes les traces de la lutte avaient disparues. Quand il referma la porte, c'était comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existé pour aucun d'entre nous.

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Cid entra en trombes dans notre chambre.

« J'ai fini, dit-il tout fier. »

« J'ai mal au crâne, répondis-je en grommelant. »

« C'est ça de faire des soirées trop bien arrosées, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

« Je me souviens pas avoir bu pourtant… »

« C'est le premier signe que tu l'as fait en général ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais votre vaisseau est prêt à partir… »

« Ok, on y va ! »

Je me levai, ne pouvant m'enlever de la tête l'impression que je manquais quelque chose d'important. C'était comme si j'avais fait un rêve particulièrement réaliste et que je n'arrivais plus du tout à m'en souvenir…C'était somme toute assez rageant…Je montais dans le vaisseau gummi sans même m'en rendre compte, je suis même incapable de retranscrire les discussions que nous avons eu pendant le voyage (qui pourtant dura longtemps). J'étais obsédée par ce sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose, et je détestais ça…

« Anda, ça va, demanda Riku. »

« Oui, oui, répondis-je évasivement. »

J'étais quasi certaine que ça avait un rapport avec lui mais je n'arrivais pas à en savoir plus.

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, lui demandai-je. »

« Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Mais par contre, je sais qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

« On est arrivés, nous interrompit Poltergeist. »

« Ce sera pour plus tard, dis-je en soupirant et en me levant. »

« Ouais, je crois aussi… »

Polty descendit du vaisseau et me fit signe de la rejoindre. Je m'exécutai mais ne vit pas la marche et m'étalai de tout mon long la tête dans le sable. Polty éclata de rire.

« Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui bouffe du sable, dit-elle hilare. »

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais.


	16. Petit passage par Agrabah

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre qui ne devait être que la moitié...Mais là il fallait vraiment que je publie! Merci à Disinitana qui m'a poussé au cul pour que je rajoute un nouveau chapitre (déjà ça fait plaisir de se sentir aimée et en plus j'ai besoin de beaucoup de motivation). Je vais pas vous promettre que la suite arrivera vite, je vais juste tenter que ce soit pas trop long 3 Bisous à vous tous, merci de votre patience et bonne lecture ;)_

« Ca va, je dirais plus rien, reprit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse. »

Riku me tendit la main sans rien dire et m'aida à me relever. J'époussetai mes vêtements pour en chasser le sable. La chaleur était encore plus étouffante qu'au Colysée de l'Olympe, et pourtant c'était difficile. Je jetai un coup d'œil compatissant à la longue cape noire de Cloud. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Bon, on est où encore, demandai-je à Polty. »

« Aggrabah, ma grande ! »

« Aggrabah, finis-je en un souffle. »

J'étais abasourdie. De joie, bien sûr. Mine de rien, j'avais toujours un petit pincement au cœur quand je regardais Aladin. Je crois bien me souvenir que c'est le premier film que j'ai jamais vu au cinéma il ya de ça déjà quelques année quand même…Mais bon, c'est comme avec un bon ami, le charme est le même qu'au premier jour. Bizarrement, je me mis à regretter qu'il fasse jour. Après tout, le film, lui, commençait par une nuit noire, avec un homme noir nourrissant de noirs desseins. Je fis volte-face vers Cloud :

« Nourris-tu des noirs desseins, lui demandai-je soudain. Ce serait mieux pour la réalité historique… »

Il cligna des yeux en signe d'incompréhension, voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Il resta un petit moment bouche bée avant de se rendre compte que ça ne cadrait pas du tout avec la classe atomique qu'il essayait de conserver malgré tous les efforts de la narratrice pour ruiner son style grand taciturne dark et tourmenté.

_Oui, d'ailleurs, c'est injuste, il y en a que pour Riku dans cette fic. Je proteste énergiquement !_

Proteste Polty, proteste…But some things never change…

_Comme ta sale manie de mettre des langues étrangères partout…Et après ça fait buguer ton correcteur d'orthographe!_

Oui, c'est vrai…Le pauvre souffre beaucoup avec moi…Il a du devenir polyglotte… Bref, pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui commence les digressions…

_Oui, mais tu l'arrêtes pas non plus !_

Mais-euh !

Nous commençâmes à avancer dans le désert dans un silence empreint du respect qu'inspirait la magnificence de la nature en ce lieu.

« Bordel-euh, je déteste le sable, grommelai-je. Puis en plus, il fait chaud et on sait pas où on va ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai du sable dans mes bottes. »

Polty s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant moi et me lança :

« Mais comment tu as fait ton compte ? »

« Je sais pas, c'est le sable qui est rentré tout seul, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander ça… Tu parles le sable couramment, Polty ? »

« Nianiania… »

« Et c'est ma réplique ça d'habitude ! Bref, si on trouve pas quelque chose d'intéressant très vite… »

« Anda, me coupa Riku. »

« Quoi ? Tu vois pas que je râle ! Donc si on ne trouve pas quelque chose très vite, je te préviens que… »

« Pas la peine de prévenir, regarde, dit-il en me désignant une tache à l'horizon. »

« J'appelle pas ça quelque chose, répliquai-je de mauvaise humeur (en même temps, essayer de rester de bonne humeur avec du sable dans les chaussures et vous verrez). »

« Roh mais c'est pas possible d'être d'aussi mauvaise foi ! Regarde ! »

Je clignais des yeux pour essayer de mieux distinguer ce qu'il me désignait. Plutôt mourir que d'avouer que j'étais à moitié myope, mais devant l'air réjoui qu'affichaient mes trois compagnons, je dus me résoudre à l'évidence : je ne voyais pas du tout ce que c'était. En plus, j'avais le soleil dans les yeux, ce qui était tout de même fort désagréable, je dois bien le reconnaître. Manquait plus qu'un vent de sable et j'aurai eu toutes les raisons de pleurer…

« Tu as vu ça, Anda, c'est cool, non, me lança Polty avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. »

« Oui, si tu le dis, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. »

C'était la réponse la plus neutre que j'avais pu trouver et franchement j'en suis pas fière…Mais bon on peut pas toujours être inspirée, n'est-ce pas ?

_Et c'est pour ça que tu mets trois mois à sortir un nouveau chapitre ?_

Non, ça c'est parce que je suis en période d'examens et que je dois bosser 4 ou 5 heures tous les soirs pour arriver à suivre… Et même hors examens, c'est comme ça….Cette école m'empêche de finir cette fic….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !(bon, elle n'est pas la seule….WoW a tué les restes de fanficeuse en moi, j'ai honte, j'ai honte…)

_Arf, désolée…_

Non, pas grave…

« Et bien, je pense qu'on sait ce qu'on doit faire maintenant, dit Cloud en se drapant d'un seul geste dans sa cape et dans sa dignité. En route »

Je lui emboîtai le pas pour essayer de faire l'impatiente, mais bon…Je savais pas trop ce qu'ils avaient vu…Je me maudissais intérieurement de ne jamais avoir voulu aller chez l'ophtalmo ! N'empêche, on pourrait penser qu'en se téléportant dans un jeu, les problèmes de vision s'estompent…Et bah non ! Au contraire ! C'est vraiment trop injuste !

_Anda…Tu as la chance de te retrouver au milieu d'un super jeu vidéo entourée de super beaux mecs et tu trouves encore le moyen de te plaindre ? Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours, je crois…_

Merci du compliment ! Mais vois-tu, râler, ce n'est pas un acte anodin, c'est un art de vivre !

_Des fois, j'aimerais bien que tu sois un peu moins…artistique, tu sais…._

Au bout de quelque instants de marche (et une flopée de jurons plus tard à cause d'un caillou qui s'était malheureusement trouvé sur ma route et que j'avais heurté violemment de la pointe de mon pied délicat), je commençais à voir de quoi il retournait : une ville de style oriental aux murs blanchis de laquelle s'élevait des coupoles appartenant surement à des palais ou à des mosquées. Bref, c'était tout joli, on se serait cru dans une carte postale ou dans un vieux film genre _Lawrence d'Arabie_ ! Mais le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que cette ville, je la connaissais par cœur dans le fond : c'était Aggrabah ! Et après avoir vu tous les films en boucle et jouer à tous les jeux vidéos raccordés de près ou de loin à Aladin, je peux certifier que je connais cette ville comme ma poche…Enfin, virtuellement parlant je veux dire. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'avais bien été obligée de me rendre à l'évidence : les concepteurs de jeux vidéo n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la véritable disposition des lieux quand ils réalisaient les cartes des niveaux. Donc je commençais déjà à me préparer mentalement à me perdre dans le souk, séparée de tout mon groupe par un coup du sort aussi imprévisible qu'inéluctable.

Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi…On ne faisait quand même pas très couleur locale : entre les deux blondinettes et l'argenté, on allait avoir du mal à se confondre avec la population locale. Je soupirais en silence mais souriais intérieurement : au moins, on aurait pas trop de mal à se retrouver si on se perdait de vue…Ralliez-vous à mon panache blond ! Morte de rire…

« Au fait, on va faire quoi là-bas, demandai-je. »

« On va chercher des informations, répondit Cloud. »

« Oui mais sur quoi ? »

« Pour savoir où est Sora, répliqua Riku, apparemment impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami. »

Je ressentis un petit pincement au cœur. Il n'était pas assez bien avec moi pour ne pas pouvoir s'ne contenter ? Il préférait donc toujours ce stupide meilleur ami qui l'avait laissé tomber ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait de plus que moi dans le fond ? Ce stupide crétin sans cervelle pouvait bien mourir et se faire torturer par Maléfique, le monde pouvait bien être détruit à cause de ça, ça m'était totalement égal. La seule chose que je voyais et la seule chose qui comptait pour moi, c'était que Riku voulait être avec Sora alors que moi j'étais là ! Et ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte, c'est que je le haïssais autant que je haïssais Sora à cause de ça…L'un comme l'autre, ils ne valaient pas mieux en réalité, à ne jamais se contenter de ce qu'ils avaient et à toujours vouloir retrouver un autre qu'ils idéalisaient totalement. Ou alors c'était peut-être moi qui me faisait des idées et Riku n'avait jamais suffisamment tenu à moi pour renoncer à son meilleur ami (ce qui était somme toute très légitime, non ?) et que c'était Sora, Sora, toujours Sora qui comptait, et ce pour tout le monde…Alors qui s'intéressait aux états d'âme d'une pauvre petite Andarielle qui n'avait pas les moyens de sauver le monde et que dans le fond personne ne connaissait vraiment ? Polty jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et me sourit. Je le lui rendis avec plaisir : elle au moins, elle savait et elle me comprenait.

Je sentis la main de Riku se glisser dans la mienne. Je le repoussais imperceptiblement. Il me regarda d'un air étonné et secoua la tête sans ne rien dire. Puis il avança pour se mettre à la hauteur de Cloud et ils se mirent tous les deux à bavarder.

« Ils m'énervent quand il font ça, dis-je entre mes dents serrées. »

« Quoi donc, demande Polty. »

« Faire comme si on existait pas ! C'est rageant à la longue, non ? »

« Hum… »

« Non, tu trouves pas ? »

« Et bien, ça permet de se retrouver entre copines à papoter…On parle de trucs de filles, ils parlent de trucs de mecs, c'est normal, non, dit-elle le plus sagement du monde. »

« Bon sang, je déteste quand tu as raison ! »

« Non, tu détestes quand tu as tort c'est tout, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les deux.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes enfin à la grand porte de la ville, qui était grande ouverte.

« Et beh ils ont pas peur de laisser entrer du sable, eux ! »

« Anda, me souffla Cloud. »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que juste une fois tu pourrais ne rien dire quand on arrive quelque part ? »

« Pourquoi tout le monde me rabroue sans arrêt en ce moment ? »

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! »

« Ah bon ? Moi c'est comme ça que je le ressens en tout cas, dis-je en sentant la colère monter en moi et commencer à gronder. »

« Tu en as pas marre de te victimiser et de te plaindre sans arrêt, me lança le blond. »

« Putain, vous me faites chier, lui lançai-je. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi à la fin ? »

« Oh là, on se calme, dit Polty en s'interposant entre nous et en me prenant par les épaules. Reprends-toi Anda ! Tu sais bien que c'est pas notre but de s'acharner sur toi…Seulement tu nous en donnes tellement d'occasion que bon… »

« Mais oui, c'est toujours ma faute…Vous vous êtes pas dit que c'était à cause de vous que je suis comme ça ! Que c'est vous qui me donnez des raisons de râler ou d'être de mauvaise humeur ! A force d'ignorer, de toujours faire comme si de rien était, de ne rien voir, de ne rien comprendre, ou de faire semblant de ne se rendre compte de rien…Vous pensez pas qu'à la longue, c'est usant pour moi ? Je demande pas grand-chose ! Je veux juste exister dans vos yeux, moi…Mais c'est pas le cas ! »

Je me dégageai de la prise de Polty et partit tête baissée dans le labyrinthe des ruelles en courant, me retournant fréquemment pour m'assurer qu'aucun d'entre eux ne me suivait. Mais j'étais bel et bien seule. Comme quoi, ça leur était vraiment égal. Je me sentais vidée, et très triste en même temps…C'était comme si le rideau d'illusion que j'avais tissé autour de moi venait de se déchirer pour révéler un paysage post-apocalyptique, comme si je me rendais enfin compte que les liens d'amitié qu'on avait pu tisser ne restaient que des liens virtuels avec des personnages virtuels….Non, avec Polty, c'était vrai…Mais elle n'avait rien dit de plus non plus. Je détestais ça, la solitude…Encore et toujours la solitude, sans possibilité de s'en sortir. Pourquoi j'arrivais pas à m'attacher aux gens ? Pourquoi ne s'attachaient-ils jamais à moi ? Etais-je donc si insupportable ? Ou alors ça voulait dire que je ne savais pas du tout m'y prendre avec les gens ? J'en avais marre de toujours finir par me poser ces questions dans des ruelles obscures sans personne dedans….Franchement marre…

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore, grogna Poltergeist, hors d'elle. »

Elle connaissait trop bien mes réactions, elle savait très bien ce qui pouvait se passer dans ma tête à ce moment-là. Mais bon, elle savait aussi que quand j'étais en colère, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose…

_Je te rappelle que tu as déjà essayé de pousser quelqu'un au suicide donc bon… J'ai pas trop envie de prendre le risque moi…_

Oui, bon, ça va, je la supportais pas cette fille. Enfin bon, bref, l'ambiance avait été légèrement plombée. Ce fut Cloud qui rompit le silence de sa voix grave et posée qui se fondait dans le murmure des vents du désert.

« Alors, maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On continue à chercher Sora, ou on court après Anda ? »

« C'est inutile de lui courir après, dit Poltergeist, elle connait bien ce genre de ville, et elle a besoin de temps pour se calmer…Je dis pas ça souvent mais pour le coup, elle a pas tort non plus. On est fautifs, donc si on y va maintenant, elle va s'acharner contre nous et elle aura bien raison donc bon…Faut laisser faire le temps et attendre qu'elle se calme, elle reviendra. En attendant, faut essayer de retrouver Sora. J'aime pas dire ça, mais les états d'âme d'Anda passent largement après la sauvegarde d'un monde. »

« Accordé, dit Riku de mauvaise grâce. Seulement, on sait pas ce que Maléfique va nous préparer cette fois-ci, et j'avoue que j'aime pas trop être dans l'expectative. »

« Certes, mais ce n'est pas en attendant que nous auront plus de renseignements, coupa Cloud. On va pas prendre racine ici, en avant. »

Ils se mirent donc en route, prenant l'opposé de la direction que j'avais prise. Polty réfléchissait : tout se passerait dans la caverne des merveilles assurément, mais il fallait encore pouvoir la trouver, et pour ça, il faudrait soit de la chance soit un guide. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre… Ils déambulaient dans les ruelles de la ville, et les yeux en l'air, Polty admirait l'architecture…Ce n'était pas vraiment comme les villes orientales de notre monde, c'était vraiment plus stylisé…Presque comme à Disneyland Paris en fait…Ca faisait faux. C'était le premier monde qui lui donnait cette impression d'être en toc. Les détails étaient de trop, les ruelles étaient submergées de bric-à-brac qui semblait ne pas avoir sa place dans le paysage. Même les gens avaient l'air d'être des figurants dans leur propre existence…Oui, c'était bien le terme, Aggrabah faisait…_fausse_. Elle se tourna vers ses deux compagnons et leur demanda :

« Vous trouvez pas qu'il y a un truc bizarre ici ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, dit Cloud, pas plus qu'ailleurs…. »

« L'ambiance est lourde, dit Riku, il y a quelque chose qui se trame… Et je peux même dire que c'est quelque chose de pas très bon pour nous… »

« Faut qu'on se dépêche de trouver Sora alors ! »

Mes pas me portaient au travers de la ville, je me laissais envahir par les senteurs suaves des épices du souk, le bruit des gens, leur présence, les couleurs des vêtements qui se mélangeaient dans une foule polychrome et mouvante comme un grand serpent qui s'étendrait entre les hauts murs blancs. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir plus d'argent sur moi, j'aurai bien voulu faire un peu de shopping… Enfin, après réflexion je me dis qu'il n'était pas vraiment probable que les marchands du bazar acceptent les euros…Ni même les gils quand on y pense ! Je continuais ma route jusqu'à arriver devant le palais. J'eus un léger pincement au cœur tellement il m'était familier. Mais sur l'écran de télé, il faisait beaucoup plus petit. Avant, j'avais l'impression qu'il était aérien et représentait la splendeur et la puissance. Mais en me retrouvant au pied du mur, il ne m'évoquait que l'enfermement et l'oppression que les gens peuvent ressentir quand leurs gouvernants s'enferment derrière des hautes murailles. Ce n'était pas horrible, mais c'était une sorte de souricière géante qui coinçait les gens chacun de leurs côtés, sans possibilité de sortir de leur environnement. Je mesurais alors la chance que cette expérience m'offrait de pouvoir explorer plusieurs mondes, tout en gardant des points de repère fiables : les gens qui m'accompagnaient. Je découvrais, je comprenais, j'agissais, je rencontrais des gens différents. Alors qu'ici, ces deux portes en bois aux ornements lourds et compliqués semblaient représenter la fin de l'exploration, j'avais le sentiment que jamais je ne pourrais les passer, ou alors ce serait dans un seul sens. Il était de certaines portes qu'on ne peut franchir qu'à sens unique, et celles-là en étaient… J'étais comme hypnotisée par les cercles parfaits des heurtoirs en métal précieux comme si ce rond était un résumé du chemin emprunté de portes en portes, toujours les mêmes choses se répétant, les mêmes modèles, les mêmes erreurs…Il était temps de rompre le cercle vicieux, pensai-je en serrant les poings. Je fus alors tirée hors de mes méditations par un mouvement vers la gauche. La forme sortit vite de mon champ de vision, mais je me dirigeais vers l'endroit où je l'avais apperçue. J'entendais le crissement de mes propres pas sur le sable, et j'étais sure que la personne que j'avais prise en filature l'avait entendu aussi. Et bien soit, elle était prévenue de mon arrivée, et alors ? Je me rapprochais à grand pas, et je vis que l'autre personne s'était arrêtée. Je souriais car elle avait l'air de m'attendre. Une fille qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que moi me faisait face, des longs cheveux noirs encadrant son visage et ses yeux en amande qui me fixaient avec un air troublant.

« Je ne peux pas rester, dit-elle avant que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il faut que je m'éloigne du palais. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard, suis-moi. »

« Oula, avec ma manie de m'attirer des ennuis, j'aimerais bien avoir mes explication avant ! »

Elle soupira.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps, mais soit….Je dois m'éloigner le plus vite possible, car une personne dans ce palais en veut à ma vie. Je ne peux pas entrer plus dans les détails, il va bientôt envoyer des gardes à mes trousses. »

« Ah bah tout de suite, je comprends mieux. En avant alors. »

« Suis-moi. »

Jasmine se mit à courir, et je la suivis non sans me poser de questions. Elle ne m'avait pas demandé qui j'étais, et n'avait pas été surprise de me voir ici. Décidément, ça devenait de plus en plus bizarre. De plus, elle ne semblait pas non plus vraiment effrayée par son poursuivant. Serait-ce un piège ? Une illusion ? Ou alors de la simple paranoïa ? Dans tous les cas, nous étions suivies, j'en étais à peu près sûre. Je me retournai et vis les sans-cœurs après nous.

« Quoi, c'est ça que tu appelles des gardes, m'exclamai-je. »

« Tu les as sentis aussi alors…. »

« Non, je les ai vus…. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement.

« On ne peut pas se permettre de se faire suivre, il faut les éliminer…. »

« Ah oui et comment ? »

« Tu sais te battre, non ? dit-elle dans un sourire. »

Allons bon, la princesse voulait que je joue le rôle d'un chevalier servant….Et bien, elle ne serait pas déçue dans ce cas-là…Elle n'avait juste pas vraiment de chance d'être tombée sur moi plutôt que sur Cloud. Et en plus, j'étais en flagrante infériorité numérique.

« Bon, tu restes derrière, lui lançai-je, je pourrais pas surveiller où tu es. »

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi, si tu les tues, je n'aurai aucun problème, dit-elle en se cachant derrière des caisses qui se trouvaient là fort à propos. »

Moui, enfin plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommelai-je pour moi-même. C'était quand même assez facile pour elle de se cacher pendant que c'était moi qui faisait tout le boulot… Mais bon heureusement, ce n'était que quelques sans-cœurs (grand maximum une dizaine) et la rue était suffisamment étroite pour limiter leur nombre : dès que j'en tuais un, un autre prenait sa place. C'était donc plus une question d'endurance que d'efficacité. De toute façon, le combat n'avait rien de vraiment dangereux pour le moment. Mais par contre, si jamais le combat s'éternisait des renforts pourraient peut-être arriver et ma situation deviendrait beaucoup plus délicate. Du coin de l'œil, j'en vis qui commençaient à grimper le long des murs pour me contourner et m'encercler ou alors attaquer directement Jasmine. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ce n'était pas bon. Je les fis tomber à terre avec quelques brasiers bien placés et ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée noire au moment de toucher le sol.

« Il y en a encore plus qui arrive, me signala la princesse derrière moi. »

« Et je suis censée faire quoi ? Je peux pas les empêcher d'arriver, si ? »

«Ca ne va pas, ça ne va pas, il va falloir partir… »

« Partir ? Mais où ? »

« Jafar veut un objet, si on l'a, on sera en sécurité, il n'osera pas nous faire du mal ! »

« Euh, il va pas plutôt redoubler d'effort pour nous l'arracher de nos cadavres encore fumants ? »

« Si, c'est une possibilité… »

Je soupirai. C'était un peu un énorme jeu de quitte ou double avec notre vie. Sympa, j'aimais le concept…Je tuais encore deux autres sans-cœurs et me retournais vers ma camarade d'infortune :

« Bon, on peut tenter le coup, dans le fond, ça ne peut pas empirer notre situation tant que ça… »

« Tout à fait ! Il faut sortir de la ville ! »

« En avant alors. »

Je la suis pendant notre course au travers de la ville, je jette des regards de temps en tems pardessus mon épaule pour évaluer l'état de nos poursuivants. Mais les rues sont vides, toujours vides, désespérément vides. Je ne sais pas dans quel quartier nous sommes, mais il est désert . Je vois les portes au bout du chemin, je vois le désert qui s'étend indéfiniment derrière elles. Alors, je me rends compte que devant les portes des dizaines de sans-cœurs nous attendent. Je montre tout ça en silence à Jasmine et elle hoche la tête d'un air sombre.

« Je sais, dit-elle simplement, et je sais que tu trouveras une solution. »

_Oula ma grande, tu as pas un peu trop confiance en moi_, pense-je. Il faut couper au milieu du groupe d'ennemis. J'attrape la princesse par la main, mais hésite sur la marche à suivre. Je doute de pouvoir tous les battre assez vite.

«Tiens, dit-elle en me donnant une boule de couleur que je commence à connaitre : un nouveau sort. »

« C'est quoi, demandai-je. »

« Le contrôle du temps, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Si je n'avais pas le sens des convenances, je lui sauterai au coup. Mais je sais encore me tenir… De temps en temps. C'était exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. Je stoppe la scène et nous courrons au travers de tous ces ennemis paralysés pour qui le temps est en suspens. J'ai envie de rire, je crois que c'est le premier sort que j'ai qui me donne vraiment une impression de puissance absolue, une impression de pouvoir faire quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose de presque divin…Contrôler le temps…Voilà qui ouvrait énormément de perspectives et de nouvelles portes. Je me sentais submergée par toutes ses possibilités qui se mélangeaient dans ma tête. Au moment où nous franchissâmes les portes du désert, le temps reprit son cours normal. Mais nous étions en sécurité. J'avais presque envie de me retourner et de faire un pied de nez aux petits monstres qui gardaient la porte. Mais ma petite voix intérieure me disait que ce n'était pas très prudent.

Evidemment, au moment où Cloud, Riku et Polty étaient partis chercher Sora, ils pensaient que ce serait à la fois facile et rapide. En même temps, c'est vrai que chercher quelqu'un accompagné d'un canard et d'un chien géant, on aurait pu penser que ce serai assez évident. Mais la ville était tellement densément peuplée qu'il était presque dur d'avancer. Cloud mourrait d'envie de s'ouvrir un chemin en tranchant dans le vif du sujet. Il fit part de son idée à ses deux compagnons. Riku hocha la tête d'un air enthousiaste, mais le regard noir de Poltergeist l'en dissuada.

« On va pas commencer à découper des NPC en rondelles quand même, lui cria-t-elle. »

« hen-pé-cé, répéta-t-il en détachant toutes les syllabes. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des gens qui ne sont pas concernés par notre histoire, dit-elle en se rendant compte de ce qui venait de lui échapper. »

« Pas concernés, pas concernés, grommela Riku. Si ce monde est détrit comme le mien, ils finiront bien par être concernés. »

Poltergeist ne put qu'approuver. Mais quand même, il fallait garder encore une once de décence, sinon vaudraient-ils vraiment mieux que ceux qui faisaient tout pour prendre le contrôle sur les différents univers ? Pas vraiment selon elle… Et il y avait encore des choses à faire, même après qu'ils aient retrouvé Sora . En fait, elle ne voyait même pas pourquoi ils devaient lui courir après…Maintenant qu'elle était prise dans une foule tellement dense que les rues étaient noires de monde, elle se disait que depuis le début, ils n'avaient eus que des idées stupides et que tout allait de mal en pis depuis quelques temps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que leur chaîne de malchance ne s'arrête vite, assez vite pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop de grabuge ou de choses totalement irrécupérables. Machinalement, elle porta la main à sa ceinture, et se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait la bourse où elle gardait son argent.

« Eyh ! On m'a volé mes sous ! »

« Moi aussi, s'exclama Riku. »

« Les miens sont encore là, dit Cloud avec un petit sourire satisfait. Ma bourse est en place. »

Polty éclata de rire à cette dernière phrase. Hors contexte, elle aurait été absolument superbe. Mais quand même, elle s'inquiétait de qui avait bien pu la voler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Riku avait l'air de partager son désarroi. Heureusement, leur pickpocket n'avait pas fait main basse sur leurs armes. Ils sursautèrent tous quand Cloud saisit la main d'un jeune homme dont les doigts s'étaient refermés sur la bourse du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu connais faire, dit-il en rafermissant sa prise sur le poignet du voleur. »

« Mais rien, je vous assure ! »

« Il nous prend vraiment pour des buses, dit Poltergeist en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. »

« Il me semble avoir entendu dire qu'ici, le châtiment pour les voleurs, c'est d'avoir la main coupée, dit Riku avec un sourire mauvais et en dégainant son épée. »

« Pitié ! Je..Je suis désolé ! »

« Mieux …Mais essaie encore, dit Riku en se rapprochant. »

« Je…Je vous rendrai tout ce que je vous ai volé. »

« Voilà, j'en demande pas plus, dit l'argenté en remettant son épée au fourreau. »

« Méthode cruelle, dénonca Poltergeist en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Oui, mais efficace…La fin justifie les moyens, comme dirait Anda ! »

« Anda n'est pas une référence pour les relations humaines, commenta Polty sobrement. »

« Comment t'appelles-tu, demande Cloud à son prisonnier sans déserrer sa prise. »

« Aladin, répondit-il. »

« Tu n'aurais pas vu passer un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns accompagnés…d'un chien et d'un canard, lâcha-t-il de son air le plus sérieux possible pour que l'autre ne croie pas qu'il se moquait de lui. »

« Euh, si c'était le cas, je pense que je men souviendrais…Mais on dit qu'il y a des étrangers qui sont passés en ville il y a un petit moment… »

« Combien de temps, interrompit Riku. »

« Deux jours grand maximum. On dit qu'ils sont partis dans le désert… »

« Tu sais par où ? »

« Je les ai pas vu partir, et c'est grand le désert quand même…Mais bon.. »

« Mais bon quoi, demanda Polty. »

« Je peux vous guider je pense, pour les retrouver…A condition que vous me laissiez partir après ! »

« Ca me semble honnête. Tope-la, s'exclama Poltergeist. »

« Suivez-moi, dit l'autochtone en partant vers les portes du désert que j'avais franchi peu de temps avant. »

Pendant ce temps, dans un recoin secret d'une des tours du palais, Jafar se relevait. Il avait observé dans ses cristaux de vision toute la matinée, et il avait enfin repéré ceux dont Maléfique avait annoncé la venue. Ils étaient tous tombés dans ses pièges, constata-t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Bientôt, ils se retrouveraient tous à la caverne aux merveilles, et là il pourrait les tuer et laisser leur carcasse pourrir à la chaleur du soleil. Il se retourna et se rapprocha des cages où il avait déjà pu enfermer le sultan et sa très chère fille.

« Vous voyez, Princesse, vous m'avez été utile, même derrière les barreaux de votre cage. Enfin dans quelques temps, ça ne changera plus rien pour vous…Ce n'est pas le genre de détails qui importe dans le royaume des morts ! »

« Jafar…Vous…Vous n'êtes qu'un sale traître, lui cria le sultan. »

« Merci du compliment. »

Le grand vizir sortit de la pièce secrète, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui.


	17. Dans le désert

_Et revoilà un nouveau chapitre. Il aurait du arriver avant la fin de l'année dernière, mais j'ai eu un léger souci d'internet donc pas moyen de le publier. J'avoue que je ne suis pas satisfaite à 100% de la fin, donc j'aurai besoin de review pour me dire "oui trop bien" ou "peut mieux faire", je verrais si je la réécrie ou pas. Encore un chapitre dans le monde d'Aladdin... Je vous promet que je ne vais pas tarder à changer normalement ^^" (encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont poussé, je sais que c'est ennuyeux mais je fonctionne comme ça). Je risque de mettre du temps pour le prochain (sous-entendu plus que d'habitude) la période des partiels approchent et faut quand même que je fasse semblant de travailler. Donc voilà je vous laisse profiter du chapitre, et j'attends vos reviews avec grande impatience et je commence à réfléchir à la suite (et oui qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir nous faire faire maintenant?)_

Aladdin avait beau les guider, Polty ne voyait vraiment pas comment le jeune homme pouvait bien se repérer au milieu de tout ce sable. Ca, c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas ma maitrise du grain de sable (et oui, souvenez-vous, dans le Colysée de l'Olympe…ça remonte à loin). Mais elle préférait d'autant lui faire confiance : c'est vrai, dans le film, c'était un « diamant d'innocence » alors pourquoi pas ici ? Disney n'oserait quand même pas nous mentir ! Elle se rapprocha de Cloud et lui demanda :

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait tout ça… »

« Pour s'assurer qu'il n'arrive rien à Sora, répondit-il. »

« Et pourquoi on fait pas ça avec Andarielle ? »

« Parce qu'elle, elle a choisi de partir et que je suis sûre que quand elle se sera calmée, nous la retrouverons… »

« Ca me met juste mal à l'aise de partir chercher quelqu'un que je connais à peine alors qu'on sait pas ce qui est en train d'arriver à une amie ! Je veux dire, s'il doit arriver quelque chose, qu'il se fait attaquer par Maléfique, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est là que ça va changer grand-chose ! On n'est pas de taille à lutter contre elle de toute façon ! »

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'un combat est perdu d'avance qu'il ne faut pas le mener quand même. J'ai connu des victoires plus amères que des défaites, ce n'est pas le résultat d'une lutte qui compte, mais plutôt la façon dont tu l'as menée. »

« Tu n'as pas du connaître la défaite plus souvent…. »

« Oh si plus que tu ne le crois ! On apprend plus de quelqu'un qui peut nous battre que de quelqu'un qui n'a pas les moyens de s'opposer à nous. »

« Tu penses à Séphiroth en disant ça ? »

Cloud s'arrêta un instant et regarda le soleil.

« Peut-être bien…Il est celui qui m'a appris le sens du mot victoire comme du mot défaite, du mot joie et déception…J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir, m'éloigner de lui, et je me dis qu'il était mon miroir, comme j'étais le sien. Il m'a pris tellement de choses et pourtant…Je crois que j'ai pitié de lui. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est le méchant ! »

« On est toujours le méchant de quelqu'un, c'est une frontière qu'on peut traverser sans même s'en rendre compte. N'oublie jamais qu'il était un héros avant d'être un monstre. »

« Ouais surement mais ça n'excuse rien ! Je veux dire, faut voir ce qu'il fait… »

« Comment tu es au courant de tout ça ? »

« Je pense qu'il est temps de te le dire…Merlin a déjà expliqué cette histoire de mondes parallèles liés à tous les autres et si on peut dire… »

« Vas-y continue je t'écoute. »

« Et bien, notre monde à Anda et moi… »

« On est arrivés, s'exclama Aladdin. »

« Bien, je suppose que tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard, dit Cloud en s'avançant à la tête de groupe, la main sur la garde de son épée prêt à tout. »

« Oui, sans doute, finit-elle dans un souffle. »

Cette histoire de frontière entre le bien et le mal la mettait en quelque sorte mal à l'aise. Dès le début, nous avions joué avec cette frontière, ne serait-ce qu'en sauvant Riku de l'emprise des ténèbres. Est-ce qu'en modifiant cet équilibre, on avait lancé une réaction en chaîne dont les tenants et les aboutissants nous dépassaient ? Elle préférait se dire que non, qu'on avait renforcé la lumière et que c'était pour le mieux. Mais n'est-ce pas dans les lumières les plus fortes que les ombres les plus sombres se développent ? Et à l'inverse, que c'est la nuit que la moindre petite lumière semble briller de mille feux ? Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la voix de Cloud.

« On est au beau milieu du désert ! On n'a jamais demandé à être ici !! »

« Attendez, je vais vous expliquer, dit leur guide improvisé. Vous m'avez demandé où pouvaient être vos amis…En ville, on raconte que des étrangers sont arrivés il y a quelques jours et qu'ils ont fait route vers la caverne des merveilles. Et les légendes s'accordent pour dire que c'est ici…Seulement, elles ne disent pas comment la faire apparaitre ni comment y rentrer… »

« Super, on n'a plus qu'à entendre une conjonction astrale ou quelque chose comme ça, dit Riku en s'asseyant dans le sable. Si on fait un sitting sur le pas de sa porte, y a bien quelqu'un qui va réagir…Ou alors on retourne en ville le temps de trouver quelqu'un qui en sache plus… »

« Hummm, intervint Polty, je suis pas sûre que faire des allez-retours ville-désert soit l'idée la plus brillante que tu aies jamais eu. Non seulement ce n'est pas discret et on risque d'attirer l'attention mais en plus on risque de rater Sora si jamais il sort d'ici pendant qu'on est là-bas. Et hors de question de se séparer, dit-elle avant que l'un des garçons n'aient pu répliquer, en tout cas pas tant qu'on n'a pas moyen de rester en contact même quand on est loin les uns des autres. Donc on attend… »

Vu que jusqu'à présent les événements s'enchainaient tous parfaitement les uns les autres, il n'allait pas tarder à arriver quelque chose qui débloquerait la situation, pensa-t-elle. Et elle n'avait pas tort.

Moi, pendant ce temps, j'errais dans le désert avec la princesse. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver bizarre le fait qu'elle ne soit pas surprise par l'arrivée des sans-cœurs et qu'elle me connaisse. Et que penser du fait qu'elle se ballade avec une boule à sorts sur elle et la donne à la première venue… Il y avait anguille sous roche, baleine sous roche même tellement c'était énorme. Il fallait que j'arrive à en savoir plus tout en finesse.

« Vous n'êtes pas la princesse Jasmine, dis-je l'air de rien. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oui, si vous l'étiez, vous auriez été paniquée à l'arrivée des sans-cœurs, et vous ne pouviez pas savoir en me voyant arriver que j'avais l'habitude de les combattre…Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

« Tu es perspicace… Les sans-cœurs que tu as combattu, c'étaient mes envoyés. Je suis leur chef, et je devais te tester. »

« Je suppose que j'ai réussi ? »

« Oui, mieux que ça, même…J'ai besoin de toi pour me rendre un petit service tant que tu seras dans la caverne des merveilles… »

« Récupérer la lampe du génie ? »

« Non, cet hurluberlu peut bien rester en sommeil pour quelques millénaires encore ! Mais là-bas tu trouveras la serrure qui permettra de fixer ce monde et d'éviter que son essence ne se déverse dans le néant. Tu devras la briser. »

« Ca ne revient pas à jeter ce monde dans une destruction certaine ? »

« Si, bien sûr...Ca te dérange vraiment ? »

« Je pense que ça me pose un cas de conscience en tout cas… Mais si je refuse, tu ne me laisseras pas partir si facilement ? »

« Je te laisse choisir, dit la princesse qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Tu as en toi le potentiel de me battre, et je ne tiens pas à prendre des risques stupides. Seulement, si tu ne brises pas cette serrure volontairement, je pourrais être obligé de menacer ceux à qui tu te tiens jusqu'à ce que tu le fasses. Tu as même les moyens de le faire sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as donné le pouvoir de stopper le temps…Pour que je puisse te rendre ce service sans pour autant me mettre les autres à dos. Plutôt ingénieux…Et j'y gagne quoi ? »

« Ca c'est à toi de décider…Dans tous les cas, tu ne gagnes rien. Et dans tous les cas, ça ne change rien. Soit tu t'allies volontairement, soit tu t'opposes à nous. »

« Je pensais que j'avais de quoi te battre ? »

« Moi, peut-être, tous les autres surement pas… Dis-toi que je sais qui tu es vraiment, d'où tu viens, et je peux te certifier que tes compétences seront mieux utilisées avec nous qu'en courant après le porteur de la Keyblade. Je propose de donner un sens à tes voyages : oppose-toi à lui, brise les serrures avant qu'il ne puisse les trouver. La destruction de ce monde n'influencera pas le tien, tu n'y perdras rien, et tu sais au fond de toi que ce ne sont pas des vrais mondes, alors pourquoi te retenir ? »

« Parce que dans ces faux mondes, j'ai croisé des gens qui ne l'étaient pas…Je ne veux pas porter le poids de la fin du monde sur mes épaules. »

« En brisant une serrure, tu casses le lien entre les mondes, ce qui évitera que si l'un tombe tous les autres soient ébranlés. A partir du moment où un monde est séparé du Kingdom Hearts, les sans-cœurs ne pourront plus déferler, et le monde deviendra ce qu'il était censé être. »

« Oulah, ça va un peu trop vite pour moi…Tu veux dire que je les condamne pas à la destruction, mais que je les rends conformes à ce que je pense qu'ils devraient être : des mondes séparés qui ne devraient pas pouvoir rentrer en contact les uns avec les autres ? »

« Qui sait ? Tu peux essayer…C'est un pari, si tu le perds, qu'est-ce que tu perds ? Tu ne sauras même pas ce qui se sera passé après que tu aies fait ce que tu as à faire. Ta conscience sera donc parfaitement tranquille. »

« Je vous vois pas comme quelqu'un d'altruiste, quoi que vous soyez d'ailleurs. »

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras dans la caverne. »

« Pourquoi vous le faites pas vous-même ? »

« Je ne peux pas y entrer…Mais toi, si ! »

Ce plan ne m'attirait vraiment aucune confiance, mais si je faisais semblant d'y adhérer, je pourrais peut-être en apprendre plus…Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

« D'accord, emmène-moi là-bas, et je règle son compte à cette serrure, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. »

La seule chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé, c'est jusqu'où ce jeu de rôle pourrait m'emmener et comment je pourrais le faire comprendre aux autres si jamais je les retrouvais là-bas. J'aviserai sur place…

Le soleil avait dépassé le zénith depuis longtemps déjà, et le ciel qui se teintait de sang montrait qu'il avait clairement l'intention d'aller se coucher. Les couleurs de ce ciel allaient du jaune au rouge en passant par toutes les nuances d'ocre que la nature pouvait offrir. Poltergeist regardait tout ça, assise au sommet d'une dune, la tête posée sur ses genoux qu'elle entourait de ses bras. Elle sentait que la température baissait mais pour le moment, cette fraîcheur était bienvenue après la chaleur étouffante de la journée. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas encline à contempler un superbe crépuscule et laisser les rayons déclinants du soleil apporter un éclairage nouveau sur ses pensées, elle était bien contente d'avoir trouvé ce point de vue. Elle pouvait admirer son Cloud échanger quelques passes d'armes avec Riku. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que j'aurais été complètement en transe devant une telle scène et j'avoue que je peux difficilement lui donner tort. Elle, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle était toujours troublée par le fait de ne rien pouvoir se souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé à Traverse. En tout cas, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de terriblement lui avait échappé ce soir-là. Comme quand on se réveille d'un rêve, sachant pertinemment qu'il est important mais qu'on ne sait plus vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Et elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette impression. Il fallait qu'elle se change les idées, que quelque chose arrive qui changerait un peu la situation. Elle se sentait s'enfoncer dans une routine aussi ennuyeuse que dangereuse. Elle fut interrompue dans ces pensées par la subite absence du bruit caractéristique d'armes qui s'entrechoquent, et par l e son de pas sur le sable. Elle se retourna et vit Cloud arriver. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il était vraiment beau avec cette lumière rouge qui donnait des reflets de feu à ses cheveux, et une flamme si réconfortante dans le bleu de ses yeux.

_Cette fois, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire capoter cette scène, je te le jure !_

Je ne fais jamais rien capoter…En tout cas jamais sans faire exprès en tout cas.

_Ce n'est pas très rassurant…_

Ce n'était pas fait pour non plus. Laisse-moi continuer veux-tu…Donc j'en étais au feu dans le bleu de ses yeux…Dois-je vraiment décrire aussi à quel point un vent bienveillant faisait en sorte que ses vêtement suggèrent à quel point le torse qu'il recouvrait était musclé et bien taillé ?

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Cloud !_

Vu que je suis sure que vous aussi, vous l'imaginez très bien, je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus. Je ne suis pas assez douée en description pour lui rendre justice. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Poltergeist. Elle se tourna vers lui et dit dans un soupir :

« Je suppose que tu veux terminer la conversation qu'on a eue sur le chemin ? »

« Pas forcément, non. Je venais te tenir un peu compagnie, tu avais l'air pensive. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Tu trouves que quelque chose va bien, toi ? »

« Oui, plutôt. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas prendre ce que je vais te dire, mais je trouve que c'est plus calme sans Andarielle dans les parages. »

« Je ne peux pas te donner tort… »

« Une occasion de se recentrer sur ce qui compte vraiment, de penser à tout ce qu'on aurait voulu faire et qu'on n'a pas pu faire… »

« Tu es sûr que c'est moi qui avait l'air pensive, dit-elle en riant et en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais la seule. J'avoue que je trouve que les choses sont allées si vite et là… »

« C'est comme si elles ralentissaient, finit-elle. »

« Oui…Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou pas. Butiner de planète en planète avait son charme mais… »

_Ca ne faisait pas assez de character development selon la narratrice…_

Arrête de casser le quatrième mur !

_Tu le fais tout le temps ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de quatrième mur ?_

Oh rien…Rien du tout…BREF, je reprends (et non ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de développement de personnage, c'est aussi une question d'intrigue…et une question de temps). Et tu vas pas commencer à te plaindre que je fasse en sorte que la relation entre toi et Cloud se développe.

_Je me tais, je dis plus rien, muette comme une tombe de carpe !_

« Oui je vois un peu ce que tu veux dire, reprit-elle, on courait tout le temps sans trop savoir où aller…Maintenant, on ne sait pas plus, mais au moins on a arrêté de courir. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'on avance plus… »

« Eyh, c'est pas bientôt fini vos interrogations métaphysiques, dit Riku en venant s'asseoir à côté de nous. Jusqu'à présent, on s'est laissés porter et ça a bien marché…C'est pas près de changer ! On fait une bonne équipe, dit-il avec un grand sourire. »

_Tu avais dit que tu gâcherais pas ce moment !!!_

Laisse-moi faire un peu…Fais-moi confiance, ça paiera au bout d'un moment.

Le visage de Riku s'assombrit.

« Pourtant j'avouerai que ça me ferait plaisir que Andarielle soit là. Je voudrais pouvoir m'expliquer, je la sens de plus en plus distante. »

« Depuis la nuit dont on ne sait rien, demanda Polty. C'est vrai qu'on a tous un peu changés…Mûris, je dirais. Moins prompts à courir partout. Je me demande si un jour on aura moyen de savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé… »

« On s'est peut-être tous bourrés la gueule jusqu'à oublier la soirée, suggéra Riku. »

« Je ne pense pas, répliqua Cloud. Sinon on se souviendrait au moins de la gueule de bois. »

« Et en plus, j'ai eu beau cherché, j'ai pas réussi à trouver un bar qui sert de l'alcool décent dans cette ville… »

Polty sentit deux regards peser lourdement sur elle.

« Quoi ? Ca m'arrive de boire comme tout le monde, quoi ! Je suis pas une alcoolique non plus…Bon, on change de sujet, dit-elle précipitamment devant les regards choqués de Cloud et Riku. »

« Bon, la nuit va pas tarder à tomber de toute façon, constata Riku. Je vais descendre rejoindre Aladdin pour voir si quelque chose de nouveau se passe. »

« D'accord, je te rejoins surement plus tard, lui lança Cloud. »

Après que Riku fut descendu de la dune, Cloud se retourna vers Poltergeist.

« Si tu as besoin de soutien, de parler, même simplement d'une présence, n'hésite pas à me demander, dit-il d'une voix douce. »

« J'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras, dit-elle à voix basse, espérant qu'il l'ait entendue autant que craignant sa réponse. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand il la prit effectivement dans ses bras. Son odeur, sa présence, sa chaleur, tout était parfait, et faisait battre son cœur de plus en plus vite. Elle passa les bras autour de lui aussi et ferma les yeux. Elle aurait voulu que leur étreinte ne s'arrête jamais, mais elle voulait aussi que ce ne soit que la première d'une longue série. Elle était si contente qu'elle aurait pu crier de joie, mais elle n'osait rien dire. Elle sentit même ses jambes se dérober sous elle quand elle entendit Cloud murmurer : « Je crois que je suis tombée amoureux de toi. ». La nuit jeta son voile d'ombre sur leur premier baiser, à la fois réservé et enflammé.

Jasmine me guidait au travers des sables auxquels la lune donnait une teinte bleutée. Quand elle marchait, ça ne faisait aucun bruit, comme si elle flottait au-dessus du désert. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander qui elle était vraiment. Ca ne ressemblait pas à un envoyé de Maléfique ce genre de méthodes. Serait-ce une sorte de super sans-cœur qui serait capable de voir un peu plus loin que le bout de son nez ? J'espérais juste pouvoir échapper à sa surveillance assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir à casser la serrure avant que je ne sois certaine de ce qui passerait quand je le ferais. Ma première hypothèse, c'est que si les mondes étaient des mondes-tiroirs, dépendant du monde central, couper le lien entre les deux condamnerait ce monde à dépérir. Donc pas bien. Mais si les mondes étaient parfaitement parallèles et que le monde central n'était qu'une sorte de plan séquent à tous les autres, les séparer ne devrait pas avoir d'autre conséquence fâcheuse que de rendre impossible tout voyage entre eux. Mais cette hypothèse me semblait moins probable pour le moment. Il aurait fallu que je sache qu'elle était la nature de l'espace entre les planètes : parce que soit on a affaire à un univers, soit à un système de mondes parallèles. Dans tous les cas, je sentais une méchante migraine arriver. Mais d'un autre côté, si je n'arrivais pas à trouver une réponse satisfaisante, ce problème me poursuivrait tout le temps. En effet, pourquoi fermer les mondes si ce n'est pour empêcher que le monde central ne les vide de toute substance ? Dans ce cas, ce serait ce monde le vrai problème, et isoler le reste de l'univers de cette grosse pompe à énergie n'était pas une solution sur le long terme. En même temps, les héros prévoyaient rarement des solutions sur le long terme de façon générale. Ils sauvaient le monde, et après c'était le rôle des gens normaux de trouver comment vivre de façon normale dans un monde complètement chamboulés par quelques aventuriers ou par une quelconque organisation aux buts plus ou moins louables. Je n'étais pas un héros. Je souhaitais de tout cœur trouver la bonne solution, et pas seulement celle qui passait d'un état d'urgence à un autre : il fallait détruire la racine du problème.

« La racine du problème, c'est les liens entre les différents mondes et le Kingdom Hearts, m'interrompit Jasmine. »

« Tu lis dans mes pensées, m'exclamai-je surprise. »

« Oui…Et je vois que tu ne me crois pas encore complètement…Non pas que ça me surprenne d'ailleurs…Mais je vais te laisser le temps de te rendre compte de tout ça par toi-même, de te rendre compte que tu es probablement la seule à vouloir t'éloigner des schémas enseignés pour trouver une solution désirable pour tous. Je n'ai pas plus d'intérêt que toi à voir ce monde détruit. Personne n'a d'intérêt à détruire le monde de toute façon, dit-elle pour elle-même. »

« Oui, mais on est pas certains des conséquences de nos actes… »

« Si tu as peur des conséquences, c'est que tu auras toujours peur d'agir et dans ce cas tu ne feras jamais rien pour aider ce monde ou les autres. Il y a un souci, tout le monde le ressent, personne ne sait comment le résoudre et personne n'essaie non plus. On se repose sur le porteur de la Keyblade en espérant qu'il trouvera comment faire sous prétexte qu'il a du pouvoir. Mais je ne pense pas qu'aider qui que ce soit est uniquement une question de pouvoir. »

« De volonté aussi, c'est ça ? »

« Evidemment. La volonté d'agir seule si nécessaire. Les compromis affaiblissent l'action. »

« Une façon de me dire de ne pas mettre mon groupe au courant de nos petites discussions. »

Jasmine ne me répondit pas, et se contenta de pointer son doigt en direction d'une dune au loin. Je plissai les yeux pour voir ce qu'elle me désignait, mais la lumière des étoiles n'était pas suffisante pour voir à une aussi longue distance.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, demandai-je. »

« Notre objectif : la caverne des merveilles. Elle commence à se réveiller, nous devons nous dépêcher. »

Elle siffla trois fois, le bruit se répercutant doucement sur les dunes avoisinantes, suivi d'un bruit de cavalcade de plus en plus proche. Deux chevaux arrivèrent à côté de nous. Jasmine monta sur le premier dont la robe blanche tranchait avec l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle me fit signe de monter sur l'autre qui piaffait d'impatience. Je me hissai du mieux que je pouvais (c'était une des premières fois que je montais à cheval sans qu'on ne m'aide) et en saisit les rênes. Je voulus prévenir Jasmine que je n'étais pas bonne cavalière, mais celle-ci était déjà partie au galop vers la caverne et mon cheval se précipita à sa suite avant que j'ai le temps de compter jusqu'à trois. Ballotée en tous sens, j'étais plus occupée à me maintenir en selle qu'à regarder notre objectif. De toute façon, je ne pouvais que me laisser guider puisque je doutais de pouvoir à un moment reprendre le contrôle de ma monture. Le cheval freina brusquement et je m'agrippai du mieux que je pouvais à sa crinière pour ne pas tomber encore dans le sable. J'avoue que j'étais surprise de ne voir personne devant la caverne. Cela voulait-il dire que Polty et les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés ? Ou qu'ils étaient déjà à l'intérieur ? Dans tous les cas, je ne tarderai pas à le savoir. Je descendais de cheval puis me retournais vers Jasmine :

« Tu ne descends pas ? »

« Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais que même en te laissant toute seule, tu feras le bon choix pour toi et pour nous. En plus, ce serait louche que j'apparaisse d'un coup, non ? Alors que là, tu peux prétendre que tu les as pardonnés et qu'en partant à leur recherche, tu es arrivée ici. »

« Alors ils sont à l'intérieur. »

« Oui et le maître de la Keyblade aussi… »

« Alors la serrure sera fermée quand j'arriverais et je n'aurais rien à faire. »

« Non, tu peux l'empêcher de le faire et la briser. Tu peux le laisser faire, tu peux même laisser la serrure ouverte. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit ? »

« Et tu attendras à la sortie ? »

« Peut-être, dit-elle en disparaissant petit à petit. »

Il ne resta bientôt plus que le sable qui volait dans le vent. Même mon cheval avait disparu. Je commençais à me diriger vers la caverne quand la tête de tigre qui la gardait commença à me parler.

« TOI. SACHE QUE SEUL UN DIAMANT D'INNOCENCE PEUT ENTRER ET SORTIR D'ICI. »

« Tant mieux, je pourrais enfin savoir si je suis innocente ou non…Et au pire je ne sortirais pas. »

« TU N'AS DONC PAS PEUR DE LA MORT ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. J'ai dans l'idée que la mort me renverrait chez moi, peut-être…De toute façon, la mort ne concerne pas les vivants. »

« ALORS ENTRE ET AFFRONTE TON DESTIN. »

Je soupirai et me frayai un chemin entre ses crocs puis descendit le long des escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans une salle remplie d'or et de joyaux. Si je n'avais toujours pas croisé les autres jusqu'ici, on pouvait espérer qu'ils étaient retenus par le babillage incessant du génie bleu. Ou par quelque chose de plus grave… Je n'osai pas toucher quoi que ce soit dans la salle, je me souvenais encore trop bien de ce qui se passait dans le film. Pourtant, c'était incroyablement tentant. Si j'avais pu ramener la moindre babiole chez moi, j'avais de quoi me mettre à l'abri du besoin pour un certain temps. J'arrivais enfin devant un grand lac avec en son centre un gigantesque piédestal. Toujours personne mais je pouvais entendre des échos de voix au loin. Je contournais le lac pour me rapprocher des voix le plus rapidement possible. Je savais que je m'approchais de la serrure et j'en avais les mains qui tremblaient. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais faire une fois arrivée là-bas. Détruire, protéger, ouvrir, fermer ? J'avais besoin d'un élément déclencheur pour m'aider à choisir. J'arrivai sur une plateforme qui surplombait une grande salle. Au bout de cette salle, la serrure luisait doucement. En me penchant pour voir mieux l'intérieur, je pus voir trois grandes cages en fer forgé qui se dressaient au centre de la salle. Dans chacune d'elles des gens que je connaissais : Dingo et Donald pour la première, Riku et Sora dans une autre et Cloud et Polty dans la dernière. Ils auraient pu plus mal les répartir, pensai-je un peu amusée. Jafar se tenait au milieu à les narguer :

« Quel dommage d'échouer ici, non ? Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser du pouvoir de la Keyblade et de son porteur. Maléfique devra forcément me récompenser pour ça. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça vous amène de détruire les mondes, lança Polty. »

« Le jour où il ne restera plus que quelques mondes, il sera bien plus facile de les contrôler et de régner sur eux, répondit-il comme si c'était la plus évidente des logiques. »

« Psychopathe mégalo, murmura Riku entre ses dents serrés. »

Je m'effrayais moi-même. Je n'avais aucun envie de les sauver, aucun d'entre eux. J'étais quelque part vexée qu'ils aient pu s'attirer des ennuis sans moi. Voyons le monde aurait du s'arrêter de tourner quand je n'étais pas avec eux ! Mais je ne voulais pas que Jafar gagne non plus…

« Vous allez détruire la serrure, demanda Sora d'une petite voix. »

« Bien sûr que non, pour ce que nous voulons faire, il n'y en a pas besoin. A quoi bon prendre ce risque puisqu'il suffit de se débarrasser de toi pour s'assurer la victoire ! »

« Je ne pense pas que Sora soit le plus grand danger, dis-je en me relevant pour que tous me voient. »

« Anda, s'exclama Polty, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Ca me faisait plaisir de voir sa surprise, mais surtout son soulagement. Mais bizarrement, c'était la seule qui semblait vraiment soulagée de me voir apparaître comme ça.

« Je vous cherchais, je vous ai trouvé…En mauvaise posture. »

« Va-t-en, tu n'arriveras pas à le battre, me cria Riku, il est trop fort. »

Alors comme ça, on ne me faisait toujours pas confiance…J'allais leur montrer qu'il fallait compter avec Andarielle.

« Je n'ai rien à craindre d'un épouvantail pareil, répliquai-je. »

« L'épouvantail va vous faire regretter, jeune fille ! »

Il m'envoya des missiles de feu. Avec un calme dont je ne me pensais pas capable, je les arrêtais tous avec un mur de glace. J'envoyais moi aussi des boules de feu pour briser les chaînes qui maintenaient les cages de mes amis fermées. Mais avant qu'elles n'atteignent leur but, je figeai le temps. Je descendais avec douceur, passais entre les boules de feu en suspension. Je ne savais pas combien de temps le stop durerait, mais je pouvais toujours le relancer si le temps me manquer. Je passais la main sur la serrure du monde. Si fragile, si petite…Comment quelque chose comme ça pouvait être aussi important de toute façon…Alors que je l'effleurai, elle se mit à luire doucement, suivant une pulsation qu'elle seule pouvait sentir. Je sentais comme un courant d'air en sortir. Mais ce n'était pas de l'air, c'était l'énergie du Kingdom Hearts qui coulait dans le monde. Si on la fermait, il en serait privé. Si on la détruisait, l'énergie ne manquerait jamais ici. Ce n'était pas sur ces mondes qu'il fallait agir, c'était sur le monde source. Personne ne verrait ce que j'allais faire, personne ne pourrait m'en tenir rigueur. Et si nous devions tous mourir alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Si je ne faisais rien, je le regretterais. Mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets.

« Je ne laisserai plus personne me dicter ma conduite. Je ne laisserai plus personne douter de ce que je peux faire. Je choisirai mon destin. »

Une voix fit écho à mes paroles, sans que je sache d'où elle venait : « Oui, c'est l'heure de choisir… »


	18. Retour en arrière April's fool guys!

**Alors voilà enfin la suite...Je commence à me rendre compte que j'ai de moins en moins de temps à consacrer à l'écriture et que c'est aussi frustrant pour vous que pour moi...Donc j'ai fait un choix qui n'avait rien de facile croyez-moi...Je vous laisse lire lequel =x (ps: section éditée, allez voir au bout)  
**

J'aimais à regarder le spectacle de mes compagnons figés par l'arrêt du temps. J'aimais vraiment ce pouvoir. Arrêtez-vous un jour et regardez les gens courir en tout sens. Et tant que vous admirez l'activité humaine, demandez-vous aussi : si vous pouviez arrêter le temps, serait-ce pour rallonger les moments agréables ? Ou serait-ce plutôt pour ralentir l'inéluctable ? Dans mon cas, je préférais ralentir un instant, même pas confortable, le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de graver dans mon cœur le moindre des souvenirs. Chaque seconde qui passait était un miracle et je devais apprendre à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. La petite lumière de la serrure m'éblouissait quelque peu. Elle semblait si fragile et si belle, que je n'avais plus le cœur de lui faire du mal. Alors j'armais mon coup pour briser la cage de Sora et des autres. Le porteur de la Keyblade ferait ce qu'il a à faire, pendant que nous occuperions Jafar. Oui, dis comme ça, ça semblait évident. Le choix pouvait se résumer ainsi : faire ce qu'on attendait de moi, ou faire quelque chose de complètement stupide. Dis comme ça…..

J'abattis ma lance avec force contre la serrure : c'était stupide, irréfléchi, mais ça montrait à tous qu'il ne fallait pas compter maitriser mes actes. J'étais la seule et unique maîtresse de moi-même. Alors que les deux moitiés du cadenas se séparaient et s'effondraient au sol, ayant perdues de leur luminosité naturelle, le temps repris son cours. Je ne voyais que le désarroi sur le visage de mes amis : pourquoi la serrure brisée gisait-elle à mes pieds sans que je ne semble plus affectée que ça ?

Polty fut la première à reprendre son souffle et à parler :

« Mais comment… ? Que va-t-il se passer ? »

Sora semblait totalement perdu comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire maintenant que le plus logique avait disparu. Il ne fallait pas compter sur Dingo ou Donald pour avoir l'air de comprendre toute la situation. Même Jafar avait l'air totalement furieux. Bon au moins c'était un bon point pour moi : je n'avais pas fait le jeu de Maléfique, irréfléchie mais pas trop. Tous arrivèrent enfin à s'extirper de leur prison, et Riku vint se dresser entre moi et Jafar, des fois que. Cloud et Polty se tenaient un peu en retrait, main dans la main. J'eus un petit sourire en les voyant : Polty était enfin arrivée à ses fins. Jafar vit volte-face et se retourna vers nous.

« Comment avez-vous osé, dit-il d'une voix tellement calme qu'elle me donna des frissons. Vous rendez vous seulement compte des conséquences de vos actes ? L'énergie du Kingdom Hearts va se déverser dans ce monde, et sera peut-être détruit à cause de la folie d'une gamine ! Vous rendez-vous seulement compte ? »

« Et si elle était restée ouverte comme vous le planifiez, ça n'aurait rien changé…J'empêche les gens de se reposer sur leurs acquis. »

« Vous mourrez en repentance de vos crimes . »

Ce n'est pas tant le fait que Jafar se transformait en génie qui me fit peur, pas plus que la caverne qui commençait à s'effondrer. La seule chose qui m'effrayait vraiment, c'était cette barre verte dans le coin supérieur gauche de mon champ de vision. _Une…barre de vie,_ pensai-je affolée. Ce n'était pas normal. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'air effaré de Polty me dit que je n'étais pas la seule à voir ça. Mais le pire, c'était la finesse des pierres sculptées par le temps, devenaient de plus en plus grossières. Lorsque je regardais mes mains, elles étaient devenues des polygones. Le jeu redevenait ce qu'il était, et le monde devenait 3D. On entendait même la musique du combat dans nos oreilles. Je ne vivais plus directement mon aventure, je voyais tout au travers d'une interface intégrée.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire….C'était déjà fini ? Le jeu redevenait un jeu alors même que je commençais à me faire à l'idée que c'était mon monde, alors même que j'avais pris la décision de me lier à cet univers pour toujours. C'était trop injuste. Je n'arrivais même pas à supporter la vision de Cloud ou de Riku en tant que personnages faits de polygones. Lorsque je parlais, ma voix sonnait comme un mauvais doublage :

« Polty…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

Je fermai les yeux, dans l'illusion que ça pourrait cacher et empêcher le terrible phénomène.

Lorsque je les rouvris, je n'étais plus dans la caverne. J'étais simplement assise sur un canapé, devant une table basse sur laquelle trônait le dernier vestige de notre aventure : une tasse de thé renversée. J'attrapais la manette qui trempait dedans, la carressant doucement. La douceur du plastique noire me semblait irréelle après avoir été habituée à empoigner la hampe de bois de ma lance. Je tournai la tête et vit Polty à côté de moi qui se réveillait elle aussi. La mort dans l'âme, je lui dis :

« Je crois qu'il va falloir se contenter de jouer maintenant… »

« Non, c'est impossible…Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas….Je ne comprends pas… »

Je me retournai vers la télé : j'en étais encore à l'écran de sélection des niveaux…

« Polty…je crois qu'au final, on va retourner au Colisée pour sauver Cloud, dis-je d'une voix blanche. »

« Come tu veux, c'est toi qui tient la manette, répondit-elle."

**J'ai reçu une review disant à quel point c'était immonde de faire ça**, **et je sens que je vais me faire insulter quand j'en donnerai la raison....Ce n'était qu'un simple poisson d'avril =) pas question d'arrêter cette fic! allez je retourne à l'écriture du vrai chapitre 14 ;) et encore désolée, c'était un peu de mauvais goût, mais Polty était d'accord...Pas taper pitié T_T**


	19. La fin de Jafar

**Hum, un mois entre deux chapitres! Aurais-je accéléré la cadence? Je dirai que non ^^ M'enfin vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre quand même, surtout après la mauvaise bague d'avril hein ;) allez courage, voici la suite de De l'autre côté de l'écran! Bonne lecture, et oubliez pas le petit bouton review hein =)**

Au moment où la lance s'abattit sur la serrure, je me sentis comme frappée par la foudre. Une décharge de puissance me parcourait alors que le cadenas maintenant inerte gisait sur le sol. Tout autour de moi, je pouvais voir la trame d'énergie qui soutenait le monde, comme une toile d'araignée lumineuse omniprésente. Je sentais aussi le temps qui voulait reprendre son cours. Il le pouvait s'il le voulait, je n'avais pas besoin de prouver mon pouvoir sur lui Je riais intérieurement. Je n'avais pas plus besoin de prouver mon pouvoir sur rien ni personne, je le sentais pulser en moi comme jamais. J'allais pouvoir leur montrer ma suprématie en puisant directement au cœur du Kingdom Hearts. J'entendis le bruit des barreaux des cages de mes amis qui tombaient au sol et, en un bond, je fus aux côtés de mes compagnons. Attrapant Riku par le bras, je l'aidais à se relever. Alors qu'il se tournai vers moi, j'articulai un « Pardon » silencieux. Il ne répondit pas, mais la chaleur de ses yeux était pour moi la plus belle des récompenses pour tous les risques que j'avais pris et toutes les épreuves que j'avais déjà traversées.

Je m'étonnais que personne n'ait encore rien dit sur l'état de la serrure qui n'existait désormais plus, tout comme je m'étonnais de l'absence de conséquences désagréables. Tout cela semblait presque trop facile, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Cela voulait dire également que j'avais eu raison de prendre tous ces risques puisqu'au final l'équilibre du monde ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Pour une fois et à mon grand étonnement, ce fut Sora qui fit la preuve du plus grand sens de l'observation:

« La porte qui mène au Kingdom Hearts...Elle s'ouvre, balbutia-t-il. »

Je me retournai et constatai qu'en effet une large faille s'ouvrait dans ce monde, donnant directement vers le cœur de toute chose. Le déferlement d'énergie s'accentua encore et devint tel que j'en avais le cœur au bord des lèvres et me demandais pourquoi personne ne semblait partager mon malaise. Polty se rapprocha de moi et me chuchota, prévenant comme à son habitude:

« Tu vas bien? Tu es toute pâle... »

J'aurai bien voulu lui répondre, mais Jafar nous interrompit:

« Enfin...Enfin j'ai accès au Pouvoir... »

Il s'avança vers la faille, les bras en croix, les yeux fermés. Il fit quelques pas, mais son sourire béat d'extase se transforma vite en un rictus d'exaspération.

« Ça ne va pas! Je ne sens rien, aucune différence! Maléfique m'a menti! Où est mon pouvoir? Qui me l'a volé? »

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine, celle de la folie de l'homme désespéré et trompé. Enfin, c'est ce que je suppose, puisque de mon côté la d'abord si douce et agréable chaleur de ce nouveau pouvoir bienfaisant s'était transformée en une douleur atroce. Je ne pouvais même plus tenir debout. Alors que je tombais à genoux, la flamme d'une énergie dévorante était en train de me consumer. J'étais trop faible, le pouvoir voulait se libérer. Alors la toile d'araignée qui me semblait si belle et lumineuse au premier abord avait maintenant l'air dangereuse et prête à m'engloutir. Dès que ma peau entrait en contact avec un de ces filaments éthérés, c'était comme si j'étais brûlée et gelée en même temps.

Apparemment, Jafar s'en rendit compte car il se précipita vers moi avec une vitesse effrayante et me saisit à la gorge avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir et de faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne le pensais pas capable d'une telle force mais toujours est-il qu'il me souleva au point que mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Je suffoquais, autant à cause de la pression qu'il exerçait sur ma trachée qu'à cause de la déferlante d'énergie que mon corps trop faible n'arrivait pas à contenir.

Cloud fut le premier à réagir: d'un coup d'épée, il trancha le bras de Jafar et je retombai lourdement au sol, un bras toujours agrippé autour de mon cou. J'avais envie de vomir et me débarrassai du membre coupé avec un hurlement hystérique. Polty me passa un bras autour des épaules:

« Ça va aller, t'en fais pas...Calme-toi Anda. »

Pendant ce temps, Jafar recula de trois pas, sous le choc de son amputation à vif.

« Pauvres mortels, vous pensez pouvoir lutter contre moi....Vous pensez peut-être que l'état de mon enveloppe charnelle m'importe assez pour que cette blessure m'arrête. Et bien, non, je tuerai cette garce même si je dois mourir aussi après. Mais il ne sera pas dit que celle qui m'a volé mon pouvoir s'en sortira impunément. Craignez la puissance du génie le plus puissant du monde! »

Sur ces mots, il entama sa transformation. Ses vêtements tombèrent au sol alors qu'une vapeur rouge s'élevait de ce qui avait été le grand vizir d'Aggrabah. La vapeur emplissait toute la salle, faisant trembler les piliers et le plafond. Toute sa puissance accumulée creva le plafond de la Caverne des merveilles sans le moindre effort apparent. Nous nous cachâmes du mieux que nous pouvions sous les bouts de plafond qui tenaient encore pour ne pas nous faire écraser par la chute d'un bloc. La clarté de la lune donnait à la scène un éclairage fantomatique qui la rendait encore plus inquiétante. De ses mains gigantesques, il arracha notre abri de fortune et l'envoya valser au loin. Cloud secoua la tête:

« Il n'y aura pas grand chose que les attaques physique puissent faire contre un monstre pareil. Il va falloir ruser avec notre pouvoir magique bien qu'il soit largement inférieur au sien. »

« Mais Anda peut faire quelque chose contre, intervient Riku. N'est-ce pas? »

« Je..Je ne pense pas avoir la force de m'opposer à lui. J'ai peur, si peur, que je ne pense même pas être capable de lancer un seul sort... »

« Mais si tu vas pouvoir, dit-il avec un rire faux. De nous tous, tu es celle qui s'en tire le mieux avec les arts magiques?...Si même toi tu ne peux faire, alors.... »

« Ça veut dire que notre aventure risque de se finir ici...et pas par une happy end, conclut Polty. »

Dans un cri sauvage, le génie couleur de sang envoya vers nous des météores qui obscurcirent le ciel. Fuyant pour trouver une nouvelle cachette, je me sentais comme un lapin en train de fuir un prédateur. Je me sentais tellement impuissante, malgré tout ce que j'avais pu sentir avant...J'avais été si folle et prétentieuse de penser que même l'énergie de tout un monde pourrait faire de moi quelqu'un de fort. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux et serrait les poings de rage: j'étais faible, je ne pouvais même pas me protéger moi et les gens à qui je tenais. Je me détestais aussi pour cette tendance que j'avais de faire des discours dignes de mauvais animes ou de mauvais jeux vidéos. J'essayais de savoir comment vaincre Jafar, mais il était inhumainement trop puissant. Je ne voyais pas d'issue si les choses continuaient comme ça. J'avais peut-être une idée mais ça ne marchait que dans les films. Je décidait quand même d'en faire part à Poltergeist.

« Eyh Polty, j'ai peut-être une idée, dis-je alors que nous roulions toutes les deux derrière une dune pour profiter d'un moment de répit. »

« Vas-y dis toujours. »

« Il m'en veut, on est d'accord? Je peux peut-être servir d'appât...Et j'aurai peut-être une illumination et je le battrai comme si de rien était! »

« Tu y crois vraiment? »

« En fait non...Mais bon, tu vois un autre principe? »

« Hummm...C'est toi qui a ouvert le Kingdom Hearts? »

« Quel est le rapport? »

« Si c'est toi...paies-en les conséquences, dit-elle d'une voix sèche. »

J'en étais estomaquée...Même pas de compassion, même d'encouragements ou de félicitations...J'avais fait quelque chose seule, je m'en sortirais seule...Elle était belle l'amitié dites-donc! Puisque personne n'était derrière moi, je ne serai derrière personne...Je n'avais plus de regret à ne plus pouvoir les protéger! Ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller...On prend des risques et personne ne vous remercie! Je n'avais que fait ce que je pensais être le plus juste, pas plus! Alors pourquoi ce rejet?

« C'est moi, dis-je alors d'une voix qui me surprit par son calme. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Pourquoi pas? Le monde n'a pas été détruit, et n'a pas l'air sur le point de l'être. Au contraire, il déborde d'énergie comme jamais. Je vois le Kingdom Hearts comme un lien entre tous les mondes qu'il faut garder ouvert pour que les énergies se propagent... »

« Tu vois ce que ça donne?! Maléfique a des séides partout! »

« Oui, et on arrive à être toujours là pour contrecarrer leurs plans. La situation n'est pas mauvaise intrinsèquement, ce sont nos choix qui vont faire pencher la balance en faveur du bien ou du mal. »

« Alors va la faire pencher ta balance! Il est trop fort pour nous, il pompe toute l'énergie du cœur des mondes! »

« Non, pas vraiment...Si je pouvais, murmurai-je »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis? J'ai pas entendu... »

« Non rien...Je crois savoir comment le battre, mais va falloir que je m'en débrouille toute seule. »

« Arrête de jouer ton héroïne, tu ne vois pas que ça ne te réussit pas! »

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de poser ma lance au sol.

« Tu vas y aller sans arme en plus? Tu veux mourir ma parole, s'exclama-t-elle. »

« Pas du tout...Simplement je n'en aurai pas besoin. »

Je rattachai mes cheveux en queue de cheval pour être sure qu'ils ne me dérangeraient pas. Et puis autant mourir avec panache, n'est-ce pas? Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule, regardant avec affection Cloud et Riku. Je souriais à Polty.

« T'en fais pas, je sens que je vais roxxer. »

« Anda...Fais attention quand même.... »

« Si ça marche pas, on va tous mourir de toute façon. Laisse-moi faire. »

Je l'entendis grommeler quelque chose derrière moi, mais toute mon attention était focalisée sur mon ennemi. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'avais plus peur. Mon cœur battait fort, et j'avais les mains moites. Mais la terreur qui se lovait au creux de mon ventre n'était pas paralysante et je me sentais totalement libre de mes mouvements. Mais d'abord, je devais me réarmer. Je savais que ma lance ne m'aurait servi à rien dans ce combat, il fallait donc penser à autre chose. Penser autrement, retourner tout ce que je pouvais contre lui...Profiter du flux qui le portait, et qui portait tout le reste, le maitriser et l'apprivoiser, faire corps avec lui...Je me sentais déphasée avec la réalité qui m'entourait et voulait vraiment reprendre prise avec cette énergie que j'avais sentie à l'ouverture du monde. Je concentrai toute mon attention sur le filament lumineux qui courait au travers tout le désert, liant Jafar le génie à l'emplacement de l'ancienne serrure. Première chose: me laisser un temps de répit. Jafar recommence ses attaques de feu, et je ne sais pas si je pourrai l'éviter. J'arrête le temps au moment où la boule de feu s'arrête à un mètre de moi. Soupir de soulagement, je ne suis pas morte grillée encore. Je m'agenouille, et pose mes mains sur le sol à l'endroit où la lumière est la plus forte. Je sens la pulsation, c'est comme si je sentais les veines de la magie sous mes doigts. Elle a un pouls, elle est vivante, elle est consciente et je sens qu'elle peut entrer en contact avec moi. J'essaie de m'ouvrir à ce contact à la fois étranger et rassurant. Des images, des sons, des senteurs infiltrent mon esprit, contradictoires, complémentaires, compréhensibles et d'autres qui me dépassent totalement. Mais j'arrive à imposer ma vision, j'arrive à me faire écouter et comprendre de la conscience. Je me sens en phase avec moi-même et avec le monde qui m'entoure. Je veux un arme, elle le sait, nous le savons. Alors elle va me faire une arme, celle qu'il me faut pour le vaincre, et celle qui complètera mon bras de la meilleure façon qui soit. Le Kingdom Hearts lui-même me donnera les moyens de vaincre celui qui veut en voler les pouvoirs et les utiliser à mauvais escient. On ne peut pas contraindre la puissance, mais en revanche, elle peut nous modeler et nous utiliser comme elle le désire. Mais ça, je ne m'en étais pas encore rendue compte à ce moment-là. Du sol commence à sortir une longue tige d'un bleu électrique éclatant. Je ne peux pas encore m'en servir, elle n'a aucune matière, impossible de l'attraper. Au sommet de ce bâton bleu de lumière, une lame iridescente qui semble assez affutée pour trancher n'importe quoi. Le sol continue à fournir la matière nécessaire à invoquer mon arme. Elle a l'air assez longue mais tant mieux: j'ai besoin d'une longue portée. Quand j'estime que la hampe a atteint la longueur souhaitée, je la saisis à pleine main. Elle se condense sous ma poigne, le manche est à la fois doux et rugueux, étrangement, j'ai toujours recherché une telle matière. Le manche s'adapte même à la morphologie de ma main pour faciliter ma prise. En la retirant brusquement du sol, je constate qu'au bout de cette lance éthérée, une pointe du même métal iridescent que la lame de l'autre extrémité trône fièrement. Des reflets de différentes couleurs dansent dans la lame. J'ai enfin trouvé le prolongement de mon bras, je me sens complète.

Je plante ma nouvelle lance au cœur de la boule de feu qui darde son œil aveugle sur moi. La boule vacille et s'éteint dans une volute de fumée, alors qu'un trait de lumière bleue continue sur la lancée et vient frapper Jafar, brisant l'arrêt du temps. Il hurle sous la douleur, et j'entends sa chair crépiter. Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai lancé, mais ça a l'air de marcher. Je fais tourner ma lance devant moi et un champ de force bleu se crée devant moi. Les attaques que Jafar lancent sur moi dans sa fureur rebondissent dessus sans lui causer d'apparents dommages. J'avance donc vers ma proie, je n'ai plus peur: je sais qu'il ne peut pas me vaincre. En revanche, il a toutes les raisons de me craindre. Et je crois bien qu'il le sait, vu le regard qu'il me jette.

« Attaque moi avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, tu ne peux rien me faire, lui lance-je. »

Je sais que c'est de la provocation gratuite, et que de toute faon ça ne changera rien à l'issue du combat. Mais ça fait du bien de flamber un peu. Je sens mes compagnons derrière moi qui s'approchent. Je leur fais signe de la main de rester à leur place: je n'ai pas besoin d'eux et ils ne feraient que me gêner. Le génie maléfique donne tout ce qu'il a. Rien ne passe ma défense. Mais je ne contre-attaque pas encore, j'attends l'ouverture de sa garde. Il s'élance, tente de m'écraser entre ses poings, je saute, je vole, je danse dans le vent sans la moindre difficulté apparente. Alors que sa main s'écrase dans le désert en soulevant des nuages de sable qui obscurcissent sa vision autant que la mienne. Je saute sur sa main, court le long de son bras et plante ma lance dans son flanc gauche. Même si je n'y mets aucune force, elle s'enfonce dans les chairs de mon ennemi comme un couteau chauffé à blanc dans du beurre. Je sens son essence qui se délite, il perd toute matière. Je l'ai vaincu. Seule, je l'ai vaincu.

Une fois que le vent a fini d'envoyer au loin tout ce qu'il reste de Jafar, je retombe au sol avec légèreté. Les trois autres se sont élancés vers moi. Polty me lance un regard mi-approbateur, mi-réprobateur. Cloud lui est souriant. Quant à Riku, il s'est jeté sur moi et me tient dans ses bras.

« Très bien joué, me dit Cloud avec un signe de la tête. Je suis assez impressionné. »

« Normal...C'est elle qui a ouvert le Kingdom Hearts, lance Polty mi-figue, mi-raisin. Alors forcément, ça aide. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est une impression, mais elle jette un regard envieux vers ma nouvelle lance.

« Joli combat par contre, dit Riku avant de m'embrasser sur le front. »

« Merci, répondis-je simplement. »

« Et maintenant que la serrure est ouverte, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, demanda Polty. Tu comptes réitérer ton exploit ailleurs? »

« Personnellement oui. Ça n'a pas fragilisé ce monde, ça ne fragilisera pas non plus les autres. De plus, ça laissera les couloirs ouverts si jamais on en a besoin. Si on peut retourner cette mine de puissance contre Maléfique, elle ne fera pas long feu. »

« Dans le cas où elle ne l'utilise pas aussi! Tu as été inconsciente Anda, tu aurai pu tous nous faire tuer! »

« Mais nous sommes tous en vie, et grâce à moi! Alors je mérite reconnaissance et remerciement. »

« Je ne crois pas non...Merci de nous avoir sauvé la vie...Mais merci d'être celle qui l'a mise en danger en premier lieu. »

Je sentais la colère gronder en moi devant tant d'injustice. Encore et toujours les mêmes réactions. Encore et toujours l'ingratitude. Tant pis...Ils le cherchaient depuis longtemps, je n'avais plus besoin d'eux, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient besoin de moi.

« Alors débrouillez-vous, lâchai-je enfin. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Autant nous séparer. »

« Quoi?! Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse, dit Riku. »

« Oh que si, répondis-je en me libérant de son étreinte. Nous nous croiserons surement. Moi je détruirai les serrures...Essayez de m'en empêcher si vous le pouvez. Suivez Sora pour qu'il fasse ce qu'il pense être juste. Moi je libérerai la puissance du cœur partout dans tous les mondes. Nous verrons bien qui parviendra à ses fins. »

« Si tu fais ça, tu nous trouveras sur ton chemin, me prévient Cloud en glissant sa main dans celle de Polty. »

« Je prends le risque. Au revoir, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, nous serons probablement ennemis. »

Je recule de trois pas et m'entoure d'une bulle protectrice. Je n'entends pas ce que mes anciens compagnons essaient de me dire, mais je sens l'approbation silencieuse du Kingdom Hearts à ma résolution de le laissez libre d'inonder tout ce qu'il voudra. Un portail de runes se dessine sous mes pieds. Une téléportation, mais vers où? Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus des questions. J'esquisse un au revoir de la main à mes amis, et un trou béant s'ouvre sous mes pieds. Je tombe sans tomber, sombrant au fin fond du néant. Je sens tout et rien, je vois du noir, du blanc, tout en même temps. Je suis jeune, vieille, mourante, tout juste née. Tout et rien...Tout et rien...Le néant, je sombre. Je suis moi, je suis autre. Je suis....tout et rien.


	20. Souvenirs première partie

**Alors voilà, les révisions et les partiels ont commencé...Ne sachant pas quand j'aurai pu finir ce chapitre, et vu qu'il a atteint une longeur raisonnable, j'ai préféré vous le mettre maintenant dans sa première partie. La seconde sera écrite dès que possible par votre serviteur, moi ^^ alors si vous avez un sentiment d'inachevé, c'est normal (et en plus je ne suis pas contente du résultat mais je vais pas jeter un truc qui traine depuis un mois ça ferait trop de délai). Alors j'espère que vous apprécierez, moi je finis mes exams et je me remets à la suite, c'est promis =p**

La traversée du désert de Polty lui avait semblé être un doux rêve. Elle ne sentait plus la fatigue dans ses membres, pas plus qu'elle n'entendait encore le crissement du sable sous ses pieds. Elle percevait de façon lointaine la pression de la main de Cloud sur son bras, et entendait comme dans du coton le son de sa voix. Il lui semblait terriblement lointain dans toute sa proximité. Elle laissait son regard vagabonder sans but sur tout le paysage, mais aucun détail ne pouvait retenir son attention. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer...Elle ne comprenait encore moins comme Andarielle avait pu en arriver à décider de briser la serrure alors qu'elle en savait autant qu'elle sur le jeu original. Soit son amie avait perdu de vue qu'elles n'étaient que dans un jeu scénarisé, soit elle savait quelque chose de plus. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'est qu'ils avaient tous échappé à une mort certaine grâce à Anda. Et la seule chose qu'elle avait réussi à lui donner en échange, c'était de la méfiance, des reproches et une incompréhension totale entre elles deux. Ce monde les avaient-elles tant changé que ça qu'elles ne puissent plus se parler assez pour surmonter des différences? Avec toutes les cachotteries qu'elles faisaient aux autres, elles étaient les seules sur qui elles pouvaient compter et avoir une confiance absolue...Et pourtant, il y avait eu un manque flagrant d'écoute et de confiance. En même temps, force était de constater qu'entre Cloud et Riku, elles avaient manqué de temps pour papoter. Elle soupira. De toute façon, il était inutile de ressasser le passé, ça ne changerait rien. Elle se rapprocha de Cloud et vint se blottir contre lui.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un bout de moi, se confia-t-elle. »

« Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un de cher... »

« Comment on s'en remet? »

« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le remède aux cœurs brisés, avoua-t-il en l'embrassant doucement. »

« Si un jour tu le trouves, donne-le-moi, ça m'intéresse, lança Riku, laconique, en passant à leur hauteur. Mais si vous vous posez la question, je vais bien, merci. »

Polty se mordit les lèvres. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de ne pas avoir pensé à Riku alors que lui aussi subissait le départ d'Anda de plein fouet (elle s'était retenue de penser « disparition »). Lui aussi était après tout très proche de la jeune fille, au moins aussi proche que Polty ne l'était de Cloud. Et elle se demandait bien comment elle aurait réagi si ça avait été Cloud qui avait brisé la serrure pour ensuite les abandonner. Elle l'aurait surement pris très mal, avant de s'en vouloir à mort de ne pas avoir pu l'en empêcher. Oui, elle aurait d'abord haï le fautif, avant de retourner sa haine contre elle-même qui n'avait pas vu, ni su voir, ce qui se passait. Alors, elle comprit que Riku devait se sentir très mal dans sa peau, bien qu'il n'en montra pas grand chose. En revanche ses yeux le trahissaient:ils leur manquaient cette étincelle habituelle, ils semblaient ternes et sans vie, comme si l'âme de leur occupent était occupée ailleurs, ce qui était probablement vrai d'un côté. Elle ne voulait pas laisser son ami culpabilisé pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher, comme elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'Anda culpabilise si Riku avait sombré du côté de Maléfique plus tôt. Elle espérait aussi que cette culpabilité ne précipiterait d'ailleurs pas les événements au point de le faire sombrer du côté obscur de la force.

« Riku, commença-t-elle, si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre... »

« Tu peux la faire revenir peut-être? Non, alors laisse-moi tranquille! »

Ils continuèrent la route vers leur vaisseau dans un silence de mort, chacun réfléchissant de son côté. Évidemment qu'il y avait souvent eu des frictions dans leur groupe, mais quand même, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment envisagés l'hypothèse d'une séparation...Du moins jusqu'à présent. La réflexion de Polty allait de détails métaphysiques, comme « pourquoi elle a fait ça? » à d'autres beaucoup plus pragmatiques: « mais qui sera mon copilote? ». Évidemment, les deux étaient importantes pour des raisons différentes, n'est-ce pas? L'avantage, c'est qu'elle ne serait plus interrompue par de faux babillages techniques...L'inconvénient, c'est tout simplement qu'elle avait commencé à s'habituer au copilotage d'Andarielle, et qu'il serait un peu dur pour elle d'en changer comme ça du jour au lendemain. Et si elle avait Cloud sur le siège à côté d'elle, son esprit aurait un peu à rester concentré sur ce qu'il y avait devant elle...Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte du vaisseau gummi et qu'elle posait sa main sur le bouton d'ouverture, elle dit:

« Chez nous, on dit que pour pas oublier quelqu'un, il ne faut que se souvenir des bons moments. Si l'on ne veut pas déprimer à mort, s'en vouloir, ou tourner en rond pour essayer de comprendre, faut d'abord et avant tout qu'on se remémore les bons moments passés ensemble. Ce sera pas difficile, y en a beaucoup quand même... »

« Pourquoi pas, dit Cloud, amusé par l'idée. Cela ne pourra que détendre l'atmosphère et nous serait profitable. Et en plus, ça nous permettra de réfléchir à ce qu'on va faire ensuite à tête reposée...A nous de dire quel moment on veut garder dans nos esprits... »

« Pour moi, c'est facile, commença Riku. Je pensais que j'aurai plus de mal à trouver le meilleur moment, mais en fait...Je crois que ça restera cette nuit à la belle étoile... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour que ce soit ton meilleur souvenir, demande Polty, choquée. »

« Oh, rien qui puisse t'inquiéter, rassure-toi, répliqua Riku avec un petit ricanement. C'était la nuit d'orage pendant laquelle je suis arrivé dans la forêt des rêves bleus... »

« Parce qu'il pleut dans la forêt des rêves bleus, releva Polty. Bizarre, je pensais qu'il faisait toujours beau là-bas... »

« Tu vas te taire et me laisser raconter un peu, oui? »

« Hum...Oui, je voulais pas te couper... »

« Tu as recommencé! »

* * *

Alors qu'il venait d'être aspiré par ce maudit bouquin, Riku se demandait encore où il avait bien pu atterrir. Il se demandait même s'il avait particulièrement bien agi en se précipitant comme ça tête la première sans réfléchir avant à un moyen de retrouver sa chérie dans un monde dont il ignorait tout. Il avait cru qu'il atterrirait directement à ses côtés, mais avec le recul, cette idée lui semblait totalement stupide: évidemment qu'elle allait bouger plutôt que de rester plantée à l'attendre! Et en plus il tombait en plein milieu d'une tempête. La pluie lui trempait les os, et le couvert des arbres ne lui offrait qu'un abri somme toute très relatif. Il avait rarement entendu un tonnerre d'une telle violence, et il se demandait s'il serait capable d'entendre approcher des ennemis avec un tel bruit de fond. Il décida quand même de se déplacer, au moins pour ne pas se faire foudroyer en restant sous un arbre ce qui serait tout de même assez regrettable. Il distinguait au loin la forme d'une cabane dans les arbres, et il décida que ce serait son point de ralliement. Personne ne serait assez cruel pour le laisser dehors par ce temps-là, et si les autochtones n'étaient pas décidés à l'accueillir volontairement, il avait quelques arguments frappants à leur opposer. Et c'est là qu'il la vit, tache blanche et rouge au milieu du noir de la nuit. Elle descendait les escaliers de la cabane de façon assez précipitée, mais pas trop pour ne pas glisser jusqu'en bas. Riku souriait. Il connaissait bien cette démarche mi-assurée, mi-précautionneuse de sa petite Andarielle qui aimait avoir l'air confiante mais qui savait aussi que l'équilibre n'était pas vraiment son fort, surtout sur des escaliers en colimaçon mouillés. Il se décida donc à l'attendre en bas pour lui faire une petite surprise. Il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il constata qu'elle se dirigeai droit vers l'arbre sous lequel il se trouvait. Il attendait le dernier moment, après qu'elle se soit réfugiée près du tronc, frictionnant de toutes ses forces ses bras nus pour les réchauffer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, avant de se rapprocher d'elle en catimini. Il lança alors:

« Quel était le pourcentage de chance pour qu'on se retrouve et que je tombe sur toi? »

Andarielle fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Riku.

« Tu es trempée, constata-t-il en attrapent une mèche de ses cheveux. »

« Euh...Oui, balbutia-t-elle, l'air totalement surprise de le voir dans un endroit pareil. »

« Viens là te réchauffer, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Il ne pouvait pas voir le sourire béat d'extase qui trônait sur les lèvres d'Andarielle. Mais elle se reprit bientôt, secouant la tête mais ne se dégageant pas de cette douce étreinte.

« Comment es-tu arrivé ici, demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Le livre t'a aussi aspiré? »

« Oui, mais moi c'était volontaire, répondit-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Je pouvais pas supporter de te savoir dans un monde dont je ne savais rien et où tu pouvais être en danger mortel...Surtout quand on connait ta propension à attirer les ennuis. »

« C'est quand même pas de ma faute si j'ai pas de chance et si les monstres m'en veulent tout particulièrement... »

« Même le soleil t'en veut, parce que tu es plus lumineuse que lui. »

« Arrête! C'est même pas un compliment ça...A chaque fois j'ai l'impression que tu veux quelque chose... »

« Hum...C'est peut-être vrai, dit-il l'air pensif. J'aimerai savoir à quoi tu penses quand tu regardes le ciel étoilé, à chaque fois que tu es dans la cabine de pilotage avec Polty... »

« Hein, comment ça? »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué que des fois, tu sembles regarder le ciel comme s'il détenait toutes les réponses...Et je me sens un peu jaloux, parce que c'est lui qui a toute ton attention, et pas moi. »

« Possessivité quand tu nous tiens, tu vas finir jaloux des étoiles...Je t'en ai déjà parlé quand on était dans la ville de traverse, non? Je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus qu'un ciel étoile. Tiens, regarde au dessus de nous, même au milieu des nuages, on voit cette lueur pâle et courageuse, qui vient éclairer le ciel, profitant que la lumière outrageuse du soleil ne la masque pas encore à nos regards. Les étoiles sont comme des petits secrets, que le ciel nous dévoile petit à petit et qui change suivant l'époque, la saison, le lieu où tu trouves. Même, certaines des étoiles que nous voyons briller sont déjà mortes, et c'est comme si notre vision devenait un souvenir des temps jadis, un souvenir de phénomène que nous n'avons jamais vraiment connus... »

« ...J'ai rien compris, mais on va dire que je suis d'accord. Moi, je ne continue qu'à voir des loupiotes qui clignotent. »

« Parce que tu fais pas assez attention, répondit Andarielle en riant. Je veux bien te montrer...Tu vas voir, ça peut devenir assez amusant. »

« Bon d'accord, je veux bien tenter...En plus, la pluie est en train de se calmer. »

« Parfait! »

Andarielle se dégagea des bras de Riku et en deux trois foulées, sortit de l'abri tout relatif que leur offrait le grand arbre qui les protégeait de la pluie de son branchage. Elle leva la tête, fermant les yeux pour sentir la douceur des dernières gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long de son visage. Elle se donnait tout entière à la pluie, au vent et à la nuit, et ça semblait la rendre heureuse. Alors Riku quitta à son tour l'arbre pour s'avancer plus loin dans la plaine. La pluie était encore froide, le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et le tonnerre ne semblait pas totalement arrêté. Et pourtant, il se sentait plein de plénitude, il se sentait plus calme que jamais. Il pouvait commencer à sentir l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée, et les différentes fragrances des feuillus et des résineux que le vent avait libérées dans l'air. Il entendait aussi, au delà du bruit du vent, la forêt revenir à la vie, et les animaux qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, que ce soit les oiseaux qui s'extirpaient hors de leur nid, ou les écureuils qui se pressaient pour ramasser glands et pommes de pin que l'orage avait fait tomber au sol. Les grillons qui avaient fini de faire sécher leurs ailes se remirent à crisser doucement, et l'appel nocturne des hiboux semblait donner un pouls à la scène. Les sons de la nature après la pluie sont magnifiques, apaisants, comme un renouveau, une victoire de la vie sur un silence de mort. Riku se rapprocha d'Andarielle et lui posa la main sur l'épaule et demanda:

« C'est ça que la nuit doit nous dire? Que quoi qu'il arrive, la nature et la vie vaincront et que les ténèbres ne sont qu'une mauvaise passe avant un renouveau plus paisible... »

« Si tu le dis, c'est que c'est sans doute vrai, répondit-il d'un air mystérieux. C'est ce qu'elle nous murmure à tous, au moment de l'aube et du crépuscule. J'aime le crépuscule, parce que je sais que quand le soleil n'est pas là, la lueur de la lune sera toujours là pour nous éclairer avant qu'il ne revienne parmi nous. C'est aussi toute une nouvelle vie qui s'épanouit dans l'ombre, alors pourquoi avoir peur du noir? »

« Parce que nous n'y sommes pas totalement habitués, je pense. »

« Tu crois ça? J'arrive à te voir et à te sentir, je sais où tu trouves...Même je dirais que je suis d'autant plus conscience de ta présence à mes côtés que je ne te vois pas avec précision. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c'est comme si la lumière me rendait sourde à mes autres sens... »

« Tu réfléchis trop...Tu devrais profiter de l'instant présent tel qu'il est plutôt...Montre-moi les étoiles comme tu les vois. »

« Et bien...Regarde celle-là, elle apparaît peut-être toute petite mais sa lumière est assez puissante pour traverser l'espace et parvenir jusqu'à nous. Peut-être est-elle déjà morte là-bas, mais ici elle continue de nous éclairer et de nous émerveiller. C'est comme une preuve de la vie après la mort, tu ne trouves pas? Et là-bas, regarde cette constellation: ces deux étoiles nous semblent voisines, mais elles sont peut-être à des milliers d'années-lumières l'une de l'autre! »

« Elles doivent être plus proches l'une de l'autre que de nous, non? »

« C'est même pas sur en fait. L'astronomie, la science des étoiles, expliqua-t-elle devant son regard interrogatif, est assez compliquée, parce qu'elle nous fait travailler avec des distances et des temps quasi-infinis. La moindre de ces étoiles est peut-être plus vielle que nos mondes, et autour de chacune d'elles, il y a peut-être des planètes qui se développent. Et on a aucun moyen de le savoir, on ne peut qu'imaginer. Alors voilà ce que moi je vois dans ce ciel étoilé: une infinité de possibilité, un champ sans fin pour notre imagination, notre seul moyen de se confronter à l'immensité de l'univers et d'élever notre âme au delà des frontières mortelles. »

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu sembles aussi absorber quand tu les contemples... »

« J'ai peur de n'être que moi-même...J'ai besoin de cet infini pour me sentir plus, pour ne pas me sentir enfermée dans ma médiocrité... »

« Tu es loin d'être médiocre...Tu as déjà réussi à changer ma vie, non? Tu as changé la vie et le destin de beaucoup des gens que nous avons rencontrés. Même si tu n'es pas plus que toi-même, tu n'es pas insignifiante, bien loin de là. Je pense pas qu'on ait besoin d'accomplir des grandes choses pour devenir quelqu'un... »

« Merci.... »

Il y eut un long moment de silence entre eux, chacun écoutant la nature qui se réveillait, écoutant aussi les premières notes de l'aube, regardant les étoiles disparaître petit à petit dans la fière lueur du soleil, réfléchissant aussi à ce que ça voulait dire pour eux. Ils étaient aussi parfaitement conscients de la présence de l'autre à leur côté, semblable comme un reflet, mais aussi différent que deux êtres peuvent l'être: opposés et complémentaires quoi qu'il arrive. Puis Andarielle rompit le silence en disant:

« Tu sais, j'aimerais bien que tu l'entendes un jour... »

« De quoi? »

« La voix des étoiles... »

* * *

« Et c'est ça ton plus beau souvenir, demanda Poltergeist assez surprise par le côté banal et intimiste de la chose. »

« Et bien oui...C'est peut-être l'une des rares fois où elle s'est totalement ouverte à moi, et aussi une des rares fois où j'ai cru pouvoir la comprendre, dit-il, les yeux un peu brillants. C'est là que je m'étais dit que je ne voulais pas être séparé d'elle, qu'elle avait besoin de moi tout comme j'avais besoin d'elle. En bref, je dirai que c'est à ce moment que je suis retombé amoureux d'elle. »

« Ça ne doit pas être évident d'en parler, dit Cloud l'air pensif. Je ne la pensais pas aussi inquiète de l'ombre et de la lumière, ni de ce qu'elle pouvait être par rapport aux autres. Elle avait tellement l'air sûre d'elle et si méprisante pour ce que les autres pensaient aussi... »

« Ouais, elle aime bien le faire croire, continua Polty. Et c'est vrai que c'est assez rare qu'elle se confie de la sorte à quelqu'un. C'est qu'elle doit vraiment t'aimer, mon petit Riku. »

« Oui, probablement, répondit-il avec un sourire triste. Même si je m'en veux de pas avoir su la comprendre au bon moment. »

« Tu n'y pouvais rien, inutile de revenir là-dessus, coupa Cloud en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. »

« Bon à moi de raconter, donc, dit Polty en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil du pilote, et en se tournant vers celui de copilote qui avait été auparavant occupé par Andarielle. »

Le temps qui Riku raconte son histoire, ils étaient tous remontés à bord du vaisseau gummi et s'apprêtait à se remettre en route, autant pour protéger Sora des sbires de Maléfique que pour s'assurer qu'Andarielle n'irait pas briser d'autres serrures au point de rendre la liaison des mondes avec le Kingdom Hearts dangereux pour ce dernier qui n'aurait d'autre choix que de déverser toute son énergie dans ces mondes parallèles au point qu'il ne lui en resterait plus assez pour qu'il puisse survivre. Triste perspective que celle-là... Il était en tout hors de question pour Polty de rentrer à Traverse pour expliquer la situation, vu qu'elle n'était pas certaine de comment réagirait les gens là-bas. Elle connaissait assez Léon pour savoir que s'ils lui parlaient de la défection d'Andarielle, il proposerait de la chasser et de la mettre hors d'état de nuire pour le bien commun et ça, Poltergeist n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il y avait toujours une partie d'elle qui voulait penser que sa meilleure amie resterait leur alliée quoi qu'il arrive et que la situation allait se résoudre naturellement de la meilleure façon du monde, ou alors qu'Andarielle se rendrait compte de ses erreurs, s'excuserait, et remonterait dans leur vaisseau pour continuer leur périple ensemble. Une autre partie d'elle-même était néanmoins beaucoup moins optimiste et redoutait leur prochaine rencontre, car elle ne voulait pas avoir à prendre des décisions par trop difficiles, à la fois pour leur amitié et pour sa conscience. Elle posa la main sur le tableau de bord et commença à enclencher les commandes de décollage. Elle cherchait en même temps dans son esprit plein de pensées contradictoires quel souvenir elle voulait bien raconter aux garçons. Évidemment beaucoup de ses souvenirs avec Anda prenaient place sur Terre, et elle ne voulait pas avoir à raconter leur passé à toutes les deux. Alors elle eut une idée, elle leur raconterai un exemple typique de discussions sur passerelle de commandement, là où elles pouvaient partager leurs idées, sans avoir à se soucier de faire croire qu'elles en savaient moins que des joueuses qui avaient déjà fini le jeu une paire de fois, et où elles pouvaient aussi parfois partager des souvenirs sur la terre...Tout ça en toute discrétion!

* * *

« C'est quand même dommage qu'on ait pas de lecteur CD ici, dit Anda en posant nonchalamment ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. »

« Je vois pas à quoi ça servirait, on a même pas de CD -et enlève tes pieds des commandes, tu risques de les dérégler! »

« Roh, ça va, c'est même pas du tactile...La technologie des vaisseaux gummis laisse à désirer... »

« Oulah, je t'arrête, ça fonctionne à la bonne humeur, alors arrête de râler et en plus je trouve que c'est quand même un progrès. »

« Au moins, les emo risquent pas d'avoir droit aux voyages spatiaux, conclut Anda en riant. »

« Heureusement, répliqua Polty, hilare. Je voudrais pas avoir à leur indiquer le chemin en fait...Je les vois bien dire « c'est où la planète d'halloween? » »

« Pourquoi nécessairement Halloween? »

« C'est des emos....Ils se croient les plus grands fans de Burton évidemment, et c'est le seul dessin animé qui peut retranscrire leur douleur de vivre... »

« Tu t'y connais vachement en ados déprimés, ma Polty... »

« Oh...j'ai eu ma période on va dire. »

« J'aurai bien voulu voir Dark Polty. Je suis sure qu'à cette époque tu préférais Séphiroth à Cloud! »

« Joker! »

« Je prends ça pour un oui...Quand il le saura, dis donc... »

Polty se retourna avec force.

« Non, mais tu vas pas aller lui raconter ça quand même! »

« Meuh non t'en fais pas...Tu devrais me faire confiance des fois quand même. Je suis peut-être pas la pro des entremetteuses, mais j'aimerais quand même bien vous voir ensemble, les petits tourteaux. »

« On dit tourtereaux...tourteaux c'est des crabes... »

« Je sais, coupa Anda avec un petit sourire narquois. »

« Cloud n'est pas un crabe, se défendit Polty en envoyant un coup de pied dans les genoux d'Anda. »

Celle-ci fit tournoyer son siège et le pied de Polty ne rencontra que le dos du dossier.

« Héhé, tu t'es raté, contempla victorieusement Anda. »

« J'aurai pas du te donner un siège pivotant...Je savais que je le regretterai un jour! »

« Tu plaisantes! Je me suis jamais sentie aussi épanouie! Ça fait siège de capitaine dans Star Trek! »

« Là je t'arrête tout de suite...On avait dit qu'on ne parlerait jamais de cette série... »

« Meuh c'est vachement bien pourtant... »

« Sale trekkie... »

« Je prends ça pour un compliment tu sais, dit-elle en appuyant sur quelques boutons du tableau de bord. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Ba j'affiche le radar sur mon écran personnel...Des fois qu'on se fasse à nouveau attaquer, on s'en rendra compte plus vite. Bon dans le fond, j'espère qu'on se fera attaquer, parce que c'est vraiment génial les batailles spatiales! »

« Moui....Si on perd, on meurt vraiment, pas de game over tu sais... »

« Ba...En fait, on n'en est pas certaines, si? J'y réfléchissais pendant notre cross-country dans la jungle. Si ça se trouve, quand on meurt c'est game over et retour à la maison sur le canapé...Ou alors ça peut aussi être une vraie mort, j'en sais rien en fait. »

« Mais et ta théorie des mondes tiroirs? »

« Comme tu l'as souligné toi-même, ce n'est qu'une théorie, pas moins d'en être sures à moins de le prouver, et je vois pas comment... »

« Donc en fait, on sait rien? »

« Humm..Si on sait que le temps s'écoule différemment dans les différents mondes, et c'est notre chance de pouvoir passer un max de temps ici sans vieillir chez nous si ça se trouve. On sait aussi que différentes portes les séparent, ce qui me laisse à penser que tous les mondes ne sont pas reliés qu'au Kingdom Hearts, mais aussi à d'autres mondes. Après comment des portails se créent et quels sont leur modalités, j'en sais rien...Apparemment, Merlin peut en recréer un, mais à mon avis plus par chance qu'autre chose... »

« Tu vas me dire que toi, tu crois pas à la magie? »

« Pas en une magie qui défie les règles de la physique quantique, en fait...Sinon ça veut dire qu'on s'embête pour rien, et qu'il est peut-être possible de se téléporter d'un monde à l'autre sans passer par la phase voyage en vaisseau gummi... »

« Je pense pas quand même...D'ailleurs, c'est un espace interplanétaire, ou inter dimensionnel? »

« Les deux, je crois...Aussi pour ça que je suis plus aussi sure de ma théorie des mondes-tiroirs. Je pense que c'est bien plus compliqué que je ne pensais au premier abord... »

« En même temps, on a pas forcément besoin de tout comprendre, si? »

« Ce serait mieux pour savoir ce qu'on fait, et être sur de ne pas faire de conneries, tu vois... Que le fait de couper les mondes de l'énergie du cœur les détruise au lieu de les sauver? Et on ne le saurait même pas vu qu'on ne retourne jamais sur nos pas, ou parce qu'une fausse image pourrait exister en lieu et place du vrai monde... »

« J'aime pas quand tu réfléchis, c'est toujours trop compliqué! Et en plus tu arrêtes jamais! »

« J'aime pas ne pas comprendre quelque chose...Je trouve ça frustrant... »

« Ba tu fais comme moi en cours de maths...Tu te laisses porter! »

« Au risque de louper quelque chose de capital! Pas question! En plus, je sens que je suis pas loin de comprendre! »

« Ba tu me diras quand tu auras trouvé...En attendant on s'approche d'une planète donc va falloir remettre les interrogations métaphysique à plus tard... »

« Hum, j'aime pas quand tu utilises des mots de plus de 3 syllabes...J'ai toujours l'impression que ton cerveau va se mettre à fumer. »

Cette fois, Anda ne peut esquiver le coup de pied bien placé que Poltergeist lui décocha. Et force était de constater qu'Andarielle l'avait probablement mérité celui-là...

* * *

« Et c'est tout, demanda Cloud. »

« Oh c'est pas mon meilleur souvenir, évidemment, mais c'est un de ceux que je veux garder en mémoire. »

_Et un des rares que je peux partager avec vous sans que vous me preniez pour une folle_, s'abstint-elle de rajouter.

« Disons que, continua-t-elle, plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis que c'est cette envie de tout comprendre qui l'a poussée à faire ce qu'elle a fait. Pour elle, ce devait être une expérience scientifique parmi d'autres...Mais sur une plus grande échelle. C'est pour ça que je suis certaine qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal et qu'elle se rendra compte de son erreur à un moment ou à un autre. Ou tout du moins, j'espère...Et toi Cloud? Tu veux te souvenir de quoi? »

« Et bien...Plus j'ai passé de temps avec elle, plus j'ai appris à l'apprécier évidemment. Elle n'a pas une personnalité facile au début, mais on s'y attache quand même. Mais je veux surtout me souvenir des moments où elle souriait, ou quand elle riait...Donc je dirais...Que mon meilleur souvenir, c'est notre exploration de Halloween Town! »

« Et tu n'as pas tort, dit Riku avec un grand sourire et en s'asseyant en tailleur par terre. »

Cloud s'assit sur le fauteuil de copilote, entra quelques coordonnées dans l'ordinateur de bord et se tourna vers Poltergeist et Riku.

« Vous vous souvenez à peu près de comment ça s'est passé, je suppose? »

« Moui, mais j'aime bien quand tu racontes, dit Poltergeist, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées. »

* * *

Le vaisseau naviguait dans l'espace, sans un bruit. Ses occupants étaient tous à moitié endormis. Ils profitaient autant que possible de chaque instant de repos que le hasard pouvait leur offrir. Cloud se reposait, les yeux fermés, tentant de faire taire en lui le flot de questions qui l'assaillait dès que son corps n'était plus occupé. L'exercice physique était un de ses seuls moyens de se vider la tête de questions comme « qu'est-ce que je fais ici? », « ne devrais-je pas repartir à la recherche de Séphiroth? » ou des choses comme ça. Il enviait aussi un peu Riku et Andarielle qui étaient étendus dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la cabine d'à côté. Quant à Poltergeist, elle avait décidé qu'elle piloterait quoi qu'il arrive tant que ses yeux ne se fermeraient pas tout seuls, ce qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver selon les estimations du guerrier. Il se décida donc à aller rejoindre Poltergeist sur la passerelle. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa cabine, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée en voyant Andarielle sortir en catimini de sa cabine, prenant toutes les précautions du monde pour refermer la porte sans un bruit, surement pour préserver le sommeil de son compagnon. Cloud s'approcha d'elle, et lui lança:

« Alors on essaie de ne pas réveiller son prince charmant? »

« Mais chut! Ne fais pas de bruit, il a le sommeil léger. »

« Moui, m'enfin pas assez pour se réveiller alors que tu quittes ton lit. »

« Je sais être très discrète quand il le faut, voilà tout. »

« Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Je suppose que toi aussi tu vas aller voir Polty. »

« Oui, je voudrais pas qu'elle se sente abandonnée! Et puis si elle va dormir, j'ai peut-être enfin une opportunité de piloter à sa place. »

Andarielle continua sa route dans le couloir avec un ricanement sonore. Au temps pour la discrétion, pensa Cloud, amusé. Il espérait secrètement que ces enfants n'auraient jamais à grandir. Dans le fond, s'ils pouvaient garder leur innocence, c'était peut-être un espoir pour le monde, une preuve que les gens ne se font pas forcément happés par sa noirceur. Il essaierait autant que possible de préserver leur candeur, ne serait-ce que parce que leurs sourires semblaient lui redonner petit à petit la joie de vivre. Il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis qu'il avait rejoint cette étrange compagnie. Bien sûr, il y avait des hauts et des bas, et on ne pouvait pas toujours s'entendre avec tout le monde, mais globalement il se sentait apaisé d'avoir trouvé de nouveau des amis sur qui compter et pour qui il avait envie de se battre, voire de se sacrifier. La dernière fois qu'il avait surpris Andarielle et Riku en pleine partie de cache-cache dans les couloirs du Dédale, il avait été pris d'une envie soudaine de se joindre à eux, à courir comme un fou dans les couloirs pour échapper à son poursuivant. Mais il y avait résisté, à la fois parce qu'il avait une réputation à tenir et parce qu'il ne voulait pas déranger le petit couple. En deux trois foulées, il rattrapa Andarielle, se mit à sa hauteur et calqua son rythme de marche sur le sien.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse tout seul avec Polty, demanda Andarielle, narquoise. »

« Oh que non, je sais que tu nous épierais dans l'espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose... »

« En même temps, vous avez tous les deux le béguin l'un pour l'autre...Alors évidemment que si les circonstances s'y prêtent, il se passera quelque chose! »

« Les choses ne sont pas aussi simple que tu sembles le croire, ma petite Andarielle... »

« Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui compliques volontairement les choses pour ne pas avoir à faire face à tes sentiments. Je sais bien, j'ai fait la même chose pendant un temps. »

« Je fonctionne peut-être de façon différente, dit-il en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur. »

Andarielle se glissa entre les portes juste avant que celles-ci ne se referment. Elle lança un regard noir à Cloud qui avait essayé de couper court à la conversation en l'empêchant de rentrer en même temps que lui dans l'ascenseur et appuya distraitement sur le bouton de la passerelle de pilotage.

« Si tu étais aussi différent de moi, je n'aurai peut-être pas deviné que tu voulais m'enfermer dehors, répondit-elle simplement en lui tirant la langue. »

« Hélas, percé à jour, soupira le grand blond. »

« Héhé trop facile, répondit Andarielle en se glissant avec grâce devant lui dès l'ouverture des portes. »

Cloud avait beau avoir l'habitude des vaisseaux, il devait bien constater que le Dédale était somme toute très confortable pour un vaisseau gummi. En plus, c'était comme si le vaisseau tout entier s'adaptait aux souhaits de ses occupants. Sinon comment expliquer la présence d'une salle d'entraînement toute équipée, et plus récemment l'apparition d'un spa? (Andarielle s'était plainte récemment qu'elle n'avait plus croisé de spa depuis une éternité...) Il y avait aussi eu cet étrange écran que les filles appelaient « cinéma » et qu'elles avaient l'air d'adorer. Riku et lui avaient été plus circonspects devant ce projecteur d'images. Peut-être était-ce lié au fait que les vaisseaux gummi fonctionnaient à la bonne humeur...Peut-être le Dédale assurait la production d'énergie nécessaire à son bon fonctionnement. Dans tous les cas, c'était bien agréable de se sentir choyé de la sorte. Il vit avec bonne humeur Andarielle se précipiter sur le fauteuil de copilote, disant à Poltergeist d'aller se repose maintenant qu'elle était là pour prendre la relève.

« La prochaine fois que tu as pris les commandes, on s'est perdu, je te rappelle, répliqua Poltergeist avec humeur. »

« Oui, mais là c'est différent! De toute façon, si tu continues tu vas t'endormir sur les commandes et on se perdra de toute façon! Alors autant se perdre en étant reposée! »

« Autant ne pas se perdre du tout, oui...Mais bon, c'est vrai que je commence à fatiguer. »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, je resterai m'assurer qu'Anda ne change pas de cap, proposa Cloud. »

« Ah je t'avais pas vu, dit notre pilote en sursautant. Pourquoi pas alors? A deux, vous pourrez peut-être faire quelque chose de bien. Même si ça me rassure pas de te savoir seul avec Anda, rajouta-t-elle à voix basse. »

« Hum, tu disais quelque chose, Polty, demanda son amie qui, elle en était sure, avait parfaitement bien entendu. »

« Non, non rien, je vais aller me coucher... Je me demande s'il y a encore de la place dans le lit de Riku. C'était une blague, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter devant le regard assassin que lui jetait Andarielle. »

« J'espère pour toi...Pour la peine, je prends ton fauteuil, dit-elle en sautant de l'un à l'autre dès que Poltergeist se fut levée. »

« On se sent regrettée, grommela celle-ci en descendant vers sa cabine. »

« Pff, comme si j'étais pas capable de tenir un cap, marmonna Andarielle une fois que Poltergeist fut trop loin pour l'écouter. On n'a même plus le droit de faire une erreur une fois...En plus, rien ne lui prouve que ce n'était pas un égarement calculé... »

« Ce n'était pas calculé, répondit Cloud simplement en saisissant un livre qui trainait sur le pupitre. _World of Warcraft: le guide officiel_, lit-il sur la couverture. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

« Tiens, c'est pas à moi, j'aime pas les guides officiels...C'est un livre sur un jeu vidéo de notre monde, à Polty et moi. »

« Hummm...Et c'est quoi un jeu vidéo? »

Et là Andarielle se sentit très bête, vu que c'était assez dur à expliquer.

« Un jeu de l'oie puissance mille, répondit-elle simplement. »

_Bravo Anda, ça c'est de la définition claire..._

Tu aurais dit quoi à ma place, franchement?

_Je sais pas...Mais pas ça en tout cas!_

O c'était pas si mal et au moins ça a eu le mérite de faire taire Cloud.

_Tu m'étonnes, moi, on me répond ça, je sais pas si je continue à poser des questions... Je douterai plutôt de ta santé mentale (enfin, encore plus que je ne le fais déjà, je veux dire)._

J'aime à quel point tu es réconfortante avec moi...C'est bon de se sentir soutenue en toute circonstances...

_Tu avais qu'à pas nous laisser tomber pour un de tes trips mégalos!_

Raah! Tu peux pas comprendre!

Enfin heureusement, cette conversation fut coupée court par un bip bip venant du radar.

« Encore des ennemis, demanda Andarielle à Cloud. »

« Non c'est trop gros pour être un ennemi...Et trop petit pour une planète. »

_Monstro,_pensa Andarielle. Elle espérait que Poltergeist lui pardonnerait un changement de cap brusque pour éviter de se faire avaler par une baleine géante.

« Cloud, je te conseille de t'agripper, dit la jeune fille en attachant sa ceinture. »

« C'est déjà fait...Je transmets le message aux autres. Appel à tous: attachez-vous, on tente une manœuvre d'esquive urgente. »

Andarielle trouvait ça étrange que Poltergeist n'ait pas prévu la présence de Monstro sur leur trajectoire si ils se dirigeaient vers Atlantica, mais peut-être que c'était la baleine qui n'était pas au bon endroit. Dans tous les cas, Andarielle allait devoir faire montre de tout son talent dans les situations délicates. Alors que le gigantesque cétacé s'élançait vers eux, gueule grande ouverte, elle plongea quasiment à la verticale, et espéra que tout le monde avait eu le temps de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Des jurons sortant de l'interphone lui apprirent que non. Elle commença à rectifier la pente en tirant sur le manche tout en amorçant une spirale sur la gauche pour éviter les nageoires ventrales du monstre. Elle vira totalement à gauche dès que le gyroscope lui indiqua qu'ils étaient presque revenus à l'horizontale pour passer définitivement sous le ventre du monstre et ainsi voguer dans des cieux plus calmes. Seulement, son détour n'avait pas été parfaitement bien cadré, et le vaisseau fut heurté de plein fouet par la nageoire quodale du monstre, ce qui envoya le Dédale valser dans l'espace. Andarielle tente tant bien que mal de reprendre le contrôle du vaisseau gummi, mais rien à faire, ils étaient envoyés à toue vitesse droit sur une planète voisine. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire: transformer un crash certain en un atterrissage de fortune presque réussi. Heureusement qu'elle avait pu un peu s'entrainer au pilotage avec Polty. Il fallait penser à se poser pour ne pas endommager le vaisseau, donc arriver à se poser à un angle idéal: ni sur le nez, ni totalement sur le ventre. Elle regrettait surtout l'absence de trains d'atterrissage sur les vaisseaux spatiaux.

« On va se cracher! Dit Cloud. »

« Merci d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes! Essaie plutôt de me dire si tu vois un terrain dégagé. »

Ils ne faisaient que survoler des bâtiments, serrés les uns sur les autres, et Anda ne voyait aucun moyen possible de poser le vaisseau gummi dans une rue plus étroite...A moins de le poser en suspension entre deux bâtiments....Ce qui était en fait une bonne idée, se rendit compte.

« Cloud...désolée si ça rate, dit-elle. »

« Hein, comment ça? »

Elle coupa les moteurs et le vaisseau entama sa chute libre. Elle l'inclina un peu pour ne pas tomber totalement à plat sur les toits qui s'offraient à eux et essaya de trouver les plus inclinés possibles qui serviraient de berceau au vaisseau en perdition. Elle s'engouffra entre deux toits et dans un grand fracas de tuiles et de briques gummi, le vaisseau s'immobilisa dans le cône de deux toits en pente qui descendaient vers la même rue. Andarielle soupira de soulagement, et était bien contente de tomber sur une planète à la maçonnerie aussi solide. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait en fait pas prévu de moyen de sortie...Les portes latérales étaient toutes les deux coincées contre les toits, donc impossible de les ouvrir. Elle saisit l'interphone et dit:

« Bonne nouvelle, on s'est posés...mauvaise nouvelle...Je sais pas comment on va sortir du vaisseau en fait...J'avoue ne pas y avoir réfléchi en profondeur. »

* * *

Naturellement dès qu'elle se fut apperçue du crash, Polty clamait haut et fort que si elle avait été aux commandes, ça ne serait probablement jamais arrivé, ce à quoi Anda répondit qu'elle avait qu'à y être, et une grand dispute en suivit. Pendant ce temps, Cloud était parvenu à la certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas ouvrir les portes latérales et que tailler une ouverture sur la face supérieure du vaisseau était une fausse bonne idée et risquait d'endommager des systèmes indispensables pour repartir. Alors il décida de revenir sur la plateforme de commandement voir où en était la prise de décision.

« On va pas rester coincés dans le vaisseau, quand même! En plus, comment tu veux qu'on arrive à un décollage vertical vu comment tu nous as coincés dans ce goulet! »

« On se calme, c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue sur le moment...Tu sais que je perds un peu les pédales en situation de crise.... »

« Sur ce coup, c'est rien de le dire... »

« Bref...Je pense qu'on peut sortir par un autre moyen, mais va falloir me laisser le temps de chercher dans la FAQ d'urgence que Cid avait laissée. »

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que ça existait ça? »

« Parce que tu détestes les FAQ et que je dois toujours t'en faire un résumé, ma petite blonde... »

« Ouais mais même....Je te l'aurai fait lire... »

« Ba voilà...Attends que je la retrouve, dit Anda en ouvrant un compartiment sous le tableau de bord côté copilote. »

Elle en sortit énormément de choses, que ce soit des papiers couverts de chiffres, de noms, des lettres, des dessins très moches, des gribouillis en tout genre, mais aussi des rubans de différentes couleurs, des boules anti-stress, des balles rebondissantes, des livres de toute épaisseur, des éventails, la robe qu'elle avait emportée en souvenir de la soirée au colisée de l'Olympe et ainsi de suite.

« Comment tu rentres autant de choses dans aussi peu d'espace, s'exclama Riku. »

« Je bourre, répondit-elle, la tête dans le compartiment pour aller fouiller tout au fond. »

« Ce vaisseau est plus étrange qu'on ne veut l'admettre, se dit Cloud pour lui-même. »

« HAHAH! C'est bon je l'ai, dit-elle en sortant un petit dépliant en papier bleu. »

« C'est tout? »

« En théorie, on ne devrait pas avoir de soucis, alors Cid a pas jugé utile de me fournir une documentation très extensive en réalité...Bon, voyons voir...Comment sortir de là? »

« S'il y a une question qui s'appelle comme ça, la prochaine fois qu'on va sur Traverse je signale à Cid qu'il n'a vraiment pas le sens de la formule, marmonna Cloud. »

« D'un autre côté, si c'est aussi simple que ça, il est sur que tout le monde comprenne, reprit Riku. »

« Il a du donner un document comme ça à Sora, surenchérit Polty. »

« Il est loin d'être stupide, vous savez, le défendit son ami. Bon, OK, c'est un crétin, mais un crétin sympathique, se corrigea-t-il devant le silence général. »

« Hum...On peut dire pareil d'Andarielle, je suppose, se moqua Polty. Et en plus elle vise mal, dit-elle en riant en évitant le gros livre qu'Anda lui avait lancé à la tête. »

« Moquez-vous, moquez-vous, mais j'ai peut-être trouvé comment sortir.... »

« Et repartir? »

« Une chose à la fois...Je veux explorer ce monde d'abord moi... »

« Alors? »

« Bien, il existe un processus appelé Transposition...En fait, nos corps vont rester là, mais une image de nous sera projetée en bas. De cette manière, on pourra se déplacer sans soucis, et en sécurité. »

« Pourquoi on a jamais fait ça avant? »

« Parce que je savais pas que ça existait... »

« Pourquoi tu as pas lu ça avant? »

« Va savoir...Peut-être parce que j'en avais pas envie. Enfin, en sécurité c'est relatif, reprit-elle. Si jamais nos images meurent alors qu'on est toujours liées à elles...Je sais pas ce que ça peut donner sur nous, c'est quand même comme si on vivait notre mort, mais pas vraiment...Bonjour les troubles psychiatriques ensuite....Alors on va quand même éviter qu'il se passe quelque chose de regrettable... »

« Moui...De tout façon, on est la prudence incarnée, non, dit Riku avec un grand sourire. »

« Vu le nombre de situations dangereuses dans lesquelles vous vous jetez...Je dirai que non, coupa Cloud. »

« Bon je vais entamer la procédure. Il suffira de s'avancer dans cette colonne de lumière au milieu de la salle, j'appuie sur un bouton et hop vous serez transposés. »

« C'est tout? »

« En fait, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué mais vous avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus...Une sombre question de projection de pensées et de liaison psychique-particules...Ce truc devrait même pas exister de toute façon...Alors franchement, vous prenez pas la tête à essayer de le comprendre. »

« OK, comme tu le sens... »

« Bon Cloud, tu tentes en premier, tu es classé comme perte acceptable... »

« Merci Anda, c'est dans ces moments que j'apprécie vraiment ton amitié et ton affection... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Andarielle appuya sur le bouton et dans un flash et un bip, il disparut.

« Je croyais que nos corps restaient là, s'exclama Polty. »

« En fait pas vraiment...C'est pas nos corps en bas, mais ils sont pas là pour autant...On pourrait dire qu'ils sont gardés en mémoire tampon en fait. Un concept vraiment amusant... »

« Au fait, tu es sure de savoir inverser le processus? »

« T'en fais pas...Tout est là dedans, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur son front. »

Puis elle rappuya sur le bouton et zappa Polty. En deux pressions supplémentaires, Riku et elle se retrouvèrent également à la surface de la planète, juste dans l'ombre de leur vaisseau perché entre deux toits au-dessus d'eux.

« Eyh, on a trop la classe comme ça, s'exclama Andarielle devant les résultats de la transposition. Je pensais pas que ça agissait autant sur les personnes... »

« En tout cas, je pense qu'on peut dire...Bienvenue dans la ville d'Halloween...Et en plus, on fait très couleur locale comme ça, tu trouves pas? »

« Comme tu dis, répondit Andarielle, apparemment contente du résultat de sa manoeuvre. »


	21. Halloween!

**Désolée pour le retard, petit souci d'emploi du temps! Mais bon à une journée près, on me pardonne, non? ;) alors voilà donc le Halloween special! En espérant que ça vous plaise, en attendant je termine mes devoirs du moment avant de me remettre à la suite! D'ailleurs à ce propos, l'anniversaire de ACE se rapproche! Alors pour cet anniversaire, je compte organiser une session de quetions-réponses avec les personnages de la fic! Si vous avez la moindre question, en relation ou non avec la fic d'ailleurs, envoyez les par review ou mail, ou messages, pour que je prépare la version finale de l'interview (qui comportera de toute façon quelques éclairages et indices sur la suite du programme!) Bref, on se revoit plus tard, soit pour l'anniversaire, soit avant suivant ce que mes professeurs de japonais décident de me donner en plus comme travail .

* * *

**

« Ouah, ouah j'avais pas signé pour ça, coupa Cloud. Cette transformation est un peu trop extrême à mon goût! Regarde, Riku a une queue! »

« Et pas qu'une d'ailleurs, répondit Polty d'une voix gourmande. »

« OO, réagit Riku. »

« Oui, bon...On va dire que la transposition dépend beaucoup des pensées au moment venues et... »

« Alors explique-nous ça. »

Andarielle se tourna d'abord vers Riku, qui était devenu un loup-garou en quelque sorte...Plutôt un renard-garou, avec une jolie fourrure argentée qui lui recouvrait tout le corps, des petites oreilles en pointe et une longue queue en panache.

« Tu es trop mignon comme ça, mon coeur. »

« ^^ »

« Mais apparemment...Tu as perdu la parole...Loup-garou..Je dirai que c'était une excitation de découvrir la planète ou ce genre de choses...Quelque chose, de territorial et d'animal...Riku, restes ici! »

« T_T »

« Pas de mais qui compte! Quant à Polty... »

Poltergeist avait gardé son apparence humaine mais troqué ses vêtement habituels pour quelque chose de plus moulant..et rouge...et en cuir...avec des cornes et une queue de démon.

« Succube, souffla Anda...Frustration sexuelle, dit-elle en éclatant de rire. »

« Hum...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit la blonde en s'étirant langoureusement et en glissant un long regard vers Cloud. »

Cloud lui était encore plus pale que d'habitude, enroulé dans une longue cape noire et les dents pointues.

« Il fallait que ce soit un vampire...Tout ça pour une envie de mystère...Assume maintenant! Et moi... »

Anda baissa les yeux sur elle et sursauta quand elle vit qu'elle était transparente et dans une longue robe blanche, elle aussi transparente (on voyait donc le sol au travers).

« Banshee...Alors là...Je sais pas. »

« ? »

« Envie de contrôle...J'ai des menottes si tu veux Anda! »

« Donc tu ne peux pas t'empecher de faire des sous-entendus... »

« Je peux faire plein d'autres choses si tu me demandes gentiment. »

« Bon entre un qui ne peut plus parler et l'autre qui fait sa chaudasse, nous sommes les derniers êtres humains doués de raison Cloud... »

« Hum, non je suis le dernier être humain doué de raison, tu n'as jamais été raisonnable pour commencer, dit-il en s'enroulant dans sa cape. »

« Moi je suis douée pour plein de choses... »

« =D »

« TAISEZ-VOUS! »

« :'((( »

« Bon il faut qu'on trouve vite une solution pour revenir dans le vaisseau et partir de ce monde... »

« Je croyais que tout était là dedans?! S'exclama Cloud. »

« è_é »

« Oui...En théorie, mais il va nous falloir une source d'énergie suffisante pour tenter un décollage vertical...Il va falloir rendre les habitants de ce monde heureux... »

« Je sais comment faire moi, susurra Polty en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. »

« -.- »

« Je croyais que les vaisseux gummis fonctionnaient à la bonne humeur de leurs passagers? »

« Dans l'espace oui, mais sur une planète c'est légèrement différent si quelqu'un sait s'y prendre et...Je vérifie quelque chose, ne bouge pas, Cloud. »

Andarielle lui fonça dessus, il se protégea, mais le choc ne vint pas. La banshee était simplement passée au travers.

« Voilà qui est parfait! Avec un tel corps, je n'aurais aucun souci pour aller modifier le Dédale de l'intérieur et même de vous retransposer plus facilement. Voilà qui est parfait...Je pense que nous avons tous les pouvoirs de notre transformation! »

« AAUUUUUUUUUUUU! *8D »

« Tu veux tester, beau blond, dit Polty en se collant contre Cloud, la queue légèrement frétillante. »

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai piscine, dit-il en se transformant en fumée et en se rematérialisant plus loin. »

« Voilà qui nous fait une belle panoplie tout de même...En avant alors! »

« Vers où? »

« :? »

« Et bien...Vers l'infini et au-delà! »

« u.u »

* * *

« Apporter la joie et la bonne humeur à une ville aussi triste et lugubre pour repartir...On est coincés ici en fait, se lamenta Cloud. »

« C'est là tout le défi. Il est arrivé une fois que quelqu'un apporte le bonheur ici...Mais c'est une longue histoire, et ils ont pas la même définition de ce qui les rend heureux que nous... »

« Je connais un moyen pour mettre tout le monde d'accord: une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. »

« =3 »

« Bref, nous devrions nous adresser au leader de cette ville, et commencer à faire des genres de petits boulots pour faciliter la vie des gens. J'ai là, dit Anda en sortant une petite télécommande, une jauge de l'énergie émise par la planète par rapport à l'énergie requise pour faire une dérivation des sytèmes vers des réacteurs ventraux temporaires... »

« ?.? »

« De quoi décoller à la verticale et s'envoler enfin d'ici... »

« Genre une agence à tout faire? »

« Oui, ce sont les petits détails qui pourrissent la vie des gens qui les mettent de mauvaise humeur. Donc en allant chercher des chats dans les arbres (c'est une métaphore mon coeur, pas besoin de regarder en l'air) nous ferons monter la jauge et boum! »

« Ok, ton plan semble valide, je pense que dans ce grand batiment on devrait trouver notre bonheur. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de quêtes. »

Les quatre comparses penetrèrent donc ensemble dans l'hôtel de ville de la ville d'Halloween sous l'oeil attentif des corbeaux...et de Oogie Boogie qui n'avait rien manqué de leur conversation.

« Rendre les gens heureux, ça ne se passera pas comme ça...On va laisser Am, Stram et Gram s'amuser, ça devrait déjà leur rendre la tâche beaucoup plus difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible, marmonna-t-il avec d'éclater d'un gros rire gras, laissant échapper quelques scolopendres et cafards de sa bouche. Et si ça ne suffit pas je m'occuperai d'eux avec ceci, dit-il en sortant un gros orbre noir rempli d'une substance à l'aspect peu engageant. »

Même Andarielle resta interdite en appercevant le maire de la ville. Ambivalent était un adjectif qui lui correspondait fort bien...Oui totalement. Quand ils étaient arrivés, il était en train de faire des reproches particulièrement virulents à un habitant qui a priori ne s'était pas suffisament investi dans les préparatifs de la fête d'Halloween au goût de la communauté. Mais à leur entrée, le maire s'était tourné vers eux, et leur avait également « tourné » son plus beau sourire.

« _ »

« Ah des nouveaux venus, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, bienvenue, bienvenue dans la merveilleuse ville d'Halloween! Plus on aura de participants, plus la terreur sera délicieuse! Alors que puis-je pour vous, moi, misérable élu de cette incroyable communauté? »

« A dire vrai, dit Cloud, nous souhaiterions apporter notre aide autant que possible ici. Apporter un peu de bonheur. »

« Le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres...Ou était-ce l'inverse?Hmmm, dans tous les cas, vous êtes tombés au bon moment, Halloween approche! Essayez de vous ballader en ville vous rendre utile pour l'organisation de la fête! Allez donc voir Jack, il est le roi des cauchemars et sera à l'honneur une fois de plus pour la célébration de cette année. Tenez, voici où vous pourrez le trouver, leur dit-il en leur donnant un plan griffonnée à la hâte. »

Et il les poussa gentiment dehors.

« On peut pas dire que ce soit l'amabilité qui l'étouffe, dit Cloud en froissant le papier avant de le jeter. »

« Paradoxalement si, fit remarquer Anda en tentant d'attraper le papier au sol de ses mains spectrales. Simplement il est tellement préoccupé de ne froisser aucun de ses électeurs que bon...Rah j'y arrive pas! »

« :p...:) »

« Merci Riku, tu veux le tenir pour que je jette un coup d'oeil à ce qui est écrit? »

« :D »

« Bon, vers le cimetière...On aurait du s'en douter... »

« Ils ne font vraiment preuve d'aucune originalité, se plaignit Poltergeist. Sauf dans les vêtements, hélas... »

« L'orginalité vestimentaire n'est pas toujours un mal...Mais là, ils ont tellement aucun goût pour s'habiller que j'ai l'impression d'être au Japon... »

« Tu plaisantes, ils ont des purs looks les Japonais! »

« Tiens, tu commences à prendre le dessus sur la succube en toi, Polty! Et non, les Japonais n'ont pas des « purs looks »...Ils n'ont aucun look tout simplement... »

« Tu y connais rien de toute façon! »

« Bon retour parmi nous, Polty, dit Cloud tout simplement. »

« Oui j'apprécie assez de pouvoir recommencer à dire ce que je veux sans que ça grouille de sous-entendus graveleux...On aurait dit Anda qui parlait! »

« Je te déteste! »

« è_é »

« Bon, le cimetière est par là, dit Cloud en avancant, sa longue cape claquant dans l'air derrière lui. »

« Hummm, quel beau petit cul, j'adore le suivre.. »

« Polty, tu redeviens succube! »

« .....Non, même pas! »

* * *

Finalement, le quatuor arriva dans le cimetière. Zero sortit précautionneusement de sa niche, Riku le vit, lui courut après, et ils jouèrent ensemble entre les pierres tombales. Jack en voyant ça avait éclaté d'un grand rire et était sorti de sa cachette sans même tenter de nous effrayer. Le maître des cauchemars prenait des vacances pour le moment. Comme il le dit lui-même, il préférait garder on inspiration pour le jour J.

« D'ailleurs, besoin d'aide pour les préparatifs, demanda Poltergeist. »

« Oh non! Tout se passe très bien en fait. Les gens seront partagés entre une terreur délicieuse et une euphorie glaçante, répondit Jack. Le plus bel Halloween que la ville ait connue...Enfin, si Oogie Boogie ne s'en mèle pas, répondit-il, une ombre d'appréhension dans la voix. »

« Pourquoi aurait-il à gacher Halloween, demanda Anda. »

« Je ne sais pas, ces derniers temps, il agit bizzarrement. Tojours enfermé dans son château, et les brutis qui en sortent la journée sont surprenants...Plus de hurlements ou de musiques inquiétantes, juste des voix que le vent porte jusqu'à moi. Et je n'aime pas ce que j'y entends pour tout dire...Je pense qu'il complote avec quelqu'un venant d'ailleurs... »

«l_l »

« Ca ressemble à un agent de Maléfique, dit Cloud à voix basse. »

« Non, ça c'est l'interprétation qu'on veut bien donner! Ca n'a peut-être rien à voir, coupa Anda. »

« Dans tous les cas, ça coute rien d'aller voir, trancha Poltergeist. Si c'est Malféique, rendre les gens heureux sera tout de suite beaucoup plus compliqué! Si c'est autre chose... »

« Hummm....Je serai plutot d'avis d'attendre de voir ce qui se passe personnellement, dit Anda. Pour le moment, pas de sans-coeurs ou rien qui prouverait que nos méchants sont derrière ça....Ogie Boogie est peut-être tout simplement lunatique. »

« Oh, de toutes façons, si les choses tournent mal, je lui réglerai son compte, dit Jack d'une voix menaçante. Halloween est une affaire sérieuse après tout! Les gens y mettent beaucoup de coeur! Si vous voulez aider, je suis sur que le Professeur aurait des choses à vous faire faire! Ou sinon, vous pouvez vous ballader dans la ville et essayer de fixer les petits problèmes, j'ai vu certaines décorations qui n'étaient pas totalement prêtes et qui tenaient mal...Si elles tombent pendant la fête, ce serait dommage!»

« La deuxième idée me semble meilleure, coupa Polty qui détestait par-dessus tout les professeurs fous. On pourra faire un peu de tourisme ici! »

« Humm..On va dire que je ne meurs pas d'envie de faire du tourisme ici, mais bon, cest tout ce que je vais pouvoir faire, se plaiginit Anda en passant les mains au travers de Polty en voulant lui poser une main sur le bras. »

« Faut savoir profiter, peut-être qu'on verra des choses utiles pour la suite du voyage. »

« A Halloween town? »

« On ne sait jamais...Faut savoir se laisser porter par l'occasion, dit Polty en passant devant Cloud avec un déhanché ravageur. »

* * *

Après un retour sur la place centrale, et avoir passé quelques petites heures à rafistoler et remettre en place des guirlandes de différentes formes, couleurs et matières, dont certaines avaient un aspect vraiment peu recommendables, Cloud s'accordait une pause. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à alterner forme humaine et forme de chauve-souris, à voleter en haut des clochers et des toits pour accorcher les décorations et éviter aux autochtones de devoir monter sur des échelles pour aller les y mettre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait totalement utile. C'était le genre de choses que tout le monde pouvait faire, et il ne voyait pas en quoi sa présence ajoutait une quelconque valeur ajoutée. Evidemment, ça changeait des habitudes de combat qu'ils commencçaient tout à prendre, et il devait bien admettre qu'il aimait bien sentir le regard insistant de Poltergeist sur son dos, suivi des clins d'oeil de connivence d'Andarielle. Pourtant, toute cette scène lui semblait bien trop clame, et son instinct lui disait qu'il était temps de rester sur ses gardes, car quelque chose approchait, et vite. Il se rapprocha discrètement de Riku.

« Reste avec les filles, je vais faire un tour. Y a quelque chose de pas net par ici. »

Le loup-garou acquiesca d'un hochement de tête, avant de retourner tendre une chauve-souris empaillée à Polty pour qu'elle la fixe sur une fontaine de laquelle l'eau ne coulait plus depuis longtemps. Il tenta de humer l'air à la recherche d'une odeur inhabituelle, mais tout son odorat était trompé par la forte odeur d'eau croupie qui s'élevait de la vieille fontaine. Sans parler des odeurs de la ville qui étaient loins d'être agréables... Et en plus il ne pouvait pas sentir son Anda tant qu'elle était en forme spectrale...Il n'aimait pas cette ville.

« Et bah mon Riku, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dit Anda en s'approchant et en faisant mine de lui passer les bras autour du cou. »

Elle commençait à s'habituer à ne pas avoir de substance et passer de moins en moins souvent au travers des gens de façon invonlontaire. Mais ça lui manquait de ne pas pouvoir toucher l'homme qu'elle aimait, surtout qu'il avait l'air tout doux. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas parler, elle savait trop bien lire au fond de ses yeux, et comprenait parfaitement que lui aussi n'aimait pas cette situtation. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: faire redécoller le Dédale, remonter dedans, et se jeter dans les bras de son amant. Et le regarde impatient qu'il lui rendait lui montrait bien qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

Poltergeist quant à elle appréciait bien sa condition, elle se sentait plus souple, plus gracieuse et plus forte comme ça. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait profiter de sa conditon de succube pour pousser Cloud dans ses bras, mais l'objectifn lui semblait tout de même assez difficile à atteindre. Elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il lui prête attention uniquement pour le physique de rêve qu'elle avait sur une seule planète. Si encore elle avait pu garder ses mensurations là pendant tout le voyage, la problématique aurait été un peu différente...Elle raccrochait les décorations en silence, quand elle se rendit compte de la disparition de Cloud.

« Mais il est passé où le beau blond? (sa transformation avait fait disparaître beaucoup de sa timidité et de ses inhibitions.) »

« Je sais pas, répondit Anda d'une voix sépulcurale (elle s'amusait beaucoup avec sa voix d'outre-tombe). Je l'ai pas vu partir... »

« Hummm...Je vais partir le chercher....J'aime pas quand on commence à se séparer comme ça... »

« Ok, on reste ici, on t'attend là! »

« Pas de bêtises tous les deux! »

« Comme si on pouvait, dit Andarielle, l'air désespéré. »

« Et bah, c'est pas plus mal comme ça en fait! »

Poltergeist senfonça dans la ruelle par laquelle Cloud avait commencé ses recherches quelques instants auparavant.

* * *

Cloud pendant ce temps avait décidé de commencer son observation par les toits. Il avait donc voleté jusqu'à pouvoir se placer avec légéreté sur une gargouille en hauteur, de façon à avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la zone. Pas de mouvement suspects...Mais certaines ombres semblaient vivantes (ce qui vu l'atmosphère n'avait en réalité rien de surprenant). Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le groupe, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna, mais rien, que le vent qui faisait danser les feuilles mortes tombées sur le toit. Mais Cloud avait encore l'impression d'être observé. Il se laissa couler dans les ombres pour redescendre sur la terre ferme. Il reste quelques instants aux aguets tentant de percevoir un bruit qui pourrait trahir les intrus. Juste quelques pas saccadés, très légers, guère plus qu'un rat fuyant dans la rue. Cloud mit donc ses impressions sur le compte de la fatigue et d'une certaine paranoia qui ne le quittait plus à force de vivre sa vie sur le fil, avec des monstres pouvant apparaître partout à tout moment. Il y avait de quoi rendre meme l'homme le plus calme et le plus confiant du monde un peu tendu après ça...Alors qu'il rebroussait chemin, un cri brisa le silence. Cloud se rua vers l'endroit duquel venait le hurlement sinistre. Il était soulagé de ne pas être fou, et encore plus soulagé de ne pas avoir reconnu la voix. Surement, ses compagnons étaient en sécurité, et de toute façon, ils étaient en théorie capables de se défendre...En théorie.

A quelques pas de là, Polty avait aussi entendu ce cri, et pressa le pas. Elle était sure que Cloud aussi se dirigerait par là...Puis après tout, ils étaient sensés rendre les gens heureux, et ce n'était pas un hurlement de bonheur qui avait rompu la léthargie de la nuit. Andarielle et Riku aussi avaient entendus le bruit...Riku commença à courir comme un dératé pour s'enfoncer dans la rue, Andarielle le suivant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, glissant sans bruit sur les pavés mouillés de la ville d'Halloween. Elle ne maitrisait pas encore totalement la disparition et réapparition à un autre endroit, elle aimait bien garder on intégrité le plus longtemps possible si elle pouvait. Après avoir couru quelques minutes, il ne restait plus que deux hypothèses possibles: soit la victime était terriblement loin, et donc pour l'avoir entendue il fallait qu'elle ait crié très fort, soit ils étaient perdus dans le dédale des petites ruelles. Et franchement Andarielle ne savait pas quelle hypothèse privilégier. Au même moment, mais dans un endroit différent, Poltergeist se rendait à la même évidence...Il y avait quelque chose dans cette ville qui ne voulait pas qu'ils se retrouvent, ou tout du moins pas encore. Elle ne décida pas pour autant d'abanonner les rechercher et se remit vite en route.

Cloud quant à lui venait d'arriver devant la victime qui gisait sans vie au milieu de décorations éparpillées partout, piétinées et apparemment déchirées. Qui que ce soit qui est fait ça, ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui était très précautionneux des préparatifs de la fête, et qui apparemmen voulait la gâcher. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas le jeune homme étant donné qu'ils comptaient tous beaucoup sur la vague de félicité de la grande fête pour faire redécoller le Dédale. L'ambiance de Halloween Town était beaucoup trop lourde à son goût, et il avait besoin de changer d'air. Il pressa le pas quant il réentendit les mêmes petits pas presés que quelques instants auparavant. Il sortit son épée du mieux qu'il put, et vut désagréablement surpris que elle aussi avait subi la transposition. Elle était devenu beaucoup plus noire, avec quelques reflets rouges, et brillait d'une aura beaucoup plus maléfique que son ancienne Epée Broyante. Mais une épée reste une épée, se dit-il en rafermissant sa prise en arrivant au tournant de la rue où il espérait surprendre le criminel. Il retint son coup quant il ne vit que ses opposants n'étaient que trois enfants déguisés en diable, sorcière et squelette. Bref, rien de bien surprenant dans cette ville.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors, les enfants? »

« On rend service, répondit la fillette sorcière. »

« Ah tiens, moi aussi! On pourrait rendre service ensemble...Il ya des gens méchants ici apparemment, les prévint-ils en rangeant son arme. »

« Oui! Et c'est nous les pires, cria le petit diable en lui attachant une corde autour des mollets. »

D'un coup sec sur la corde, les garnements parvirent à faire tomber Cloud au sol. Celui-ci n'en revenait pas de s'être fait berner de la sorte, et de s'être laissé mettre au sol sans plus se défendre. Il fut encore plus surpris de voir arriver une baignoire à pattes, et de se faire trainer dedans sans ménagement, pendant que les gamins s'ssuraient qu'il était bien ligoté. Il aurait pu se transformer et réapparaitre derrière eux bien sur, mais sous le choc il n'y pense pas. Il était en train de se faire kidnapper! Il avait même trop honte de cet état de fait pour appeler à l'aide pour dire vrai...

La baignoire avançait avec ses trois occupants et leur capture. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour décrocher ou détruire une décoration, pour salir un mur...Cloud leur aurait volontiers demandé pourquoi ils agissaient de la sorte, mais il était baillonné et ne pouvait donc rien dire. Il se sentait complètement impuissant, et les cordes commençaient à lui faire mal. Il était partagé entre l'envie d'être secouru pour sortir de cette situation, et la curiosité de voir où ils pouvaient bien l'emmener (sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas entendre les sarcasmes d'Andarielle sur sa condition). Mais dans tous les cas, ces petites pestes rendaient la tache de rendre tout le monde content proche de l'impossible. C'était tout à fait le genre d'enfants à accrocher des boîtes de conserve à la queue d'un chat ou d'un chien parce qu'ils trouvaient ça prodigieusement amusant. Quelles petites pestes, jura-t-il intérieurement. Une fois débarassé de ses liens, il leur ferait passer l'envie de jouer des tours pendards pendant un certain temps...Il commençait à se tortiller pour se débarasser de ces entraves quand le petit diable lui planta sa fourche dans une partie charnue de son anatomie.

« On ne bouge pas! Oogie Boogie veut te voir! »

Oogie Boogie...Au moins, il avait un nom pour le cerveau de l'opération. Et il allait probablement même pouvoir le rencontrer....Que demander de plus? Au loin, se profilait la silhouette du châteu lugubre. Un éclair fortement à propos zébra le ciel au moment où la baignoire passait la grande grille en fer forgé et rouillé, sous les croassements sinistres des corbeaux.

Poltergeist n'avait rien manqué de la scène...Elle avait pris la baignoire en filature depuis un certain temps déjà, mais attendait le moment propice pour intervenir. Seulement dans l'intérieur du château, il était probablement déjà trop tard. Elle prit note mentalement du chemin pour se rendre à nouveau ici et décida d'aller rechercher Riku et Andarielle, mieux valait prévoir une plus grande force de frappe pour l'infiltration. Elle espérait juste que Cloud n'aurait pas le temps de faire trop de tourisme dans les salles de torture de Oogie Boogie. Si jamais cet horrible sac de jute osait porter la main sur Cloud, elle lui ferait payer très amèrement! Néanmoins, elle ne voulait pas mettre Jack dans la confidence. Mieux valait qu'ils règlents ça par eux-mêmes, de cette façon Jack se concentrait sur la fête de demain. Il fallait juste qu'ils récupèrent Cloud avant l'aube, sinon son absence deviendrait plus que suspecte. Elle se dépecha de rebrousser chemin, déséespérant de ne pas avoir penser à prendre un moyen de transport fiable. Au moment où elle pensait ça, elle sentit une violente douleur dans tout son dos. Le souffle coupé, elle s'appuya contre le premier pilier qu'elle trouva. En face d'elle, dans une vitre salie, elle pouvait voir son reflet...et ses nouvelles ailes de chauve-souris.

« Et bah voilà, dit-elle en souriant et en prenant son envol. »

En quelque battement d'aile, elle survolait déjà la place sur laquelle le groupe s'était séparé. Elle fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas Anda et Riku attendre. Elle reprit un peu d'altitude et balaya le paysage du regard. Elle devrait bien pouvoir repérer facilement une banshee blanche dans une ville dont la teinte majoritaire était le noir! En effet, elle les apperçut se balladant dans les faubourgs. Elle vint se poser à coté d'eux mais comme elle ne maitrisait pas encore tout à fait les atterrissages, ça se finit par un magnifique roulé-boulé dans la poussière. Riku sursauta à son arrivée, tout son pol se hérissant.

« Ouah tu sors d'ou?! »

« D'en haut, boulet, grommela Polty en se relevant. Et on a un souci...Cloud s'est fait kidnappé! »

« O_O »

« Quoi?!! Mais par qui? »

« Des gamins dans une baignore...Non ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air incrédule de Riku, et il faut qu'on aille le chercher chez Oogie avant que ce gros sac n'exerce ses talents sur lui! »

«Hummm »

« C'est urgent! »

« ...Certes »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?! »

« J'essaie de réfléchir à sous quelles circonstances il a pu se faire avoir...Et pourquoi il ne peut pas se libérer tout seul...Ce ne change rien au fait qu'on va aller le sauver bien sur, ajouta Anda précipitemment devant le regard assassin de Poltergeist. Mais quand même...Je pense qu'il faut prévoir un plan d'attaque... »

« Je sauve Cloud! Et vous faites diversion!

« Mauvaise idée! On va se mettre en route, je m'infiltre profitant de mon immatérialité histoire de faire reconnaissance et on avise ensuite suivant les accès qui s'offrent à nous. Et je pourrai peut-être aider Cloud à s'échapper sans pour autant entrer en conflict direct... »

« Espèce de lâche! »

« Non simplement prudente...J'ai un mauvaise pressentiment... »

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le château de Oogie, la nuit était noire d'encre. Riku voulut escalader la grille, mais Andarielle le retint d'un souffle, lui désignant la tour dont les fenêtres donnaient droit vers la cour.

« On serait vus à coup sûr...Laissez-moi utiliser ma furtivité. Je vais faire une reconnaissance, je vous retrouve après! »

« Ok, mais sois prudente, et ramène-moi Cloud en un seul morceau, hein, le pressa Poltergeist. Il n'y a pas de pertes acceptables dans son anatomie! »

Sans répondre, Andarielle glissa au travers de la grille, et sans un bruit dans tout le jardin. La lune brillait faiblement, et la lueur laiteuse donnait un éclairage fantomatique au paysage. _Heureusement,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle n'eut aucune peine à pénétrer dans le château, en se contenant tout simplement de passer au travers d'un des murs. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle tenta d'étendre son esprit pour détecter une quelconque présence, mais elle n'était pas totalement habituée à l'exercice. Elle pouvait entendre des pensées méchantes partout, et le seul résultat concert qu'elle obtint, ce fut une bonne décida donc de rassembler ses souvenirs sur l'architecture de la tour, et prit la route du sommet. Tout se passait de toute façon en haut des tours. Elle décolla donc, flottant dans l'air, traversant plafond et plancher en toute facilité. Une fois en haut, elle apperçut Cloud, attaché au centre d'une roue de casino. Regardant à gauche et à droite que Oogie ne soit pas dans les parages, elle saisit sa chance. Tant pis pour Poltergeist et Riku, elle n'aurait pas ce genre d'occasions deux fois. Elle glissa en silence vers son ami et lui chuchota à l'oreille doucement:

« Je suis là pour venir t'aider. Ne bouge pas, je vais tenter de deserrer tes liens... »

« Sans prise sur la réalité, répliqua Cloud railleur. »

« Je peux toujours essayer. »

Elle se concentra autant qu'elle pouvait pour donner consistance à ses mains, mais tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire c'est faire osciller la corde de quelques millimètres avant de se déconcentrer. L'effort était un peu trop intense pour elle encore.

« Il va falloir que j'aille chercher les deux autres, t'en fais pas, je reviens tout de suite! »

Elle eut le temps de s'éloigner de quelques pas, quand une voix la fit se glacer sur place.

« Et où tu comptes aller comme ça? »

Ce n'était pas une voix d'homme...C'était une voix de femme, une femme au visage sinistres, vêtue de noire, tenant un scpetre où tronait un cristal vert. Andarielle avait beau essayer de réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver une échappatoire, c'est comme si son cerveau tournait à vide.

« Mais...Maléfique! C'est sensé être Oogie ici, fut la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de dire. »

« Il est parti s'occuper de vos amis...Il a beaucoup apprécié les cadeaux que je lui ai fait... »

« Même ça ne nous empechera pas de le défaire, lança Cloud avec défi. »

« Certes...Mais par contre, vous ne me vaincrez pas. »

Des éclairs verts fusèrent de son bâton, foudroyant toute la salle, et frappant de plein fouet Cloud et Andarielle. A chaque impact de foudre sur le sol ou les murs, une vouivre surgissait, prête à leur régler leur compte.

« Je vais laisser mes animaux faire, et vous regarder mourir, dit Maléfique en conjurant un trône et en s'asseyant dessus. »

« Mais non, ce n'est pas un agent de Maléfique, dit Cloud moqueur. Encore une belle preuve d'instinct, Anda... »

Sa voix séteignit doucement quand il vit la banshee écroulée par terre, sans connaissance.

* * *

Poltergiest et Riku avaient trouvé louche que la grille s'ouvre spontanément devant eux. Mais ils ne s'étaient pas trop posés de question et avaient donc avancé dans la cour, pensant bien que Anda mettait bien du temps pour une simple reconnaissance. Ils déchantèrent vite quand les premeirs sans-coeurs apparurent sur leurs chemins. Ils arrivèrent à les défaire, mais se rendirent bien compte que ces créatures-là étaient beaucoup plus puissantes que celles qu'ils avaient eu à affronter avant et le fait qu'ils ne soient que tous les deux compliquaient les combats. C'est comme s'ils faisaient face à un adversaire beaucoup trop puissant pour eux. Néanmoins à force d'avancer, ils arrivèrent à rentrer dans le château. Riku barriquadait la porte derrière eux pour ne pas que les sans-coeurs les suivent, pendant que Poltergeist cherchait des torches pour s'éclairer dans ce bâtiment noir comme un four. Quand elle trouva enfin une torche, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un énorme sac de jute vivant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'il s'emparait déjà d'elle et la trainait vers une autre partie du château.

* * *

Ailleurs, dans le néant:

« C'est vraiment comme ça que tu veux que ça se termine? »


End file.
